The New, New Directions
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: It's been 4 years since Blaine Anderson and the New Directions sat and sang in the choir room. After Mr. Shue becomes principal, Blaine takes over the Glee Club and has to go through drama, love, friendships, rivalries, and, of course, singing that goes on throughout the years...
1. Verse 1

Blaine's POV

* * *

"I can't believe it's been nearly four years." I say to Tina, who is helping sort through music. "Four years since we sat in those chairs, since-"

"Okay, Blaine, stop with all the flash backs. You've been going on and on ever since you got this job." Tina interrupts. It's true though.

It's been 4 years since the whole Glee Club sat in this room. Since Mr. Shue became principal of McKinley and made McKinley an arts school. Since he is now principal, he can no longer coach the Glee Club. It's in the rule book. Too much power over the club. Too biased. So, that's why I'm here.

Ever since Dalton burned down, Mr. Shue kept trying to offer me a job. I was reluctant at first, but eventually came to my senses. I am now head director of the New Directions.

I'm basically Mr. Shue.

Well, old Mr. Shue.

Glee Club Mr. Shue.

Whatever. It really doesn't matter. I'm in charge now, and New Directions is going to be bigger and better than ever.

Of course, we lost most of our members at the end of last year.

Dalton burned down a few years back, but thanks to all the rich parents, the state of Ohio, and supporters from all over the country, Dalton was rebuilt. I went back there to see if I could get my old job back, be coach of the Warblers again, but Hunter Clarington, the jerk face, already got the job. Dalton looks exactly the same, like nothing changed. Everything is exactly like how it used to be. It's actually kinda creepy.

But after that, I accepted Mr. Shue's job offer and became head of New Directions.

Thanks to Sue, pretty much all the members of Glee Club got transferred to other schools, and by the time we could get them back, it was too late. They were mostly all seniors.

So we lost all the members from Dalton, and our Seniors. No Biggy, right? Lots of underclassmen to take over, right? Wrong.

It's like Glee kids disappeared. All the ones from last year are gone. Don't know where or when, but not a single one of them remains.

Which brings me to my ultimate problem:

I have no kids.

Zero.

Zippo.

That's it.

Nada.

So Tina and I started organizing, getting everything back where it needed to be, and we're having tryouts later today. The sign up sheet is up, and, based on a previous success, I believe that lots of kids will sign up. Mr. Shue does too.

"Blaine, I think we finally did it. Everything's organized."

"Great. Tryouts time."

* * *

"5? Only 5 kids signed up?" I stare aghast at the tryouts sheet.

"Well, I mean, that's how many Mr. Shue originally started out with." Tina tries to cheer me up, but it doesn't work.

"Tina, we don't even know if these kids can sing, or dance, or if they're even real!"

"Yeah, Dick Cockhead sounds pretty made up..." I throw my hands up in frustration. "Blaine, it's okay. The kids should be backstage right now. Just call out a name and if they show up, they're real. Let's just see what they can do and then decide where to go from there."

"You're right. Okay. Let's do this." I look at the first name written on the sheet, written in curly, fancy letters. "Uh, McKayla McCarthy?" I say into the mic. I'm met with a shriek that makes Tina and me jump out of our seats. A girl with bright, curled brown hair walks onto the stage. She wears tall tan heels with knee-high socks with lace at the top. She's wearing a white blouse covered by a hot pink blazer with 3 M's on it, and a tight light pink skirt. She also has on a ton of makeup, which also has a lot of pink.

"Hi!" she calls to us through the mic set up for on stage, "I'm McKayla Merissa McCarthy, I'm a sophomore, I love pink and fashion, and, of course, singing and performing. My parents and pretty much everyone knows I'm extremely talented and gifted. So I've decided to try out for this Glee Club today."

"Okay, uh, thanks for letting us get to know you, McKayla," I reply, also through my mic, "uh, what are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'll be singing _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepson."

"Okay, whenever you're ready." The music starts and she starts strutting around stage, dancing, singing, which are both pretty good. She acts like a total snob up there, owning the stage. She reminds me a lot of Rachel Berry. She starts to finish her song, kicking up high and landing in a split.

" _So call me maybe..._ " Tina and I applaud for her. McKayla stands up and puts the mic back on the mic stand. "Thank you, Thank you! It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you McKayla. Just one note: try not to use the mic as much. I'd like to see how you project your voice. Other than that and a few minor things, it was great. We'll let you know." I say. She does a girly squeal and scurries offstage.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Tina says to me.

"Yeah, let's just get through tryouts though. Next is Nick Simmons." A boy in jeans, a Varsity basketball, football, and other sports jacket, walks onto stage. "Oh wow, you play football?"

"Uh yeah, as well as many other sports."

"That's, that's just great. I love seeing sports kids, especially football, coming and doing these things. Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Well, what are you gonna sing for us?"

"Uh, I'll sing you guys some Queen _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_." He begins to sing. Nice range, good looks, plays sports, this kid is great. He finishes and exits off stage.

"Natalie O'Neal?" A girl with brown hair and a green dress comes onstage. She sings _Ready or Not_ by Bridget Mendler.

"Garrett Patterson?" A thin, tall boy with glasses comes onstage and sings us some Elvis.

"Fauna Clyde?" A girl with auburn hair, khakis, and a sweater comes onstage and sings _Halo_ By Beyoncé. She finishes and everyone has gone for tryouts.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask Tina.

"They're all good. McKayla was a little out there, but yet again, she was a little like Rachel, and that Nick guy was pretty good. All of them were good."

"Yeah, I guess we'd better hang up the list ASAP."

* * *

Tina and I type up a list and by the next morning, The New, New Directions cast is up. I can practically hear McKayla squeaks of delight from the choir room. We have our first meeting today and everyone shows up, sitting in the seats where I used to sit. I stand in front of them and smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blaine Anderson, but you guys can call me Mr. B. And you guys are the New, New Directions. Welcome to Glee Club."


	2. Verse 2

Blaine's POV

* * *

Our first week of glee club went pretty well if I can say so myself. I mean, I am just beginning this whole thing, so I guess it was alright.

But towards the end of the week, one thing becomes quite clear:

We NEED new recruits.

We only have 5 members, and I remember Mr. Shue ranting about we need 12 members to compete at Sectionals. And the more people you have, you will probably do better.

More ranges. More dance combos. More talent. MORE OPPORTUNITIES.

That's what this club needs.

Tomorrow, that will be my goal:

Newer New Directions members.

* * *

"I just don't understand, Kurt. How come I see so many people dancing, singing, rapping, etc., out in the hallway or in classes, or at lunch, or wherever, and none of them join the one club where you can do just that?" I ask my husband.

"Look, Blaine, we've done this before. Everyone knows that glee club is, well, a club of losers. We got tossed around and treated like trash for years, even after we won nationals or did something amazing."

"So you're saying that nobody will join because glee club is lame? I know that already Kurt! But it's not lame!"

"We know that, and other glee kids know that, but everyone else...not so much. I mean, most kids nowadays only care about what others think about them. If you're in a club that people think is meant for losers, full of losers, that do stuff losers do, then people will think of them as losers too."

"UGH!" I collapse on the couch, exhausted from my pacing. Kurt was right, putting a couch in the choir room office was a brilliant idea. "What can we do to recruit new members? I thought since McKinley is now an arts school that people would be dying to join this club, but they're not. When Sam had this job last year, before he got that huge job out in LA, kids would line up all the way down the hall way to even step into that room! What happened?"

"Things change. People and their opinions change. Back when people liked us occasionally during glee club, it would only last a few weeks, days even. You can't expect them to love and want to join glee club forever."

"I know, Kurt, I know. It's just so hard sometimes."

"I know it is, Blaine, but that's why you have friends to help you. Now whenever Sam had a problem with the glee club, he always said he would do one thing-ask a question:

'What would Mr. Shue do?'"

"What would Mr. Shue do? How would I know what he would-" I stop my angry rant when an idea pops into my head. "Kurt! You're a genius!" I peck him on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" he asks as I stride out the door and into the hall.

"To do exactly what Mr. Shue would do."

* * *

"Okay, we're here. What's the emergency?" Tina asks, as she, Artie, a very pregnant Rachel, Jesse, and Mercedes come through the front doors of the school. We make our way back to the choir room.

"Glee Club. We need new recruits-" I start.

"Whoa whoa whoa okay hold up. You're not gonna make us do something crazy, stupid, or dangerous, are you?" Mercedes interrupts.

"Well...this is what I'm thinking." We all gather into a huddle next to the new choir room piano, thanks to Principal Shue, and I whisper the plan to them.

* * *

Later on, in glee club after school...

* * *

"Everyone, I have some important guests here today. Meet the old New Directions!" I announce, gesturing to the small group of people next to me. A slow, unsure clap echoes throughout the room.

"Hey, we aren't that old!" Artie says, earning a small giggle from Fauna.

"No, you're not, but these are the next generation of the New Directions!" I gesture to the five kids in front of me sitting in their plastic school chairs.

"That's it? 5 people?" Jesse asks. "That's sad..." Rachel hits his arm, telling him to stop.

"It's a start, and a talented one if I may add." I say. Rachel steps forward, her classic, excited grin plastered on her face.

"Wow, lots of different groups in this room. Well, in case you don't know me, I'm-"

"Rachel Berry! Broadway actress! Graduate of NYADA! Tony award winner, multiple times. TV actress! Movie Actress! And, my role model!" McKayla jumps out of her chair and announces to everyone. She runs up to Rachel, grabs her hand, and kneels in front of her. She kisses her hand. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Rachel smiles, while the rest of us have creeped out expressions on our faces.

"See? If only all of my other fans treated me this way." She tells us and helps McKayla up. "So, McKayla, what would you say if we preformed a song together?"

I seriously thought that McKayla head was going to blow right of her body and fly around the room like a balloon.

"It would be a dream come true!" She cries. I know that once Rachel has set her mind to something, there's no changing it, so all of us sit down as Rachel cues Brad, who still works here, and the rest of the band. They sing the full version of _You Make my Dreams Come True_ , which the Glee club has already sung, but in a mash-up.

I have to admit, watching this crazy pink mini Rachel and pregnant Rachel dancing and singing around the choir room is quite entertaining. McKayla is so much like Rachel, a born performer. I just hope the rest of the glee kids can do the same.

 _"You make my dreams-"_ The two sing together before Rachel stops, letting McKayla hit a classic, song ending high note.

 _"TRUE!"_ McKayla surprises all of us in the choir room. The music stops and I get on my feet, applauding loudly.

"That was amazing you two. Now, if the rest of us can pick a song a perform it during the lunch periods, I believe that we could get new members."

"I love the idea." McKayla says. The rest of kids agree too.

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

During lunch the next day, the New New Directions perform _Work_ from Rihanna, one of the most popular songs of the year.

Singing to the appeal of the people is a great way to encourage new members.

"So, McKinely High, we don't just sing show tunes and classics, but also some of your favorite and most popular songs. So, who wants to join?"I ask into the mic after the group has finished performing. A boy walks up to me.

"No one gives a damn about your 'gay' club!" He throws the slushie in my face.

Great.


	3. Verse 3

Bliane's POV

* * *

Well, it's obvious.

Very obvious.

Glee club is still the loser club it always was.

Nothing has changed.

At least, not for anyone who isn't in it.

I just don't understand how some people don't see how great music and performing is. They are some of the most popular, most wanted dreams of kids everywhere. To be famous. Glee club can help you get there. Training in performance, song, dance, and acting.

And besides, who doesn't want to be famous?

After our performance at lunch, and the cold slushie to the face, a few people did seem interested in joining though.

So I guess it wasn't a total failure.

The six students interested were:

Steve Charles, a senior, and swimmer for the swim team.

Alexa Wilde, sophmore, artist. She is a lot like Fauna.

Aiden Blythe, junior, guitar player for the jazz band, and popular.

Sierra Mallis, freshman, new to the area, a cheerio, and it's her first year in a glee club.

Dana Devancey, sophmore, tennis athlete and cheerleader, in fact, a cheerio.

Cecilia Keys, senior, going to college to major in the dramatic, fine arts. Actress. Part of chamber chorus and female choir.

We have 11 members, only need 1 more until we are eligible to compete at sectionals.

But who?

"Kids," I say to the glee club at the end of class, "Do some scouting. See if you can find anyone to join. We need only one more member to compete."

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you Brett!" Brad, our school's quarterback, yells in the locker room.

"Oh shit!" Brett screams, dashing away from Brad, who is twice his size. Brad grabs him, though, and pretends to strangle him.

"You little-"

"Guys, guys, please." Coach Beiste interrupts, breaking the two apart. "If you've already showered, go home. We have a big day tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Coach." They say in unison, picking up their stuff and leaving the locker room. Coach turns to me.

"And what are you still doing here?"

"Well, uh, I was going to take a shower but-"

"But what?"

"The, uh, shower's broken."

"All of them?"

"There's no water coming out."

"Ugh, the pipe must be broken, again. Well, I can't let you not shower. Here-" Coach tosses me a set of keys. "Key's to the girl's showers. No girls are here at this time at night, believe me. All their sports ended over an hour ago. Just use them for today and hopefully the water will be working again." Coach opens the door and points in the direction of the girl's showers.

"Thanks, Coach."

"No problem. Oh, and no need to mention this to anyone, okay? Just give me back the keys before school tomorrow."

"You got it. Goodnight, Coach."

"See ya, Simmons." With that, Coach leaves the hallway. I unlock the showers and step inside. I pick the shower stall closest to the end, which happens to have a convenient bench to put my stuff, undress and step inside. The hot water feels good on my tried and sore body. I start humming the one song Mr. Anderson was teaching us today in glee.

Just then, the shower room door opens.

I stop humming immediately.

Oh shit.

Is it a janitor?

A teacher?

Coach Beiste?

Another Coach?

Or, the worst thought pops into my mind, a _girl_?

Slowly, I move my head up to peek over the shower wall.

Oh **SHIT**.

It is a girl.

The lights are off, because of the school's stupid timed lighting system, except for above the door and in the actual showering area. The moonlight shines through the window.

I try to get a good look at her, to see if I know her.

She's tall, skinny, and has her haired tied up in a ponytail.

I can't see her face, only her back.

She starts to turn around and I quickly duck down, in case she sees/recognizes me. I hear her footsteps walk through the shower room and she ends up in the shower next to me.

GREAT.

She places her stuff down and walks back to her locker, and begins to fiddle with the lock. I peek back over again. I can see some of her face now. She looks like...

She suddenly slams her locker shut and turns my way. I duck down again, praying she didn't see me. I hear her footsteps coming closer, closer, CLOSER... I prepare for my shower curtain to be thrown open and for me to be exposed.

But it doesn't happen.

Instead, I hear her turn on the water, unzip her jacket, shuffle around a bit, and shut the curtain. I breathe a sigh of relief. She doesn't think anything weird of the person showering next to her.

I go back to washing myself. I pull out my shampoo and begin to lather it up in my hands when I hear it.

Or did I think I hear it?

No, there it is again. The girl, she's humming. The tune sounds familiar...

No way. It's the song Blaine was teaching us today! Get OUT! That's unreal! What a coincidence...

Ironic, really.

Whatever. I scrub my head with the shampoo and step under the water to rinse it out. I close my eyes. to not get any soap in them.

When I reopen them, I see a hand in my face.

"Hey," the girl asks from behind her wall, "do you have any body wash? I left mine at home."

Oh crap.

Uh.

Well, I can't speak, she'll KNOW I'm a GUY.

Oh no.

Uh.

I pick up my bottle and slide it over the wall. It hits the floor.

"Thanks." I hear her open the lid and shut it. She slides it back over.

Phew.

Safe.

No questions asked.

Good.

I finish my shower, turn of the water, dress, and quickly gather my stuff and dash out of the locker room. As soon as I'm in the hall and the door closes, I sigh in relief.

I made it. I wasn't caught. And I got my shower.

Thanks to Coach Beiste. I reach down into my pocket for the keys.

Hmm...I guess it was my other one.

Nope.

Maybe my back pockets...

No. Uh, jacket pocket?

Not in either of those.

Oh please tell me they're not still in there.

Please be in my football bag. Please-

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Slowly, I open the door to look in.

And there they are.

Sure enough, they're sitting in the middle of the floor. They must've fallen out of my pocket when I ran out earlier.

No problem, I'l just dash in and get them real quick.

I tiptoe into the room, careful to make as little noise as possible. I bend down pick up the keys.

And I hear it.

Loud and clear.

The girl is singing the song from Glee.

And she sounds...good.

I freeze and listen for a while. I look up, my hand frozen in mid air. She's facing me, but her eyes are closed. She's drying her hair. She steps out of the shower, fully clothed, and begins to tie her shoe. I back up slowly towards the door, my eyes not leaving her face. I need to find out who she is. Suddenly, I trip over her bag which is sitting on the floor. Her eyes fly open immediately and meet mine as she jerks her head up. Luckily, I'm in the shadows, and she can only see my face.

"Hello?" She asks as she shrugs on her Letterman jacket. "Who's there?" I say nothing.

"Is that you? I heard you drop your keys earlier-" She starts to walk towards me. I quickly turn and dash out the door, leaving my stuff next to the door.

I have Got to Get Out Of Here!

"Hey!" She calls after me. "Stop! You forgot your keys, and all your other stuff!"

I keep running as fast as I can. I can't let her see me. Or I'll be in SO much trouble.

I turn left and dash as fast as I can towards the choir room. Mr. B always leaves it open. I can hide in there. O hear the girl's footsteps getting closer. Suddenly, she garbs my arm and spins me around. She gasps.

"Oh my gosh, your a guy! What the hell were you doing in the girl's locker room! Were you peeping at me?"

"What? No! The guys' showers are broken, so Coach Beiste gave me the keys to the girls' because she said no one would be in there, and then you came in, and I tried to leave, but I dropped the keys, and when I tried to get them you saw me, and-"

"I get it, I get it." She says and sighs. "Promise you weren't spying on me?"

"I promise."

"Then here," she hands me the keys, "How about we forget all about this and never mention it again?"

"Deal." I say, grabbing the keys out of her hand. "Thanks." She begins to walk away. "Wait!" She turns around. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Kristina Connors, but everyone calls me Kris. I, uh, just transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Really? Where'd you come from?" When I ask this, she looks nervous, but brushes it off.

"It really doesn't matter. I hated it there anyway. Too many bad memories."

"Well, I'm Nick Simmons." We shake hands.

"Yeah, I know. I see you at pretty much any Varsity game or match. You've got game, Simmons."

"Gee, thanks. What sports do you do? You're Letterman jacket is covered in pins."

"Varsity track, Basketball, Cross Country, and Swim." She turns around and shows me the back of her jacket, which has all her sports listed on the back.

"Nice. I guess I'll see you at swim season."

"Yeah, I mean, even though I'm a sophomore, Coach asked me to be on the team after she saw me swim during the summer."

"Sophomore? Wow. I'm a junior. That's awesome, Kris."

"Yeah, thanks." she says. "Anyway, I need to get home. Remember, this never happened. We don't know each other. Never met."

"Got it." After that, we go our separate ways.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, so, did anyone find someone to fill our last spot?" I ask. The kids look around the room. I sigh.

"Uh, Mr. B?" Nick slowly raises his hand. "I think I may have found someone."


	4. Verse 4

Blaine's POV

* * *

The bell rings at the start of the day. Nick is going to work on recruiting our last member.

I hope it's not just some random person who can't dance, act, or sing to save their life.

I mean, I love anybody who joins, but we have so little time before sectionals.

IT'S NEXT WEEK.

We don't have time to mess around. We have to get working if we want to stand a chance against our competition.

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

"What part of 'pretend we never met' don't you understand?" Kris asks me, slamming her locker shut. I saw her in the halls and ran up to her and I popped the question:

"How do you feel about joining Glee Club?" I look at her. She stares at me for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Are you kidding? Me? Join Glee? Ha!" She turns and starts to walk away but I run in front of her and stop her.

"Please? We only need one more member to be eligible."

"Go find some other geek to do it. I'm busy with my sports and avoiding being a loser." She slips past me and starts walking.

An idea pops into my head.

Something she can't say no to.

"It sounds to me like you're scared. Are you afraid that you won't be the best? Or are you afraid that I might be better at something than you?" She stops in her tracks.

Got her.

She slowly turns around, a look of pure annoyance, anger, and confidence on her face. She walks back up to me.

"Uh, no. Scared of you, Simmons? Give me a break. You're not worth my time."

"Sounds like you give up and don't even feel like trying. Do I intimidate you that much?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Fine. I'll tryout for your dumb little club. And I'll prove once and for all that I'm better than you at everything." I smile.

Nailed it.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay everyone. Any progress on new recruits-" I'm interrupted by Nick, who walks into the room, followed by a girl.

"Mr. B., Kris would like to audition for Glee club." I look at him, then at the girl.

"Okay. Uh, Kris, is there any particular song you'd like to audition with?"

"Honestly I'll sing anything Mr.-?"

"Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Mr. B."

"Okay cool."

"So just stand in front of the piano and sing whenever you're ready. Do you know Sam Smith's _I'm Not the Only One_?"

"Who doesn't?" I smile at her and sit down in my chair, clipboard in hand.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." She begins to sing.

She sounds good on the verse.

Now time for the chorus.

Holy Crap.

So strong. Just the type of voice we need.

Nick did a good job. But how did he find her?

Sports maybe? She's wearing a Varsity Letterman jacket.

She finishes up her song and I stand up, giving her a huge hand.

"Kris, that was amazing!"

"Thanks Mr. B." I pick up my clipboard to enroll her in the club.

"So, I'll need your full name and grade-"

"Uh, K-Kristina Connors, Sophomore."

"Sophomore?" I eye her Varsity jacket. She must be good.

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking. Did you just transfer here? I don't recognize you."

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay cool, so, from where?"

"Uh, it's not that important. What matters now is that I'm here, and I'm ready to crush any opponent, like Little Miss Simmons over there." She turns towards Nick.

"Hey!" He responds, but I cut them off.

"Anyway, welcome Kris, and let's get started. We only have a few days until Sectionals, and I wanna win! Let's get to work!"


	5. Verse 5

Blaine's POV

* * *

We've been working our butts off all week. Sectionals is only 3 days away.

During rehearsals I notice a few things:

1: I can feel a tension between McKayla and Kris.

2: Nick is all over Kris, wanting to get with her.

3: Fauna and Garrett are a little shy, and don't sing out as much as they should.

4: Fauna and Garrett are obviously a couple. It's kinda cute.

5: We are going to KILL at Sectionals!

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"That was great guys! We're going to win for sure!" I exclaim, fixing my blazer.

"Correction: you were amazing McKayla!" Sierra tells me. She's basically my best friend/servant/secretary/follower/worshiper.

She'll do anything for me. She LOVES me.

Not in the creepy way, no. Like how I LOVE Rachel Berry

She's so sweet and kind and eager to help.

I LOVE IT.

"I know. Oh, and Kristina?"

"Once again, McKayla, it's Kris-" Kris tries to correct me, but I put my hand in her face.

"I know what I said. I'll call you whatever I want."

"I have a lot of things I want to call you right now." I gasp.

"How dare you? You know, the only reason you got into this club in the first place is because you stupid boyfriend practically begged Mr. B for you to join."

"That's not true-"

"Uh yeah it is!" Sierra pipes up. I put my hand up to shush her, and she does immediately.

"Nick's not my-" Kris starts again.

"He wants to be-" I jump back in.

"McKayla-"

"No Kris! Seriously, just go back to whatever you used to do, whatever crap school you came from, to your sad family because I don't want you here and I basically am in charge of this Glee Club. We don't need or want you. Just go." Kris opens her mouth, but shuts it again, turning on her heel and leaving.

I smile.

Mission Accomplished.

I am now the only female lead in New Directions.

Kris is going to quit any day now.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we only have two more days until Sectionals, and I have an assignment for you." I tell my class. "Each of you will be given a partner, and you will have to preform a duet with them. The winning duo will most likely get a solo or two at Sectionals."

"Oh this is great Mr. B," McKayla starts, "I know exactly who I'm going to preform with-"

"Ah, there's the catch, McKayla."

"What do you mean 'catch'?"

"I get to decide your partners." McKayla gapes at me, everyone else does nothing. "Now, here are your groups:

Garrett and Fauna

Sierra and Dana

Steve and Cecilia

Natalie and McKayla

Alexa and Aiden

Nick and Kris-"

"Wait a minute, Mr. B., just wait a minute! How come there are boy/girl and girl/girl and boy/boy groups? Are you implying that you think I'm a lesbo? That you think I'm gay?" McKayla flips out, and how I knew she was going to.

"First of all, McKayla, there is nothing wrong with being gay.

Second, I just chose people who I thought you should get to know and work with.

Third, I chose groups I thought would sound great together.

Fourth, I want to see how well you get along and work together with other people outside of your normal friend group.

And last, your solos are due tomorrow by club time. Now, I know that's a small amount of time to get ready, but I just want you guys to sing a song you both like and have fun while doing it. I'm not expecting a show stopper, but I am expecting you to try your best. I want to see how you do under pressure."

"But Mr. B.-"

"That's class everyone! Get cracking on those solos!"

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

"So," I say to Kris while walking down the halls, "what song do you want to sing for the duet?"

"I don't care."

"Well, uh, any preferences? Do you have a favorite artist or group or genre?"

"Why don't you just pick the song?" Kris says, not even meeting my eyes. They stay glued to the floor. In fact, she hasn't looked up this entire conversation. Weird.

"Well, uh, okay, I guess. Is everything okay?" We reach the library and head in, sitting at a nearby table.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"You just seem, I don't know, kinda down."

"I'm fine. I'm just not really big on the whole solo thing."

"You're nervous over a solo that you may or may not even get?"

"No, I'm not. Just tell me what song you want to do, okay?" She somewhat snaps at me. She rests her head in her hand.

"Kris, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Now, song ideas?"

"Yes, I was thinking-"

* * *

Steve's POV

* * *

"So, since I'm majoring in dramatic arts and have lots of experience with performance, I think with your strong voice and my musical expertise, we should preform " _Tale as Old as Time"_ from Beauty and the Beast. It will show off both of our voices well, and is very lovely. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great. Let's do it."

"Awesome."

* * *

Sierra's POV

* * *

"How dare Mr. B. put me with you and not with McKayla! It's so wrong!" I rant. I've been ranting about this to Dana for the past 10 minutes.

"Sierra, there's nothing you can do about it now, what we can do is pick an awesome song, blow away the competition, and get solos at Sectionals!" I perk up.

"You're right. Dana, I have the perfect song. Let's sing " _Bang Bang_ " by-"

"Ariana Grande, Jessie J., and Nikki Minaj! Perfect!" We grasp hands and jump up and down, already singing the chorus.

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

I sit on top of the filing cabinet, strumming my unplugged guitar. Alexa paces around the room, doodling on her notepad.

"Anything yet?" I ask her. She shakes her head. I lean back and rest my head against the wall. We've been trying to come up with something forever, and so far nothing.

We are going to lose.

For sure.

"What if we sing " _What hurts the most"_ by Rascal Flatts? It's got guitar in it." Alexa speaks up. I sit up.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Fauna's POV

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" I hold out a stack of sheet music for Garrett to see. He shifts closer to me at the piano. His arm touches mine as he leans down to look at the music.

" _Unwritten_ " by Natasha Bedingfield. Looks good. Nice job." He smiles at me. He reaches for the sheet music, accidentally grabbing my hand in the process. I blush furiously and slip my hand out from his. He looks at me again. "Why'd you blush?"

"Because, you know..." I reply. He stares at me for a second before coming closer.

"So, you blush if I get close to you." He whispers. "Or if I touch you." He taps my nose, causing me to blush more. "What if I were to kiss you?" I feel my heart drop as his lips connect with mine. After a few minutes, we stop, and he turns back to the piano.

"So, how does this song start?"

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"How about-" Natalie begins again, giving me another stupid song she likes, which will be awful for me.

"No! Just let me figure this out, okay? It's obvious that I'm the stronger member in this group, and that I should do the most singing, and get to pick the song."

"Um, okay-"

"Shut up and let me think!" I snap. The girl goes quiet immediately. Then it hits me. "This song is perfect! Come here, we have work to do!"

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay everyone, so what are your songs, tell me please. Let's go Fauna." I point to her, white board marker in hand.

" _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield." She answers. I smile. Good pick.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

The two sing the song beautifully, and the chemistry between them is undeniable.

They finish and I applaud loudly. "Excellent job. Steve? How about you two go next?"

The two sing an amazing version of the theme from Beauty and the Beast.

"Great you two. Next, Aiden and Alexa." Aiden brings his amp and guitar with him. He plays and sings to Rascal Flatts, letting Alexa take the chorus.

"Outstanding. I love the fact that you brought your talent of guitar into this, Aiden. Great job."

"Thanks."

"Now, Sierra and Dana-" Before I even finish, Sierra cries:

"HIT IT!" and they start _Bang Bang_. They d a good job, even for such a high song. They don't do the rap though.

"Nice job you two. Nick, Kris, why don't you two go next?" The two walk up, Kris hunched over in her Letterman jacket, lacking her usual confidence, Nick watching her, affection and worry in his eyes. The two stand in the room and the band begins to play. Kris opens her mouth to sing, but McKayla jumps up, runs to the front of the room and cries out.

"STOP!" The band stops playing and Nick and Kris give her an annoyed look, the rest of us wondering why McKayla did that.

"McKayla, what-" I start, but she interrupts me.

"That's OUR song! Me and Natalie's! They stole our idea Mr. B.!"

"What?!" Nick and Kris cry out.

"We didn't steal your song. We didn't even know you were doing this song. We chose this right after class." Nick explains.

"So did we. And I demand that you two are disqualified for cheating!"

"McKayla, that's very unreasonable. How about you guys do a 'duet off'?" I suggest. They look at me. "You know, one group sings, then the other?" They nod. "Okay, let's get started." McKayla steps forward.

"Hello everyone, we'll be singing _Ex's and Oh's_ by Elle King."

Both groups do a phenomenal job.

"Okay everyone, great job today. I'll tell you the results tomorrow. See you tomorrow. And don't forget, Sectionals is in 2 days."


	6. Verse 6

Steve's POV

* * *

I can't wait to find out about the solos. I really hope I get one, at least once this year.

It's my only and final year, since I'm a senior.

I really want a moment to shine.

I want to prove to others that I can sing.

I can dance.

I can preform.

I can do anything I put my mind to.

Mr. B told us that.

My coach tells me that.

I really hope that's true.

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, I've decided that we should have three soloists. I've decided that our soloists should be..." I pause for dramatic effect, making all the kids lean in in anticipation.

"Nick, Steve, and Kris!" Nick and Steve jump up, giving each other a high-five.

"WHAT?!" McKayla exclaims. "Kris? Why her? I was better!"

"Now, McKayla, you were both great, but I thought-"

"I want the solo Mr. B.!"

"McKayla, Kris-"

"Mr. B.?" He turns to me, stopping his argument with McKayla, who glares at me. "I, uh, think you should give the solo to McKayla."

"But Kris-"

"It's fine, in fact, I don't even want the solo." I lie. "I don't deserve it."

"Kris-"

"Really, Mr. B., I don't want it. Let her have it. She's way better than me anyway." I look at McKayla, hands on hips, smirking at me. Mr. B. sighs.

"Alright, Kris. McKayla, the solo is yours." The girl jumps up and down, along with Sierra.

"YES! I DID IT! I DID IT! I GOT A SOLO! YES!" She screams. She runs up to Mr. B. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome. Anyway, let's get practicing with our new soloists."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"That was excellent everyone. Soloists, fantastic job. We are going to rock tomorrow! Now, get a good night's rest and be here at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning to catch the bus. We're heading to Jane Addams Academy. Bye everyone!" The kids exit the room, all of them talking to each other and laughing.

I love this.

They way this group has bonded over only a couple of weeks.

I hope these kids remember each other, and all the great times they had in Glee.

But something is still bugging me.

Soloist #3.

Kris.

* * *

"She just gave Mini-Rachel the solo? Why in the world would she do that?" Kurt asks me.

"I don't know! It's so weird. Kris was so confident, and over the past couple of days, it's sort of, just, disappeared."

"That's odd. Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Problems at home? Depression? Pressure? Bullying?"

"That's just it, I don't know! I've noticed some tension between her and McKayla."

"That could be it."

"Also, one of the boys, Nick, has the hots for her."

"Ahhhh...That could be it too."

"She's also brand new to this school, is a sophomore, and doesn't really have any friends outside of Glee Club."

"That seems like a reason to me. Blaine, I think she's lonely."

"Wait, no, she does have friends, I remember. So that can't be it."

"Well, did you ever think maybe she's a little stage fright?"

"Kris? No way. She's a varsity athlete. She sang a solo in front of people with no problem before. That can't be it."

"Maybe she doesn't want a solo. Come on, Blaine, what's done is done. Sectionals is tomorrow, and I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah, you're right, Kurt. I need to stop worrying. It's probably nothing. Kris is a tough girl, and she can take care of herself." I sit down next to Kurt on the couch. "I'm anxious for Sectionals. The New, New Directions are ready. We're going to do great, I can feel it."

"Of course they will, they have you as their leader."

"Kurt, stop it, you're making me blush."

"But it's true. Those kids are going to succeed because of you. You're amazing, and everything great that these kids are going to do, it's going to be because of you."

"Ha, rhyme." I joke. Kurt just kisses my cheek.

"Really though, it'll be great. And, I heard Mr. Shue and some of the original New Directions are coming."

"Oh no, now the pressure is on to do great! They're going to evaluate my ability as leader of The New, New Directions!"

"Blaine, relax, Mr. Shue gave you the position because he trusts you. And ever since Sam moved away on that job, he knew you'd be the best choice. Honestly, he should have chosen you in the first place." I smile at Kurt after he says this. Now it's my turn to kiss him.

"You're so amazing, Kurt, you always know just what to say."

"I know. Now, time for bed. Sectionals is tomorrow, and the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner it will come."


	7. Verse 7

Blaine's POV

* * *

"And Steve, and Natalie, and Cecelia. Perfect. We're all here." I say, finishing role. My students are on a school bus, their costume bags and shoes on the seats beside them. They all look a little nervous.

Well, everyone, except McKayla.

"We're going to do great, guys." She says cheerfully. "We're going to win and be awesome. We're ready for this."

"I love your optimism, McKayla. We'll be at Jane Addams in a little while. Just sit tight, don't get hurt, don't hurt your voices, and whatever you do, don't die of excitement." I joke. Some of the kids laugh. I sit down and look at my clipboard.

We're competing against two schools today.

Jane Addams.

And Haverbrook School for the Deaf.

Of course, I'm nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be? Competing is always nerve wracking. Stressful. In a way, terrifying.

But it's also so much fun. Full of so much excitement. The adrenaline pumping in your veins. Letting yourself free on stage. Preforming and acting. Having fun.

I miss it. Competing.

I miss being a kid sometimes too. Not having all the responsibilities.

If it wasn't for Glee, I don't know where I'd be.

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

Don't die of nervousness? I think I'm already breaking that rule.

I feel like I'm going to pass out. Or vomit. Or both.

I'm just a little bit afraid of today's performance.

Okay, a lot afraid.

I've never really performed in front of a huge crowd before.

It was easy preforming for Tina and Blaine for tryouts, because they were just supportive and eager.

But these people? Those coming to the show? If they don't like you, they let you know.

Not everyone in this world is as nice as the people in this club.

That's actually one of the main reasons I joined this club.

I heard so many great things about how kind the people were, how everyone could be themselves and no one would judge you.

Now that is how I want to live my life.

With people who respect and love me for me.

* * *

Dana's POV

* * *

I notice one thing right off the bat.

Something very different than I'm used to.

Mr. B. is so calm talking about competition, and he's being optimistic.

Coach Sylvester ALWAYS yells at us on the way to Cheerio competitions.

I have to admit, I kinda miss it, but at the same time, I don't.

I like that Mr. B. isn't telling us how much we suck.

How, if we lose, it's going to be all our faults.

That we will all be failures in life.

Now I see why Sue hates this club so much.

She's just worried that, because everyone is so kind and understanding, people will realize how great this club really is and will leave the Cheerios.

But, of course, I also love the Cheerios, but sometimes, it's nice to have a break from it.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

We reach Jane Addams and we unload the bus, grabbing costumes, shoes, makeup, etc.

I find myself triple checking the bus and everyone's bags, making sure that everyone has everything they could possibly need.

Jeez, I didn't realize how stressful this was.

It's hard enough as a performer, but teaching is just as hard.

Making sure everything is perfect.

We reach our dressing rooms and the boys and girls split. I wait outside for them to finish. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, hey, it's me, Will-"

"Mr. Shue, hey. Have you and the others arrived yet?"

"Yeah, Blaine, we just got here. I got our tickets, and our seats are in the 3rd row of the center section."

"Oh, that's great Mr. Shue."

"I know right? I can't wait to see your performance."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course you can. You can ask me anything, Blaine."

"How did you deal with it? The pressure? The stress?"

"I didn't. All I did was believe and put my faith in you kids. And now matter what happened, win or lose, I was always amazed with what I saw. Don't worry, Blaine, whatever happens happens, you can't change that, but your kids will never let you down. You guys taught me that."

"Thanks Mr. Shue, I appreciate it. And tell everyone I said thanks for coming."

"I sure will. See you in a bit."

"See ya, Mr. Shue." I hang up. The kids have already joined together in one of the rooms. I walk in, the girls putting on the finishing touches on hair and makeup, and the boys are checking their hair.

"Okay, are you all ready?" I ask. They look up at me.

"I sure am!" McKayla jumps up. She does that a lot, I've noticed. "And guys, I know that we are going to do great, the solos will be awesome, and that my solo will knock the spectators out of their seats!"

"Why, thank you for the words of encouragement, McKayla. Now, Principal Shue and some of the original New Direction members are out in the audience-"

"Oh my gosh I think I'm going to be sick-" Natalie pulls a trash can over to her.

"NO! Don't think like that! Guys, I under stand that you guys feel a little more pressured-"

"Why'd you have to tell us that? Now you're making all of us nervous." Garrett asks. I sigh.

"Guys, I know this makes you nervous, but this may help you to open up a little more and let your talent show. Now, soloists, McKayla and Steve, you'll be one stage left, Nick, you'll be on stage left with me. The rest of you will be in the wings, ready to go on, got it?" They nod.

"Excellent. Now, let's get this show started!"


	8. Verse 8

Blaine's POV

* * *

Oh god.

Jane Addams is good.

Really good. Haverbrook is good too, but our competition is more Jane Addams.

Nick stand next to me, breathing deep, eyes closed. His bow tie isn't tied. I turn to him.

"Hey, Nick, let me help you with that." I begin to tie his tie. Oh how I love bow ties. They're so, perfect. I'm glad I got to choose them for the boys' costumes. Nick opens his eyes, looking down at what I'm doing.

"Oh thanks, I really didn't know how to do that. I just kinda tied it like a shoe."

"Oh, child, that's not even close. There." I finish tying his tie. He looks at it, admiring my work. He smiles.

"Thanks, Mr. B."

"Anytime."

"Hey, Mr. B., can I ask you something?" He turns to me.

"Uh, sure, Nick, what is it?"

"It's kinda about Kris." My ears perk up.

"I'm listening..."

"I really want to ask her out, but I don't think she's into me."

"I see."

"What should I do?"

"Honestly, just go for it. If she says no, then that's it. But you never know until you try."

"You're right. Oh, and, is everything okay with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like she's been down lately, I don't know why, did she mention anything to you?"

"No, she didn't, but I like how you're looking out for her."

"What are friends for?"

"AND NEXT UP, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" The announcer announces into the microphone. Nick looks at me. I wink at him. He smiles and turns back to the stage.

* * *

Mr. Shue's POV

* * *

The lights go down and the music begins to play. Two students, boy and girl, step out onto stage. The girl lifts up her mic and begins to sing.

" _I think I've had enough_

 _I might get a little drunk_  
 _I say what's on my mind_  
 _I might do a little time_  
 _Cause all of my kindness_  
 _Is taken for weakness_

 _Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
 _And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
 _I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'_  
 _I swear I wish somebody would dare me_  
 _Ooh, that's all I want"_ The girl, McKayla finishes. Applause as Nick, I recognize him from the athletics' board, steps up.

" _Woke up an optimist_

 _Sun was shinin', I'm positive_  
 _Then I heard you was talkin' trash_  
 _Hold me back, I'm 'bout to spaz"_ Then the two sing together in an awesome harmony.

 _Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_  
 _And we got three more days 'til Friday_  
 _I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'_  
 _I swear I wish somebody would dare me_

 _Ooh, that's all I want"_ They sing the chorus one more time before finishing. The crowd cheers and the two back up, where the rest of the glee club is on the risers.

The whole group then sings _"Mirrors"_ by Justin Timberlake. At the end of that song, a tall boy walks to center stage. The music starts up and he starts to sing.

" _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving_  
 _I need it now_  
 _When I'm without you_  
 _I'm something weak_  
 _You got me begging, begging_  
 _I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste"_ The whole chorus comes in at the chorus and they repeat it again, Steve singing the verse and the whole choir joining in again. Then the show is over.

The audience rises and gives the New. New Directions a huge round of applause.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Wow. Just, wow.

The kids NAILED it.

The solos were phenomenal, the choir was rocking, and the choreography was well done.

The kids come off stage and back into the dressing room. I close the door behind them.

And they break.

They scream, and jump up and down, and dance, and sing. I love how much fun they're having.

"Okay, everyone, quiet down. That was quite a show you guys put on, and I have a feeling that we're bringing home a trophy!" After I say this, they scream again.

* * *

30 minutes later...

* * *

I'm standing on stage with The new, New Directions, waiting in anticipation for the awards ceremony to begin.

Now this has to be the most nerve-wracking part of all.

Mr. Shue gives me a thumbs up and I relax a little.

"The awards will be handed out by our head judge, Mr. John Black, of Jack's Diner." One of the female judges says. A man in an apron and chef hat steps foward.

"Alright everyone," He greets us, "now, let's begin with 3rd place. In third place is, Haverbrook, school for the Deaf." Cheers come from the crowd as Haverbrook happily takes their trophy.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the winners of today's competition is...

The McKinley High School New Directions!" I think just about all of us scream with excitement. The kids run over and get the trophy from John. They run back to me and we have a group hug.

"Thank you to all our competitors. We'll see you again next year!"

* * *

Next Monday...

* * *

"How does it feel to be first place?" I ask the kids, who clap loudly. I laugh. "I know exactly where I'm going to put this." I walk over to the trophy shelf and place it on.

"Amazing job, but we're not done yet. We only have a few months until Regionals, and, let me tell you, it's going to be tough. But we'll be ready. C'mon everyone." I wave them over. They walk over to me and I put my hand in the middle. "One, Two, Three-"

"LET'S GO GLEE!"


	9. Verse 9

Nick's POV

* * *

 _Come on man. You've got this._

 _Just walk up and ask, it's not that hard._

 _But it is._

 _No, it isn't._

 _No, I have to do this._ I take a deep breath and walk up to Kris, who's at her locker.

"Hey, Kris." I greet her. She turns quickly, her ponytail whipping behind her.

It's always up in that ponytail, but it suits her.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" She asks, looking at me. I take a deep breath.

 _Come on, you da man Nick. You got this._

 _"_ Do you, uh, wanna maybe go out sometime?" She stares at me for a second.

"Uh, sure, Nick."

"Do wanna go out Wednesday? Maybe go to the movies?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." She smiles at me. The bells rings and she walks the opposite direction down the hall to class. When she's gone, I fist pump into the air.

"YES!"

* * *

Blaine's POV...2 weeks later

* * *

"So this week's theme is 'Title'!" I announce to the New, New Directions.

"'Title'? What does that mean?" Alexa asks, raising her hand.

"It's a song you're known for. A song with meaning. A song that expresses who you are." Cecelia explains. Thank goodness we got a fine arts major wannabe.

"Thank you, Cecelia. Anyway, back in my day, the New Directions' Title song was _'Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey. Pretty much everyone knows that song, and it meant something to us. To us, it meant that no matter what happens, we, the glee club, will never let each other down, and never give up on our dreams. We would be whoever we wanted to be, no matter what others thought. So, this week, I want you guys to come together and pick a song to be the New, New Directions Theme Song!"

"Uh, Mr. B., why can't we just do _"Don't Stop Believin'?_ If we're already known for that song, shouldn't we continue to use it?" Natalie asks.

"Good question, Natalie, the answer is yes. We will continue to use that song, but that was the OLD New Directions' song. I want something new, something fresh, something for you."

"So, we can basically choose any song we want?" Dana asks.

"Yes, but I want you all to decide on a single song together, understand? This is a group assignment, and I expect everyone to have a say. You'll preform the song for me, with the band, in the auditorium on Friday. ALL of you need to preform. This is MANDATORY. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nods. McKayla raises her hand. "Yes, McKayla?"

"Mr. B., can there be solos in this song? You know, for the stronger members of this group?"

"Yes, McKayla, there can be solos in this song, but everyone has to agree on the soloists and solos. I also don't expect to have all the same people singing all the solos, that was sometimes one of the main causes of arguments in the Original New Directions. I want everyone, if they want it, to have a chance to shine." McKayla smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. B."

"You're welcome. Now, get started on your assignment."

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

"No, guys, listen to me, I really think we should do my song!" McKayla shouts for about 15th time today. I just sit back in my chair, listening to the arguing. For the past 2 days, we've been trying to decide on a song.

So far, no 'progress' as Mr. B. says.

Unless if by 'progress' he means shouting and arguing. If that's the case, we're acing this assignment.

But I really doubt that's what this assignment is about.

"McKayla, that's literally just an enormous solo for you! There is no way you're singing that!" Nick shouts back.

"Well, I highly doubt that Mr. B. wants our song to be _'Cotton Eye Joe'_ like you want it to be-"

"Hey, it's a fun song!"

"Well, it sucks! You want our message to be about how we sing some of the worst songs ever written?"

"No, that's not-"

"Guys! Shut the hell up! All this arguing is getting us nowhere! It's been three days! Tomorrow is Thursday, and we have to PREFORM this to Mr. B. Friday. We can't keep wasting time arguing! We have to decide on a song and get started before it's too late!" Aiden steps in between the two.

"Aiden's right, guys, we don't have time to do this. We need to decide and get started now." Natalie agrees with Aiden. The others nod. McKayla takes a deep breath.

"Fine, who wants to do-"

"NO!" Everyone exclaims in unison. She lets out a snort of air.

"Fine, but we can't do Nick's either." Fauna, who has been sitting next to me, holds a stack of sheet music in her hands. I look at the title and smile.

"Guys, I think Fauna has it."

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

Nick picks me up from my house at 7. We're catching the 7:30 showing of the new movie. We've been dating for a few weeks now.

It's nice that he has a car and can drive, so we don't have to sit awkwardly in the back of one of our parent's cars.

That would be embarrassing.

And honestly, I haven't even told my parents about this, yet. I just told them I was just going out with a friend, which wasn't a total lie. Nick is my friend, but, you know, my 'special' friend.

We get to the movie theater and we get our tickets, popcorn, and go to our seats. The date, in my mind, was a success.

As we head back home, he starts talking to me about Glee.

"I'm excited about the song. I really hope Mr. B. will like it." He says.

"Me too. I mean, as usual, McKayla has a solo, but, what do you expect from her? She just wants all the attention to her."

"McKayla isn't so bad. She's just a little, you know, a stage and spotlight hog. It's just her way."

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help feeling that she doesn't want me there, and she doesn't make it exactly a secret."

"Can you blame her? Just look at you." I turn to him, confused by this.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're awesome, Kris. You're cool, fun, talented, honestly, I just think she's jealous." I blush.

"Stop it. You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Anyway," we pull up to my house, "we're at my house. I'll see you tomorrow for the big show, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Kris."

"'Night Nick."

* * *

Mr. B's POV

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." I speak into the mic at the judge's table in the middle of the auditorium. "Whenever you guys are ready."

The lights go down on stage and then go back up, revealing the New, New Directions, in red t-shirts and blue jeans, the New Directions' uniform, on stage. The music starts and I realize what song they chose. The lights dim on the rest of the New, New Directions and a spotlight shines on McKayla.

It's PERFECT.

McKayla steps forward to sing a solo. Everyone else has the eyes closed and arms behind their backs. McKayla begins to sing.

 _"Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?"_ The lights go up on the rest of the group. They start to sing the chorus. You can still hear McKayla's strong voice through it though.

 _"This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes"_ The group stops singing and McKayla sings a solo again.

 _"Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_ The spotlight dims and it goes black on stage, the music still playing. When the lights come back up, McKayla's with the rest of the group, a new soloist on stage.

Kris.

She steps forward, her ponytail swinging, to sing the next solo.

 _"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_ Natalie sings an upper harmony with her.  
 _And it's been two years I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _Still believe_  
 _Yeah, I still believe"_

Kris and Natalie step back, letting Fauna step forward, This really makes me smile.

 _"And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?"_

And they all join again for the chorus. Then, Nick, Steve, Aiden, and Garrett, all come downstage and sing the next solo together, throwing in a few harmonies here and there.

 _"Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion"_

The whole group comes back in once more for the chorus, sounded stronger and louder than ever.

 _"This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_ Then, Fauna gets the last solo.

 _"Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_ They finish with their heads down and the stage goes black. I stand up, applauding, cheering.

It was amazing.

"Now, that," I say, going up onto the stage, "Is a Title song! Who's idea was that? McKayla's?"

"Actually, it was Fauna's." Dana corrects me. I smile.

"Wow, Fauna. Brilliant. I am so proud of all of you. Now, I'll see you next week. Have a great weekend everybody!"

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

I walk off stage smiling. I can't believe we did it. It was awesome. Fauna's song was perfect.

I head back to the choir room, going to grab my back pack and other belongings. I start to walk through the door when I hear giggling. I stop and peek in, not wanting to accidentally on something that I'm not supposed to see.

No way.

I can't believe it.

It's McKayla, kissing somebody.

But not just anybody.

She's kissing Nick.


	10. Verse 10

Kris's POV

* * *

"YOU SNEAKY, TWO-FACED, SON OF A BITCH!" I scream, storming into the room. The two break apart instantly, Nick's eyes wide with shock. "So, you're dating me, and you're kissing her!?"

"Kris, look I-"

"Oh save it. I knew better than to do this, get involoved but no, I decided to give you a chance, and this is what happens. Why the hell would you do this?"

"Look, honestly I-"

"Kris, just face it. You're boring. Ordinary. Nick couldn't possibly just be interested in you. Come on. That's why he's dating ME." McKayla interrupts him.

"What? You're dating both of us?"

"Correction: He's dating me, well at least he is now. Isn't that right, boo?" McKayla turns to Nick, who's been holding her in his arms. He looks at me, sympathetically.

"Yes, I am dating McKayla. I was going to tell you but-"

"You know what? I don't even care. Have fun, you two, obviously nothing that happens here is going change any of that. Oh, and Nick?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah, Kris?"

"You left this in my hand." I hold out my hand. He steps away from McKayla and over to my hand. He looks at it.

"Uh, Kris, there's nothing there." I look down at my hand then back up at him.

"Oh, you're right. You haven't given it to me yet. Well then, I guess I'll get it now." He looks at me, confused, for a second, before a slam my fist into his face. His nose makes a _snap!_ sound and his blood gushes all over my hand. I hold our my hand again and smile.

"Look, there it is. Here you go." I flick my hand towards him, some of his blood flying onto him. I turn, grab my stuff, and leave the room.

I storm down the hall, furious.

Of course he cheated on me.

Of Course.

Of Course he cheated on me with McKayla, of all people. My enemy.

Of course.

"Kris! Kris!" Nick calls down the hall chasing after me, "Just listen-" I slam the glass door to the outside, silencing his calls. Natalie's waiting outside for me in her car.

"Got what you needed?" She asks.

"Yep." I fake a smile and climb into the car. Once I get home, I go upstairs, close my bedroom door, and bury my head in my pillow.

I don't cry. I didn't even really quote-on-quote "love" him. We were just getting started in our relationship.

We hadn't even kissed yet.

But betrayal. That's what hurts the most.

After a few minutes, I sit up and turn on the radio next to my bed. It cracks before picking up the signal.

Oh. How ironic. _'Before he Cheats'_ by Carrie Underwood is playing.

I begin to sing along.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

It's obvious as soon as I step into the classroom Monday.

There's tension, and lots of it.

I can sense it immediately.

One thing I notice right off the bat is that Kris and Nick are on opposite sides of the room. I knew they were dating for a few weeks now, but I guess they broke up. What a shame. They were good for each other.

I look at Kris, who sits, arms crossed in her chair. I turn back to Nick and almost gasp in shock.

He has his arm around McKayla.

They're dating? Wow, okay.

That was unexpected.

Oh well. It's not my business if the kids don't tell me about it. So I get started with the lesson.

"Okay, this week's theme is...ALTERNATIVE!" I see Aiden's eyes light up.

"Yes! Oh, Mr. B., I have the perfect song-!" McKayla starts to say.

"You know, McKayla, you say that every week, and sometimes, that's not the case. Not everything you do is 'perfect'." Kris snaps. I step back for a second.

Oh crap. Is something about to go down?

If someone gets hurt, it's gonna be a lot of paperwork...

"And how would you know that? If I recall, you literally just showed up at this school from nowhere, and you don't want to tell us where you came from? Why? Did you come from transitional school or something? Because if you did, I wouldn't have a hard time believing it."

"I did not come from a trans-"

"Really? Because you sure act like delinquent, running around, punching people for no reason-"

"For your information, I-"

"Enough!" I butt into the argument. "Now, I want you to explain why the heck you all are fighting. Last week, you were singing and we getting along well. What changed?"

"It's not a, well, 'appropriate' for some people to hear." McKayla tells me. She leans in closer and loudly whispers. "There was some profanity-"

"McKayla-"

"That's it! You two, my office, NOW. The rest of you, sight read this with Brad." I hand Nick a stack of papers and wave the two girls into my office. I shut the door and they begin to talk at once, making a loud racket.

"Stop stop, one at a time. McKayla-"

"Well, Nick and I, after the performance Friday, were in the choir room, and she comes barging in, shouting profanity, and punches Nick in the face, almost breaking his nose-"

"Oh no, that's not happened. She and Nick were sucking face, while he was dating me, and I confronted him about cheating and-"

"You're just trying to make me seem like the bad guy!"

"Well, you were kissing my boyfriend-"

"You mean, ex-boyfriend-"

"ENOUGH! You two have been at each other's throats since the very beginning, and I'm sick of it. That why this week, you two have to choose and sing a alternative song together."

"What?! You expect me to sing with her? She'll probably kill me and end up going back to trans-"

"For the last time, I am NOT from a trans-"

"Stop it! I hope that this assignment will bring you two closer together. Now, let's join the rest of the club and put this whole argument behind us, okay?" The two glare at each other but nod. I sigh and open the door. McKayla runs over to Nick, wrapping her arm around him, Kris rolling her eyes in disgust.

Well, I tried.

* * *

"So Nick cheated on Kris with McKayla, and you want them to pick a song and sing it together, hoping to make them friends? That's such a Mr. Shue thing to do." Artie tells me. I met up with him at the Lima Bean and we decided to have a drink together. I take a sip of my drink and continue the conversation.

"I don't know what to do, they've been fighting since day one. I think this may help."

"Maybe." He takes a sip of his drink. I turn to him, changing the subject.

"So, how's scouting going for your amateur film?" Artie came back to Lima looking for talent. He really wants to put Lima on the map, and if his movie wins the Amateur Contest, it will be.

"So far, lousy. But I'm remaining optimistic. I have one more open audition tomorrow, and then we'll see from there. There are plenty of good girl actors, but I just need a strong, male lead. Any suggestions?"

"Well, though I hate to admit it, Westerville will have plenty of strong, males because of Dalton."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about the job, bro-"

"It's cool, besides, now I have the New, New Directions. Maybe it was for the best that Hunter got the job."

"Maybe. Anyway, it's getting late. Let me know how the 'Mr. Shue' plan goes."

"Will do, see ya Artie."

"Bye Blaine."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

We sit in my gorgeous, clean, shiny, white kitchen. My eyes are on Kris. I took the liberty to remove all the knives, forks, and any other potentially dangerous objects from the entire downstairs. She sits, slouching in her high chair at my counter, arms crossed, looking down. Finally, she looks up at me.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me? Take a picture, it'll last longer-"

"Oh, like I'd want a picture of you-"

"Oh whatever." We sit there before she speaks again. "So, any ideas for our duet?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Well, that's swell." Then, an Idea hits me. "Kris, what if we sang-"

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, Kris, McKayla, show us what you got." I sit down in a chair where the students usually sit. Wow, I actually missed sitting in these chairs.

The two girls face us. McKayla nods to the band and they begin to play. The two sing the intro together. McKayla then sings first verse.

" _I'm waking up to ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up,"_ Then they both come in, Kris with a lower harmony, McKayla with a higher one.

 _I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._ Then Kris sings lead.

 _"I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
 _It's a revolution, I suppose_  
 _We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa"_ The two do the same thing for the chorus again and finish. We all applaud.

"Nice job, you two, so, was it really that hard to get along?"

"Yes, actually, it took us a while. But we managed to get along for just a little while." McKayla answers.

"Good. Well, everyone, that's it for today. Have a great weekend, and see you Monday."


	11. Verse 11

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, everyone, it's been a few months, but those few months have gone by fast. Regionals is next week, and we need to be ready. Competition time is upon us, and you know what that means..."

"Longer practices?"

"We have to buy more makeup?"

"Costumes?"

"No breaking any bones?" They start trying to guess things.

It hurts to see them so far off.

"What? No, guys, it's time to pick a set list and solos!" The give a big "OOOHHH!" coming to realization. I sigh.

When the Original New Directions got near show time, it was cut throat. Everyone wanted solos, special parts, etc.

This group, though, is surprisingly calm.

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

"So, who wants a solo? I'm just curious." McKayla's hand shoots up, as I expected. "Okay so McKayla, Nick, Steve, Aiden, Kris, Natalie, Dana, Sierra, Garrett, Fauna, Alexa, and Cecelia want solos. Okay, so...everybody." I sigh.

Great.

This is going to be hard.

* * *

"All of them want solos, Mr. Shue, but I can't give them all one. What am I supposed to do? How did you always know who got the solos?" I ask Mr. Shue. It's kind of embarrassing really. I, the new leader of the New Directions, am asking my old teacher, Mr. Shue, for help. He NEVER had to ask for help when it came to small problems like this.

He made it seems so easy.

And it definitely isn't.

Mr. Shue looks at me for a second from behind his big principal's desk. He takes a deep breath and rests his chin on his hands.

"Blaine, I didn't really know who would get solos for you guys. YOU were the ones who proved to me that you could handle it. I just made sure that the solos I picked were perfect for you."

"So, you're saying that if I find a student that really proves them self to me, I should pick a song that will make them the best they can be? Not to just choose random songs for random people?"

"Exactly." He smiles at me.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." I say, getting up to leave. I'm almost out the door when I hear Mr. Shue's voice again.

"Wait! Blaine, I've been meaning to tell you, the Originals are coming to see you preform next week for Regionals. They've also asked me to talk to you about maybe giving them a chance to come in and talk to the kids. Is that okay?"

"Yes, definitely! They can come anytime they want!" Just then, my phone starts ringing in my pocket. I look at Mr. Shue. "Let me just check who it is."

Huh.

That's weird.

Usually I only get calls after work because most people know that I'm working and won't call me. I look at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Mr. Shue asks.

"It's Kurt." I reply. "He knows I'm at work, I hope nothing bad happened-"

I frown and click the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Oh thank God! I thought I was never going to get hold of you" He cries, breathing heavily.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. Mr. Shue stands up, walking over to me, concern on his face.

"It's time."

"What do you mean 'it's time'?"

"It's Rachel, Blaine, she just went into labor." I freeze.

On my gosh.

It's happening.

It's finally happening.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, I'll be right there!" I hang up and turn quickly to Mr. Shue.

"Is everything alright-"

"Rachel's gone into labor! With our baby!" I exclaim excitedly. Mr. Shue's face lights up and his grin spreads all the way across his face. He gives me a big hug.

"That's amazing! You need to go, right now!"

"Right!" I start to run out, but turn back quickly. "What about Glee? They have rehearsals after school today-"

"Don't worry about it. I think I'll have to take over the New, New Directions today. You go to that hospital and see your baby! Go!"

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" With that, I run out of the school and out to my car, driving as fast as I can towards the hospital.

I can't believe it.

Our baby's finally being born.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

The New, New Directions all look around the classroom. Mr. B is 10 minutes late, and this was a mandatory rehearsal. Steve checked his watch for possibly the 20th time since school ended.

"Ugh, where is he?" McKayla groans, "where is Mr. B.?"

"Mr. B. is at the hospital." Principal Shue says, entering the room. "His and Kurt's baby is being born." The room goes silent.

"What? That's great-" Fauna starts but McKayla interrupts her.

"But what about rehearsal? We only have a few days until Regionals! And we Have to Win!"

"Calm down, McKayla, calm down. I'll be taking over for Blaine today. I may be older or different than what you're used to, but, trust me, when it comes to Glee, I know what I'm doing." He walks to the center of the room. "Now, names please?" The kids each give their first and last name, with the exception of McKayla, who gives her whole name.

"My name is McKayla Merissa McCarthy." She states. Will nods and checks her off.

"Okay, eveyone's here! Now, do you guys have anything you've been working on or know or want to try out?" A girl with her hair in a bun raises her hand. Cecelia. "Yes, Cecelia?"

"Well, there's one I've been thinking about. I have the sheet music here. Do you think we could give it a go?" She hands me the papers and I smile.

"Yes. Now, let's get started."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Come on, Rachel, just a little bit more-"

"Oh shut up I know I still have more to go because I'm still in labor!" She shouts. She's been doing that since before I got here, as Kurt and Jesse have told me. Of course, she tries to deny it, because, after all, it's Rachel Berry giving birth here, but we know what the truth is.

"Okay! Rachel, time to start pushing!" The doctor says. She begins to push, squeezing her eyes shut. She stops for a second, opening one of her eyes.

"Did I do it?"

"Uh, almost. Try once more. A couple more pushes-" Rachel pushes again, grunting. The doctor starts to smile. "That's it! Just one more good one-"

A baby's scream fills up the room. Rachel collapses against the pillow, exhausted. Kurt grabs my shoulder. He had been standing behind me. I look up at him. There are tears in his eyes.

"Oh Blaine!" He hugs me, sobbing tears of joy into my new blazer.

"Mr. Kurt, Mr. Blaine, Mrs. Berry, Mr. St. James, welcome your baby girl."

* * *

Mr. Shue's POV

* * *

"Okay guys, let's run it once from the top! Show Blaine what you've been up to!" I announce into the mic. Blaine came to check on the Glee club after everything with the baby was situated.

I hope these kids understand how dedicated he is.

The light come up on stage, revealing the Glee club.

Cecelia steps forward. She gets a solo. After all, this was her idea.

 _"Yahoo! This is your celebration_

 _Yahoo! This is your celebration_

 _Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

 _There's a party goin' on right here_  
 _A celebration to last throughout the years_  
 _So bring your good times, and your laughter too_  
 _We gonna celebrate your party with you_

 _Come on now"_ The rest og glee comes in to back her up.

 _"Celebration_  
 _Let's all celebrate and have a good time_  
 _Celebration_  
 _We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

 _It's time to come together_  
 _It's up to you, what's your pleasure_

 _Everyone around the world_  
 _Come on!_

 _Yahoo! It's a celebration_  
 _Yahoo!_

 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _It's a celebration_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _Let's celebrate_

 _We're gonna have a good time tonight_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right_  
 _We're gonna have a good time tonight_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right_

 _Baby"_ Garret takes the next solo.

 _"We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration)_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right_  
 _We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration)_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right_

 _Yahoo!_  
 _Yahoo!"_ And the rest join in once again.

 _"Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _It's a celebration!_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

 _Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)_  
 _'Cause everything's gonna be all right_  
 _Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)_  
 _(Let's celebrate)"_ Blaine stands up, clapping, running over the stage. The entire group gives him a group hug. The kids have balloons and presents for him and Blaine.

This is why glee is so important to me, and everyone who was ever in it.

They're always there for you. And the happiness on all their faces, especially Blaine's, tells me how much this means to all of them.

They feel the same way about Glee as I do.

They love it. They need it.

They are it.

They are Glee.


	12. Verse 12

No One's Pov

* * *

You could as soon as you walked into the choir room, heck, even the school itself.

It was competition week.

There were posters, flyers, ads all over the place. In the halls, in bathroom stalls, the coffee pot in the teacher's lounge, everywhere.

The floors were shined, waxed, polished, cleaned. The school had to look presentable.

Regionals were at McKinely.

And they were ready, well, at least the school was.

But the New, New Directions?

Not quite.

They needed a little help.

And they needed it fast.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"I told you, the combo is step clap, step clap, shuffle, shuffle, stomp, stomp, turn around!" I demonstrate to the class. "Try it again! We have to get this choreography down!" The kids try their best, but fail once more. Kris trips over her shoelace, Garrett falls on top of Natalie, and Cecelia is trying to help the others. I sigh.

We only have 24 hours until Regionals.

It's TOMORROW.

And we're a hot mess.

We're in no condition to preform.

It's bad. REALLY bad.

"Mr. B., was is shuffle, stomp or stomp, shuffle?" Fauna asks.

"Mr. B., what's the hair for tomorrow?" Dana asks.

"Mr. B., what's-"

"STOP! STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS FOR JUST A SECOND PLEASE!" I shout. The kids go quiet immediately, terrified at me. I've never risen my voice this much at them. They can tell I'm stressed, and I'm pretty sure it's rubbing off on them. "I need a second to think please. Just, keep trying the combo, I'll be back in a second." I step out of the room.

"How's rehearsal going?" A voice asks from behind me. I spin around, and smile.

"Mike!" I exclaim. He smiles and gives me a hug. "How's it going?"

"Awesome. I got to dance on a bunch of shows, and Broadway has asked me to join them for their next show."

"Oh my gosh, that's crazy! That's amazing, Mike. I wish the kids could at least get the choreography I'm trying to teach them-"

"Regionals is tomorrow, you know that, right Blaine?"

"Yes, of course I do, and it's stressing me out! Between Glee, and preparing this show, and the new baby and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Blaine, calm down. You know what? How about I help you guys out? Maybe add a little expertise to dance?" My eyes light up and I feel a weight lifted off my chest.

"That would be great, Mike, thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's see what you've got." We walk into the room and we run through the choreography, sloppily. Mike rubs his chin.

"It's okay, but what if we-" He begins to move. The kids start to laugh and smile, following his lead.

I'm so glad Mike's here.

That's one thing about glee.

You can always count on them in times of need.

And, obviously, we really needed Mike.

I just hope we'll be okay tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

"Welcome to the Regional Show Choir Competition! Meet your hosts-" Mr. Shue announces. I block it out, trying focus on the upcoming show. "Today's competitors are Crawford Country Day!" A scream erupts from the audience. "Thurston High School!" Another cheer comes from the crowd. "And, McKinley High's very own New Directions!" A loud cheer comes from the audience. "First up is Thurston High School!" He briskly walks off stage and the curtains open, revealing the glee club.

And my good they're good.

ALMOST Warbler good.

Hunter Clarington took the liberty of inviting me to their competition two days ago, and they killed it.

The other schools didn't even stand a chance.

And they're going to Nationals.

I just hope we can pull this off.

Thurston ends their show and Crawford takes the stage. I take a deep breath as they start to sing. I step away from the stage and back to the choir room, where the New, New Directions were warming up. Rachel was also back there with Kurt, Jesse, and, of course, the baby.

Our little Aria.

"Okay," I say, making them all turn to look at me. "Show time's in just a few minutes, and, no matter what happens out there, just know that I am proud of you, alright?"

"Mr. B.," Sierra asks, "Are the other schools good?" They're faces are full of nervousness.

"Honestly, yes. They look excellent-"

"Oh my gosh this is so stressful! We're gonna lose-"

"No! Guys, listen, it doesn't matter what I think, it's what the judges think. And they may hate, or love the others, and they may hate or love you guys. Don't give up now! I'll know you'll do great! Now, hands in the middle." The kids make a circle and I lead them. "One, two, three-"

"LET'S GO GLEE!" Everyone shouts, laughing.

"Now, come on, guys, let's go rock 'em dead!" All the kids exit, but I stop Aiden. "Hey, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be, Mr. B." He answers, slinging his guitar around his back. I smile.

"Good. Let's go." We make our way to the stage. Crawford ends their show and exits stage. "I'll be standing right here, okay?" Aiden nods.

"And now, the McKinley High School New Directions!" Mr. Shue announces. Aiden takes a deep breath and looks back at me. I smile and he smiles back, walking onto the dark stage.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

The lights come up and Aiden stands alone on stage, his electric guitar in his hands, a small amp next to him. He closes his eyes and begins to strum the opening chords.

 _"I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's only me, and I walk alone"_ He walks forward towards the stand mic center stage.

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the boulevard of broken dreams_  
 _Where the city sleeps_  
 _And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone, I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a_

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _Till then I walk alone_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah_  
 _Ah ah ah ah ah_

 _I'm walking down the line_  
 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
 _On the border line of the edge_  
 _And where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines_  
 _What's messed up and every thing's all right_  
 _Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_  
 _And I walk alone_

 _I walk alone, I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a_

 _I walk alone, I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a_

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _Till then I walk alone_ _"_ He jams out on his guitar, the only thing is his guitar and the drum set behind him.

 _I walk alone, I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone and I walk a_

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _Till then I walk alone!"_ He plays the final guitar break at the end, and finishes the song. The audience erupts with thunderous applause. The entire group comes onstage for their second song. Dana steps forward to sing a solo, and so does Sierra. There are no boys on stage, just the girls.

 _"I ain't worried 'bout nothin'_

 _I ain't wearin' na nada_  
 _I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_  
 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter_  
 _I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired"_ Sierra then begins to sing.

 _"I know you're always on the night shift_  
 _But I can't stand these nights alone_  
 _And I don't need no explanation_  
 _'Cause baby, you're the boss at home"_ All the girls come in for the chorus.

 _"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh_  
 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh"_

 _"Work work work work Yeah you don't gotta go to work!"_ McKayla sings a high part while the rest of the girls sing the chorus again. They finish and the audience applauds. Then the whole group comes out for one final song.

 _"All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

 _Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
 _Ooooooh it's all the same thing_  
 _Girls chase boys chase girls_

 _All the broken hearts in the world still beat_  
 _Lets not make it harder than it has to be_  
 _Ooooooh it's all the same thing_  
 _Girls chase boys chase girls"_ Natalie sings the first verse.

 _"I'm a little let down, but I'm not dead_  
 _There's a little bit more that has to be said (Oh oooh)_  
 _You play me, now I play you too_  
 _Lets just call it over"_

 _"_ _Lets not make it harder than it has to be_

 _Ooooooh it's all the same thing_  
 _Girls chase boys chase girls"_ The whole group together sings the chorus once more before they finish. The audience applauds. The original New Directions get on their feet.

* * *

Half an Hour Later...Blaine's POV

* * *

"And, the winners of today's competition is..." Mr. Shue pauses while opening a yellow envelope. He looks at it and shouts. "The New Directions!" Cheers, screams, shrieks fill the room.

I can't believe it.

My first time of being glee director, and we're going to Nationals.

Nationals!

Not even Mr. Shue did that his first year.

This is amazing.

I join the rest of the glee club to receive the trophy. We grab it and bring it back to the choir room to celebrate. All of the original members, Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, etc. are with us, in fact, they are so excited it's like they one themselves.

It's so nice to have all of back in the choir again. They sit in the chairs like they used to and I stand in front of the piano, the trophy in my hands.

"WE'RE GOING TO NATIONALS!" I scream and they all cheer. "You guys were amazing, one of the best performances I've seen since my day."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A voice says from the doorway. I turn to see who it is. Only half the lights are on in the choir room, and the distant hallway light gives a silhouette of the figure. I recognize that voice...from somewhere.

It hits me.

The figure steps into the light. He has his hands in his pocket and leans against the doorway, smiling.

I can't believe it.

"Rory?!"


	13. Verse 13

Rory's POV

* * *

I smirk as all of them stared wide eyed at me. Like they've seen a ghost.

But they're smiling.

So like a pleasant surprise. I step away from the doorway and into the center of the room.

"Hello, everyone." Before I can say anymore, all of the original members run up to me, hugging me. I smile and laugh.

"It's nice to know you've missed me." I joke. They go back to their seats.

"Rory? How, why? I thought you were in Ireland!" Blaine asks, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Well yes, I was. After I left McKinley and got back to Ireland, I tried to come back my senior year to America, but they wouldn't allow me to come back, and, because I had learned American history, I had to retake sophomore year."

"That sucks." Puck says. Quinn hits his arm, telling him to shut up. I smile.

"So I graduated a year later, last year. I applied for college and they offered to let me return to America to 'study abroad'. I jumped at the offer."

"That's incredible, Rory, it's good to see you again. We'd thought that it would never happen." Artie says.

"Thank you, Artie."

"So, Rory, what are you studying in college?" Quinn asks.

"Fine Arts, Teaching, and World History."

"Oh my gosh, I just had a brilliant idea!" Rachel exclaims, jumping up. "What if you were assistant director of the New Directions?" My eyes light up.

"That'd be awesome. Of course, it's really up to Blaine-"

"You don't even have to ask, Rory, welcome to the New Directions!" Blaine says, wrapping his arm around shoulders. "Rory, meet the New, New Directions!"

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"And Rachel was like 'I am I am!' even when she wasn't close to the guy!" Jesse tells one of Rachel's tryout stories. We're all in the basement of Rachel and Jesse's house, sitting on the floor, drinking. I raise my cup.

"To Nationals!" I cry.

"To Nationals!" Everyone echoes back, chugging their drinks. Rachel looks at her cup and sighs.

"Apple juice isn't quite the same, ya know?" she says. She's not allowed to drink because it's not good for the baby.

She breastfeeds Aria.

"I know, baby, I know, but soon enough you'll be able to drink like the rest of!" Jesse tries to cheer her up. She smiles.

"So, Rory, have you been in touch with you-know-you?" Tina winks at Rory. He blushes.

"Uh, no. When I left, we broke up. You guys don't happen to know where she is, do you?"

"Let me see...This is Sugar we're talking about, and she's bound to have a-yep! Here she is!" Tina points at her screen. "Hey, she's only a few blocks down from here! Like a ten minute walk."

"Oh."

"Well, what are you doing still sitting here, lover boy? Go get your girl!" Tina and Rachel push Rory out the door.

"But where-"

"2123 Rose Drive. Go!" With that, Rory turns and starts to walk away. I look at Artie.

"We better go along with him, in case he gets lost." He tells me. I nod and stand up, walking out the door, Artie following behind me.

"I'm coming too." Puck says, following us and shutting the door after him.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

2123 Rose Drive.

2123 Rose Drive.

Okay, let's see, no, that Rock Street.

Rose Drive, Rose Drive, Rose Drive...

There! I pick up the pace and turn the corner, heading down the street.

"Rory! Rory, wait up!" A voice calls. I stop and turn around to find Puck, Blaine, and Artie following me.

"Hey guys, what are-"

"We came for moral support, make sure you didn't get lost, you know, we're basically you're wing men."

"My wing-what?"

"Never mind. Let's go!" We start walking down the street.

2120.

2121.

2122.

2123\. I see the mailbox, the pink mailbox with glitter letters on it, reading 2123. I stop and turn towards the house.

The walkway has flowers on either side, as well as flower bushes along the side of the house. The house is white. I rub my hands together. Puck puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You got this, man. Just go up there and get your girl back!"

"She'll be so excited to see you." Artie says.

"She'll probably squeal, jump into your arms, the whole 'clique' moment when two lovers reunite." Blaine tells me.

"Okay, here I go." I walk down the walkway, up the front steps, and ring the doorbell. It rings before Sugar, in a fluffy pink robe, answers the door, on her phone.

"I already told you I'm-" her eyes go wide when she sees me and she drops her phone. "Oh my God-" she gasps. I smile at her.

"Hello, Sugar." She opens the door a little wider.

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I came back to America, Sugar."

"Did my dad's purchase not go through? I told him to buy Eye-whatever for you."

"Ireland."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Sugar, the reason I'm here is because I want you back-"

"Baby, who are you talking to?" A voice says from inside. A tall, muscular man steps from behind Sugar.

"Oh, this is Rory. Rory this is my fiance, Bobby." She shows me the ENORMOUS diamond ring on her finger.

I feel something break within me.

"Why's Rory here?"

"He wanted to get back together with me." She blinks her eyes at Bobby, and glances at me.

"Oh...this is awkward..." I hear Puck whisper from behind me.

"The fact is that I'm just so much better than everyone and all the guys want to be with me, well, all except for the weird gay one-"

"Hey!" Blaine retorts.

"Sorry, Asperger's!" Sugar apologizes and she turns back to me. "Sorry, Rory, but welcome to America!" With that, she slams the door in my face.

* * *

Puck's POV

* * *

"Santana! We need a 'forget her' drink, fast!" I yell, Rory slung across my shoulder.

"Oh no, what happened?" Rachel asks as I lay the frozen Rory down on the couch. I prop him sitting up. He just sits there, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Well, it turns out that Sugar is engaged..." Artie breaks the news to them. Santana comes over with a cup full of alcohol. Rory blinks.

"I'm only 18-"

"Drink it!"

"But my mum said-"

"This is America! In Europe, you can drink legally when you're like 12! You need this man, now drink!" I shove the cup into his hands and he drinks. He puts the empty cup down on the table, and wipes his mouth on his arm.

"Thanks, you guys-"

"Don't worry, Rory, you don't need her!" Tina gives him a pep talk for what feels like forever.

"Just forget girls, man. Make them come to you." I give him the classic 'Puck; speech.

"Guys, really, I'm fine. I was gone for almost four years. I could not have expected her to wait for me. If it wasn't for this scholarship, I wouldn't even be here."

"That's it, man! Get over her!"

"Well, on the bright side, now I'm in America as a free man!" We all laugh at Rory.

I have to say, I missed picking on this kid.

I'm actually glad he's back.


	14. Verse 14

No One's POV

* * *

As Rory walked through the halls of McKinley, he noticed the stares he was getting.

He felt their eyes on him.

He was wearing a green button down and jeans, his bag on his shoulder.

It was just the last time he was here. Except for one thing.

He wasn't staying at the Pierce's.

He was living on his own, well, in a paid for apartment from the school.

But this time was different. He was not just the weird, foreign exchange student from Ireland.

People knew who he was, what he was capable of.

Well, at least those who cared, which weren't many.

Rory knew one thing for sure: He going to help the Glee club win, and that was final.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, as you know, this is Rory, a former New Directions member from when I was at McKinley. He's in America on a scholarship and he is going to assist me in coaching all of you, and helping me with decisions. Now, let's give Mr. Rory Flanagan a big, glee club welcome!" The entire club claps and cheers for Rory, who stands behind me smiling shyly, hands in his pockets. He steps forward.

"Thank you, everyone, it's wonderful to be here with all of you. It's an honor that you have allowed me to help you all." He says. McKayla raises her hand.

"Mr. Flanagan!"

"Yes, uh-"

"McKayla. McKayla Merissa McCarthy. As leader and best member of this glee club, I welcome you on behalf of everybody."

"Oh, uh, thank you-"

"But I must ask, why come to McKinley?"

"Well, I heard that Regionals was here, so I caught a train-"

"Whatever. Mr. Flanagan, does this mean you'll be with us for the rest of the season?"

"Yes. I believe I'll be-"

"Mr. Flanagan, will you choose me for most of the solos?"

"Uh, I don't know, um-"

"Mr. Flanagan-"

"Rory, uh, I mean, Mr. Flanagan,"Kris interrupts McKayla's ongoing questions, "can you possibly preform a song for us? So we can, you know, see what you're all about?"

"I like that idea. In fact, I've been working on a song. Blaine? Is that okay?" Rory turns to face me. I smile.

"Of course. In fact, I've been wanting to hear you sing ever since Friday. Just ask Brad and I'm sure he'll have music for it." I sit down in a plastic chair next to McKayla. Rory walks over to the piano and mumbles something to Brad. Brad leans over and reaches into his bag, pulling out a stack of papers. He sets them on the piano and begins to play. The band joins in, backing him up.

 _"I'll sing it one last time for you_  
 _Then we really have to go_  
 _You've been the only thing that's right_  
 _In all I've done._

 _And I can barely look at you_  
 _But every single time I do_  
 _I know we'll make it anywhere_  
 _Away from here"_ He steps away from the piano and into the center of the room.

 _"Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
 _I'll be right beside you dear"_

 _To think I might not see those eyes_  
 _It makes it so hard not to cry_  
 _And as we say our long goodbyes_  
 _I nearly do._

 _Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
 _I'll be right beside you dear"_ He walks up to the chairs and walks from one side of them, to the other, singing louder.

 _Louder, louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_  
 _I can hardly speak I understand_  
 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

 _Slower, slower_  
 _We don't have time for that_  
 _All I want is to find an easier way_  
 _To get out of our little heads_

 _Have heart my dear_  
 _We're bound to be afraid_  
 _Even if it's just for a few days_  
 _Making up for all this mess_

 _Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
 _I'll be right beside you dear."_ He finishes, his eyes closed. He opens them and smiles. I stand and applaud loudly.

"Wow, Rory, that was amazing!" I wrap my arm around his shoulders. "Everyone, that was a performance! Not too flashy, not too difficult, but simple and well done. Thank you." I look at Rory then back at the students.

"Thanks for asking me to, uh-"

"Kristina Connors. But you can call me Kris."

"Okay, Kris." He smiles at her and she smiles back. That's one of the first smiles I've sen on her that wasn't caused by winning or nervousness.

A genuine smile.

Rory is already making this club a better place.

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

I don't like this Rory guy. I don't know what it is about him, but it's ticking me off.

Maybe his amazing voice, or that he was once famous for glee club at this school, or that he's got great hair, or something.

All I know is that I don't like him.

I feel like I should, but he seems, strange, off, odd.

Maybe it's that he's Irish, and speaks with that accent, and wears green, and the way he gets that smile on his face when he performs and stuff.

Or maybe it was the way he just appeared after Regionals and everyone was so excited to see him.

I don't know, but I'm definitely keeping an eye on him.

Wait, I think I just figured it out, what's so off about Rory. What makes me so anxious when he's near.

I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all.

I feel like he's just using us to get credit for his stupid scholarship, that he doesn't really care about us.

I walk out of glee, arms linked with McKayla and tell her my theory. She spins quickly and pulls me into a classroom.

"Of course! Nick, you're a genius!" She exclaims. "Sure, he was good, but surely not as good as me, or you, or Blaine. What if he's working for one of our competitors as a spy? It's too much of a coincidence that he just happened to show up right after we won Regionals, and is all buddy-buddy with Blaine and the others! We have to exploit him, get him fired or something..." A light bulb goes off in my head.

"I have an idea..."


	15. Verse 15

McKayla's POV

* * *

Nick and I sit our in his car, outside the school. It's late, very late.

Blaine and Rory are staying late to work on a number for us.

Blaine just left, leaving Rory to clean up the choir room. Nick just came back from spying and eavesdropping from the choir room window.

The perfect time to put our plan into action.

"You're sure this is gonna work?" I lean over to Nick, who is eyeing the stadium.

"Definitely. Okay, now." We hop out of the car and run into the school. We hit a wall of lockers and Nick pulls me next to him. The door swings shut.

Perfect.

"Time to put this plan into action." He says. "I'll go get Rory. You do what we discussed, okay?" I nod. He pecks me on the lips before running down the hall.

Rory Flanagan has no idea who he's dealing with.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I hum to myself as I stack the paper and put them back into the filing cabinet. Just as I shut it, Nick runs into the room. I turn around, confused and curious to why he's here.

"Oh hey, Nick, why-"

"Hey, Mr. Flanagan, I was hoping you could give these keys back to Coach Beiste. Coach lent them to me, but I'm heading home and Coach already left. I figured, well, since you were kinda a teacher, you might meet up in the lounge or something and give them back. I don't trust myself to remember to bring to school tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, sure Nick." He smiles and puts the keys in my outstretched palm.

"Thanks, Mr. Flanagan."

"No problem. Goodnight Nick." With that, Nick walks out of the room. Then he comes back in.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot to lock up the locker rooms. Crap," He says, checking the time on his watch, "it's almost my curfew, if I'm late again my mom's gonna kill me-"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Nick, I'll get them on my way out." I offer. He smiles again.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best! Just make sure to check that all the lights out inside so the electric bill won't go up. Coach always gets on us for that."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Thanks again!" With that, I hear him take off down the hall. I smile and shrug. I grab my things and make my way down the hall, making sure to go down the gym hallway. I look at the signs.

Girls.

I knock, making sure no one's inside before peeking in.

Nothing. Not even the lights are on. I lock the door and go over to the door marked 'Boys.' I walk inside without knocking.

First, because I'm a dude. And second, because the locker rooms are bound to be empty. It's nearly 10 o'clock at night.

I walk inside to find the lights on, and steam rising to the ceiling.

The shower was on recently.

Someone's in here.

"Hello? Who's in here?" I call out. I hear a gasp and a locker being shut. I turn the corner to find a half dressed figure in jeans and a bra.

A bra? What the-

Oh no...The girl makes eye contact with me and shrieks.

"Rory? What the hell are you doing in the girls' locker room?" Kris asks me, covering her torso with her Letterman jacket.

"Oh my God-" I close my eyes and turn my face away from her. "Uh, the sign said boys'-"

"What? No way. This has always been the girls' showers. Look at the clipboard by the doors." I peek through my fingers as she takes on hand off the curtain and points towards the clipboard, still covering herself. I open my eyes and turn. I feel my stomach drop. it's a girls' showers maintenance list.

I feel my face heat up.

"Oh my gosh, Kris, I am so sorry-" I can't make my eyes to meet hers, and that's a good thing.

"Whatever, just get out. I'll talk to you after I'm, you know, dressed." I nod and turn around, exiting the bathroom. As soon as I'm out though, I bump into McKayla, who gasps.

"Mr. Flanagan! What were you doing in the girls' showers?" She inquires.

"I was just-"

"Whatever, I'm just trying to go inside. Excuse me-" she pushes past me and enters the showers.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I walk into the bathroom, and notice Kris, who conveniently was using the showers at this time of night. I didn't know she'd be here.

She just made our plan that much easier.

I walk up to her as she finishes putting on her t-shirt. She turns to me, a scared expression on her face. She relaxes, a little, when she notices it's me.

"Oh, McKayla, hey. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just chillin'." I lie. She quickly glances at me before brushing my comment off. "Hey, I noticed you were a little jumpy when I came in? Any particular reason why?" She looks at me again.

"Well, yeah, usually nobody's here after the school closes. And, honestly, I thought you were someone else."

Ah yes. This is perfect. "Who, Kris?"

"Well, Rory accidentally came in here, saying he thought it was the boys' showers. Crazy right? I just thought you might have been him again."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, I am very much a girl." I assure her.

"Yeah, I noticed." She puts on her jacket, grabs her bag, and starts to exit the showers, wet hair pulled up into a messy bun on her head.

What a mess. It's a shame she almost always looks like this. T-shirts, ripped jeans, old converse or vans, and hair always in a ponytail. No makeup.

So boyish.

"Anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow, Kris. And if you need anything, I'm here for you. Especially if you feel uncomfortable, just let me know, okay?"

"Sure, okay, whatever." With that, I almost skip out of the school.

The plan is going better than we planned.

I join Nick and his car and he drives me home.

Step 2 begins first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"Kris, look, I'm so sorry-" I start as soon as she comes out. She stops me.

"Stop, okay? It's really not that big of a deal. It's not like I was totally naked or you tried to do something or anything like that."

I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders.

She's not that upset. Good. I think.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Let's just not mention this to anyone, ever, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Kris."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Mr. Flanagan." She salutes me as a joke.

"See you." She exits the hallway and I turn towards the sign.

Huh. Now that's weird.

The sign next to the showers says boys' 304.

I knew I wasn't crazy! I take a picture of the two signs next to each other, lock up the showers, and head home.

If Kris was telling the truth, and I trust her so I'm pretty sure she was, then why are the signs wrong?


	16. Verse 16

Mr. Shue's POV

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth, Mr. Shue, he was poking around the girls' showers for no reason last night! And Kristina Connors was in there, an, when I walked in, she was not fully clothed, and she nearly had a heart attack when I walked in because she thought I was him! He must have been peeping on her, or touching or, or all of the above, or something! He must have, I'm almost positive! I'm a great friend, and I demand justice for my friend! Mr. Flanagan should not be allowed here! He's a bad influence and a pervert!" McKayla rants on and on about something that happened last night.

Something I can't believe.

She accuses Rory of going into the girls' showers.

I can't believe it, or do I not want to believe it because I know Rory.

I know Rory, and this doesn't sound like him. Purposefully going into a restricted area? Doesn't sound like him.

Now, accidentally doing that? Definitely. From years ago, I remember him accidentally getting into trouble and problems. He's just so innocent and kind.

But, do I really know him that well? I don't know.

All I really can believe is what McKayla tells me. She's a witness.

And if Rory really did do the things she said, he's fired. Gone.

"Thank you, McKayla. You may go." I dismiss her. She smiles and skips out of my office.

I can't believe it.

Rory, what did you do?

"I need Rory Flanagan to the Principal's office, immediately."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Has anyone seen McKayla? She's late for rehearsal-" I ask before McKayla slides into the room.

'I'm here! I'm here, Mr. B.! I just had some business to take care of!" She plops down in her seat, smiling at Nick, who wraps his arm around her.

"Okay, at least you're here now. So, today I was thinking we could try to come up with a couple songs for Nationals. Now, this year, Nationals will be in Seattle, Washington, instead of New York, because Seattle is '1st' in show choir right now, and none of New York qualified. I was thinking we could-" I am interrupting by the intercom beeping, signaling an announcement.

"I need Rory Flanagan to the Principal's office, immediately." It says, before clicking off. Everyone turns their head to look at Rory, who is sitting next to me on a stool. He looks at me, eyes wide.

"Uh, why-?"

"Don't question the announcement! Go! You don't want to keep Principal Shue waiting!" McKayla motions for him to go. Rory glances at me one last time before exiting the classroom. McKayla sits back in her chair, looking calm.

That's weird.

Why's Rory in trouble?

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I walk down the hall, somewhat quickly, extremely confused and somewhat scared.

Why am I being called to the office?

Am I in trouble?

Or, maybe I'm not in trouble. Maybe he just wants to discuss stuff like glee or something.

Maybe.

I hope.

* * *

Back at glee...Kris's POV

* * *

"What was that about?" Fauna asks.

"Oh, I told Mr. Shue some information he might want to know about his new employee." McKayla answers.

Oh no.

Please don't tell me she did what I think she did.

"McKayla, what did you tell him?" I ask. She turns to me.

"Everything about last night. Kris, you need justice."

No! No one was supposed to know about that! I don't Rory to get in trouble for a small mistake.

If McKayla was over-exaggerating and dramatic, Rory's in trouble for sure.

I can't wait. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. I stand up and run out of the room.

"Kris, where-" I hear Mr. B.'s voice, but I ignore it.

I run into the bathroom and lock the stall.

* * *

Mr. Shue's POV

* * *

Rory opens the door to my office and I set down my stack of papers. He looks nervous. Very nervous.

"Hello, Mr. Shue, you wanted to see me?" He asks, his Irish accent making me smile, remembering him, a younger him, in glee.

Memories you never forget. I shake that from my head.

"Yes, I did. Please have a seat, Rory." He looks down as he sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk. He doesn't bring his eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, Mr. Shue?" He sounds so frightened. It's kind of upsetting.

"Rory, McKayla told me that last night, you were in the school late, and she caught you coming out of the girls' showers. She also told me that another student, a female student, was in the showers as well, and she was not fully clothed. McKayla told me that the girl was frightened and implied that you had been peeping at her, or possibly to some potentially illegal things to her. Now, I know you're here, in America, on a scholarship and I allowed you to work here so you can get your credits, but, due to the evidence and testimony by Ms. McCarthy, I have no other choice."

"Mr. Shue, I can explain-"

"I'm sorry, Rory, I must ask you to leave. You are hereby dismissed from your job and suspended from coming to this school. If I catch you, or anyone else, catches you on campus, I'll have no other option than to phone the authorities. Am I clear?"

"Mr. Shue, please, let me explain my side. I didn't know it was the girls! I didn't know she'd be in there! It was a mistake!"

"I'm sorry, Rory, but that's not good enough, you should have checked the signs."

"I did! It said boys', I swear!"

"Rory, this is hard, please don't-"

"But Mr. Shue-"

"Your explanation isn't solid. Now, you need to leave before I call the authorities. Am I clear, Rory?-"

"But-"

"Rory Flanagan, nothing you can say can sway my choice. My school needs to be a safe environment for all students and faculty, and if you pose a threat to that, I must do my duty as principal and ask you to leave. Do I make myself clear?" I stand up, hands on my desk, leaning over it, staring at Rory. His face goes pale and a tear slips out of his eye.

He nods. I sit back down.

"Good. I guess this is farewell, Mr. Flanagan." I look at him. He takes a deep breath before turning to the side to get his things. Just then, my office door bursts open.

"Principal Schuester!" Kris shouts, running up to my desk. She puts her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Kris? What-"

"You, you, you can't fire Rory!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not your choice-"

"But he did nothing wrong! He didn't touch me, or assault me, or do anything to make me feel uncomfortable. He did nothing wrong." She tells me.

Now this is interesting.

"But Ms. McCarthy said-"

"She's a liar. She just wants to get Mr. Flanagan fired. I overheard her and her boyfriend talking about it after glee today."

Now this is news.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! All I know is that Rory is innocent!"

"But he did go into the girls' showers last night though, correct."

"Yes, but-"

"McKayla also said that you were not fully dressed. Is that right?" She blushes and closes her eyes.

"Yes."

"So, Mr. Flanagan did see you?"

"Yes, but he turned away really quick and would not stop apologizing."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why he went into the showers in the first place."

"I can explain that, Mr. Shue, if I may?" Rory stands up, walking over to my desk. I nod.

"Go ahead."

"I was helping Blaine organize music last night, and he asked me to finish up for him, so I did. When I was finishing up, Nick came in and told me about Coach Beiste's keys and how he was supposed to lock up and check the showers, but he was running late on his curfew, so I volunteered to do it for him. I walked up to the girls' showers, knocked on the door, and, when no answer responded, I walked in, turned off the lights, and walked to the boys' room. I didn't knock on the door because I am a boy and when I walked in, the lights were on. So, I turned the corner and looked to see if anyone was still in there. And then I saw Kris. That's what happened."

"It was dark, are you sure you were reading the signs correctly?"

"I'm positive, sir, oh-" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, fiddling with it for a second before laying it on my desk. "Look, I took a picture of the doors and their signs to prove I wasn't crazy!" I look at the photo.

"Now, that is odd. I know for a fact that boys are on the left, and girls are on the right, but this picture says otherwise."

"What if the signs were changed? Could you check the cameras?" Kris asks. I turn to my computer and go through the camera footage.

And there it is. A figure, cloaked in black, switches the signs. I take a deep breath and look at Rory.

"Rory, I am so sorry. I should have believed you. I owe you a sincere apology." I stand up and walk over to him.

"It's alright, Mr. Shue, I forgive you. The evidence was pinned against me."

"But I know you, and I should've believed you. And, if you accept, I'd really like to have you back, Rory. I take back everything and you are still welcome here at McKinley, if you still want to be."His face breaks into a huge smile.

"Oh yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He hugs me and I hug back. "I promise, this will never happen again."

"If it does, I'll know who to trust. Have a good day, you two." I bid them farewell.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

Kris and I walk out of the office, not saying a word to each other. I stop and turn to her.

"Kris, why'd you do that?" She looks at me.

"Do what?"

"Come to my rescue? After all, I did, you know, see you, and it was wrong of me."

"Rory, I told you. You're fine. I trust you and I couldn't just let you get into trouble. You didn't deserve that, you're too good of a person." I smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you at rehearsal tomorrow, Rory."

"See ya, Kris." I watch as she walks down the hall. She reminds me a lot of Finn-not that she looks like him, but how she acts.

Just like Finn, she seems to be the only welcoming person, besides Blaine and Mr. Shue, at this school.

Once again, I'm a loner.

Yay for America.


	17. Verse 17

Nick's POV

* * *

I can't believe it.

Rory wasn't fired, despite our attempts.

And, he's still super nice to us, helping us out, being there for us, you name it.

Maybe it's because he's Irish.

Who knows?

The other day, he literally let me use his parking spot because I was running late.

And then he covered for me, telling the teacher that I was assisting him so I wouldn't get into trouble.

And then he covered for me with Coach Beiste when Coach asked me for the keys to the locker rooms and showers and closets.

And THEN he told Mr. B. that I should have a solo for this week's assignment.

What the heck?

Like, what's up with that?

I'm beginning to think that I may have been wrong about Rory Flanagan this WHOLE time.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, hold onto something, because this week is...THE FIRST EVER NEW, NEW DIRECTIONS MASH UP COMPETITION!" I announce. They all cheer, excited for the week's assignment, especially McKayla.

"Oh! I have the perfect idea! We should do a mash up of ALL the numbers Rachel Berry sang!" she tells the whole class. Many of them groan or roll their eyes.

"Uh, McKayla, you do realize that Rachel Berry has sung HUNDREDS of songs, right?" Garrett comments. She turns and glares at him.

"Of course I do! And that's a problem because-?"

"Okay, I've decided that the mash up competition will be boys vs girls. The winning group will get a prize at the end of the competition." I say. McKayla raises her hand. "Yes, McKayla?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, sir, but if you are a judge then you are obviously biased. You know, because you are a boy, and it's not fair for us girls if we are automatically set up to fail."

"I know that, and that's why I am having a guest judge panel to come in and make the decision." The kids all look surprised.

"Really? Who?" Steve asks.

"Well, they are all original New Directions members, and there are three of them. And yes, they are a mix of boys and girls."

"Cool! So, we can choose any two songs and mix them together?" Dana asks.

"Yes. Now, if that's all the questions, you guys better split up and get started!" The boys and girls split, heading to different rooms to discuss the songs they should do.

This is exciting. A Competition in the glee club. And a mash up one.

I can't wait to see what they come up with.

* * *

Cecelia's POV

* * *

"They have to work together, somehow, like same key, same theme, you know, stuff like that. Or they can be totally random but the only thing that matters is that we have to sound AMAZING." I say to the rest of my group.

"Cecelia's right, guys, we have to sound amazing, and we have to win! In order to make sure we do, I volunteer myself for a solo!" McKayla stands up. I roll my eyes.

"No, we'll decide the solos later. And we'll make sure that everyone who hasn't gotten a solo yet gets one. It's not fair to any of us if you get all the solos." McKayla glares at me, before rolling her eyes and sitting back down."

"Fine," she huffs, "but don't blame me when we lose."

"We won't. Now, guys, this is what I've been thinking..." I tell my idea to the others. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"That's brilliant! Those boys don't stand a chance!" Natalie cries.

"Thanks. Let's get started."

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

This is hopeless.

It's been HOURS and nothing.

No ideas.

Aiden keeps tuning his guitar.

Nick is bouncing a ball against the wall.

Steve keeps cleaning his glasses and checking his watch.

And I, well, am staring at the floor.

This is bad.

"Okay, guys," I finally speak up, the others turning their heads towards me, "this is serious. We really need to come up with a mash up, and fast, unless you guys want to lose to a bunch of girls." Steve gets to his feet.

"You're right. Come on, guys, think!" All of a sudden, I get an idea.

"Guys, what if we did..." I whisper the songs to the others and they nod in agreement, and I get a high five from Aiden.

"It's perfect! The girls don't stand a chance!"

* * *

Blaine's POV...A Few Days Later...

* * *

"It's competition day!" I announce excitedly to the club. The girls and boys sit on opposite sides of room, occasionally shooting a glare at each other.

Nothing like friendly competition.

"And," I continue, "as a special treat, we're gonna use the auditorium!" The kids cheer. "Now, who wants to go first?" I ask.

"You know the rules, ladies first." Steve replies.

"So, they'll be going first then?" Kris jokes, earning a giggle from the girls.

"Okay, I guess I'll choose, and I choose girls! Let's get to the auditorium and get started!"

* * *

"Okay, whenever you're ready, girls." The lights go down and come back up. The girls are all wearing gold, finger-less gloves, gold belts, and converse. They're also wearing jeans, most of them are ripped, and white tees with a black leather jacket. They're posed. Suddenly, they snap their heads up.

 _"That's my girl."_ The music starts playing loudly, causing all the boys to jerk back in their seats.

 _"Who's been working so damn hard?_  
 _You got that head on overload?_  
 _Got yourself this flawless body_  
 _Aching now from head to toe"_ Dana starts singing into a gold mic.

 _"Ain't nothing, ain't nothing"_ Sierra sings.  
 _All my ladies 'round the world_  
 _Ain't nothing, ain't nothing_  
 _Good girls better get bad"_

 _"You've been down before_  
 _You've been hurt before_  
 _You got up before_  
 _You'll be good to go, good to go"_ Kris and Natalie takes center stage, singing into their mics and dancing, like the others.

 _"Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it_  
 _Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it_  
 _Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya_  
 _If you're feeling me, put your five high_  
 _That's my girl"_ Cecelia sings. They all come in for the chorus.

 _"That's my girl!"_ The lights flash and the girls are dancing and singing all over stage.  
 _"That's my girl_  
 _That's my girl_  
 _Get up, what you waiting for?_  
 _That's my girl"_

 _"From the inside out it shows"_ Fauna sings, starting up the next song, while the others continue to sing the chorus.

 _"That's my girl_  
 _That's my girl"_ Fauna steps forward steps forward to sing a solo.

 _"You were walking on the moon_  
 _Now you feeling low-ow-ow_  
 _What they said wasn't true_  
 _You're beautiful"_ She ends her solo and McKayla steps forward.

 _"Sticks and stones break your bones_  
 _I know what you're feeling_  
 _Words like those_  
 _Won't steal your glow_  
 _You're one in a million,"_ She begins to sing the melody,

 _"This, this is for all the girls_  
 _Boys all over the world_  
 _Whatever you been told_  
 _You're worth more than gold_  
 _So hold your head up high_  
 _It's your time to shine_  
 _From the inside out it shows_  
 _You're worth more than gold"_

 _"That's my girl!"_ The other girls come in, singing the other song, mixing their choruses together.

" _Go-oh-oh-ld! You're go-oh-ld!"_

 _"You're worth more than gold"_

 _"From the inside out it shows"_ Natalie sings.

 _You're worth more than gold-"_ Cecelia sings.

 _That's my Girl!"_ The girls sing the final note and the lights go down on stage. I stand up, applauding tremendously. The lights come back up and the girls are all excited.

"Wow, ladies, that was amazing!"

"Thank you!" Cecelia says into her mic. "It was a mash-up of Brit Nicole's Gold and Fifth Harmony's That's my Girl. We called it 'That's my Gold'."

"It was spectacular. Looks like the boys have their work cut out for them."

* * *

A few minutes later... LINK TO BOYS' MASHUP: watch?v=0g4o1vNfE5s (youtube)

* * *

"Okay boys, let's see what ya got." The lights flicker and drums boom. The lights flicker. The boys are wearing all black and leather, Aiden once again holding his jet black guitar.

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!"_ The boys chant. Nick steps forward for a solo.

" _Be careful making wishes in the dark dark_

 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_  
 _And besides in the mean, mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just got to get you out of the cage_  
 _I'm a young lover's rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark"_ The lights flicker, giving a fire flicker like appearance. The other boys come in for the chorus, Aiden and Nick singing two different solos. Aiden slings his guitar around his back and takes over the chorus solo.

 _"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_ Aiden sings, while the other boys sing the chorus of the other song.

 _"So light 'em up up up_

 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire!_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _In the dark dark_  
 _In the dark dark!"_ Steve takes the next solo, which is the next verse of the first song. They sing the chorus again, and Garrett comes up for his solo.

 _"All systems go, the sun hasn't died" He sings while Nick sings the chorus of the first song._

 _"My songs know what you did in the dark!"_  
 _"Deep in my bones, straight from inside"_

 _"My songs know what you did in the dark!"_ And all the boys come in for the chorus.

 _"So light 'em up up up"_

 _"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow"_

 _"So light 'em up up up"_  
 _"Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

 _"I'm on fire!"_

 _"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

 _"Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh..."_ They finish, the drums crashing once more, and the lights go dark.

I stand up applaud, the lights coming back on.

"That was a mashup of Radioactive and Light 'em Up, which Garrett ingeniously came up with. He called it 'Radioactive in the Dark.'"

"Amazing, wow! Boys, that was incredible. If it were up to me, I'd say you win. But, our judges will have to make the decision." I gesture to the light booth, where my mystery judges emerge from:

Tina, Kurt, and Artie.

"Well, both groups were incredible," Tina says, "but I loved the girls' staging and outfits and song choices."

"The boys' mashup was so hard core and intense! I loved it! And that guitar solo, Aiden, awesome." Artie gives his input.

That just leaves Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, what did you think?" He looks at me, then the girls, then the boys.

"Both performances were outstanding, really, The girls' outfits spectacular, the boys' set up genius, but I think I'll have to go with..."

"Boys." The boys high five,and the girls look disappointed.

"Fine. Let the biases win." McKayla snaps, turning on her heel and exiting the auditorium.

Well, that will be fun to deal with on Monday.

Yikes.


	18. Verse 18

Blaine's POV

* * *

Well, it's been a week since the boys won the mash-off and...

it's not good.

Not good at all.

The boys and most of the girls are fine

BUT...

McKayla.

Oh god McKayla.

If I thought Rachel was bad when she lost-

Whew.

McKayla must be a mini Coach Sylvester.

It's THAT bad.

She won't sing, look at me or the boys, and she's convinced Dana and Sierra to follow her lead.

She won't even talk to Nick.

Her BOYFRIEND.

Nationals is a short ways away, and we need her powerful voice if we wanna win.

There's only one thing I can do.

Give her a solo. A big one.

That always worked on Rachel Berry.

And she desires to be the next Rachel Berry.

This has gotta work, right?

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I'm doing my best to be the perfect sulker.

Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but I need people to feel sorry for me.

The boys unfairly won that mash-off.

Everyone knows it.

So I'm just not gong to sing until Mr. B. makes up for it, and I know he needs my voice.

I basically am this show choir.

Without me, they don't stand a chance.

I grab my bag and start to make my way of the classroom.

"McKayla!" Mr. B. calls. I turn around, putting on my best ticked-off face. "May I speak with you?"

"Fine. Just to let you know, my schedule is jam packed, so you'll need to make this quick." He rolls his eyes.

"How would you like a solo this week?" My eyes go wide.

Oh yes.

A solo.

Perfect.

Just what I wanted.

"Oh, of course Mr. B.! I'd love one!" I reply. He smiles.

"Good. You'll preform on Friday for the club."

"Perfect. Trust me, I won't let you down, you'll be awestruck."

"Okay McKayla, see you tomorrow."

"See ya Mr. B." I skip out of the room.

YES!

Plan is a success!

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

I sigh and sit back in my chair.

I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.

We need McKayla, so I'll give her a solo this week.

But for Nationals, it's not gonna be handed to her.

She'll have to earn it, just like everyone else.

"Blaine?" I open my eyes and see Rory knocking on the door to my office.

"Rory, hey! What's up?"

"I, uh, need your help with something."

"Anything, Rory, what is it?" He looks down at the floor.

"I, uh, need to apologize to someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Kris." He looks up at me, twisting his shoe on the floor. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Kris? Why? What did you do?"

"I, uh, may have walked in on her half naked-"

"What the hell, Rory? How did you even-"

"Well, Nick wanted me to lock up the locker rooms and the signs were switched and I thought it was the boys and I didn't know because I thought it would be empty and there she was and she said it was okay and defended me in front of Mr. Shue even though I know it wasn't and I kinda want to apologize and thank her at the same time and-"

"Rory! Slow down! I can't understand when you're speaking a hundred miles an hour."

"I just want your help, please?" He practically begs me.

"Okay, fine. I'll help." Rory smiles.

"Thanks, Blaine."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, McKayla has a song prepared and would like to preform it for you all, so sit back, and enjoy." I step back and let McKayla take the floor.

"I'll be preforming the song 'Love Myself'."

Oh no.

I think I should be scared.

" _Yeah_  
 _When I get chills at night_  
 _I feel it deep inside without you, yeah_  
 _Know how to satisfy_  
 _Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah_

 _Pictures in my mind on replay_  
 _I'm gonna touch the pain away_  
 _I know how to scream my own name_  
 _Scream my name_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

 _I'll take it nice and slow_  
 _Feeling good on my own without you, yeah_  
 _Got me speaking in tongues_  
 _The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah_

 _I'm gonna put my body first_  
 _And love me so hard 'til it hurts_  
 _I know how to scream out the words_  
 _Scream the words_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love)_

 _I know how to scream my own name_  
 _Scream my name_

 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime, day or night_  
 _(I love me)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _(Hey)_  
 _Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la_  
 _Anytime that I like_  
 _(I love me)"_ She finishes. Everyone claps.

"That was great, McKayla-" I start, but she holds up her hand.

"This song was meant to let you know that I don't need you guys, but you guys need me so I'll stay. Thank you." She plops down in her seat and I stand up.

"McKayla, this is not the way you're supposed to act in glee, or anywhere for that matter. We are a team, and you aren't being a good team member."

"I am so being a good teammate! I do nothing else but work my butt of to help everyone in this group! I'm just saying that you guys need me, which is true!"

"Yes, McKayla, we do need EVERYONE in this group, including you, so you need to stop throwing a pout fest because you lost. We will all lose eventually, it's inevitable. You just need to move past it and be the best you can be."

"I have moved past it, Mr. B., honest. I am apart of this group. I would never do anything to hurt or ruin someone else in this group, ever."

"Oh yeah? Is that why you were telling Mr. Shue lies about Mr. Flanagan?" Kris becomes a part of our conversation.

WHAT?! I look behind me at Rory, who was looking over my set list for Nationals in my office. He looks at me and stands up, walking out to the classroom.

"Kristina! You are not a part of this conversation!" McKayla snaps, spinning her head to face Kris, who is behind her.

"But you said you would 'never do anything to hurt or ruin someone else in the group', and I think trying to get one of the Glee coaches fired with a stupid prank is pretty much the opposite of that." McKayla face turns bright red.

"You lying, awful, ugly, untalented, ungrateful wrench!" She stands up, slamming her arm into her chair and stomps up to Kris. "You're such a bitch, Kristina!" Kris rolls her eyes and turns her face away from her, ignoring her.

"Ladies, please! McKayla, just come and take your seat so we can continue on with rehearsal! We can discuss this later." McKayla glares at me, then smiles.

"You're right, Mr. B., even though Kristina was lying, we can wait until after Glee to discuss this issue. Okay, Kris?" she holds her hand out to Kris, who skeptically looks at it, before slowly taking it.

Ah, good. They stopped fighting and made up.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, on with-"

"Ow!" Kris interrupts, trying to get her hand out of McKayla's grasp. "McKayla, let go of my hand!" Kris tries to pull her hand away. McKayla smiles.

"Okay. As you wish, Kristina." She releases her hand and Kris looks down at it, rubbing it with her other hand. Then suddenly, McKayla grabs Kris by her ponytail and starts yanking on it, causing Kris to cry out. McKayla pulls her by her hair out of her seat before kicking her to the ground.

OH SHIT! I stand up, trying to get to them, but they're already halfway across the classroom.

"McKayla, don't!" Kris cries before McKayla lunges at her, swinging her fists and kicking her feet. Kris covers her face with her hands, but it's no use.

"You," McKayla pulls Kris' arms apart, giving her a clear shot at her face, "are" she slams her fist into Kris' face, "a," slams it into Kris' nose, causing it to bleed, "BITCH!" she brings her hands up to hit Kris again, but Kris is angry. She shouts and punches McKayla back, causing her to fall into the piano. She grabs her by her pink cardigan and pulls her up.

"I am NOT a bitch!" She throws her to the ground. McKayla curls up into a all, horrified, Kris walks up to her. She doesn't hit McKayla though, she just stands there. "And it's KRIS!" she spits on McKayla and turns on her heel and walking away from her. McKayla shrieks and lunges at Kris again, but this time I'm ready.

I grab McKayla and restrain her while Rory grabs Kris, holding her back. The bell rings.

"Class dismissed!" I yell at the others. They all grab their things and hurry out of the classroom. I grunt, holding onto McKayla as tight as I can. Rory is just holding Kris away from her. He's looking at her bleeding nose, checking to see if it's broken.

It's not, thankfully. He hands her a tissue and she holds it against her face.

"Hmmm...Kris, getting a little farther than you did the other night, huh?" McKayla sneers. Kris glares at her.

"What the hell, McKayla?! There is nothing here! He's only keep be away from you so I don't kick your ass!"

"You look to be enjoying it." Kris tries to get to McKayla, but Rory wraps his arms around her from behind.

"THAT'S IT!" I scream at them. "I'm taking both of you to Mr. Shue's office right now!"


	19. Verse 19

Mr. Shue's POV

* * *

I just was finishing up my last bit of work for the day when they barge in.

Blaine and Rory, holding onto a red faced McKayla and a bloodied nose Kris.

What the-

"Mr. Shue," Blaine grunts, trying to keep McKayla in place, "McKayla and Kris ended up having a fist fight in the choir room during rehearsal."

What in the world? WHY?

Glee and the choir room are supposed to be a safe place for anyone, not for fighting.

"How did this brawl begin?" I inquire. "Oh and Blaine, Rory, you can allow Ms. McCarthy and Ms. Connors to sit in the chairs so you don't have to hold onto them. If anything happens, though, you'll be there." The two men nod and release the girls and McKayla plops down in her chair. Kris sits down and I slide my box of tissues across my desk over to her. She nods gratefully and takes out a few.

"I can explain, Principal Shue!" McKayla raises her hand. I look at her.

"Okay, McKayla."

"Well, I had just finished preforming an amazing number about loving myself and how I didn't need anyone else, when Kristina, in a fit of jealous rage, comes and starts swinging her fists at me. I defended myself, obviously, and told her what everyone thought about her. That she's a-"

"That is not what happened! Mr. Shue, McKayla had finished her number and was saying how she would never do anything to hurt or ruin anyone in Glee, which is a lie, so I brought up how she set up Rory and tried to get him fired. Then she got all pissed off and squeezes my hand, which I thought was a truce, grabs me by my hair, throws me to the floor, and starts kicking and punching me while over and over calling me a-"

"Kristina! You're lying!" McKayla screams at Kris, who glares back at her.

"I am not! And it's Kris! Get that through your thick-ass skull!"

"Why you b-"

"Ladies! Enough!" I yell at both of them. I take an annoyed deep breath and look at Blaine and Rory. "Perhaps you two could tell me what happened exactly."

"Honestly, Mr. Shue, Kris' story is just about right." Blaine responds. "I mean, McKayla was arguing with me a little and Kris did input some information about Rory and McKayla and then they calmed down, or so I thought. McKayla did end up starting the fight though." I look at the two girls.

"Do you know the consequences for fighting, young ladies?"

"Mr. Shue! It wasn't even my fault that Kristina was jealous and started beating me up!" McKayla starts but I stop her.

"McKayla, we know that is not the truth-"

"But it is! They just don't like me and want to get me into trouble!"

"You're lying, McKayla." Rory says. McKayla glares at him.

"It's not my fault that you walked in on Kristina and did who knows what to her-"

"McKayla! That's enough!" I yell. "Both of you have detention from the next two weeks, and if I ever hear of you fighting again, the punishment will be much greater. I will not have my students, especially my Glee students, giving this school a bad reputation, and glee a bad reputation. You are free to go." The two girls stand up and exit the office, followed by Rory and Blaine.

Gosh.

I know that I haven't seen the last of these two.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

This going to be hard on the glee club.

Because Nationals is only a few weeks away, and Kris and McKayla won't be in mandatory glee rehearsals for competition because of their 2 weeks detention.

2 weeks!

That gives us so little time with the whole group, as long as nothing else bad happens, to prepare, I don't know know if we'll be able to pull it off.

Plus, we have to be in Seattle a few days early to register and things like that.

There's so much to do, and so little time.

But first, there's something else I have to deal with:

Rory's apology.

* * *

"Come on, Kris, please just follow me-"

"If this is some dumb bonding exercise between me and McKayla, I don't want any part of it."

"No, it's nothing like that-"

"Then what is it?"

"Would you just follow me, please?"

"Fine." She walks with me to the auditorium, where I make her sit down. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"It's not what you're doing here," a voice calls from stage. The lights are off, so you can't tell who it is, well, at least Kris can't. "It's what I'm doing here."

The lights go up on stage, and there's Rory, standing in front of a mic. Kris gasps.

"Rory? What-"

"I've come to apologize, Kris, and to thank you, yet again, for standing up for me."

"Rory, I told you, it's fine. You don't need to do this."

"But I want to do this, Kris. May I?" Rory asks. Kris shrugs and nods her head.

"Sure." Rory smiles and the music starts.

 _"I'm sorry, mother I'm sorry, I let you down_

 _Well, these days I'm fine_  
 _No these days I tend to lie_  
 _I'll take the West train, just by the side of Amsterdam_  
 _Just by my left brain, just by the side of the Tin man_

 _I'm sorry, brother I'm sorry, I let cha down_  
 _Well, these days you're fine_  
 _No these days you tend to lie_  
 _You'll take the West train, just by the side of Amsterdam_  
 _Just by your left brain, just by the side of the Tin man_

 _Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
 _It's hard, believe me I've tried_  
 _But I keep coming up short_

 _I'm sorry, lover You're sorry, I bring you down_  
 _Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie_  
 _Kinda thought I was a mystery and then I thought I wasn't meant to be_  
 _You said yourself fantastically, "Congratulations you were all alone"_

 _Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
 _It's hard, believe me I've tried_  
 _Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
 _It's hard, believe me I've tried_

 _But the rain won't fall for the both of us_  
 _The sun won't shine on the both of us_  
 _Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it_  
 _It's hard, believe me I've tried_  
 _But I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down_  
 _And I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing down_

 _And I keep coming up short"_ Rory finishes and Kris stands up and walks up onto stage, giving Rory a hug. He smiles.

"Thanks Rory." She says.

"Thank you, Kris."


	20. Verse 20

No One's POV

* * *

It was hard.

Definitely hard.

No doubt about it.

2 weeks.

2 weeks without two of the glee club's members was hard on the group.

There was already so little time to prepare and that was a HUGE bump in the road.

Not like a speed bump-

More like a mountain.

Kris and McKayla, who are not on speaking terms, are officially done with their detention and back in the glee club.

Blaine and Rory had decided on a final set list and choreography, but since they couldn't really block in two people who weren't there, it was kind of a mess...

"Sierra! That's my foot!"

"Damn, Steve, watch where you're going-"

"No! That's my spot! Not yours!"

"Ugh, Garrett-"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Fauna, just shut up!"

"That's not the right move-" Random shouts and arguments filled the choir room.

"ENOUGH!" Blaine cried, causing all the kids to stop and listen to him. "This isn't working. You guys need to work together if you want to succeed."

"We're trying, Mr. B., but it's hard to work Kris and McKayla into the choreography. We had been used to only ten people, but adding two is just messing us up." Dana says.

"Dana's right, Mr. B., it is hard." Sierra agrees.

"Well, you guys need to just stop thinking about blocking and remember the moves, but start over."

"That sounds complicated, Mr. B."

"Yeah, it does, but just let me re-block you guys, okay?"

* * *

Fauna's POV

* * *

"So, are you excited for Nationals?" I look at Garrett as we walk down the hallway holding hands.

"I'm excited to no longer have to do extra long and hard practices after Nationals." He jokes. I giggle. "But yeah, I am. It'll be cool to go to Seattle."

"It's weird, isn't it? Nationals has always been held in New York, because usually one or a few of their teams are the best, but since the Seattle team is the best in the country, we get to have it there."

"Yeah, it does seem strange. Mr. B. is excited to go someplace new, I know."

"Yeah, it will be exciting!" We outside and he gives me a ride home. We reach my house and he stops the car.

"Text me later?" He asks. I smile at him.

"Of course." He smiles back and kisses me.

"See ya later."

"Bye." I exit the car and enter my house. As soon I do, my phone goes off. I check who it is and smile.

 _Hey_ Garrett says.

 _Miss me already?_

 _Yeah, I do._

 _Well, we can continue once you get home._

 _Fine. Text ya in ten._

 _I'll wait. :)_

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

Another late night rehearsal. It had been a week since Kris and McKayla had returned to practice, and, with hard work, the set was going well.

They were even using sound and lights and costumes.

It was great.

Except for one thing:

Blaine didn't like the hair the girls were using.

In other words, he didn't like the **lack** of hair they were using.

Dana and Sierra had their hair in the high, curly ponytail that the Cheerios always wore.

Kris' hair was in her normal high ponytail, but was dead straight.

McKayla, Natalie, and Fauna were wearing headbands with their hair down.

And Cecelia's curly black hair was all natural.

There was no coordination, and it was starting to bother him.

In the other competitions, he made the girls wear their hair in ponytails or a bun, but he hadn't really cared.

But for Nationals, that same detail could make them lose it all.

He needed to find the perfect thing, before it was too late.

"Guys, you're done. You can put your costumes back and go home. Ladies, I need to talk with you." They hop off stage and walk up to me.

"What's the problem, Mr. B.?" Natalie asks.

"So, ladies, we have a problem with your hair-"

"I swear, Mr. B., this isn't a weave, it's all natural-" Cecelia starts.

"No, that's not it. The past competitions, I didn't really care what you did with your hair, but, anything can be the difference between winning and losing at Nationals. So, for this competition, I think you guys should wear your hair down."

"But I don't like to wear my hair down, Mr. B." Kris speaks, for pretty much the first time since she came back from her 2 weeks detention this week. Everyone looks at her.

"You don't like to wear your hair down?" Cecelia asks. "But, you're a girl! We all love to wear our hair down!"

"I don't! It's just in the way."

"Well, I mean, it's obvious you don't like it. We've never seen your hair outside of that high ponytail." Dana says.

"I just like it up."

"Kris," Mr. B. interrupts, "I know you don't particularly care for it, but could you please, just for the competition?" Kris sighs.

"Fine."

"Great. You'll also be wearing a thick headband so it won't get into your faces as easily."

"Oh, that's genius, Mr. B.!" Sierra pipes up.

"Thanks. Okay, you girls are free to go. And remember to pack your bags for Seattle!"


	21. Verse 21

6 AM

* * *

The New, New Directions meet in the airport for their 6:10 flight to Seattle, Washington.

It was finally happening.

Nationals was here.

And the New, New Directions were ready.

More than ready.

The flight took off and they made their way to Seattle.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Guys, we're here." I say. I look out the window at the mid-morning sun. It's about 10:30.

Most of the kids were sleeping, or reading, or listening to music, or something else.

The plane lands and I stand up.

"C'mon, guys, let's go say hello to Seattle, New, New Directions style."

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

 _"Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer"_ Blaine sings, leading the kids off the plane.

 _"In the hills and highlands_  
 _I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_  
 _And awake in your mouth"_ They walk out of the airport with their luggage, and make their way onto a bus.

 _"Hello Seattle, I am a manta-ray_  
 _Deep beneath the blue waves_  
 _I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound_  
 _And construct my summer home"_ Blaine stands up and sings to the kids on the bus.

 _"Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon_  
 _Shining down on your face_  
 _I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill_  
 _And descend inside of you"_ They exit the bus and make their way to the theater that the competition will be in. Blaine hops onto stage with the rest of the New, New Directions and they all dance around behind him, singing along.

 _"Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse_  
 _Feeling warm in your sand_  
 _I sing about the tide and the ocean surf_  
 _Rolling in the evening breeze_

 _Hello Seattle, I am an albatross_  
 _On the docks and your boats_  
 _I sail above your inlets and interstates_  
 _Through the rain and open wind_

 _Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse_  
 _Throwing beams of bright lights_  
 _Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun_  
 _Taking heed from everyone_

 _Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_  
 _In the hills and highlands_  
 _I fall asleep in hospital parking lots"_ Blaine lifts out his arms like he's flying on a plane and sings.

 _"Take me above your light_  
 _Carry me through the night_  
 _Hold me secure in flight_  
 _Sing me to sleep tonight_

 _Take me above your light_  
 _Carry me through the night_  
 _Hold me secure in flight_  
 _Sing me to sleep tonight"_ They finish and celebrate on stage.

"Guys, welcome to Nationals!"

* * *

"Why, if it isn't the New Directions, welcome to Nationals." Hunter says to Blaine. They each have their choirs behind them. "I have to say, I am surprised on how far you've made it. But make no mistake, The Warblers are an acapela machine this year."

"I know, Hunter, I saw your guys. But the New, New Directions are insanely good this year. You should be scared."

"Ha! Me and the Warblers? Scared of your little public school? That's a joke."

"Well, we'll see who's laughing once we win first place."

"You mean, when we win."

"I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see, Clarington."

"I guess so, Blaine Warbler."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Mr. B., do you think we'll win?" Natalie asks. The kids all look at me.

"Of course. You guys are amazing, and you deserve to win so badly."

"But you said the Warblers are really good."

"They are, but you all are just as good as them, I know it."

"Blaine," Rory speaks up, "Can I talk to you?" I look at him and he darts his eyes to the hallway. I nod and we walk out.

"What is it, Rory?"

"I got a call from Ohio. The New Directions met up at the school so they could fly here together, but there's a huge storm coming across the mountains and the flight was cancelled."

"Cancelled? What?"

"It's too dangerous for them to fly, Blaine."

"But, I promised the kids that they'd be here! This isn't good."

"I know. I thought I should tell you."

"I know, Rory, thank you."

"No problem, Blaine."

"Now for the hard part: telling the kids."

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

It's like a bomb exploded.

Blew what we thought we knew and believed to smithereens.

"What do you mean they're not coming?" I ask, the rest of the room silent.

"There's a huge storm and their flight was cancelled. I'm sorry, guys, but there's nothing we can do." Mr. B. answers me.

"That's awful!" Cecilia cries. "This is me and Steve's last performance with you guys, and they won't be here to see it!" Steve gives her a hug.

"It's okay, Cecilia, there's only one thing left that we can do, whether they're here or not." He tells her, and all of us. We all look at him.

"What is it?"

"WIN."


	22. Verse 22

No One's POV

* * *

"No matter what happens, we are champions, every one of us. Now, get out there, do your best, and win us that first place trophy!" Blaine cheers on the New, New Directions.

All of them smile and put there hands in the middle.

Cecilia leads them one last time with Steve.

"One, two, three!"

"LET'S GO GLEE!"

* * *

"Next up, the New Directions!" The audience applauds as the lights on the stage go down. The lights go back up and Cecilia stands alone in the middle of the stage, The music starts and she begins to sing.

" _You and me sitting here spinning gears_  
 _We're like a stolen car_  
 _Hand in mine, feeling like this is right_  
 _But it's just not ours_

 _The greatest pretenders forget to remember_  
 _the lies_  
 _We're falling forever, we're far from together_  
 _tonight"_ Suddenly, a light from the back of the theater appears and Steve walks in, singing along.

 _"The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_  
 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_  
 _The love that we're chasing is a heart break away_  
 _'Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame"_ Cecilia backs up and walks around Steve as he sings a solo.

 _"Time is on neither side, no one's wrong_  
 _And no one's right_  
 _Hiding pain, Novocaine is gonna fade_  
 _There's no good in goodbye_

 _The greatest pretenders forget to remember_  
 _the lies_  
 _We're falling together, the ties that we sever_  
 _tonight"_ The two seniors sing together again.

 _"The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_  
 _The love that we're chasing is a heart break away_  
 _'Cause we're picture_ _perfect in a broken frame"_

 _"Gotta open up, open up_  
 _Gotta open up, open up"_ Steve sings with Cecelia joining him towards the end of each phrase. They sing the chorus one last time and the rest of the group comes on stage onto the risers behind them silently, backs turned to the audience.

 _"The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_  
 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_  
 _The love that we're chasing is a heart break away_  
 _'Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame_  
 _In a broken frame_  
 _In a broken frame"_ Applause from the audience. They group starts up their next number.

" _I know that I'm running out of time_

 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)"_ Kris begins.  
 _"And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_  
 _I want it all, mmm, mmm_  
 _And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher_  
 _Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_  
 _Even when I get it all the way_  
 _(I want it all, mmm, mmm)"_ She finishes and the choir comes in.

 _"We can get 'em running, running, running"_

 _"Just like fire,"_ Cecelia takes lead in the chorus.

 _"burning out the way_  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, uh"_

 _"And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm_  
 _See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm_  
 _And no matter the weather, we can do it better_  
 _You and me together forever and ever_  
 _We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no"_ Natalie sings.

 _"We can get 'em running, running, running"_ The whole choir sings.

 _"Just like fire_ " McKayla takes lead for the second chorus.

 _"burning out the way_  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, fire, fire_  
 _Running, running, running_  
 _We can get 'em running, running, running"_

 _"So I can get it running"_ Cecelia sings.  
 _"Just cause nobody's done it_  
 _Y'all don't think I can run it_  
 _But look, I've been here, I've done it_  
 _Impossible? Please_  
 _Watch, I do it with ease_  
 _You just gotta believe_  
 _Come on, come on with me_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?_  
 _(What, what!?)_  
 _Oh, what you gonna do?"_

 _"Just like fire, burning out the way_  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way!"_ Fauna surprises everyone with her strong solo. The girl chorus finishes and together, with the boys, they sing the last refrain.

 _"Just like fire, burning out the way_  
 _If I can light the world up for just one day_  
 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_  
 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_  
 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_  
 _No one can be just like me any way_  
 _Just like fire, fire!_  
 _Running, running, running_  
 _Just like fire!"_ They finish and get lots of applause from the audience.

" _Hold Me_ " Garrett sings.  
" _Like The River Jordan_  
 _And I Will Then Say To Thee_  
 _You Are My Friend_

 _"Carry Me_  
 _Like You Are My Brother_  
 _Love Me Like A Mother_  
 _Will You Be There?"_

 _"Weary_  
 _Tell Me Will You Hold Me_  
 _When Wrong, Will You Scold Me_  
 _When Lost Will You Find Me?"_

 _"But They Told Me_  
 _A Man Should Be Faithful_  
 _And Walk When Not Able_  
 _And Fight Till The End_  
 _But I'm Only Human"_

 _"Everyone's Taking Control Of Me_  
 _Seems That The World's_  
 _Got A Role For Me_  
 _I'm So Confused_  
 _Will You Show To Me_  
 _You'll Be There For Me_  
 _And Care Enough To Bear Me"_

 _(Hold Me)_ The whole choir sings. Cecelia takes over the chorus because of how high it's gotten.

" _Hold me!"_  
 _(Lay Your Head Lowly)_

 _"Lay you head lowly!"_ She basically repeats whatever the chorus just sang but makes it higher and fancier, let her voice and range shine.  
 _(Softly Then Boldly)_

 _(Carry Me There)_

 _(Lead Me)_  
 _(Love Me And Feed Me)_  
 _(Kiss Me And Free Me)_  
 _(I Will Feel Blessed)_

 _(Carry)_  
 _(Carry Me Boldly)_  
 _(Lift Me Up Slowly)_  
 _(Carry Me There)_

 _(Save Me)_  
 _(Heal Me And Bathe Me)_  
 _(Softly You Say To Me)_  
 _(I Will Be There)_

 _(Lift Me)_  
 _(Lift Me Up Slowly)_  
 _(Carry Me Boldly)_  
 _(Show Me You Care)_

 _(Hold Me)_  
 _(Lay Your Head Lowly)_  
 _(Softly Then Boldly)_  
 _(Carry Me There)_

 _(Need Me)_  
 _(Love Me And Feed Me)_  
 _(Kiss Me And Free Me)_  
 _(I Will Feel Blessed)_

 _"I will feel blessed"_ Steve sings.

 _"I will be blessed."_ Garrett sings.

 _"I will be blessed."_ Cecelia sings.

" _I_ _will be blessed!_ " The whole chorus sings, finishing their set. The auditorium roars with applause. Rory and Blaine, who sit in their seats in the thearte near the backstage exit, are so proud.

"I think we might just win this thing." Blaine says.

* * *

The kids, coaches, judges, and audience was full of excitement. The announcer walks onto stage, holding the enormous 1st place trophy.

"And the winner of the National Show Choir Competition is..."


	23. Verse 23

No One's POV

* * *

It was a silent flight home.

No words from the kids.

The coaches.

No fighting.

No tears.

No yelling.

Just silence.

Blaine looked at their 12th place trophy, that was about the size of a doll.

The New, New directions had just suffered a huge loss at Nationals.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Now, guys, I know that losing at Nationals was a hard blow on all of us, but we still have another performance before the year is over." I look at the kids, who are silent. I sigh and turn to the board writing in huge letters.

"PROM!" I exclaim, trying to cheer the kids up. I mean, who doesn't love prom? McKayla raises her hand.

FINALLY A REACTION FROM THESE KIDS!

"Yes, McKayla?"

"Uh, Mr. B., most of us are too young to go to prom."

"Well, that is one of the many perks of being in Glee. You get to go to events that most people can't go to. You guys don't only get to get in for free, but you get to preform a number for the student body!"

"The kids hate us, Mr. B., and our loss at Nationals made it even worse." Natalie says.

"I know it's been rough, guys, but this is a chance to show that, even though we didn't place first, we are still an amazing show choir."

"Everyone seemed to like it when we preformed for them at prom back in my sophomore year." Rory adds to my statement.

"See? Guys, it'll be fun, trust me."

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

It was a surprise to me when Aiden asked me to go with him to prom.

Well, I mean, you know, we're not officially 'going to prom' We're too young, but still.

I got asked to PROM!

So exciting!

Mr. B. is making us preform, but after that, the night is ours.

And I'm going to make the most of it.

* * *

Steve's POV

* * *

I was so happy that asked Cecelia to our senior prom together.

We've grown pretty close over the year because of Glee mostly.

Being the only two seniors will brought us together.

I really like her. She;s an amazing singer, preforming, and girl.

Tonight's going to be awesome.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

It was no surprise to me at all when Nick asked me to prom.

I mean, he's my boyfriend.

And, since he's a junior, we're LITERALLY going to prom together.

Take that Kris. I have your ex boyfriend, and more talent than you.

And, let's face it, I don't even know if she'll look good for prom.

She'll probably show up in her ripped jeans and Letterman jacket like she wears everyday to school.

Boring.

Whatever. All I know is that after I rock the house, Nick and I are going to have the time of our lives.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Everyone shows up in the choir room before prom, looking great.

Many people, mainly the older class men and those who have dates, are looking really good.

We head out to prom as a group and they take the stage, going to preform for the student body.

And they're going to LOVE it.

"Hey, everyone," I say into the mic, "we're the glee club and this song is going to all the couples out in the room. Have an amazing prom and enjoy the show."

 _"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_  
 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, "_ The girls sing their song first, letting the kids enjoy some Queen B, letting Cecelia sing the melody, with the others girls backing her up. Then the boys take over and let the kids jam out to Walk the Moon's _Shut Up and Dance_. Aiden plays the guitar and all the boys take turns singing the melody and verses. The kids are loving it.

Take that disrespecting jerks who hate us!

You love us now, huh?

HA!

"Blaine, is it my turn?" Rory asks me.

"Yes, Rory, knock 'em dead." Rory smiles and puts on his fedora.

I'm letting Rory preform a solo. I think it's important that he's known around this school for being the talented kid he is.

He steps on stage and the music starts. He begins to dance, snapping and just having fun. They say for every boy and girl

 _"There's just one love in this whole world_  
 _And I know I found mine"_ The song is old fashioned sounding, but the kids seem to like it.

 _"The heavenly touch of your embrace_  
 _Tells me no one could take your place_  
 _Ever in my heart"_

 _"Young love, first love_  
 _Filled with deep devotion_  
 _Young love, our love_  
 _We share with deep emotion"_ He makes a face and the kids cheer, loving his performance.

 _"Just one kiss from your sweet lips_  
 _Will tell me that our love is real"_ He points throughout the crowd of kids.  
 _And I can feel that it's true_  
 _For we will vow to one another_  
 _There will never be another_  
 _Love for you or for me_

 _Young love, first love_  
 _Filled with deep devotion_  
 _Young love, our love_  
 _We share with deep emotion_

 _Young love, first love_  
 _Filled with deep devotion_  
 _Young love, first love_

 _Filled with deep devotion"_

They love it.

I'm pleasantly surprised.

The Glee's part of the night was over, now it's time for the kids to have fun!

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

Dana, Sierra, McKayla, and a few other Cheerios were in the bathroom, touching up on their hair and makeup.

"Oh my gosh, Brad kissed me at the same time Kevin kissed Sierra! Our boyfriends are the best!" Dana says. The just continued to talk and gossip and fix makeup and hair until they were ready to go back out again.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

Nick and I have been dancing and having a great time all night.

He's such a great boyfriend.

We are like the ultimate power couple.

Everyone's jealous of us.

Everyone wants to be us.

When Nick's a senior, we're pretty much bound to win king and queen!

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I look around at all the couples.

Man, prom isn't the same as I remembered.

It's awesome.

Better than my American prom.

After I finish my number, I walk through the people, looking at the couples.

I see McKayla and Nick.

Steve and Cecelia.

Natalie and Aiden.

Dana, Sierra, and their two football boyfriends.

Fauna and Garrett.

Alexa and her boyfriend are making out in a corner.

I continue to look around and I see a line of chairs against the wall.

AH. The loner's chairs.

I remember those chairs.

And sure enough, behind Nick and McKayla, sitting in a chair, is Kris.

I turn back to Blaine, who continues to talk about the night's success.

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

The loser of prom.

That's pretty much what I am.

I sit in the plastic chair, watching as all the couples dance.

Everyone in glee has a date.

And whenever a guy walks up, I get a little excited, only to watch them ask out the girl next to me.

Now I'm sitting all by myself.

Everyone, except me, in the 'dateless' section of chairs, has gotten up with someone else to dance.

And I just sit here, looking at the dress that I forced myself to wear, looking like a loser.

It also doesn't help that McKayla and Nick and everyone else in glee are dancing together in front of me. And McKayla, Dana, Sierra, and random people keep looking and pointing at me and saying this, causing others to laugh or give me looks of sympathy.

Ugh!

I should just go home!

But no, I'll stay here all night. Mr. B. told us to.

I look down at my shoes, my ponytail (which I forced myself to curl) slides onto my shoulder.

Suddenly, I see a pair of feet in front of me and a hand in my face.

"Would you care to dance?" The voice asks. I slowly look up from the floor and see a face smiling back at me. I smile and grasp his hand.

He leads me out to the middle of the floor and dances with me, causing me to blush.

"You didn't have to do this, I was fine, Rory-"

"No, Kris, I remember sitting in those chairs. And as soon as I saw you, I couldn't let you just stay there." His Irish voice making me smile. "I want to make sure you guys know how much I care for every single one of you. And this, Kris, is my way of showing you."

"Thank you, again, Rory."

"No problem. It's my job, Kris."


	24. Verse 24

Fauna's POV

* * *

"So," Garrett says, "prom was fun, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes! I'm so glad we got to go!"

"Me too. And the best part is we still have a few more years to go for real, not just for Glee."

"Yeah, but Glee at prom was really fun, and, for once, everyone seemed to like us."

"I know, right? It was crazy!" The two walk hand in hand on the sidewalk on their way to the Lima Bean for some drinks. "You were beautiful, you are beautiful, you know that, right?"

"Garrett, stop it!" She play hits him, blushing.

"It's true though."

"Well you are very handsome."

"Why, thank you."

"It's my pleasure." The two kiss before heading in.

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

So, Aiden and I had a great time.

I think.

Well I know I had a great time.

Aiden is pretty cool.

Not only is his musically talented, you know band, glee, etc., he's an awesome dancer.

And an awesome kisser.

Now, that kiss at the end of the night was probably the greatest shock of my life, but it was amazing.

All I know is that my prom was awesome.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"And she was just sitting there, and next thing I knew, she and Rory were dancing behind us!" I tell Dana and Sierra.

"Ouch, having to dance with a teacher, that hurts." Dana says.

"No! Rory is practically still in high school, but that just proves what I've been saying all along!"

"Or, she just got a sympathy dance." Sierra inputs.

"Yes! Of course! That's it! I was really over thinking this." I realize. "Sad little Kris couldn't even get someone to dance with her, so Rory felt bad and asked. Makes total sense."

"Once again, you are the genius, McKayla."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Guys, the time has come. This is our last week with our seniors." I announce. Dana and Sierra garb and hug Cecelia from behind while the boys just fist bump Steve. "And, so, I'm giving this whole group one final assignment together, including me and Rory."

"What is it, Mr. B.?" Natalie asks.

"The whole group preform a number by the end of this week. The theme is: Remember."

* * *

 _"When you look back on times we had_  
 _I hope you smile_  
 _And know that through the good and through the bad_  
 _I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_  
 _We claimed the brightest star_  
 _And we, we came so far_  
 _And, no, they won't forget"_ Cecelia sings.

 _"Whenever you remember times gone by_  
 _Remember how we held our heads so high_  
 _When all this world was there for us_  
 _And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
 _Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
 _Remember how we reached that dream together_  
 _Whenever you remember"_ Steve sings.

 _"When you think back on all we've done"_ Blaine sings.  
 _"I hope you're proud_  
 _When you look back and see how far we've come_  
 _It was our time to shine_  
 _And nobody could hold us down_  
 _They thought they'd see us fall_  
 _But we, we stood so tall_  
 _And, no, we won't forget"_

 _"Whenever you remember times gone by"_ The three sing.  
 _Remember how we held our heads so high_  
 _When all this world was there for us_  
 _And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
 _Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
 _Remember how we reached that dream together_  
 _Whenever you remember"_

 _"Yeah, ooo"_ Blaine sings.

 _"We claimed the brightest star_  
 _And we, we came so far_  
 _You know that we showed them all_  
 _And, no, they won't forget_  
 _Yeah"_ Cecelia sings. At the key change, the whole group comes in, backing up the three with killer harmonies.

 _"Whenever you remember times gone by_  
 _Remember how we held our heads so high_  
 _When all this world was there for us_  
 _And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
 _Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
 _Remember how we reached that dream together_  
 _Whenever you remember"_

 _"Whenever you remember"_ The two seniors sing together.

 _"Ooo, whenever you remember"_ Blaine sings before grabbing the two and hugging them.

* * *

Blaine's POV...The day of Graduation.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you two so much!" I tell the two. I pull back and look at both of them. "Steve, you are an amazing singer, swimmer, and just a great person. I want to see you continue to do the things you do, and I hope that I'll see you again one day."

"Thanks Mr. B." He says. I hug him again, looking at him in his graduation cap and gown.

"And Cecelia," I start, grabbing her hands, "you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Mr. B." She begins to tear up.

"You're the glue that held glee together. I am so proud of you taking a career in the Arts. You'll do better than succeed in it. You deserve that scholarship to NYADA. I know one day I'll see your name in lights."

"Mr. B.-" She begins to cry and I pull her and Steve into a hug.

"Glee won't be the same without you, but we must go on, just like you two need to keep moving on. Congratulations to the class of 2016!"

I watch as the two walk hand and hand out of the auditorium, and I feel the tears slipping out of my eyes.

I'm going to miss those kids so much.


	25. Verse 25

Blaine's POV

* * *

It's going to be hard this year.

We lost two, amazing strong and talented seniors this past year:

Cecilia Keys and Steve Charles.

I'm going to miss them.

This year, Nick, Aiden, and Natalie are going to be seniors.

Losing three more members at the end of the year.

Plus, Alexa, in a very rude note that I will not repeat the words in it to anyone, quit after last year.

Claimed we were 'killing her rep' and many other foul words following it.

It was unfortunate.

But maybe it's for the best. It shows who's really dedicated to this group.

But only one negative:

Now I need to find at least 3 new recruits.

That is going to be really hard.

* * *

"Mr. B., I'm pretty sure that if I talk around at cheer practice, I'll be able to find some recruits." Sierra tells me. I smile at her.

"Thank you, Sierra, that will be extremely helpful. Also, boys, we need male members! Many of you do sports, so try to recruit from there. Many of Glee's best members were athletes."

"I'll try, Mr. B., but I highly doubt you'll get anyone from it." Nick tells me.

"Well at least try."

"I will."

"I'll also be having auditions after school. There will be a sign up sheet posted. Lets just hope we get some names."

* * *

"Hey, Blaine!" Quinn says after rehearsal, walking into the choir room. "How's recruiting going?"

"Quinn, hey! And lousy at the moment. How are you?"

"Great, actually. I just got engaged to Puck. He made me come back to Ohio to do it."

"Oh my gosh, Quinn, that's amazing!" I hug her. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet. I invited to Lima so Puck and I can tell them the good news. Pretend to act surprised, please?"

"Anything for you, Quinn."

"Thanks. Anything I could do for you, Blaine?"

"Yes. Would you help me with tryouts for glee?"

"Sure, why not. Seems fun."

"Great."

* * *

"Ugh, look at the emptiness of this sheet!" I exclaim, showing Quinn the clipboard. "Two names! Two! We need at least three, and I don't even know what kind of talent these kids have!"

"Blaine, calm down. Just do the tryouts first, then worry about that."

"Okay, fine."

"By the way, where's Rory?"

"I told him it was a bad idea, but he went to Sugar's wedding."

"That boy is too nice for his own good. Why would he do that?"

"Like you said, he's too nice. That's just typical Rory Flanagan for ya. Anyway, lets get started. Jack Arson?"

A tall, attractive boy walks onto stage, wearing ripped jeans, high tops, and a hoodie.

"Hey, I'm Jack Arson, I'm a junior, and I'd like to join Glee."

"Okay, Jack, show us what you got." He sings us a small bit of _Pompeii_ before I stop him.

"Thanks, Jack, we'll let you know." I turn to Quinn.

"He's good."

"I know! Nick's gonna have some serious competition this year, The other name is Kelly Davis." A cheerio walks onstage.

Looks like Sierra did her job.

"Hi!" The tiny girl squeaks. "I'm Kelly! I'm a freshman and I'm going to sing some Katy Perry." She sings and her tiny voice is good.

"Thanks, Kelly. We'll let you know." I turn to Quinn. "Well, that's it-"

"Wait!" A boy runs onto stage, almost tripping over some mic cords, "I'd like to audition!" I shrug.

"Okay, and you are-"

"Simon Mitchell. Sophomore. May I?"

"Of course." He sings and it's good. REALLY good. "Thank you so much for auditioning, Simon."

"You're welcome." He exits stage and I turn to Quinn.

"Well, that was surprising."

"Yes, it was. That kid really wants to be in Glee."

"Yeah. Well, let's go get our new members."


	26. Verse 26

Rory's POV

* * *

As I walk into the wedding, I see many people wearing extravagant outfits.

I feel really under dressed in just my tux.

Oh well.

I take my seat and as I watch Sugar walk down the aisle, it takes me back to that night.

The night of the party.

The night I saw Sugar for the first time in years, just to find out she was engaged.

It hurts.

We weren't together long, but it was the only relationship I've ever had.

My first, and, quite possibly, my last.

It's amazing how no girl Ireland at my school wanted me.

"You may kiss the bride." The man says. Sugar jumps into the arms of her fiance, now husband, Bobby, and they lock lips for a good minute or two.

It's a little awkward watching them, not knowing if we should clap, or give them privacy or something.

They eventually break apart and we applaud.

* * *

In the after party, I fill up my glass with what I hope isn't alcohol, and watch as Sugar, in a fluffy white party dress, talks to her dad.

After that, she looks around the room and her eye catches mine. She smiles her adorable smile of hers and bounces of to me, Bobby holding her hand.

"Rory! Awesome you could come! I hope it wasn't too awkward for you as my ex to watch me marry my amazing fiance."

"Sugar-" Bobby starts. Sugar covers her mouth and giggles.

"Oops, sorry, Asperger's!" She exclaims. I smile. Bobby looks at me.

"Oh, hey, you're that one kid who came to our door that one night!"

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm Bobby. Nice to meet you, for real, Rory."

"You too." We shake hands, him grasping mine a little too tight for a friendly handshake.

Sugar runs off, dragging Bobby behind her and I sigh.

What might have been if I didn't have to go back to Ireland...

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Welcome to Glee, new members, and welcome back old members! We have a exciting new year ahead of us. Now last year, we made it to Nationals, and, unfortunately, did not do well. But that will not happen again! The New, New Directions will win big this year and prove to everyone how great glee is! So, I-" The door slams shut behind me, and I turn to see Rory waking in, hair ruffled, looking little disheveled.

He's wearing a tux.

Oh god. Sugar's wedding!

He looks up and realizes he's interrupted class.

"Oh, whoops."

"Everyone, this is Rory Flanagan, the assistant coach of the New, New Directions. He's here on a special type of scholarship from Ireland. Rory was apart of the Original New Directions with me and people like Rachel Berry-" McKayla squeaks at the mention of Rachel and I ignore her, "my husband, Kurt, and we were coached by the one and only Mr. Shue."

"Wait, he's how old?" Kelly asks.

"18, about to turn 19." Rory answers.

"Then how come you weren't in high school last year?"

"I had to return to Ireland after my year here at McKinley, and my school didn't count my American history for my sophomore year, so I had to retake a semester in Ireland."

"So, shouldn't you be like 20 or something?"

"Uh, no. I graduated in 2016 in December, received a special scholarship that brought me over to America, and here I am."

"The Scottish are confusing."

"Irish."

"Same thing." Rory smiles at Kelly and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, this weeks assignment is: Team Bonding! I want you all to pick a song and preform as a group for the first time together!"

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"Well, as a returning member and basically the best in this whole group, I think we should sing a song that shows off my amazing vocal range."

"McKayla, that wasn't the assignment." Natalie tells me. I shoot her a look.

"So?"

"So, how about we choose song that we all can sing?"

"Ugh. Fine. We can do it your way, but only this once."

"So, I wanted to do this song last year, but, here's what I'm thinking..."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, let's see what this group has come up with." Rory and I back and the kids come on stage, all wearing red McKinley tshirts and jeans.

 _"We are family"_ They sing the first three words and I know that this isngoing to be amazing  
 _"I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_  
 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing"_

 _"Everyone can see we're together_  
 _As we walk on by_ _"_ Natalie sings.  
 _"And, and we fly just like birds of a feather_  
 _I won't tell no lie"_ Fauna sings.  
 _"All, all of the people around us they say_  
 _Can they be that close"_ Dana sings.  
 _"Just let me state for the record"_ Sierra sings.  
 _"We're giving love in a family dose"_ McKayla sings.

 _"We are family_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, ah)_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _(I have, I have)_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_  
 _(Sing it to me)_  
 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing"_

 _"Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
 _To get our share of this world's delights"_ Nick sings.  
 _"High, high hopes we have for the future_  
 _And our goal's in sight"_ Garrett sings.  
 _"We, no we don't get depressed_  
 _Here's what we call our golden rule"_ Aiden sings.  
 _"Have faith in you and the things you do_  
 _You won't go wrong, oh-no"_ Jack sings.  
 _"This is our family Jewel"_ Simon sings.

 _"We are family_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, sing it to me)_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _(Oh I can hear you now)_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_  
 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _(Get up, get up now)_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_

 _We are family_  
 _I got all my sisters with me_  
 _We are family_  
 _Get up everybody and sing_  
 _We are family"_ The group finishes. Rory and I applaud. That number was great. I LOVED it. It showed what glee was all about.

It's official.

Glee is back to it's former glory.


	27. Verse 27

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So," I say, after all the kids have left and it's just me and Rory in the auditorium, "Quinn is having a get together tonight. The Original New Directions will be there. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Cool. It's the same place as last time."

"Okay. I'll be there. Make sure to leave some non-alcohol for me."

"Man, you are so different than an American." I joke.

* * *

"Guys, I have an important announcement to make." Quinn says about halfway through the party. Everyone quiets down and she smiles at Puck.

"Oh no," Kurt says, "You're not pregnant again, are you?" Quinn laughs.

"Oh no!" Kurt relaxes and she turns to all of us. "Guys, Puck and I are engaged!" The room fills with excited cheers and scream and laughter, Santana and Brittany run up to hug her. Artie rolls over to Puck and congratulates him.

"That's fantastic, you guys!" Rachel cries. "I was kinda wondering when it would happen!"

"Yeah, it's about time!" Mercedes says, lifting her cup. "To Quinn and Puck!"

"To Quinn and Puck!" We all cry and down our drinks.

* * *

"So, Rory, how was Sugar's wedding?" I ask, all of us sitting on the floor in a circle with our drinks. Rory, the baby of the group, holds his Coke bottle and looks down.

"Many things. Lots of colors. You could tell Sugar did most of the party planning." We all laugh. "But mostly, awkward."

"Understandable." Artie says.

"I mean, one day she tells me she'll make her dad buy Ireland so we can be together and the next she's engaged to Bobby and they're getting married! Watching them make out was very hard to watch."

"It was that upsetting?" Tina asks, words slurring because of how drunk she is.

"No. All of us in the congregation just didn't know what to do. Clap? Whistle? Nothing?" Everyone laughs again.

Man, all of us are getting pretty drunk now.

"Bro," Puck, who is probably the most drunk out of all of us, "you'll find a chick don't worry."

Puck? Being encouraging? Yep. He's drunk.

"It's just, when they kissed, I realized that Sugar and I never kissed."

"Well, that doesn't matter, you've kissed plenty of girls over in Ireland." Sam says. Rory looks down at the ground and Puck gasps.

"No way! You've never kissed anyone?!"

"And nobody's ever kissed me."

"And you're 18? Oh honey..." Kurt sympathizes for him.

"If you were a leprechaun, you could wish for a girlfriend, but we all know that you're not." Brittany says.

"Well, this time in America, you're gonna get and girl and kiss the crap out of her!" Puck announces.

"I've tried, but so far, the girl I was after is now married."

"Well, you'll find someone, eventually." Mike says.

"Maybe."

* * *

The night was filled with drunkenness, drinks, karaoke, stories, laughing, crying, Puck trying to convince Rory to drink, Quinn telling Puck to stop pressuring Rory, Jesse and Rachel make outs, and all sorts of stuff.

The night was awesome.

Being with my old friends, many of them having great news, was great.

Mr. Shue showed up towards the end of the party and was so happy to hear about Quinn and Puck.

He also told us not to get too drunk.

Classic Mr. Shue.

Always looking out for us.

At the end of the night, we all went our separate ways. Kurt and I walked out to the car. Luckily, Kurt was pretty sober, well, at least more than me, and he drove home.

It had been a fun, full day.

On the way home, Kurt sings along to Lady Gaga on the radio, jamming out.

The entire time I was praying he didn't get too excited and crash the car.

He didn't and we made it home safe and sound.

After checking up on Aria, who was well taken care of by the nanny, Kurt and I crawled into bed.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine."

Before I fall asleep, I remember the New, New Directions performance from earlier.

It was the truth.

We ARE family.


	28. Verse 28

No One's POV

* * *

It was early Monday morning.

EVERYONE had the typical Monday blues.

The teachers, the kids, everyone who walked through the halls looked like depressed zombies.

Blaine had no idea about why, even if you were in a good mood, the Monday blues always could control you.

But Blaine had something else on his mind.

Or, more correctly speaking, someone else on his mind.

And that person was the one and only Sue Sylvester.

She hadn't done ANYTHING against the glee club yet.

Key word: YET.

And couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about it.

Sue had always tormented them back when was in Glee, and even for the year that Rachel and Kurt were in charge, she still keep bullying the glee club.

But she did nothing last year.

And, so far, nothing this year.

Most people would think that Sue might have turned over a new leaf, but Blaine knew better.

She was planning something, something worse than when she locked him and Kurt in an elevator until they kissed.

But what?

What sinister plan was Sue coming up with now?

* * *

Sue's POV

* * *

"I've done what you've asked, Will, I haven't even stepped foot in that choir room since the end of Rachel and Kurt;s reign in that dingy little classroom of yours. Why am I getting into trouble?"

"Blaine believes that you plotting something huge against him, and, from personal experience with your schemes, I have to agree."

"Come on, Will, when you became principal, I said I wouldn't harm the glee club, and I haven't."

"Yet. I know you, Sue. When have you ever listened and obeyed anyone?"

"Since I've realized, oh how I hate to admit it, but your little glee club does, in fact, help my cheerios. And, since my three year streak of losing the cheer championships, I've started to focus my time on my cheerios, and not on your club."

"So, you really have stopped scheming against glee?"

"Well, I mean, sometimes when I see them in the hall I fight the urge strangle them and keep their heads as trophies on my wall, but yes, I have stopped."

"I have to say I'm proud and surprised, Sue. I'm glad to see that the Sue and Glee feud is over."

"Don't push it Schuester. And, besides, your club is going to broken apart from the inside." He looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're mini-Rachel Berry and over-sensitive-about-her-name girl are always fighting. This will turn out worse than when Rachel and Mercedes had their diva off, or the guy-girl and guy who looked like an ape had a fight about something stupid, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I do. But they resolved their fight."

"Take this from me: fights are never resolved, they are just postponed. It will happen again, Schuester, and Blaine and the leprechaun may not be there to stop it next time. Trust me, I know it when two people hate each other. Eventually, one will just be done doing it and give up, but, Will, trust me."

"Okay, Sue. Thank you."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, our first assignment as glee club was a success. Give yourselves a round of applause everybody!" I start the clapping and the kids follow, Jack high-fiving Natalie. "Natalie, that was the perfect song choice. I loved it, and it expressed what Gee is all about. Thank you. Another round of applause for Natalie!"

The whole group claps again, but one thing sticks out to me.

Of course I mean someone.

And of course that someone is McKayla.

Jealous that she was not responsible for the song, about not getting applause.

I just ignore her and go back to the lesson plan.

"So, this week, the assignment is-"

"Mr. B.!" A voice calls form the doorway, I turn around and see Alexa in the doorway. I smile. "Oh, hi, Alexa. Any more colorful letters to give me?"

"No, Mr, B., I wanted to talk to you." I walk up to her.

"Oh, okay, Alexa, we can talk after glee-"

"That's just it! Glee! I want to talk about that!" I am very surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, Mr. B., could you come closer?" I walk towards her, leaning out of the doorway. "GET HIM!" Alexa cries.

A rainbow of slushies flies form all directions into my face, staining my new shirt, pants, and, worst of all, my brand new bow tie from Kurt.

"Take that gay boy!" A random boy yells.

"For the rest of 'em!" Alexa screams. The group pushes me to the ground and runs into the choir room, throwing slushies everywhere. It gets all over the instruments, boards, costumes, trophies, the KIDS, everything! The run out and I yell after them, just to be ignored. I turn and look at the choir room.

Slushy. Everywhere.

Music ruined.

Instruments damaged.

And the kids, oh god.

"Mr. B.?" Fauna asks. I wipe slushie off my face.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"It's fine, Mr. B., you think we don't get slushies out there?" Garrett speaks up.

"But this is serious. Is anyone injured? I have a bad history with slushies..."

"No, the only thing hurt is our pride." I nod at Nick.

"Well, then, glee's over. I need to talk to Mr. Schue."

* * *

"They threw them everywhere! Ruined music, instruments, equipment, everything! This can NOT be tolerated!" I tell Mr. Schue. He looks deeply concerned.

"The kids in this school are getting out of hand!"

"I understand one or two slushies against you, but they were loaded up on them, they wanted to ruin things!"

"And we all know how you and the rest of us feel about slushies since-"

"Please don't bring that up."

"I won't. But don't worry. You will have justice."

"How?"

"I'm banning slushies on McKinley property."


	29. Verse 29

No One's POV

* * *

The entire student body was in the gym for an unscheduled assembly.

Mr. Schuester was furious at the students.

"Because of the cruel and thoughtless actions of these students, instruments, equipment, clothes, and music was ruined. This is NOT tolerated at McKinley. I am extremely disappointed in those who decided to take part. Anyone apart of this scheme must come forward immediately. If you don't, I can always use the convenient cameras and witnesses and I won't be as nice to you." About seven kids stand up. Blaine said there was at least a dozen.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Blaine speaks up. Will gestures him to take the mic. Blaine clears his throat. "Alexa Wilde, get down here. You were a leader in this."

People turn their heads and Alexa slowly stands up and walks down to the gym floor. "Anyone else?" The rest of the group stands up finally ends stands on the gym floor. He turns to look at them.

"I don't know why you did this. If you thought it would change the glee club, and throwing slushies in their face, calling them names, making fun of me because I'm gay, it didn't do anything like that. In fact, it made us stronger. So, you know, thank you for making us a stronger team. And don't ever go against my glee club again."

Mr. Schue takes the mic again.

"And from this point forward, slushies are forbidden at McKinley. Anyone violating this will be punished accordingly. You are dismissed."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

So, since yesterday's slushie fiasco, the glee has 127 ruined pages of sheet music, a minimum of $200 in damages to instruments, and the floor is still sticky.

But the kids are toughing it out. They still come. They know what glee club means to them.

They won't back down.

They stand up again and get stronger.

I am so proud of these kids.

McKayla raises her hand.

"Yes, McKayla?"

"Well, yesterday before we were ambushed with slushies, you were about to tell us this week's assignment."

"Oh yes. About that, well, I think were going to have to reschedule that for another week. Right now, we have something else we have to do."

"What is it?" Aiden asks.

"A Fundraiser for the damages made. And I know exactly how to do it."

* * *

The Audiotorium...Friday

* * *

"There are donations baskets coming around, and also at the exits. Please donate to the glee who has done so much for this school." I say. The lights do down onstage except for a stoplight shinning on a mic. I step up and begin to sing.

 _"Scars we carry_  
 _Carry with memories, memories burned by the dark_  
 _Try to see clearly_  
 _Tears we bury_  
 _Bury in vain cause the pain got us falling apart_  
 _Try to see clearly_

 _Now let the healing start_  
 _The fires out of guns_  
 _We keep it in our hearts_  
 _We're like a thousand suns_  
 _Ooh, yeah, every day, step by step, we dare to love again_  
 _And if we lose our grip, meet you at the end_

 _Know they're cutting you deep_  
 _Feel the scars in your sleep_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
 _Stories left on our skin_  
 _Wear them with everything_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_

 _Don't feel lonely_  
 _Loneliness kills all the thrill from standing alone_  
 _Try to see clearly_

 _Now let the healing start_  
 _The fires out of guns_  
 _We keep it in our hearts_  
 _We're like a thousand suns_  
 _Ooh, yeah, every day, step by step, we dare to love again_  
 _And if we lose our grip, meet you at the end_

 _Know they're cutting you deep_  
 _Feel the scars in your sleep_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
 _Stories left on our skin_  
 _Wear them with everything_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
 _Know they're cutting you deep_  
 _Feel the scars in your sleep_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
 _Stories left on our skin_  
 _Wear them with everything_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_

 _Feet don't fail me now, no_  
 _What didn't kill us made_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
 _Feet don't fail me now_  
 _What didn't kill us made_  
 _What didn't kill us made us stronger_

 _Scars we carry"_ Many of the kids look at me, upset.

Some confused.

Some bored.

But the glee kids look so proud of me.

And that's all that matters.

That my kids think of me as highly as I think of them.


	30. Verse 30

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Sectionals." I say. "Sectionals is next week. Now, last year, we kicked butt at Sectionals, and I hope to do it again."

"Mr. B.? Will Nick and I have solos again this year?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking about giving them to someone else." I look through the kids.

"Then to who?" McKayla questions me. I smile.

"Garrett." His eyes go wide and he sits straight up.

"Me?"

"Yes, Garrett, you."

"But why?"

"I have a song that is perfect for you, and you deserve a chance to shine. I think you are the only original New, New Directions member boy in this room that can pull of this song."

"Okay, what is it?" I hand him the music and his eyes go wider. "Mr. B., this is an extremely high song, I don't know if I can-"

"Garrett, you are amazing. You can sing this song no problem, and you'll be the reason we win Sectionals." Fauna say to him. He looks at her.

"I love you so much right now." He kisses her full on the mouth. She grabs his head and brings him closer.

Oh god.

Uh.

What's protocol?

Uh...

I clear my throat. They break apart, realizing where they are. Both of them blush and Garrett clears his throat.

"I think I could handle this."

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

"In glee, what was that all about?" I ask Fauna, as we hold hands in the park.

"Was what about?"

"You know, your confidence in me."

"I've always had it for you. I love you Garrett, and seeing you do down just made me come out and say it."

"I love you too."

"And what was that kiss about?"

"To prove how much I love you." I step closer to her. "And, just to make sure you understand, I'm gonna do it again." I pull her face to mine and kiss her.

Her arms rap around my neck and my hands wrap around her waist.

She ends up pushed against a nearby tree, but we keep kissing.

We eventually break apart and I look into her eyes.

"Understand?"

"Oh yes." We hold hands and walk back out of the park. We head into my car and I drive her home.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. B. didn't give us solos this year!"

"I know!"

"I'd scream, but that would ruin my amazing voice!"

"It's okay." He says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "We'll get them at Nationals this year. remember, I'm a senior. You still have a year left."

"Oh don't remind me! How can I live through glee without you?" I turn around to face him.

"By being the talented girl you are." I peck her on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"You better." I tease, tapping his nose. "You know, my parents are out..." And His lips crash on mine.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

There is something in this classroom today:

The couples, like McKayla, Nick, Garrett, and Fauna.

And those who don't: Kris, Jack, Simon, Kelly, and, from what I've heard, Natalie and Aiden.

They broke up last night.

It was all over the jazz band news this morning.

It's sad that they broke up.

But we have to move past that.

We have to get ready for Sectionals.

"Sectionals rehearsal is extremely important. We're going to begin blocking the first number. Garrett, your solo is first, but you are free to do whatever you wanna do with it. The song's yours."

Garrett nods.

"Anyway, we're blocking the group number today. Follow my lead..."

* * *

It had been a long, HARD week of rehearsing.

But it was worth it. Sectionals is tomorrow, and the kids are ready.

They're going to kick butt again this year.

And this time, Rory will be here to see it.

He's excited. This will be his first Sectionals as a coach.

And, hopefully, not his last.

Rory's going to be with the New, New Directions for a while.

I hope.

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

I'm in the auditorium. It's dark.

The school's empty.

I need to get some anger out.

I stand up and remember all the bad things I had with Natalie.

She was controlling, occasionally mean, but I loved her.

But she broke my heart.

 _"With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble"_ I think about prom.  
 _"Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil_  
 _I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul_  
 _She tasted a break and I can't get more_

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
 _But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_  
 _You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
 _But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_  
 _(Hey, hey, hey)_  
 _(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me"_ I walk around stage, remembering when she would come to me for help.

 _"Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door (Oh no)_  
 _Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (No)_  
 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_  
 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_  
 _Gave you my heart but you took my soul_

 _You got me in chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love_  
 _But, I wouldn't change (I wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love_  
 _You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
 _But, I wouldn't change (Wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me_  
 _(Hey, hey, hey)_  
 _(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me"_ I just remember her, and I thought we were in love, but, obviously, we weren't.

 _"Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_  
 _Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong_  
 _Gave you my heart but you took my soul (Hey)_

 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_  
 _But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_  
 _You got me chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love (Oh)_  
 _But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love_

 _Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me"_ I'm breathing heavily at the end of the song when I hear clapping.

What the hell?

I turn to the side and Kris is walking up the stage steps.

"Honestly, I thought you were going to sing _Stitches,_ but that works too." She says.

"What?"

"I knew you'd sing something about her. And I happened to be walking by when you were so I stopped and listened."

"Why? What are you doing at school so late?"

"I have my reasons. You have yours." I walk up to her.

"Why did she do it?"

"Thought you were cheating on her."

"No, never! With who?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was wrong."

"You believe me?"

"Yeah. You seem trustworthy." I don't know what I'm doing when I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She just, for a second, sounded and looked exactly like Natalie. And oh man did I want to kiss Natalie. She backs up immediately.

"Aiden, what the-"

"Sorry, you just, reminded me of her."

"Well I would have thrown a punch and been a lot like her." I laugh.

"We don't have to talk about this ever, do we?"

"No. You're fine. Have a goodnight."

"You too." She walks off.

God.

I miss Natalie so much.


	31. Verse 31

No One's POV

* * *

The New, New Directions were nervous, but they were ready.

WAY ready.

Blaine puts his hand in the middle.

"One, Two, Three-"

"LET'S GO GLEE!"

* * *

"Next up, the New, New Directions!" The announcer announces. Blaine was backstage and Rory was in the audience, watching from the coach's section.

The lights go down and come back up.

Garrett stands center stage. I looks into the audience and holds onto the mic stand.

 _"Hold!_  
 _Hold on!_  
 _Hold on to me!_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady"_ The beat starts up and he walks away from the stand and holds his hand out to the audience.

 _"Mama, come here_  
 _Approach, appear_  
 _Daddy, I'm alone_  
 _'Cause this house don't feel like home"_ He closes his eyes and backs up.

 _"If you love me, don't let go_  
 _If you love me, don't let go"_ He closes his eyes to sing the high chorus again.

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_  
 _That you're tired of being alone_  
 _Dad, I know you're trying_  
 _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _If you love me, don't let go_  
 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold_  
 _Hold on_  
 _Hold on to me_  
 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
 _A little unsteady"_ He finishes and the auditorium roars with applause. Garrett smiles and steps back. The music starts up again and the rest of the group comes out.

" _All her life she has seen_

 _All the meanest side me_  
 _They took away the prophet's dream_  
 _For a profit on the street_

 _Now she's stronger than you know_  
 _A heart of steel starts to grow"_ Simon sings.

 _"All his life he's been told_  
 _He'll be nothing when he's old_  
 _All the kicks and all the blows_  
 _He won't ever let it show_

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know_  
 _A heart of steel starts to grow"_ Jack sings. Then the whole chorus comes in.

 _"When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been struggling to make things right_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been working every day and night_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _Oh-oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh-oh, oh, oh"_

 _"All the hurt, all the lies_  
 _All the tears that they cry_  
 _When the moment is just right_  
 _You'll see fire in their eyes_  
 _'Cause he's stronger than you know_  
 _A heart of steel starts to grow"_ Nick sings.

 _"When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been struggling to make things right_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been working every day and night_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)_  
 _Every day, every hour turn that pain into power_  
 _(Power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)_  
 _Every day, every hour turn that pain into power"_

 _"She's got lions in her heart_  
 _A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_  
 _In his belly that's so hard to control_  
 _Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_  
 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode"_ Aiden sings.

 _"She's got lions in her heart_  
 _A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_  
 _In his belly that's so hard to control_  
 _Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_  
 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode"_ All the boys sing.

 _"When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been struggling to make things right_  
 _That's a how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _"When you've fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been working every day and night_  
 _That's a how a superhero learns to fly_  
 _Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)_  
 _Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power_  
 _(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah_  
 _Whoa (power, power, power, power)_  
 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)"_ The chorus sings.

 _"When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been struggling to make things right_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly"_ Jack finishes. The crowd roars. Rory and Blaine were so proud of the kids.

Blaine had been right.

Everything they had been through had made them stronger.

* * *

"And the winner of the 2017 sectional show choir competition is...The McKinley High New Directions!" The kids, along with the coaches and other supporters in the audience screamed and cheered.

The bus ride home was a lot different than the one home from Nationals.

No silence.

Just shouts and cheers and congratulations.

"So," Blaine says, "onto Regionals!"


	32. Verse 32

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Mr. Schue, that's amazing! We haven't done one at this school in years!" I say excitedly.

"I know, it's been FAR too long."

"Well, what are we doing?"

"A play I've been wanting to do for a long time. It's all about Elvis. It's called 'All Shook Up.'"

* * *

"Everyone," I begin as I walk into the choir room, "I have very exciting news-"

"I knew it! You're going to stop using so much gel in your hair!" Kelly cries. I stop and stare at her. Everyone turns and looks at her. I shake my head.

"Uh, no. Mr. Schue, for the first time since 'Grease' has agreed to a school musical!" The kids cheer.

"Oh my gosh! What is it? 'Cinderella'? 'Beauty and the Beast'? 'Wicked'? Another musical that will show off m amazing acting and singing skills when I get the lead?" McKayla asks, super excited.

"No, nothing like the classics. This one is going to be fun and very new. It's called 'All Shook Up', and it's a play about a girl who falls in love with a roustabout. In the town she lives in, music isn't allowed, but the guy brings it there and eventually everything works out. And, best of all, it's ALL Elvis songs."

"I love Elvis." Rory says, thinking out loud. I gesture to him.

"See? Even Rory is excited!"

"An Elvis show? That's, uh, not what I had in mind for me." McKayla says.

"Well, I said it was going t be new and exciting for us to experience. Tryouts are this Friday, and I expect everyone of you there-"

"Uh, Mr. B., no offense, but I don't like plays, much more musicals for that matter, do I have to?" Kris says, causing McKayla to gasp.

"How do not love musicals? Is it because you're no good for them?"

"No. I just have never been in one and most of the time, they're about stupid stuff like princesses or friendship or something corny."

"Kris," I start, "please tryout. I think that you'll enjoy it. And, if you really don't want a part, just tell me at tryouts, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, so, more info on the characters:

Natalie is the main character. She's very tomboy. She falls in love with Chad and ends up pretending to be a guy to try to convince him to be with Natalie.

Chad is the music playing roustabout who brings music to Natalie's town. He gets into trouble, but doesn't stop until people fall in love with each other and music.

Dennis is kinda a nerd. He's basically trapped in the friends-zone with Natalie. He becomes Chad's sidekick.

Sandra is the museum owner. She's gorgeous, smart, and loves Shakespeare. Basically all the guys want to be with her.

Sylvia is the owner of a Honky Tonk. She has a daughter Lorraine. They are basically underclass and Lorraine has to grow up on the wrong side of the tracks.

Dean is the son of the Mayor. He was in the army and comes back, only to be music and a very pretty young girl.

The Mayor Matalida runs the town, and she hates music, public love, basically anything fun.

The Sheriff Earl doesn't talk or sing much. He usually is quiet and just does what the Mayor says.

Jim is Natalie's dad. He works in a repair shop and drinks a lot since Natalie's mom passed away. He's friends with Sylvia."

"No offense, Mr. B., but this kinda sounds boring." McKayla says.

"Well, I'm telling you, just tryout out. I know that you'll all love this."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"We need to get the leads, Nick! We'd be perfect for them! We were born to be leads!"

"I know! We should tryout together to show how perfect we work together!"

"That's genius! What sing should we sing?"

"How about..."

* * *

Artie's POV

* * *

"Well, it's no surprise that when you need a director, you come to me." I say to Blaine. "Of course I will. It sounds fun."

"Great. Tryouts are on Friday."

"Awesome. See you then."

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Okay, people! Quiet down!" Artie says into the mic to the group of kids onstage. "First, any auditions together will go first. You are dismissed. Wait boys! Stay!" The boys stop and turn to Artie. Artie, Puck, Rachel, and Blaine are in charge of auditions.

"I'm just going to let you know that the character, Chad, is a bad ass-"

"In order for you to play Chad, you have to have a certain level of bad ass-ness to play a bad ass." Puck says, interrupting Artie.

"Is bad ass like your favorite word or something?" Nick asks.

"Yes, cause I am a bad ass. And so far, the only one of you who looks bad ass is Aiden. Nice look bro."

"Uh, thanks? I usually just wear a leather jacket and jeans everyday-"

"Whatever. See? He looks bad ass. Show me bad ass if you want to play the bad ass!"

"Okay, Puck, I think we should turn off your mic..." Artie says.

"But-" His mic cuts out so you can't hear what he's saying. Artie turns to the stage and looks at his list. "Okay, the only couple tryout is McKayla and Nick, so, you're first. Go ahead."

The two sing and dance to _Good Morning Baltimore._

"Next, Aiden." He sings and plays his guitar to _You Give Love a Bad Name._

The other kids do lots of auditions. Artie gets to the last name on the list.

"Uh, Kris?" No one comes out onstage. Blaine looks worried.

"Kris?" He calls. Slowly, Kris walks out onto stage. Blaine sighs. She looks down at her hands then up at the judges.

"I've, uh, never auditioned for a show before." She stutters into the mic.

"It's fine, Kris, just sing." Blaine tells her. She nods and sings _Black Horse and the Cherry Tree._

"Thank you. That concludes tryouts. We'll post the list soon."


	33. Verse 33

No One's POV

* * *

Artie and the rest of them talked for hours.

It was a hard show to cast, but they think they got it.

Artie, along with Blaine, Rachel, and Puck, wheeled up to the bulletin board. Artie handed Rachel the cast list and she pinned it up in an open spot near the top.

They walk away and the kids crowd in to see.

"Yes!" Aiden cries. "I guess my bad ass-ness payed off! I got Chad!" He tells Dana and Kelly. Sierra looks past him at the list.

"Mayor Matilda? Okay. You two got Mayor friends."

"What are mayor friends?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know, you're just mayor friends!" The three walk away. Fauna and Garrett walk up hand in hand.

"Lorraine and Dean? At least we got something." Fauna says.

"Actually, I read online that they fall in love."

"In that case, I'm already loving this play."

Jack and Simon walk up.

"Hey, I got Dennis!" Simon says.

"I got Sheriff Earl." Jack reads off. The two shrug and walk off.

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

I waited for the crowd to clear to walk up.

I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of a crowd when I don't get a part.

My audition had been crap.

Maybe I could possibly get ensemble...

That is what the group of people who stand in back and sing is called, right?

Oh well.

I don't even bother checking nest to Natalie. I know McKayla's name will be there.

I look under ensemble.

Nothing.

I check under special parts like jail birds, bar flies, mayor friends, statues, etc.

Nothing.

I check the smaller main roles.

And Nothing.

Great. I tried out for this dumb musical for nothing.

But while I'm checking the list, I notice McKayla's name.

But it's not under Natalie.

It's under SYLVIA.

Probably Natalie got Natalie.

Ha, that's actually kinda funny to think about.

I just look at the name under Natalie.

It's not Natalie.

"No." I say, starting quietly, then growing into shouts. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

I have to get out of here, before McKayla gets here.

I have to go to Mr. B.

Because it wasn't her name under Natalie.

It was mine.

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I practically skip up to the cast list with Nick.

I know EXACTLY where my name is going to be.

"I didn't get Chad. I got Jim." Nick says. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, honey, at least you'll be able to watch me as Nata-" I stop mid sentence.

My Name is next to Sylvia.

SYLVIA.

"What? Sylvia? Then who-" I look at Natalie.

NO.

It's like a volcano erupts in me.

"Kristina Connors."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

The four of us are chilling my office when Kris comes running in.

"Mr. B.!" She cries when she sees me.

"Well, if it isn't our Natalie!" I smile, congratulating her. She runs right up to my desk.

"No! Mr. B., that's just what I came to talk to you about. I can't be Natalie."

"Kris, you're audition was perfect for her. You're audition was great."

"No, Mr. B., you don't understand-"

"Kris, I know you don't have much experience, but you'll be fine. We're going to help you."

"Mr. B., you're not listening to me-"

"Kris, you deserve this part."

"No, please, you have to give it to McKayla-"

"Sylvia will suit McKayla better than Natalie."

"I don't care, she has to be Natalie!"

"Why are you so insistent on McKayla and not more excited about your wonderful accomplishment?" Rachel asks.

Suddenly the door to my office opens and Rory runs in.

"Rory, what-"

"We're in trouble, actually, Kris is in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's what I've been trying to say this whole time!" Kris cries.

"Well, why is Kris in trouble?" I turn to Rory. He gulps and mutters one word.

"McKayla."

The choir room door bangs open and McKayla storms in. Rory stands in front of Kris.

"She's going to bloody murder her like how strong winds blow away the potato crops!" he cries. We all give him weird looks.

McKayla screams and she she's Kris.

"KRISTINA!" She starts running towards the office. Rory turns to Kris and grabs her shoulders.

"Run, Kris, run. Run as fast as you can! I led her right to you! Run or be killed!" Kris sprints outside of my office and down the hall. McKayla barges into my office.

"Where. Is. Kristina?" she growls.

"Uh, um, uh...Ireland?" Rory tries to cover but causes all of us to face palm.

The kid has got to work on his lies, comebacks, and over all talking.

"She left didn't she?"

"What? Leave? Pfft..." With that, Rory dashes out the door, terrified.

"McKayla, congrats on-"

"Don't congratulate me, Mr. B. I deserve Natalie. Not Kristina. Why would you put an amateur as the lead when you could have a star like me?"

"McKayla, you don't understand the amazing solo Sylvia has. It's worthy of Idina Menzel."

"I don't care. I wanted the lead."

"Well, we're not changing it if that's what you came here to do. Kris already tried."

"Speaking of the bitchlette..." McKayla walks out of my office and follows the direction Rory took.

"We should probably follow them..." I start. The others nod.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I dash out of the office and follow where Kris went.

McKayla is going to kill both of us.

As I'm running, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm pulled back into a classroom. The door slams shut and I fall into a desk. I look up to see Kris pressed up against the door.

"Kris-"

"Shhh!" She shushes me, putting a finger to her lips. I nod. I join her up against the door.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to die too." She smiles and shakes her head.

"I tried hard to get Mr. B. to change it, but he won't. I don't deserve Natalie."

"I saw part of your audition It was great. I don't think you actually think that. I think you're just afraid of McKayla's and other people's reactions. You can do this part, Kris." She straightens up.

"You're right." she admits. "I was actually a little excited when I saw my name, but, you know-" I turn and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, Kris. I'll help you through this. Worst comes to worst, I'm sent back to Ireland with a few less limbs." She smiles.

"Okay then. Let's do this."


	34. Verse 34

McKayla's POV

* * *

I stare at the choir room door.

Sooner or later, Kris is going to have to come in.

Unless she quit Glee, which I'd totally be okay with.

She stole my part. MY ROLE.

She basically dated my boyfriend Nick at one point.

And she stole my song once.

And she got me into trouble for something that I didn't even do (maybe).

And she got me 2 weeks detention for fighting.

It's not my fault she pounded on me with words and her fists.

She's basically a big, fat, horrible bully.

Kris walks into the choir room, head held high, Rory following her.

Hmmm...interesting...

A number of things could be going on right now.

I could think many bad things, but most likely he was helping her.

He ALWAYS helps her.

It's kinda creepy.

In my opinion, Kris should have stayed at whatever trans school she came from and Rory should have stayed in potato loving Ireland.

If they weren't here, I'd be getting everything I want.

Everything I deserve.

Kris takes a seat and Mr. B. starts class.

I hope Kris can feel the hole I'm burning into the back of her head.

"Everyone, give yourselves a round of applause for the amazing auditions you did!" Mr. B. says. We all clap and cheer. He puts his hands up to quiet us down.

"And," he says, "give a round of applause for our leads: Kris and Aiden, along with McKayla, Nick, Sierra, Garrett, Fauna, and all the others who got name roles!"

I roll my eyes and clap. Mr. B. quiets us down.

"So, we have two, very important events coming up: Regionals and the musical, but Mr. Schue would like us to do a holiday show for Halloween. We'll preform at halftime at the Halloween night football game along with the Cheerios and the Marching Band. We'll also have to prepare for that. We have one week to get ready for the Halloween show, three weeks to prepare for Regionals, the musical is at the beginning of January. It's going to be a very, very busy end to the year."

"Regionals is early this year." Rory says out loud.

"Yeah, it is, it's kinda weird how early it is. Usually we still had a few more months. But Nationals are end of April to the beginning of May."

"I remember Nationals was the week before graduation back when I was at McKinley."

"Yeah. Remember when we sang ' _We are the Champions'?_ "

"I do, that was an awesome way to end the year."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this trip down memory lane, but we have a rehearsal going on here." I tell them. They look at us and stop. Blaine gets back to the class.

"Right, uh, we're going to go over a show plan for next week. Remember think Halloween!"

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Well, that's a good sign." I say to Rory. He looks at me.

"What's a good sign?"

"Kris is still alive." I joke. Rory laughs.

"Yeah, I guess that is good." He looks at the doorway.

"You alright, Rory?" He turns to look at me.

"It's just crazy to think that someone might get killed over a role in a high school musical." I shake my head.

"I know. McKayla is like a crazier, more willing to risk anything and do anything to get to the top, version of Rachel."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right."

"So, how do you feel about helping Artie and me with the musical?" His eyes light up when he looks at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yes I'm serious! Rory, you're an outstanding performer and a great assistant to me. Besides, you are studying in America because of an Arts scholarship. What's more artsy than a musical?" He stands up and walks up to me from his stool.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"That poor girl looked terrified about the role she got instead of being excited. It was unfortunate." Rachel says, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, she was scared of getting murdered by McKayla." I tell her.

"It's crazy, McKayla seems really sweet. I guess she's just one of those aggressive, competitive performers."

"Yeah, you would know all about that." Rachel shoots me a look.

"I just wanted to be a star and was willing to take the necessary risks to get there." I roll my eyes at her, smiling.

"Whatever you want to call it, Berry."

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

"So how are we going on the Halloween show?" I ask. McKayla raises her hand. "Yes, McKayla?"

"So, I was thinking we could do a few big group numbers, and, you know, a solo here and there for the people who deserve a chance to shine." She suggests.

"I like that idea, McKayla. Remember, we'll also have to incorporate the Cheerios and the band, most importantly."

"Understood, Mr. B. So, would I get a solo?" She blinks at me.

Oh great.

I really should have known.

"Uh, I'll have to think about it. There are many possibilities."

"Mr. B.?" Fauna raises her hand. I inwardly sigh in relief and call on her.

"Yes?"

"It's just a thought, and, you can stop me if it sounds too crazy, but, what if you, Mr. Flanagan, and some of the original New Directions memebers did a number with us or separately?"

Oh. My. God.

It's perfect.

It's brilliant.

"Fauna, that's is a genius idea. What do you say, Mr. Flanagan?" I turn and look at Rory.

"Brilliant."


	35. Verse 35

Blaine's POV

* * *

The Glee club, band, Cheerios, football team, and, pretty much anyone involved with Friday night''s show has been working their butts off all week.

This show is going to be 'spook'tacular!

Ha ha, I switched 'spec' with 'spook'.

Yeah that's not funny.

Just corny.

Dammit Blaine.

Anyway, everyone is physicked.

I can't wait.

But I still have one problem:

The solo.

* * *

"I've decided on not doing a 'solo' number. Instead, I think we should have multiple people sing solos instead." I tell the kids.

"What?! But it was my idea, Mr. B.!"

"I know, McKayla, it was an idea. As director of New Directions and this show, I changed it to fit my personal liking."

"Fine. Whatever." She sits back in her chair and Nick puts his arm around her.

How they ended up together is still a mystery to me...

"So, let's get ready for tonight!"

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

McKinley was up by one point at half time, thanks to Brad's field goal.

The other school didn't bring their band, so they had the whole halftime to do their show.

The lights went down in the stadium and they come back on.

The New Directions, new and old, football team, Cheerios, and the band were on the field.

The band started up the first song.

" _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_ " All the New Directions members start off.

" _No more gas in the red_  
 _Can't even get it started_  
 _Nothing heard, nothing said_  
 _Can't even speak about it_  
 _All my life on my head_  
 _Don't want to think about it_  
 _Feels like I'm going insane_  
 _Yeah_ " Mercedes starts.

" _It's a thief in the night_  
 _To come and grab you_  
 _It can creep up inside you_  
 _And consume you_  
 _A disease of the mind_  
 _It can control you_  
 _It's too close for comfort_ " Rachel sings. The all the girl take over the chorus.

" _Throw on your break lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice_  
 _Watch out, you might just go under_  
 _Better think twice_  
 _Your train of thought will be altered_  
 _So if you must falter be wise_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _It's like the darkness is the light_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Am I scaring you tonight_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _Ain't used to what you like_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Disturbia_ "

 _"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_

 _"Faded pictures on the wall_  
 _It's like they talkin' to me_  
 _Disconnectin' your call_  
 _Your phone don't even ring_  
 _I gotta get out_  
 _Or figure this shit out_  
 _It's too close for comfort"_ Kris sings.

 _"It's a thief in the night_  
 _To come and grab you_  
 _It can creep up inside you_  
 _And consume you_  
 _A disease of the mind_  
 _It can control you_  
 _I feel like a monster"_ Tina sings.

 _"Throw on your break lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice_  
 _Watch out, you might just go under_  
 _Better think twice_  
 _Your train of thought will be altered_  
 _So if you must falter be wise_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _It's like the darkness is the light_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Am I scaring you tonight_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _Ain't used to what you like_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Disturbia"_

" _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_ "

" _Release me from this curse I'm in_  
 _I've been trying to maintain_  
 _But I'm struggling_  
 _You can't go, go, go_  
 _I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh"_ McKayla sings. The girl chorus takes over once again.

" _Throw on your break lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice_  
 _Watch out, you might just go under_  
 _Better think twice_  
 _Your train of thought will be altered_  
 _So if you must falter be wise_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _It's like the darkness is the light_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Am I scaring you tonight_  
 _Your mind is in Disturbia_  
 _Ain't used to what you like_  
 _Disturbia_  
 _Disturbia"_

 _"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"_ The audience applauds and the next song starts up.

" _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_  
 _Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)_  
 _I was never one for pretenders,_  
 _Everything I tried to be,_  
 _Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)"_ Blaine sings.

" _If I told you what I was,_  
 _Would you turn your back on me?_  
 _And if I seem dangerous,_  
 _Would you be scared?_  
 _I get the feeling just because,_  
 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
 _If this problem lies in me"_ Puck sings.

 _"I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger."_ You can hear Blaine's voice, but all the guys are singing. The girls are backing them up with harmonies.

" _Can I clear my conscience,_  
 _If I'm different from the rest,_  
 _Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)_  
 _I never said that I want this,_  
 _This burden came to me,_  
 _And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)"_ Nick sings.

" _If I told you what I was,_  
 _Would you turn your back on me?_  
 _And if I seem dangerous,_  
 _Would you be scared?_  
 _I get the feeling just because,_  
 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
 _If this problem lies in me"_ Aiden sings.

" _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,_  
 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger."_ Garrett and Jack's voices stand out this time from the others at the chorus.

" _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_ ," Rory's voice stands out  
 _"I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _I've turned into a monster,_  
 _A monster, a monster,_  
 _And it keeps getting stronger._ " The kids finish and halftime is over.

Blaine knew one thing for sure.

The Halloween show had been a success.


	36. Verse 36

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Excellent job, again, everyone on the Halloween halftime show. How cool was it to have many other people performing with you?"

"It was an honor to perform next to Rachel Berry." McKayla says.

"It was cool to perform with the other Cheerios." Dana says.

"It was more than we're used to." Simon says.

"Yes, it was. But it was fantastic. But, now, we have bigger things to worry about...Regionals."

"Mr. B., for Regionals, what will the numbers be?"

"Uh, I haven't fully figured out the set list yet, but-"

"I mean the song styles. Group numbers? Solos? Duets?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, McKayla."

"You don't even have the slightest clue?"

"I have a general idea, but, until I pick the set list, I have no idea how the numbers will play out."

"Okay. Just wondering." She leans back in her chair.

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

"So, Rory, I was think we do these numbers for Regionals. What do you think?" I show Rory the sheets of music.

"No offense, Blaine, but it seems like you always do the same thing for every competition." I look at him, not fully understanding what he means by that.

"What do you mean?" He picks up the first sheet of music.

"You always do either a slow solo or duet, usually, as your opener, and a big group number, and usually, the soloist/the two duet singers from the first peice have another few solos in that song. It's just kinda, you know, predictable." I look at the music then at him.

"That makes so much sense. UGH! We really need to change it up, even if it's just a little."

"Well, I have an idea for the first song, if you want to hear it."

"Go for it."

"Well, " he ruffles through a folder on the piano and hands me some sheet music, "I was thinking this could be our opener. It's fun, happy, and you could do several things with it." I look over the music and smile.

"It's a great idea, Rory, and I know just how to do it."

* * *

The Next Day, Glee Rehearsal...

* * *

"So, last night, Rory and i came up with a final set list for Regionals, and, we have a solo as our opener."

"Will I be singing it, Mr. B.?" McKayla asks waving her raised hand in the air. I look at her and turn to the rest of the class.

"Actually, I was thinking our lead in the musical could sing it." I gesture to Kris and everyone looks at her. She looks around, sitting up slightly in her chair.

"Me? You want me to sing a solo at Regionals?"

"What do you say, Kris?" She looks around once more and smiles.

"Okay, I'll try." I punch the air next to me.

"Awesome!"

"Uh, you'll have to do better than 'try' if you want us to win." McKayla says, turning to face Kris.

Oh no.

Not again.

"Uh, McKayla, I just-"

"And if you want to do good in the musical and not make us all in the cast look like fools, you're going to have to better than 'trying' in general with your overall performance level."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you kind of act all gloomy and pissed off all the time, and you should probably stop acting like a zombie and start acting like a normal human being."

"What?"

"Face it, Kris, you act like a delinquent. Slouching in your chairs, running around in beat up converse and ripped jeans, trying to intimidate people, I don't care which trans school you learned that from, but here, people don't act like that. Not to mention you curse way too much."

"I do not! And I'm not from a trans school!"

"Whatever. You act like it." Kris starts to lean forward but stops herself.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care if I do. But, you know, maybe if you stop acting like a stuck up brat maybe you'd understand what it is like to everyone else who isn't you. Not all of us have it as easy as others." Kris stands up and walks out of the classroom. I turn and glare at McKayla, who sits there, almost looking smug.

"McKayla, what the hell was that?"

"Sir, watch your profanity! We are in a-"

"I don't care. Glee is about connecting, accepting, becoming friends with one another, not trying to get rid of them."

"I'm not. I'm being honest. In America I have a right to free speech."

"I know, but it doesn't give you the right to tear others down." The bell rings and I roll my eyes.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

"I know it's a huge favor to ask, but I can't get through to her. And I thought, you know, maybe her idol could." I'm sitting with Rachel in my office, talking about the mishap in Glee.

"I'll try, Blaine, I am known for being incredibly helpful and inspiring to others." I smile and shake my head.

Classic Rachel.

"Thanks. Let's just hope this works."

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

"McKayla, could you come here please?" I pull her aside after Glee rehearsal. Luckily, no problems occurred during class.

Thank God.

She nods and walks over to me.

"Is this about a potential solo for me at Regionals or another moment to shine somewhere else?" She asks.

"Uh, no." I lead her to my office and open the door. She shrieks when she sees who's inside.

"OMG, Rachel Berry! What are you doing here?" Rachel pats the spot of the coach next to her.

"To talk to you. Please sit."

* * *

Rachel's POV

* * *

I have to admit, this girl practically worships me.

I honestly love it.

She fixes her blazer, skirts, and headband before plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Well, what is it you want to discuss? Performance tips? Fan club info?"

"No. Behavior." McKayla frowns.

"What?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been rude to fellow Glee members. That's not how Glee kids act. That's not how STARS act." I explain.

"But it's the truth!"

"Doesn't matter. The fact is, McKayla, that if you really want to be remembered here as I'm remembered here as a renowned performer, you have to change how you treat other people. I learned a lesson in that, as well as many of the other glee members, including Blaine." McKayla looks down at the ground.

"I understand." I smile. McKayla looks upset though.

"Good." I tap her on the shoulder. "Now, how about a hug?" McKayla's face brightens up as I pull her in. I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Now, be the 'Berry' best McKayla you can be!" McKayla laughs and exits Blaine's office.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

McKayla walks out of my office, and appears to be in a great mood.

Rachel walks out and I meet her.

"So?"

"I think it went rather well. Let me know if you need any more help, okay?"

"Okay." She leaves the choir room.

She seems confident in her work.

I just pray that it worked.


	37. Verse 37

No One's POV

* * *

"Are you guys ready for this?" Blaine asks on the bus. They reached Dalton and began to exit the bus.

Everyone looked around in awe.

Dalton was gorgeous.

Kris looked around nervously.

Nick looked around skeptically.

Blaine looked around fondly.

It was just as he remembered it.

And he was proud, even though he was now against Dalton, for real.

They went to the changing room and got into their costumes.

They kids were all hyped up and ready to perform.

Blaine smiles.

"One...Two...Three!"

"LET'S GO GLEE!"

* * *

"Please welcome to the stage, the McKinley High New Directions, under the direction of Blaine Anderson and Rory Flanagan!" The audience cheered and the lights on stage go down.

The lights come up all of the kids are on stage. The music starts and Kris raises her head.

" _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
 _And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_  
 _No post code envy_

 _But every song's like"_ Dana Sierra, Natalie, and Fauna join her with harmonies.

 _"gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece_  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair"_

 _"And we'll never be royals"_ Kris sings _._

" _Royals_ " Everyone answers back.  
 _"It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler"_

 _"Ruler."_

 _"you can call me Queen B_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy"_

 _"My friends and I we've cracked the code_  
 _We count our dollars on the train to the party_  
 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this_  
 _We didn't come from money"_ This time, Kris steps back and pushes McKayla forward to sing. Blaine and Rory look at each other. That was NOT part of the plan.

 _"But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
 _Bloodstains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_  
 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_  
 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece_  
 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_  
 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair"_ Kris just sings harmonies with the others while McKayla sings lead.

 _"And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantasy"_

 _"We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen_  
 _(Ooh ooh oh)_  
 _Life is great without a care_  
 _We aren't caught up in your love affair"_ The two sing together.

 _"And we'll never be royals_  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of lux just ain't for us_  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_  
 _Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B_  
 _And baby I'll rule (I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule)_  
 _Let me live that fantas_ y" Kris finishes. The audience claps and Rory and Blaine sign in relief. The next song starts. The whole groups sings " _Every Night."_ They finish their set list and McKinley takes their seats in the audience. Up next was the Dalton Academy Warblers. They start and they're already amazing.

" _Look who's digging their own grave_

 _That is what they all say_  
 _You'll drink yourself to death_

 _Look who makes their own bed_  
 _Lies right down within it_  
 _And what will you have left?_

 _Out on the front doorstep_  
 _Drinking from a paper cup_  
 _You won't remember this_

 _Living beyond your years_  
 _Acting out all their fears_  
 _You feel it in your chest_

 _Your hands protect the flames_  
 _From the wild winds around you"_ A boy finishes and the group, those not making beats and rythyms, joins in.

 _"Icarus is flying too close to the sun_  
 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_  
 _It's just begun"_

 _"Standing on the cliff face_  
 _Highest foe you'll ever grace_  
 _It scares me half to death_

 _Look out to the future_  
 _But it tells you nothing_  
 _So take another breath_

 _Your hands protect the flames_  
 _From the wild winds around you"_ They do the same thing again.

 _"Icarus is flying too close to the sun_  
 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_  
 _This is how it feels to take a fall_  
 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave"_

 _"You put up your defenses when you leave_  
 _You leave because you're certain_  
 _Of who you want to be_

 _You're putting up your armor when you leave"_ The kid climbs on top of his teammates shoulders and spreads his arms.  
 _"And you leave because you're certain_  
 _Of who you want to be, oh!"_ The kid falls forward and the others catch him. The crowd roars.

 _"Icarus is flying too close to the sun_  
 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_  
 _This is how it feels to take a fall_  
 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave"_ They finish an start up their next piece. All of them begin whistling.

 _"Ooh, crazy's what they think about me_  
 _Ain't gonna stop 'cause they tell me so_  
 _'Cause 99 miles per hour baby,_  
 _Is how fast that I like to go."_ Another boy sings. Then two boys sing together.

 _"Can't keep up with my rhythm_  
 _Though they keep trying._  
 _Too quick for the lines they throw._  
 _I walk to the sound of my own drum,_  
 _We go, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah"_ The whole groups comes in.

 _"Hey, here we go_  
 _Feel it in my soul_  
 _Really mean it, mean it, so go_  
 _Gotta feel it, honey takes control_  
 _Really mean it, mean it"_

 _"I wake up to the city of angels_  
 _To see my name headlining the coast_  
 _They say I'm a walking dreamer, baby_  
 _If I stop they would make the show"_ A third boys sing, and is then joined by another for the next part.

 _"Can't keep up with my rhythm_  
 _Though they keep trying._  
 _Too quick for the lines they throw._  
 _I walk to the sound of my own drum,_  
 _We go, they go, we go, hey yeah yeah yeah"_ And everyone comes in once again.

 _"Oh, here we go_  
 _Feel it in my soul_  
 _Really mean it, mean it, so go_  
 _Gotta feel it, honey takes control_  
 _Really mean it, mean it_

 _Hey, here we go_  
 _Feel it in my soul_  
 _Really mean it, mean it, so go_  
 _Gotta feel it, honey takes control_  
 _Really mean it, mean it"_ The boys make a line and start walking in time, dancing, singing. It's outstanding.

 _"Everybody walk_  
 _Everybody walk_  
 _Everybody walk, walk, walk_

 _Oh, here we go_  
 _Feel it in my soul_  
 _Really mean it, mean it, so go_  
 _Gotta feel it, honey takes control_  
 _Really mean it, mean it_

 _Oh, here we go_  
 _Feel it in my soul_  
 _Really mean it, mean it, so go_  
 _Gotta feel it, honey takes control_  
 _Really mean it, mean it"_ Dalton finishes and the New, New Directions are scared.

100% TERRIFIED,

They had never gone up against Dalton before, and yes, Blaine had told them that the Warblers would, by far, be their biggest competition.

Even Blaine and Rory were scared.

There was nothing they could do now except hope.

The awards would could mean that they will be going home or heading to Nationals.

The awards decided their fate now.

* * *

"Today's first place prize goes to..." The announcer announces the winner.

It was like everything was going in slow motion.

The Warblers jumping up and down in the air.

Hunter being handed the first place trophy.

The New, New Directions hang their heads.

They had lost.


	38. Verse 38

Blaine's POV

* * *

Unlike after they lost Nationals, the choir room was a buzz when I walked in for class.

It surprised me.

I hoped that someone didn't just die and that's what all the commotion was about.

It wasn't; it was Regionals.

"So, guys, I know that Regionals was a loss for us, but the competition was tough. Second place isn't bad. We weren't last. I told you the Warblers would be tough, which they were. But we still have a musical, Christmas show, and other show opportunities to do. And I say that the Warblers better watch out next year, cause this loss will make us stronger and make us better than ever." I tell the kids after they've quieted down.

"Maybe if I had had a solo, we could have won." McKayla says. Kris rolls her eyes.

"McKayla, I don't think it would have mattered. The Warblers were very strong, and I think Kris still did a great job on the solo, which she made a duet for YOU, remember?" I say, remembering the nerve wracking moment when Kris stepped back and let McKayla sing a solo.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks, Kris." she says. I stop.

Hold on a moment.

McKayla thanked Kris.

She didn't insult Kris.

Didn't say anything mean or nasty to Kris.

It's a MIRACLE!

PRAISE THE LORD JESUS CHRIST!

Nick raises his hand and calls out my name, distracting me from the thoughts in my head.

"Mr. B.?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"What if were supposed to win, Mr. B.?"

"I wish we did win, Nick."

"That's not what I mean. What if the Warblers bribed the judges?"

"That would make sense, the Warblers have always been sneaky." Natalie says.

"Guys, the Warblers did not bribe the judges." I tell them.

"But what if they did? Or had home court advantage?" Jack inputs.

"Guys, I was a Warbler once, and, that's not what we were like."

"Yeah, when you were in charge. But when some of the others became the leaders, things went bad." Simon joins into the conversation.

"I know the Warblers have had some rough times, but they are NOT like that-"

"What if they were under the influence of Hunter, you know, their leader, and did steroids again?" Dana breaks in.

"Hunter is the one in charge, and he has total charge of that group." Sierra adds on.

"And he really could kick them of if they didn't." Kelly also adds on.

"Guys, the Warblers are not on steroids, and they did not bribe the judges-"

"Or what about that awful Sebastian Smythe? He was the worst! Surely you remember what he did to your eye, or nearly killed a kid, uh, I think his name was Dave, and the kid committed suicide! What if Sebastian Smythe is behind this?" McKayla cries and the rest of the kids begin to agree with her. Kris stands up.

"Guys, Sebastian Smythe is NOT behind anything! Hunter Clarington is not making them take steroids, and they did NOT bribe the judges!" She says, exasperated.

I agree with her.

She seems to be the only one making sense during all of this.

McKayla gives her a look.

"Sounds like you're defending them, Kris."

"I am because you guys can't accept the fact that they won and we lost. We LOST! End of story!"

"You're such a Debby Downer, you know that, right? And what is wrong with us if we believe that that dirt bag Sebastian is behind this?"

"Sebastian is not a dirt bag, and behind what?"

"Losing, duh Kristina!"

"It's Kris-"

"And how would you know what Sebastian Smythe is like? What? Was he in the trans school or juvy you were in?"

Oh crap.

McKayla, don't start a fight...

"No, I was NEVER in a tarns school and neither was he."

"How would you know?"

"I'm, uh, pretty sure Blaine would have known if a Warbler, particularly one that had a reputation, was in a trans school."

"But why do you care so much about what we think about him?"

"Well, would you care if another school was talking about you behind your back? Even though you not even competing or there?"

"Will, yes, but-"

"But nothing. You just are so upset about losing Regionals that you HAVE to find someone to pin the blame on, when WE'RE the ones to blame! We lost! We weren't good enough to beat the Warblers! And bringing up Hunter and them in such a way in just mean. And talking about Sebastian, who had no part in any of this, is just stupid! We LOST! Get over it!"

"Kristina, you're such a-" McKayla tires to speak but Kris gets up.

Oh no.

Please don't start a fight!

"You aren't worth my time." With that, Kris walks out of the room. McKayla crosses her arms and lets out an angry huff of air.

I look at all of them.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Accusing the Warblers, Hunter, and Sebastian that way was unsportsmanlike and just out right rude. I NEVER want to hear anything like this again, understood?" The kids nod their heads, many of them not able to take their eyes off the ground. I think I may even see a tear in Fauna's eye.

"We're sorry, Mr. B."

"Good, You should be. And now Kris is gone! Great! Rory, go find her. We have musical preparations to discuss, and we can't do that without our lead."

Rory nods and heads out the door.

I sigh and turn away from the kids, running a hand over my face and through my hair.

What happened to being supportive of other show choirs?

What happened to sportsmanship?

What happened to taking the high road and being better people?

This Glee club is losing EVERYTHING it once stood for.


	39. Verse 39

Blaine's POV

* * *

"And rehearsals, starting next week, will be everyday after school, in the auditorium, for leads. We no longer really have any Glee until Christmas, so there isn't a need to hold rehearsals." I explain to all the kids in the musical. "Those of you in Chorus will be with Kurt and Cecelia for singing parts and numbers in the choir room-"

"OMG, CECELIA is going to be here!" Fauna squeaks excitedly. I nod.

"Yes."

Fauna smiles and hugs Garrett.

Wow.

Okay.

Someone is excited over an alumni coming back.

I mean, I'm excited too, I'm just saying she's WAY excited.

It actually makes me very happy.

"Anyway, once a week we will have FULL ENSEMBLE, which means EVERYONE must attend, Usually this is choreography for an ensemble number. The show is the last week of January. Thanksgiving is next week, and we'll have off, as well as Christmas break off. Depending on where we are in production, we may have to have special practices over Christmas break, just prepare for that-" Artie explains to the kids.

"Uh, Mr.-" McKayla asks, not knowing Artie's name.

"Yeah, McKayla?" He knows her name though. That's funny.

"Will we know in advance about those practices?"

"Yes, you will. And if you are out of town, no worries, we'll work it out."

"Okay, thank you for the clarification, sir."

"No problem. Anyway, let's get this rehearsal started!"

* * *

"So, Chad, you be upstage on a platform about here, with some bars around you because, you know, you're in prison. When the song starts out, others will come on with similar bars and you'll all begin to dance and sing, that's just what Chad does." I point to the stage floor. Aiden nods and steps onto the platform.

The rehearsal continues on, and we decide on the other jail house rockers, and we work on some of the choreography and have lot of the number done.

Artie was working on the daughter/mother relationship between McKayla and Fauna, which, from what I heard, was a little difficult at the beginning, but they got it.

They also started to work on the harmonies for _Can't Help Falling in Love_ and _If I Can Dream_ , both of which are huge numbers.

I am excited to see the final products of this show.

It's fun and everyone's been having a good time.

We were doing so well, in fact, that we added the _Jailhouse Rock_ song to the number.

And it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

The show is coming along very well.

* * *

"Okay, let's run it!" Artie calls into the mic.

The music starts up and the Honky Tonk scene starts, with the song _Heartbreak Hotel._

 _"Well, since my baby left me, I've found a new place to dwell!"_ Natalie sings, the real one, not Kris.

 _"It's down at the end of lonely street called, HeartBreak Hotel."_ Another kids sings.

The song picks up with many solos and small groups, and rounds and it's just amazing.

One week.

ONE week and we were able to do all this.

This cast is amazing.

I am so proud of them.

I hope the rest of the show goes this smoothly.

* * *

"Phenomenal guys, just a few quick notes-" Artie says to the kids on stage, "First, Lorraine, more attitude towards your working conditions, you need to be kinda bored and annoyed. Jim, when you're drinking, make it look like you're actually drinking. Right now you're holding the bottle, like, inches away from your face."

Nick nods and McKayla grabs his arm.

"Dennis," he points his pen at Simon, "You are in LOVE with Natalie! You need to be nerdier and always, ALWAYS need to put her before you."

"Okay."

"Natalie, you and Lorraine are friends. Try to act less standoffish, it makes it kinda awkward."

Artie continues to give out notes, then I give out choreography notes, and Cecelia gives out notes about pitches, diction, and other singing/chorus related things.

After all us directors give out notes, I turn to Rory.

"Anything you'd like to add?" He looks up at me then at the kids.

"Well, you guys are in a Honky Tonk, so, try to act slightly less civilized. You're drunk." He says.

Good note, Rory.

"Other than that's I thought it was awesome."

We finish rehearsal and we dismiss the kids for Thanksgiving Break.

When they get back, they better be ready to work.

We still have a LOT of this show to do.


	40. Verse 40

Simon's POV

* * *

Okay, so, there is a scale of one to ten on pain.

One is like accidentally biting your tongue.

Ten is like breaking a bone.

But anyone who has never been slushied doesn't understand how much it hurts.

It like a WHOLE different scale.

Not like childbirth pain, but trust me, it hurts like hell.

It's solid but it's a liquid.

It BURNS but it's cold.

It stains but not just your clothes, your skin, or your hair.

Mostly your pride.

So when I walk out of the school to be slushied by two football players, you can imagine how embarrassed and frustrated I was.

But, of course, not as mad as Mr. B. and Principal Schuester.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SLUSHIED!? I BANNED THOSE FOR GOOD REASON!" Mr. Schue yells.

"They're demeaning and painful and it's just awful! Who threw them at you?" Mr. B. asks.

"I don't know. Two football players from behind my car."

"Was your car damaged?" Mr. B. asks.

"I don't know. It got in my eyes and I couldn't see so-" I look down at my ruined shirt.

"Did you go to the nurse?"

"Yes. She helped me rinse them out."

"Good, good." Mr. B. says, checking my eyes. Mr. Schue sits back in his chair.

"This is outrageous! Slushies were banned from McKinley property! As Principal I expect people to follow my word."

"It's okay, Mr. Schue, I wasn't hurt."

"But what if you like Blaine was? What then?" Mr. B. looks uncomfortable when the Principal says this.

"That slushie was tampered with, there was rock salt in it." Mr. B. explains.

"I know, but, what if they tried to reenact it? I can't lose any kids from Glee."

"Don't worry, Principal Schue. They can throw a slushie machine at me and I won't leave." The two men smile when I say this.

"You're sure you're alright?" Mr. Schue asks me.

"Yes." I assure him.

"Okay. Just watch out and be careful, alright?" Just then, a man with a mohawk, I think his name was Puck, comes into Mr. Schue's office.

"Hey, I just heard some kid got clobbered with some slushies. Are you okay, man?" Puck looks at me.

"Yeah. Two football players just jumped me from behind my car."

"Did you see who they were? I can beat them up if you want to. I don't go here anymore."

"Puck-" Mr. Schue starts, and Puck lowers his fist.

"No." Puck thinks for a second before getting an idea.

"You said they were football players, right? Did you happen to catch their numbers?" I think back to the moment and remember.

"Yes! I did! They were 67 and 32, I think." I say. Mr. Schue smiles at Puck.

"That was a brilliant idea, Puck."

"It's what I do. Now, let's pound them!" Puck says while cracking his knuckles.

"No. In fact, they're going to be in a lot of trouble, and Coach Beiste will not be happy." Mr. Schue says.

* * *

Mr. Schue's POV

* * *

"Suspended?! What do you mean suspended?" Ethan cries.

"For two weeks from school. Slushies are banned from school." I explain to the two troublemakers.

"Oh, and not only from school. You're suspended for the rest of the season." Coach Beiste says.

"No! You can't do this!" Frazier yells.

"Yes, we can. And if we ever ctach you doing this again, the consequences will be much worse. Now get out of my office." The two stand up and walk out of my room. Coach shakes his head.

"I can't believe it. They're two of my best players, but it had to be done."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"Don't be, if anything, tell that kid I'm sorry for my kids' mistakes." He stands up and walks out of my office, saying he's late for practice.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Is the deed done?" Someone asks from the shadows of the empty classroom.

"Yes,just as you requested. Slushied from head to toe." Ethan replies. The two boys see their employer smile.

"Good."

"What was it for, anyway?"

"To prove a point. Glee has ruined this school, always has. I am going to put a stop to it."

"Who's the next target? And where? If we do it again on school property, we could get into SERIOUS trouble." Frazier asks.

"A certain group of cheerios, who think that by sing their popularity status, they can the Glee club popular and cool."

"Kelly, Dana, and Sierra? They're all one of our teammates' girlfriends."

"I don't care. Do it."

"But-"

"No buts!" The person steps out of the shadows. "That Glee club ruined everything! And, finally, they're going to get it!" Matt cries.


	41. Verse 41

No One's POV

* * *

"Okay, let's pick up from Chad's line on page 14 and run the scene until the number, and see what you guys remember." Artie says into the mic. Aiden and the others onstage nod and look at their scripts.

"The what?" Chad asks.

"No public necking-" Jim starts.

No tight pants-" Sylvia follows.

"No loud music!" Lorraine finishes.

"Well, I'm gonna have to do something about this." Chad states. Natalie giggles and goes over to him, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, Chad, you're the greatest!" Natalie cries. Dennis is fuming.

"That's it! Hey, Mr. Roustabout, I got a bone to pick with you! I think you're full of bunk! That's right! Bunk. Mister song in your soul? Ha! Face it. You're nothing but a big, good-lookin' juvenile delinquent!" Dennis says to the roustabout's face. He then realizes what he's done and backs off. "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just happy you're showin' signs of life. Now listen up everybody! You see the spirit in this funny-looking little man? Well, you all gotta get that same spirit! No public necking? Then what's the point of living?" Chad exclaims.

"I like to neck!" A random townswoman yells.

"C'MON EVERYBODY!" Chad is supposed to swivel his hips, but fails miserably. Artie stops the scene right there.

"STOP STOP STOP!" What was that?!" He says into the mic.

"I, uh, tried to swivel my hips like it says in the script-"

"It didn't look like it."

"Sorry, I'm not quite sure how to do it."

"It's quite simple," Blaine says, "Just get into it. There's no shame in doing it."

"But-"

"Try again." Aiden shrugs and tries again.

It was even WORSE this time.

"Here," Blaine stands up and walks up to stage, "let me show you all how it's done."

Everyone on stage 'ohs' as Blaine takes stage.

Blaine smiles.

"C'MON EVERYBODY!" He swivels his his perfectly towards Kris. Kris shrieks.

"Sorry." The music starts again and Blaine swivels his hips again, this time towards Simon.

"I said, C'MON EVERYBODY!" Simon shrieks and the music stops again.

"Sorry." He says.

Blaine begins again.

"I said, Come on everybody and snap your fingers now

Come on everybody clap your hands real loud

Come on everybody take a real deep breath

And repeat after me

I love my baby" Everyone else comes in and follows his dance moves.

"I love my baby"

" _Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me_." Blaine then gestures to Aiden, who takes over as Chad, following Blaine's example.

" _Come on everybody and whistle this tune right now_

 _Come on everybody and stomp your feet real loud_

 _Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

 _And repeat after me_

 _I love my baby"_ He hits a move and everyone else follows.

 _"I love my baby"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me_

 _Well there ain't nothing wrong with the long-haired music_

 _Like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach_

 _Well I was raised with a guitar in my hand_

 _And I was born to rock_

 _Well, come on everybody and turn your head to the left_

 _Come on everybody and turn your head to the right_

 _Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

 _And repeat after me_

 _I love my baby"_

 _"I love my baby"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me"_ Chad walks over to the jukebox and touches it, making it turn on. Everyone on stage starts to dance. Natalie and Dennis move downstage and begin to sing and dance together.

" _Well there ain't nothing wrong with the long-haired music_

 _Like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach_

 _Well he was raised with a guitar in his hand"_ They turn to Chad and he takes over again.

 _"And I was born to rock!"_ Aiden and Blaine sing the last part together.

 _"Well, come on everybody and turn your head to the left_

 _Come on everybody and turn your head to the right_

 _Come on everybody take a real deep breath_

 _And repeat after me_

 _I love my baby"_

 _"I love my baby"_ The chorus sings.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"My baby!"_

 _"Hey hey hey!"_

 _"And my baby loves me!"_ Blaine and Aiden then lead the others in the final bars.

"OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YEAH!"

Everyone on stage except for Blaine and Aiden, collapse.

"Now that," Artie says into the mic, "Is how it's done!" He applauds and Aiden turns to Blaine.

"Thank you."

"Well now, Chad, you know how to do it and you're not too scared. Now, let's run it again, this time, just with Chad."


	42. Verse 42

Mr. Schue's POV

* * *

"You're telling me that someone slushied your house?" I ask the poor kid standing in front of me, covered from head to foot in slushie.

"Yes, Mr. Schue. I got home and they jumped me, then threw slushies all over my and the side of my house." Jack says.

Okay, this is becoming a SERIOUS problem.

This could be considered a crime.

A federal offense.

Who the heck keeps slushing the Glee Kids?

This is the THIRD incident this week!

"Anything for me to go off? Do I need to call the authorities?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I just want this to stop."

"As do I. I'm sure that if you want a fresh pair of clothes Blaine my have some in the choir room."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem. Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"Again? No leads yet?" Santana asks. I called all of the Original New Directions members to discuss this matter.

"Slushies were bad enough at school, but at home? At the park? In the store? That's awful." Brittany mumbles.

"I know! This person obviously wants to get to us!" Blaine cries.

"Well, isn't it obvious? This has got to be the work of Sue Sylvester, I mean, who else could plot something this evil?" Kurt speaks up.

"Sue claims she's moved on, and I believe her. Besides, this is a little under a Sue scheme, if you guys know what I mean." I say.

"Then who could it be, Mr. Schue? Terri?" Rachel asks.

"No. She moved to Canada last year. She wouldn't do this. She's moved past her hate for the glee club."

"Dalton? Thurston? Vocal Adrenaline? Another rival school show choir?" Tina suggests.

"You sound just like the kids. They believe Dalton cheated at Regionals or had Sebastian bribe the judges." Rory speaks.

"Okay, then who?"

"Someone with a grudge against the glee club, and a big one at that." I say.

"Yeah, only three of my kids haven't been slushied yet: McKayla, Nick, and Kris." Blaine announces. "Poor Natalie got slushied when she was biking home from school and crashed her bike. Totally ruined."

"That's bad." Mike pipes up.

"C'mon guys, think! There's got to be someone we haven't thought of!" Mercedes cries.

We sit for a good five minutes thinking and...

Nothing.

Zippo.

Nada.

No ideas whatsoever.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see who's struck next."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

Okay, this is freaky.

Like, horror movie freaky.

Each glee kid is getting struck down one by one.

Well, slushied one by one.

It's scary though, trust me.

I pray that I'm not the next victim.

Or Nick.

I don't really care about Kris getting hit, honestly, but I guess I can worry about her too.

I don't want anyone hurt.

And seeing another glee member walking in, covered in slushie, asking for clothes, the numbers get thinner.

Less people to get struck.

Counting down to the final few.

The last 3.

Will I be next?

Or Nick?

Or Kris?

I walk through the halls of McKinley, looking around every corner, looking at anyone and everyone, cautiously making my way to play rehearsal.

"McKayla, look out!" Someone calls from behind me. I spin around and there's a man in a black hoodie behind me, slushie in hand.

I scream and cover my face.

The man throws it but someone jumps in front of me.

Nick.

He collapses to the ground in front of me, covered in slushie.

The man runs off and I kneel down next to Nick.

"Nick, are you okay?" I ask, wiping some slushie off his handsome face. He cracks open an eye and smiles.

"Yes."

"You took a slushie for me."

"I know."

"That's the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me." He laughs.

"I'd do anything for you, McKayla." I smile and kiss him, even though slushie gets on me.

I love him so much.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"And then Sylvia, if she ever bothers to show up, will enter from stage left and-" I stop mid sentence as the stage door slams. I spin and see McKayla and Nick covered in slushie.

NO!

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" I ask, running up to them.

"Yes, yes, we're fine Mr. B. Nick saved me from the slushie." McKayla says, looking fondly at her boyfriend.

"We need to tell Principal Schue-" I start.

"But first, rehearsal! There is a play even with a slushie maniac on the loose!" Nick jokes. I laugh.

"Okay then. So, Sylvia, you'll enter stage left and walk downstage to Jim. This is right before the Act I finale. Now, this is a very strange moment for the two of you. Jim has just become like Chad, and Sylvia is trying to convince him to basically not have a mid life crisis. Now, there is a kiss in this scene, and you either will do it or not, but, with you two, I don't think it should be a problem. Go ahead, Jim."

"I mean, I'm standin' here ready and open and tryin' to find someone to care about, but all you can do is make fun of me. Well, you know what, I feel like I'm sixteen again!"

"Jim, just calm down-"

"I'm too happy to be calm! And you're too good a woman to be so bitter!"

"Who says I'm bitter?"

"Everyone! Oh sure, on the outside you might act all tough, but I know you too well. Inside, you're just a big mess of goo like the rest of us. And as for you not kissing a man for six years – well, that's nothin' to be proud of. So here —" He leans in and kisses Sylvia. She pulls back, stunned. "Oh, Sylvia, do you hear that? It's music. And it's coming from inside you." Jim runs off stage and Sylvia stares off after him.

"Uh .. I … I… Hey Jim, I think I hear it..." I cut her off before she starts the song.

"Awesome, guys, that was really good for a first run! Let's do it once more and move onto the song." They nod and begin again.


	43. Verse 43

No One's POV

* * *

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Everywhere you go_  
 _Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_  
 _With candy canes and silver lanes aglow"_ Blaine sings, bringing a box of decorations into the choir room

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Toys in every store_  
 _But the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be_  
 _On your own front door"_ Will sings, knocking on Emma's office door. He walks in with a pot of Poinsettias.

 _"A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots_  
 _Is the wish of Barney and Ben_  
 _Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk_  
 _Is the hope of Janice and Jen_  
 _And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again"_ Nick sings, walking up to McKayla's locker and holding a mistletoe over her head.

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Everywhere you go_  
 _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_  
 _The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow"_ Simon sings, pulling on a Santa hat.

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Soon the bells will start_  
 _And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing_  
 _Right within your heart"_ Garrett sings, handing Fauna a brightly wrapped gift.

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Soon the bells will start_  
 _And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing_  
 _Right within your heart_  
 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas"_ Rory sings, putting away a photo of his family.

It was official.

Christmas had come to McKinley.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Or Happy Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you kids celebrate!" I cry, running into the choir room.

It's covered in decorations.

There's a tree in the corner.

The kids are dressed in Christmas sweaters, Santa hats, and Christmas socks.

Man, I LOVE the holidays!

"So, guys, as you know, we have a Christmas concert at McKinely in a few days, and it will be amazing! We need to pick out a few songs and outfits, and we'll be set. This should be simple. Any suggestions?"

"I vote that I sing ' _I Saw Mommy Kissin Santa Claus_ ' as a solo. I would sing ' _O Holy Night',_ but the great Rachel Berry already sang it, and once it's done by her, no one else can ever do it as well as her." McKayla says.

"Okay, um, how about some group numbers? We can worry about solos later."

"How about _'The Little Drummer Boy'_?" Jack suggests.

"Yes! Good idea. Anyone else?"

"' _Grandma Got Run over By a Reindeer'_?" Aiden says. A couple kids laugh.

"Maybe."

"How about ' _Sleigh Ride'_?" Garrett suggests.

"Another great song!"

"Can we please talk about solos now?" McKayla asks. I sigh and nod.

"So, besides McKayla, who wants a solo?" Jack, Simon, Kelly, Dana, Sierra, and Nick raise their hands. I sigh again.

Too many kids.

Not enough solos.

GREAT.

"Well, let's have a vote: when I call out a name, raise you hand if you want them to have a solo. Okay." I call out all the kids' names.

McKayla receives the most hands.

"Okay then, I guess McKayla is our soloist-"

"Mr. B.?" Kris interrupts, raising her hand. I look up at her.

"You want a solo too, Kris?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking, ya know, McKayla gets lots of solos, and, we happen to have somebody in this room who really deserves a solo."

"Who?"

"Mr. Flanagan." She gestures towards Rory, who, like usual, is sitting on his stool behind me. He looks up at Kris then at me.

Oh my God.

She's right.

"Rory, do you want a solo?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know, Blaine, I just-"

"You're amazing, Rory, and a solo from you would be perfect. Besides, this would be your chance to show McKinley what Rory Flanagan is all about." Rory looks at me, then at the kids, then back at me.

"I don't know-"

"Please?" He smiles at me.

"Of course." I fist pump into the air.

"Yes! Okay guys, let's get this Christmas Show started!"

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

The kids had worked hard for this, and they were ready.

The boys were wearing white shirts, black pants and shoes, and Christmas ties.

The girls wore red dresses with white sweaters.

The stage was set like a winter forest.

The whole group sang and danced to _'Sleigh Ride', 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'_ (Which the audience seemed to love) and it was time for Rory's solo.

The stage goes dark and a star curtain is dropped.

A single spotlight shines on Rory, who holds a mic, and begins to sing. Nobody knew what he was singing until tonight.

 _"Now, I've heard there was a secret chord_  
 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
 _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_  
 _The minor fall, the major lift_  
 _The baffled king composing hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
 _You saw her bathing on the roof_  
 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_  
 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_  
 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_  
 _And from your lips she drew the hallelujah"_ Rory stands up from his stool and walks towards the front of the stage.

 _"Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_

 _You say I took the name in vain_  
 _I don't even know the name_  
 _But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_  
 _There's a blaze of light in every word_  
 _It doesn't matter which you heard_  
 _The holy or the broken hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah"_ He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 _"I did my best, it wasn't much_  
 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_  
 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_  
 _And even though it all went wrong_  
 _I'll stand before the lord of song_  
 _With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah!"_ A tear slips out of his eye as he finishes the song.

 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah"_ The theater is silent for a few seconds, all eyes on Rory, many with tears in them, including Blaine.

The applause starts slowly, and then everyone cheers, making Rory smile.

"Thank you, everyone, and Merry Christmas."

* * *

It was after the show.

Most of the glee kids had left.

The choir was empty.

WELL, ALMOST.

Natalie sat in the chairs, playing with her gloves.

Someone knocks on the door frame and she looks up and gives a small smile.

"Hey." Jack says, walking into the choir room. He sits down next to her.

"Hey."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff." He looks at her.

"Want a ride home?" Natalie looks up at him and smiles.

"Sure." Jack holds out his hand and she takes it. They walk over to the door together. Jack stops and looks up, chuckling. Natalie stops and looks at him.

"What?"

"Mistletoe." He points up and Natalie follows his finger. She smiles. "May I?" Jack asks. Natalie looks at him and he kisses her.

* * *

"Hey mum." Rory says, calling his mum outside of McKinley. It was snowing and it was bitter cold.

Rory was calling home to check on his family.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine. I'm glad to hear you're okay." He pauses as she speaks again. "Yeah, America's great. Glee's going fine, so's the scholarship."

He chuckles a little. "Yeah, it's weird not being in school." He goes quiet again.

"I miss you too, mum. Love you." He smiles, a happy but at the same time sad smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mum."


	44. Verse 44

Blaine's POV

* * *

"I'm sorry about pulling you guys out of your winter break, but we REALLY need to block these few scenes." Artie tells Kris, Simon, and Aiden.

"It's fine. It's not like any of us have plans anyway." Simon says.

"Okay, we're going to block the ' _It Hurts Me_ ' scene with 'Ed', Chad, and Dennis. You're having a regular day until Dennis gets upset at Natalie aka Ed and Chad admits that he has NO feelings whatsoever for Natalie. It's hard for Dennis to watch so he sings to Natalie about how much it hurts him to see her hurt Very cheesy and romantic, but very sweet. Let's start from the top of the scene." Artie says.

* * *

"That was great, guys, we can call it a wrap on that scene. Tomorrow, we're going to do ' _A Little Less Conversation_ ' scene between Natalie and Chad. See you two tomorrow." I tell them.

The kids exit and I turn to Artie.

"You didn't tell them about the kiss."

"That's tomorrow, man, and they'll be fine."

"I know that."

"Good. Let's go home to our families. It IS Christmas break after all."

* * *

The Next Day...No One's POV

* * *

Kris walks into the theater, pulling her Letterman jacket around her.

It was freezing outside.

But she had news for Blaine and Artie, and they weren't going to like it.

"Hey, Kris." Blaine says. "Ready for rehearsal?"

"Well, u, about that-"

"Where's Aiden?"

"His family went to go visit relatives in Wisconsin. He won't be back for a few days."

"Oh, well, that kinda sucks," Artie says, "but it is his winter vacation, and if he has plans, he should go do them. Family comes first."

"So how are we going to run the scene without him?" Kris asks. "It's going to be hard singing at nobody."

"I guess it's a good thing I showed up today to see how things were going." Rory joins the conversation. "I could play Chad." Blaine smiles.

"Oh that would be a huge help, thank you. We're going to start after Ed's line about Chad teaching him how to 'hit on Natalie', okay?" The two nod and head up on stage.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"That sounds a little funny, Ed." I say.

So this is what it feels like to be a lead.

Cool.

"No, c'mon, let's say Natalie's sittin' right here, workin' on an engine, and then me – that's you – would come up to her and say something real nice. C'mon, say something real nice." Kris says, deepening her voice a little.

"Uh, well honey pie, you are the spark plug that makes my engine go purr..."

"Heck, yeah. Keep going." This whole thing between Ed and Chad is SSSSOOOOO weird.

"And did I ever tell you that you got such pretty eyes and …" I look into Kris' eyes. It's funny, just like in the script, they are kinda pretty. "Hey, you know what, Ed? You do have pretty eyes. You really do. That's funny." The two of us just stare at each other for a few seconds like the script says. I clear my throat and back off. "Whoa, uncomfortable moment."

The scene continues and ends with me saying Chad's last line.

"Listen to me, Ed, females like talkin'. Now first you gotta set the mood, maybe wipe the grease off her face, and say-"

"Okay! Pause! Here is when the song starts. Chad, you're not hearing anything Ed really says, you walk around stage and interact with Ed, but you don't really understand what's happening. Kris, this is YOUR song. You've had enough and just basically sing out your feelings." Artie says. I nod and look at my script.

"Okay, let's run it!" Blaine cries.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

 _"A little less conversation, a little more action please_  
 _All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_  
 _A little more bite and a little less bark_  
 _A little less fight and a little more spark_  
 _Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_  
 _Satisfy me baby"_ Kris sings, walking up to Rory. She then turns around and walks around the stage.

 _"Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_  
 _Drifting through a summer breeze_  
 _It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it_  
 _Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

 _A little less conversation, a little more action please_  
 _All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_  
 _A little more bite and a little less bark_  
 _A little less fight and a little more spark_  
 _Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_  
 _Satisfy me baby"_ She walks straight up to Rory, who's standing next to a chair.

 _"Come on baby I'm tired of talking-Sit down!"_ She yells as she pushes Rory into the chair and walks away.  
 _"Grab your coat and let's start walking_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Don't procrastinate, don't articulate_  
 _Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around"_ Rory stands up and starts to walk towards Kris.

 _"A little less conversation, a little more action please_  
 _All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_  
 _A little more bite and a little less bark_  
 _A little less fight and a little more spark_  
 _Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me"_ Kris pushes him onto the ground, and he looks confused. She turns around and walks the other way.  
 _"Satisfy me baby"_ She stops walking.

 _"Satisfy me! Satisfy me baby!"_ She turns back around to look at Rory, who just stares back at her.

 _"Satisfy me!"_ She marches right up to Rory, grabs him by the front of his shirt off the ground, and kisses him.

* * *

Kris' POV

* * *

My lips connected with Rory's.

I got so caught up in the script I didn't even think about what I was doing, it just happened.

Crap.

What did I just do?

I pull back and look at Rory's face.

He's just as surprised as I am.

All of a sudden I hear clapping and turn to see Blaine and Artie smiling.

"Guys, that was awesome! Way to go for the kiss, Kris, it shows your professionalism." Artie congratulates me. I blush.

I realize I still have Rory's shirt in my hand and I let go.

"All I have to say is that Aiden better do it as well as you." Blaine says. Artie laughs.

* * *

I look at Rory after rehearsal.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"It's fine, it's just the script, right?" He looks at me.

"Right." He smiles.

"You know, as embarrassing as this is to admit, that was my first kiss, EVER." I stare at him after he says this.

"No way."

"Yeah."

"But, you're like 19!"

"Yeah, let's just say I'm not exactly a guy most girls wanna date or kiss."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it was mine too." His eyes widen.

"No..."

"Yes."

"Crazy, right?"

"A little, I guess."

"Well, anyway, I'm heading out. See you soon, Kris."

"See ya Mr. Flana-"

"Call me Rory."

"Okay, Rory." I smile as I turn and walk outside to my car.

So, THAT'S what it's like to kiss somebody.


	45. Verse 45

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, so, I know this Glee meeting may have surprised a few of you, but this musical gave me an idea of an assignment for this week-"

"Mr. B., Glee is over, you said so." Dana says.

"I know what I said, but we are still Glee. We can still rehearse and have assignments even if we aren't competing."

"Okay, then, Mr. B., what's this week's assignment?" Nick asks.

"CLASSICS!" I announce. The kids look at me. "You know, songs made BEFORE today, pretty much songs everyone pretty much knows."

"Like Elvis?" Garrett speaks up. I clap my hands once and point at him.

"Yes, exactly!"

"So, we can choose any song we want, as long as it's a classic?" Natalie asks. I nod.

"Yes. And everyone, and I mean EVERYONE is doing a solo this week. We'll do it in the auditorium and anyone who wants to come can come and see. No admission." McKayla squeals and jumps out of her seat.

"YES! A solo! For me!" I roll my eyes and turn back towards the class.

"All of you will preform Friday. I'm excited to see what you guys have planned."

* * *

Natalie's POV

* * *

"So, what do you plan on singing Friday?" I ask Jack as we walk down the hallway.

"Not sure. Something cool obviously."

"Yeah. This is kinda hard actually. Yes, there are a lot of classics, but that's the problem. SO many to choose from."

"I'm sure no matter what you sing you'll be amazing." He says as we stop by my locker.

"Oh you're too sweet."

"Just honest." He leans in and kisses me. I smile.

"And honestly, I love you kissing me."

* * *

Blaine's POV...A few days later...

* * *

"Okay, so, who wants to go first today?" I ask into the mic.

I have FULL control over the auditorium so I can use it whenever I want.

And I am using it today.

"Oh oh me me me! Pick me Mr. B.!" McKayla cries jumping up and down. I sigh.

I should hae known!

Duh, Blaine, DUH!

"Okay, McKayla." She squeaks and takes the stage.

She's decked out in bright colors and makeup and sings _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'_ by Cyndi Lauper.

Natalie goes next and sings _'I'm Every Woman'_ by Chaka Khan. She wears a blazer and short dress.

Simon takes the stage and sings _'Billie Jean'_ by Micheal Jackson. He wears a red jacket and dark pants.

Kelly takes the stage and sings _'Nasty'_ by Janet Jackson. She wears a fancy jacket and boots with her hair down.

Garrett takes the stage and sings _'Every Rose Has its Thorn'_ by Poison. He wears a button down and pants.

Dana takes the stage and sings _'Call Me'_ by Blondie. She has a teased half up-half down look in her hair and wears blak leggings and a bright shirt.

Fauna takes the stage and sings _'Save the Best For Last'_ by Vanessa Williams. She wears a dress and has her hair curled.

Sierra takes the stage and sings _'Hot Stuff'_ by Donna Summer. She wears a flowy dress and dances around.

Nick takes the stage and sings _'Magic Carpet Ride'_ by Steppenwolf. He wears a green shirt and jeans.

Kris takes the stage and sings _'Edge of Seventeen'_ by Stevie Nicks. She wears all black with a messy bun tucked under a black hat.

Jack takes the stage and sings _'Eye of the Tiger'_ by Survivor. He wears a leather jacket and jeans.

And, finally, Aiden takes the stage with _'Smells Like Teen Spirit'_ by Nirvana. He, of course, plays his guitar and wears his Chad costume.

The kids then all change and sing a number together.

They sing _'Karma Chameleon'_ by Culture Club.

They few people who came cheer and love the show.

MOST of them were parents or staff members anyway.

But I thought all the kids did great.

Their costumes and song choices were amazing.

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

I walk backstage after the group number to grab my guitar.

I had to quick change since I was the last number to go on.

I walk over to where I left it and, after checking to make sure everything was where it needed to be in my case, I pick it up and walk towards the back exit.

On my way there, though, something stops me.

Well, more like SOMEONE stops me.

TWO someones.

Natalie and Jack making out backstage.

I know me and Natalie broke up, but this hurts. A LOT.

I take my guitar with me to the glee room to drop off the group costume and head out to my car.

Once I'm inside, I crank my radio.

It's funny what song is on that I start singing along to.

 _'Stitches'_ by Shawn Mendes.

The song Kris told me she thought I was gonna sing the night I sang _'Chains'_

Well, one things for sure:

Natalie and I are over, but she's left me with a lot of holes.

I need to heal.

I don't need Natalie.

She was only my girlfriend for a few months.

Besides, she dumped me for a dumb reason.

I know that I am TOTALLY over Natalie.


	46. Verse 46

Blaine's POV

* * *

This is it.

It's finally here.

Show week.

 _'All Shook Up'_ is going on this Friday night.

I can't wait.

And neither can the kids.

But we still have work to do to make sure this show is a success.

Advertising, touches on costumes, making scenes, songs, solos, everything perfect.

Stressful is the best word to describe this week.

Now, the two BIGGEST numbers in this show are _'Can't Help Falling in Love'_ , and _'If I Can Dream'_

Big.

Strong.

POWERFUL songs.

I want these songs to inspire people, especially _'If I Can Dream'_

I don't want a dry eye in the theater in those two songs.

And _'There's Always Me'_ Sylvia's huge number.

This show is going to be amazing.

* * *

"Okay, McKayla, remember, you're in love with Jim, but he doesn't go for it and basically turns you down. It's emotional, show me what you got."

 _"When the evening shadows fall,_  
 _And you're wondering who to call_  
 _For a little company_  
 _There's always me_

 _Or if your great romance should end,_  
 _And you're lonesome for a friend_  
 _Darling, you need never be_  
 _There's always me"_ Sylvia sits down next to Jim, grabbing his hand.

 _"I don't seem to mind somehow_  
 _Playing second fiddle now_  
 _Someday you'll want me, dear,_  
 _and when that day is here,_  
 _Within my arms you'll come to know_  
 _Other loves may come and go_  
 _But my love for you will be eternally_  
 _Look around and you will see_  
 _There's always me."_

"But Sylvia, we're friends. Old, old friends." Jim says, sitting down next to Sylvia.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you." Sylvia smiles. Jim looks confused.

"Sylvia, I-I just can't talk about this right now…" Jim stands up and starts to leave.

"But Jim –" Sylvia stands up, tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry, I …" Jim walks past her and off stage. Sylvia tries to chase him but gives up. She turns and starts to ding again, tears flowing down her face.

 _"I don't seem to mind somehow_  
 _Playing second fiddle now_  
 _Someday you'll want me, dear,_  
 _and when that day is here,"_ Sylvia takes a deep breath and sings, showing off the range of her voice, angry and upset.  
 _"Within my arms you'll come to know!_  
 _Other loves may come and go,_  
 _But my love for you will be eternally!_  
 _Look around and you will see_  
 _There's always me."_ She looks down at the ground and sits down, tears flowing.

" _Look around and you will see"_ She looks up at the audience.

 _"There's always me."_ She finishes and buries her face in her hands, crying heavily.

"Oh my God, McKayla, that was amazing. I truly felt your pain. Do it like that Friday and everyone will be crying." Artie says into the mic.

McKayla wipes her eyes and smiles.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, back to _'Blue Suede Shoes'_ "

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

It was time.

Friday evening.

The directors were either back stage or watching from the sound booth.

The cast was ready.

WAY ready.

The show was going to be a hit.

Blaine steps out in front of the curtain to announce the show.

He sees all the old New Directions Members out in the audience.

"And now, McKinley High presents the 2017 production of _'All Shook Up'"_

* * *

The show went smoothly from Jailhouse Rock, Heartbreak, Chad coming to town, Lorraine and Dean falling in love, pretty much all the boys falling for Ms. Sandra, Natalie pretending to be 'Ed', the kiss between 'Ed' and Chad, Sylvia's confession to Jim, everything falls apart an the truth is revealed about everybody and everything, and then, of course, the finale.

Chad left after he found out that 'Ed' was actually Natalie but he comes back, wanting to marry Natalie.

The mayor and sheriff, Jim and Sylvia, and Ms. Sandra and Dennis were getting married.

"Rory!" Kris whisper yells back stage to Rory, who was helping behind the scenes. He spins and looks at her.

"What?"

"Cecelia isn't here to help me with my hair!"

"What?!"

"She has to take it out of this mess and put it down."

"Um-"

"I can't get out all of the pins! Can you check?" Rory nods and pulls pins out of Kris' hair that were really stuck in there. He stuffs them in his pocket and Kris ties a bandanna like a headband around her head. She wears a white leather jacket, tight pants, and heels. She looks up at Rory.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, fine-wait!" He grabs her face and brings it closer to his. He uses his thumb to fix a smudge in her makeup.

Kris looks at him.

"Good now?"

"Yeah, go!"

* * *

 _"BURNIN' LOVE!"_ The chorus sings the last note and confetti canons go off on and off stage.

The crowd cheers and gives them a standing ovation.

The McKinely musical had been a success.

* * *

"That was amazing! It might have been even better than _'Grease'._ " Tina says.

"Sylvia's solo, oh goodness that McKayla is just like me, beautiful. I was crying." Rachel admits, rubbing some runny mascara off her face.

"The effects were great! I loved the bike Chad and Natalie used." Puck says. "Can I ride it?"

"You did an amazing job you guys." Quinn congratulates Blaine and Artie.

"I'm so proud of you." Will says, pulling them into a hug.

* * *

Back at the Choir Room...

* * *

"Oh yeah! We KILLED IT!" Jack cheers as the cast enters the choir room.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you I love you on stage, but, ya know, at that point, Jim and Sylvia were not a thing." Nick says, dipping McKayla and kissing her full on the mouth.

"You all were great. Better than _'West Side Story_ ' in my opinion. But that also might have been because I was kinda confused." Rory tells the kids.

"C'mon, let's go to Breadstix to celebrate!" Simon calls. The kids all grab their things and leave.

Rory walks up to Kris, who didn't walk out with the rest of the group.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me backstage. I guess I just started freaking out." she says to him.

"No problem. It wasn't like you asked much. Just a few pins."

"Yeah, I guess so." She grabs her bag and gets up to leave.

"You did really well, Kris," Rory says, causing Kris to stop and face him, "I knew you could do it, even at the beginning when you were terrified of what McKayla was going to do. You're really talented." Kris smiles.

"Thanks, Rory. I don't think I could have do it without you." He smiles. Kris goes up to him.

"Well, I couldn't let you be murdered." He jokes, smiling. Kris hugs him.

"Thank you." He hugs her back and Kris leaves, leaving Rory alone in the choir room.

"You're welcome."


	47. Verse 47

Simon's POV

* * *

So, Glee is basically back to just singing songs to sing songs.

We have no competitions to prepare for because we lost Regionals.

It's sad, really.

An occasional show here and there, maybe a gig or a volunteer thing there, but that's it.

Glee is basically over for this year.

We all know it.

But Mr. B. keeps up singing and gives us assignments all the same.

I enjoy it though.

I love singing and glee, and just spending time with my friends.

Glee is cool, even if no one else sees it.

I love it.

People just need to figure that out.

It's just like sports, or the Cheerios, or anything.

Why do people have such a hard time understanding that?

* * *

Kris' POV

* * *

Okay, this is weird.

Something strange is happening to me.

I'm not exactly sure what it is.

It's just I'm always in a good mood when I'm in the choir room.

But not THAT kind of good mood, ya know, happy.

Something else.

I don't know what it is.

But the one thing about the choir room is that I feel safe.

Mr. B.'s there.

The Glee club is there.

Rory's there.

I just feel safe whenever he's around.

Weird, right?

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"Okay, that's it for today! Have a great day everyone!" Blaine says. The kids gather their things and exit the room.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine." I tell Blaine.

"See ya." I grab my stuff and exit the room, walking through the hallways.

I look down all the hallways.

There's ALWAYS something going on down one of them.

Make out sessions.

Arm wrestling and thumb wars.

Gossip.

Ya know, high school stuff.

I look down one and see Kris on her phone. I stop and watch her.

Her black backpack.

Blonde ponytail.

And a figure in all black walking right behind her, holding a slushie.

Wait-WHAT!?

I start down the hallway quickly.

"Hey!" I call out. The figure and Kris stop and turn around to face me. Kris sees the figure and drops her phone. "Who are you? Why have you been slushie-ing the glee kids?" I ask. The figure comes towards me.

"Glee RUINED me, now I'm returning the favor." He launches the slushie at my face and dashes off down the hallway. I try to run after him but slip on some slushie.

"Rory!" Kris cries, running up to me. She kneels down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." I try to stand up and Kris helps me stand. I try to open my eyes, but slushie gets in them, stinging me. I suck in my breath.

"Here." Kris says, wiping the from my eyes. My hands grab her arms, because of how close she is to my eyes. I open my eyes.

She has her hands on my cheeks, wiping away slushie with her thumbs. Her eyes meet mine and we just kinda stare at each other for a second.

I clear my throat and let go of her arms.

"Thank you." I say, looking down at the rest of my body that's covered in slushie.

"You stopped that guy from slushing me, and then you got slushied instead-"

"It's fine, really."

"Who was that guy, anyway?"

"No idea."

"Oh." She turns and walks over to grab her phone off the floor.

"Thanks, Rory, again." She says before leaving the hallway. I watch her leave.

Okay, what just happened?

I was walking, and got slushied trying to prevent Kris from getting a slushie to the face.

And she helped me.

Nothing wrong about that.

Just two people helping each other out.

So, why do I feel so weird?

I can't place my finger on it, but it feels somewhat familiar.

Like when I saw Sugar after returning to America.

Happy?

Excitement?

I don't really know.

It just feels...different.

I shrug and examine my clothes again.

Great. Shirt and pants ruined.

At least my shoes and bag are fine.

I grab my things and exit the school.

Well, at least one thing came out of this:

The guy gave me a green slushie.

Ha!


	48. Verse 48

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Can you feel the love yet?" I ask as I walk into the choir room. "Happy Valentine's Week everybody!"

The kids cheer.

"Mr. B.," McKayla speaks up, wearing all red and pink with a heart headband in her hair, "May I say that your outfit is perfect for Valentine's Day? The heart bow tie, pink shirt and red pants, just, absolutely, positively perfect." I smile and look down at my outfit.

Kurt bought me this bow tie for Valentine's Day last year.

"Why, thank you, McKayla, so, you guys pretty much know what this week's theme will be, obviously-"

"Love songs!" McKayla interrupts, excited. Nick shakes his, smiling, and pulls her against him.

"Yes! Exactly! But, instead of a bunch of solos for love songs, I've decided to do duets. There's an even number of you, so everyone will have a partner. Okay, let's see-"

"Mr. B., can we choose our partners?" McKayla asks, raising her hand.

"No need. I already have them planned out perfectly." I smile at her frowning face.

"So, McKayla and Nick, Natalie and Jack, Dana and Sierra, Fauna and Garrett, Aiden and Kelly, and Simon and Kris. You can pick a duet or just a song for the two of you to sing together. Have fun guys, and remember, think LOVE."

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

"So," I talk to Fauna as I drive her home, "what song do you want to do for Friday?"

"I don't know. Something nice and pretty I think. How about you?"

"Honestly, you can decide. I don't care what we sing." I smile at her then put my eyes back on the road.

"Okay, then how about-"

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

"Now, isn't that the perfect song for us to sing?" I ask Natalie. She smiles.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

* * *

Kelly's POV

* * *

"Sorry, but I don't want to sing that. It's a hard rock song!"

"But it's about love!"

"I don't care! You don't ALWAYS have to play your guitar in every song we sing, Aiden!"

"Fine! What do you want to sing?"

"Well, I was thinking..." I whisper it to him.

"That's good, I guess."

* * *

Kris' POV

* * *

"So, song ideas..." I mumble tapping my pencil against the desk. Simon coughs loudly. I turn to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my throat's just a little ticklish, that's all." He coughs again, covering his face.

"Okay. So, any ideas?"

"Actually, yes, I think we should sing-"

* * *

Dana's POV

* * *

"Sierra, you are a genius! That song is PERFECT for us!"

"I know!"

"Let's get started right now!"

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

"So, what do ya wanna sing for Glee?" I ask McKayla.

"I've had this song ready since Christmas!" She picks out sheet music from under her piano bench and plays a few notes.

"Oh! That's good!"

"I know, because I came up with it."

"Whatever you say, McKayla."

* * *

A Few Days Later...Glee, Friday, Blaine's POV

* * *

"I can't wait to see what guys have planned for us. Who wants to go first?" I ask. McKayla's hand shoots up into the air.

Again, I should have known.

Come on Blaine!

"Okay, go ahead." I take a seat and they sing _'Like I'm Gonna Lose You'_ by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.

Fauna and Garrett come up next and sing _'Love Story_ ' by Taylor Swift.

Dana and Sierra volunteer next and sing ' _Love Me Harder'_ by Ariana Grande.

Then Kelly and Aiden go and sing _'What's Love Got To Do With It?'_ by Tina Turner.

Jack and Natalie are up and sing _'Closer'_ by The Chainsmokers.

"Okay, so that just leaves Kris and Simon." I say, looking at the list. I look up at Kris, who remains seated. "Kris?"

"We won't be performing." She says.

"What? What do you mean?"

"In case none of you noticed, Simon has been sick all week and isn't in school today."

"Oh, well, are you able to sing the song by yourself?"

"No, it's a duet. It will be weird with just my part and harmonies."

I take a deep breath.

"I don't know what to tell you." I say.

"Sorry, Kris." Rory says. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Rory! You're a genius!" I stand up and look at him. He looks at me confused.

"I'm a genius because-?"

"You and Kris can practice the song and perform it for us Monday!"

"Oh...um, okay?"

"Is that alright with you, Kris?" I look at her and she nods. "Good. Have a great rest of the day, everybody."

* * *

Later that Night...No One's POV

* * *

"So, what song did you and Simon choose?" Rory asks Kris. Kris pulls out a few sheets of music and hands them to him. He studies them then sits at the piano.

"Nice song. Let's see here..." He begins to play the piano and sings.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you"_ Kris sits down next to him on the piano bench.  
 _"I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

 _"And I am feeling so small"_ Kris joins in, the two singing in harmonies.  
 _"It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_

 _And I will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl"_ Kris looks at Rory then back at the music.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye"_ Rory plays the piano louder and the two sing louder.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you"_ Kris looks at Rory again, this time not taking her eyes off of him.  
 _"And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _And anywhere, I would have followed you"_ Rory looks at Kris and continues playing, eyes not leaving her.  
 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _Say something, I'm giving up on you"_ They continue to look at each other.

 _"Say something, I'm giving up on you"_ Rory and Kris stare at each other.  
 _"Say something"_ Their eyes are still on each other as they finish the song. Rory plays the last chord and they move towards each other, their lips connecting.


	49. Verse 49

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day weekend. This week I have something exciting for us to do. I'm sure all of you will love this assignment. It will help us with competing and performance." I say.

"What is it, Mr. B.?" McKayla asks.

"Last week, Hunter and I got together and agreed to have a little Warblers vs. New Directions sing=off. It will help them get ready for Nationals and help us be prepared for next year-"

"A sing-off against those cheaters? They'll just win again!" Jack cries.

"We can't trust them! What if they slushie us or steal our music or something?" Nick exclaims.

"Guys, I thought we had moved past this. he Warblers are not cheaters. They won, end of story-" I start.

"What if it isn't, though? What if they cheated, then agreed to do this little competition to sabotage us or our school? This isn't a good idea." Natalie inputs.

"Yeah. They aren't exactly known to have a friendly, welcoming reputation." Dana says.

"Remember what that dirt bag Sebastian did to your eye?" Sierra brings up.

"Sebastian isn't like that anymore, guys, he's moved on from that." I try to reason with them.

"Oh, yeah? He nearly caused a kid to DIE, Mr. B.!" McKayla cries.

"Just calm down, guys, it's just a little friendly competition between us and the Warblers. It's not like it really matters." Kris says, leaning back in her chair.

"Kris is right, guys, this is just for the fun and thrill of competing." I say. "Now, instead of arguing about conspiracies, let's pick a song for Dalton vs. McKinley."

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

Class ends and I follow the kids out int the hall, catching up with Kris.

"Hey." I say. She looks at me.

"Hey."

"Look, what happened the other night-"

"Was nothing. Nothing happened. We just got caught up in the moment. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, okay, good. Nothing has changed between us."

"Nothing."

"Just friends, well, coach and student."

"Yeah, just friends."

Next thing I know we're in a classroom making out.

Okay, honestly, I have NO idea what's going on between us.

It's kinda all strange to me.

It's like one second, we're just two people trying to help each other out.

And then the next we're snogging.

This is just confusing.

"Kris, what are we doing?" I ask, pulling back from her.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"I guess this whole 'just friends' thing isn't happening."

"Guess not."

"Is that a problem?"

"Don't think so."

"Good." I press my lips back up against hers.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, McKayla, Nick, you two will take lead in the song. Natalie, Sierra, Dana, Simon, Fauna, and Jack, you all will get small solos here and there. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me." McKayla says.

"Okay. Let's get practicing."

* * *

Friday...McKinley High Auditorium...

* * *

"So, we think it's only fair if the home team goes first." Hunter says. I nod.

"Alright. New Directions, take the stage!"

The kids all gather onstage and sing their song, _Waiting on the World to Change_.

The kids do amazing, and all the solos are super strong.

The Warblers clap and Hunter leans over to me and whispers in my ear:

"Is THAT all you got?" I look at him before he yells "HIT IT!"

The Warblers start and **damn** , it sounds good.

 _I miss the taste of a sweeter life_  
 _I miss the conversation_  
 _I'm searching for a song tonight_  
 _I'm changing all of the stations_  
 _I like to think that we had it all_  
 _We drew a map to a better place_  
 _But on that road I took a fall_  
 _Oh baby why did you run away?_

 _I was there for you_  
 _In your darkest times_  
 _I was there for you_  
 _In your darkest night_

 _But I wonder, where were you?_  
 _When I was at my worst_  
 _Down on my knees_  
 _And you said you had my back_  
 _So I wonder, where were you?_  
 _All the roads you took came back to me_  
 _So I'm following the map that leads to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following"_ The first part is so good, I don't even hear the second part. I hear them again once their about to finish.

 _"But I wonder, where were you?_  
 _When I was at my worst_  
 _Down on my knees_  
 _And you said you had my back_  
 _So I wonder, where were you?_  
 _All the roads you took came back to me_  
 _So I'm following the map that leads to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following_

 _Oh I was there for you_  
 _Oh In your darkest times_  
 _Oh I was there for you_  
 _Oh In your darkest night_

 _But I wonder, where were you?_  
 _When I was at my worst_  
 _Down on my knees_  
 _And you said you had my back_  
 _So I wonder, where were you?_  
 _All the roads you took came back to me_  
 _So I'm following the map that leads to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following to you you-you-you-you-you_  
 _Ain't nothing I can do_  
 _The map that leads to you_  
 _Following, following, following"_ The Warblers finish and the kids clap for them, most of them reluctantly.

"Thanks for coming, Hunter." I say, shaking his hand.

"Oh, no problem, Blaine Warbler, anything for a friend. And, of course, any time we get to destroy another show choir is pretty cool too, just saying. See ya around."

He and the Warblers exit.

GREAT.

Thanks a lot Hunter Clarington.


	50. Verse 50

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Great job, everyone, on the song last week. You guys were great."

"But not as good as the Warblers." Nick says.

"We're going to work on that. So-"

"Mr. B.?"Fauna raises her hand. I look at her.

"Yes?"

"May I have the floor? I have something to say."

"Um, of course. Go right ahead."She stands up and makes her way to the center of the room. I sit down on a stool next to Rory.

"Well, uh, I have a nine year old sister who is really, really sick. She's in the hospital." She starts. "And she's never seen us perform, so, I was wondering, if this week we could possibly put on a little show for her?" Fauna asks, looking to me. I nod.

"Of course. What does your sister like?"

"Well, she likes Disney and Nickelodeon."

"Hmm, maybe we could find a song from one of the shows or movies to perform."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mr. B."

"It's what we as glee kids do. Now, let's get cracking."

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

"You never told me how sick your sister was." I say to Fauna on the way home. "Why?"

"I guess I just hoped she'd get better." She responds. "But, most likely, she's not."

"I'm sorry-" I start but Fauna cuts me off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't make her sick. None of this is your fault. You don't need to be apologizing."

"Okay." We pull up to her house. "Let me know if you need anything or if anything changes." We kiss and she opens the car door.

"I will." She shuts my car door. I roll down the window and yell after her.

"Oh, and tell Sara I said hi."

"I will. Bye Garrett."

"Bye Fauna."

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

The glee club had been practicing all week, and they had the perfect song to sing to Sara.

Fauna just knew her sister would love it.

And the rest of the glee club hoped she would, and made sure it was perfect for her.

It was Friday, and they were ready.

They went to the hospital and went to Sara's room.

"Hi, Sara!" Fauna says smiling, walking into the room, the club following her.

"Fauna!" Sara cries. Fauna runs up to the bed and hugs her sister.

The room was filled with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals.

And, of course, people.

"Who are they?" Sara asks, pointing at the rest of the glee club.

"Friends. This is the McKinley High New Directions, you know, the show choir I'm in?" Sara nods, answering her sister's question.

"And, we have a surprise for you." Fauna continues. Sara's eyes light up.

"What?"

"A song. You'll see." The group lines up and stands in front of Sara's bed. Fauna starts to sing a solo.

" _Don't let no small frustration_

 _Ever bring you down_  
 _No no no no_  
 _Just take a situation_  
 _And turn it all around_

 _With a new attitude everything can change_  
 _Make it how you want it to be_  
 _Stayin' mad, why do that?_  
 _Give yourself a break_  
 _Laugh about it and you'll see"_ The whole group comes in for the chorus.

 _"Life's what you make it_  
 _So let's make it rock_  
 _Life's what you make it_  
 _So come on come on (everybody now)_

 _Why be sad, broken hearted?_  
 _Theres so much to do_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Life is hard or_  
 _It's a party_  
 _The choice is up to you_

 _With a new attitude everything can change_  
 _Make it how you want it to be_  
 _Stayin' sad, why do that?_  
 _Give yourself a break_  
 _I know you wanna party with me"_ The whole group joins in again.

 _Life's what you make it_  
 _So let's make it rock_  
 _Life's what you make it_  
 _So come on come on_

 _Lets celebrate it_  
 _Join in everyone_  
 _You decide_  
 _'Cause life's...what you make it_

 _"Things are looking up_  
 _Any time you want_  
 _All you gotta do is realize that_  
 _It's under your control_  
 _So let the good times rock and roll"_ Fauna sings before the chorus comes in one last time.

 _"Life's what you make it_  
 _So let's make it rock_  
 _(let's make it rock)_  
 _Life's what you make it_  
 _So come on come on (everybody now)_  
 _Let's celebrate it_  
 _Join in everyone_  
 _You decide_  
 _'Cause life's...what you make it_  
 _Life is what you make it"_

Sara claps and smiles broadly.

"I love Hannah Montana!" she giggles. "Thanks you, sissy!"

"No problem."

"Feel better soon, Sara." Blaine says.

"Yeah." The whole group agrees, saying 'get well' and 'feel better', etc.

They leave the hospital room and Fauna hugs Blaine.

"Thank you." she says, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Anything for you guys."


	51. Verse 51

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, it's almost April, which means prom is right around the corner. We need to start thinking songs and themes for glee this year. A LOT of you are old enough to go to prom, and, many of you guys in here are seniors. I hope one of you guys runs for prom king and queen-"

"Oh, Mr. B., no need to worry about that, McKayla and I are running for Prom king and queen." Nick interrupts me.

I was a little surprised that I was interrupted by someone else other than McKayla.

Funny, a little...

"That's great!"

"But aren't only seniors allowed to run for prom king and queen?" Kelly raises her hand.

"Well, Nick is a senior, and I'm his girlfriend so-"

"But isn't it only senior-senior?" Kelly interrupts McKayla.

"Mr. Schue and the staff had a meeting and we decided that as long as one of the candidates is a senior, they'll be allowed to run." I explain.

McKayla turns around and looks at Kelly matter-of-factly.

Nick shakes his head, smiling.

Typical McKayla...

"Anyway, any suggestions for prom? Any songs you want the glee club to do, this especially goes for seniors-"

"I think that we should do something with killer guitar in it-" Aiden starts.

"Stop right there! I don't want rock 'n' roll at my prom!" McKayla cries.

"Excuse me? YOUR prom? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you're only a junior, and, because I'm a SENIOR, I think that my suggestions should count more than yours-"

"But you don't even have a date! Remember? Natalie's with Jack now-"

"So? I don't care, it's still senior prom-"

"Well, I'll be prom queen, so I think my vote should count more than a dateless loser-"

"Shut the hell up, McKayla-"

"ENOUGH! So, Rory and I will just make the list. How about we work on this as a possibility?" I rub my temples, handing out music to the kids.

"Hmmmm...this could work..." Aiden says, studying it.

"Yeah, maybe." McKayla agrees.

Oh thank God.

The fighting has stopped for now.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Okay, I think that just about wraps it up for today. See you all tomorrow! Have a great evening!" Blaine says, ending rehearsal.

Everyone's dismissed and they begin to grab their things, exiting the classroom.

Garrett and Fauna, hand in hand.

Natalie and Jack, arms linked.

McKayla and Nick, arms around each other.

Others just exiting in groups or by themselves.

Rory sits on his stool, watching Kris.

She catches his eye and walks over to him.

"Look-" they say at the same time. They let out a breath and Rory looks at Kris.

"Rory, this thing between us, it can't happen."

"I know."

"It's just a little thing that happened between us, and won't happen again."

"Definitely not."

"So, we're clear?"

"Yes. I totally agree. This can't happen, it's just too complicated."

"Exactly! Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Kris. Just, if you ever need me, I'll be there." Rory says, smiling at Kris. She nods and exits the room.

Rory watches her leave.

He knew that this thing between them was weird, complicated, not supposed to be happening.

And she knew it too.

That was a good thing...right?

* * *

 _"I don't know you_  
 _But I want you_  
 _All the more for that"_ Rory sings as he watches her walk down the hallway, still sitting on his stool in the glee classroom.

 _"Words fall through me_  
 _And always fool me_  
 _And I can't react"_ He picks up his bag and walks out of the classroom and walks through the halls of McKinley.

 _"And games that never amount_  
 _To more than they're meant_  
 _Will play themselves out"_ He walks past all the kids, teachers, people, just walking his own path.

 _"Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
 _We've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_  
 _You'll make it now"_ He stops and looks at the picture in the trophy cabinet from the 2012 glee club.

 _"Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
 _And I can't go back_  
 _Moods that take me and erase me_  
 _And I'm painted black_  
 _You have suffered enough_  
 _And warred with yourself_  
 _It's time that you won"_ He stares at the picture for what seems like a while before turning his head around, looking down the hallway.

 _"Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
 _We've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_  
 _You'll make it now"_ Most people are gone now, and he looks at the picture again.

 _"Falling slowly sing your melody_  
 _I'll sing along"_ He turns from the picture and runs down the hall, following the path that Kris had walked earlier.

 _"I paid the cost too late"_ He sees her by her locker, and he runs up to her.

 _"Now you're gone"_ He touches her arm and she looks up at him. She tries to say something but he puts a finger to her lips. She stops and stares at him.

He leans in and kisses her.


	52. Verse 52

Blaine's POV

* * *

"In case none of you heard, Fauna's sister passed away last night." I tell the class, which is silent.

Fauna isn't here, and neither is Garrett.

He's probably with her.

"Oh my God, no..." Sierra says, covering her mouth.

"She seemed to be doing really well when we visited." Natalie admits. "What went wrong?"

"Her condition just deteriorated over the past couple of days, and last night, her heart just gave out." I explain to the kids. "Now, this is going to be extremely hard for Fauna, so I need all of you to very kind, understanding, and patient with her. It's always hard to lose someone you love."

I look around the room.

Everyone is just silent, heads down.

Nothing else matters in this room right now to these kids.

That's why this club is so important.

Because when you need us most, we'll be there.

* * *

Garrett's POV

* * *

I just keep holding her in my arms.

She hasn't stopped crying, and I don't expect her to any time soon.

I stroke her head, trying to comfort her, but I know that it will only do a little.

NOTHING I can do something to help her or calm her down.

All I can do is just be here.

For her.

And I'm never going to leave her side.

Ever.

* * *

Fauna's POV

* * *

"Her Funeral is Saturday. I'd really appreciate if you guys would come. She barely knew you guys, but she'd be happy to know you were there." I say to the glee club, standing in front of them crying.

"Of course we'll be there, Fauna." Mr. B. says for the whole class. Everyone else nods.

I smile, tears still spilling out of my eyes.

"Thank you." I manage to get out before bursting into tears again.

Mr. B. hugs me and I hug back.

"It's okay, Fauna." He says. "We'll never forget her. We all loved her too. We're here for you."

I nod, tears running down my face.

"I know."

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Now, if anyone has words they'd like to say, you may come up now." The priest says.

One by one, people come up, talking about memories and telling us all about Sara.

Fauna is the last one to go up.

"I, uh, couldn't think of the right words to say, so, I decided that instead or saying them, I'll sing them. Sara loved music, and I want her to hear how much I loved her in one of the ways she loved most."

 _"I always knew this day would come_  
 _We'd be standing one by one_  
 _With our future in our hands_  
 _So many dreams, so many plans_

 _I always knew after all these years_  
 _There'd be laughter, there'd be tears_  
 _But never thought that I'd walk away_  
 _With so much joy but so much pain_  
 _And it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _But yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on_  
 _I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
 _And hold you in my heart forever_  
 _I'll always remember you_

 _Nanananana_

 _Another chapter in the book. Can't go back but you can look_  
 _And there we are on every page_  
 _Memories I'll always save_  
 _Up ahead only open doors_  
 _Who knows what we're heading towards_  
 _I wish you love, I wish you luck_  
 _For you the world just opens up_  
 _But it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on_  
 _I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
 _And hold you in my heart forever_  
 _I'll always remember you_

 _Everyday that we had, all the good all the bad_  
 _I'll keep them here inside_  
 _All the times that we shared, every place everywhere_  
 _You touched my life_  
 _Yeah, one day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh_  
 _But right now we just cry_  
 _'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on_  
 _I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
 _And hold you in my heart forever_  
 _I'll always remember you_

 _Nanananana_

 _I'll always remember you_  
 _I'll always remember you"_ The tears start coming out of Fauna's eyes and Garrett goes up onto stage and wraps her in his arms.

This was going to be hard.

But they were going to get through this.

It's what Sara would have wanted for them.

And they knew that, it didn't make it any easier though.

They loved Sara, and Sara loved them.

Just like Sara, they'd eventually have to move on.

She was in a better place now, they all knew that.

This was just one goodbye to her.

And it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	53. Verse 53

No One's POV

* * *

"That Glee Club took EVERYTHING from me, and now, I'm returning the favor!" The man cries.

"You don't have to do this-" Blaine says, standing in between the man and the kids.

"Who are you anyway?" Mr. Schue asks, stepping in front of Blaine.

The figure pulls off his hood and reveals his face. Mr. Schue's eyes go wide.

"Matt?"

* * *

Earlier that Day...Blaine's POV...

* * *

"So, the slushie maniac strikes again." I say, looking at the piano, covered in slushie.

I sigh.

Great.

One more thing I have to worry about.

"Hey Blaine-" Rory starts, entering the classroom. He drops his bag when he sees the piano. "Whoa, please tell me you tripped and spilled your drink on the piano."

"Wish I could, Rory. Our slushie-ing friend is back again." I say, gathering paper towels to wipe up the mess. "I pray the inside isn't ruined..." I say as I wipe up the slushie from the keys and top of the piano. "Oh, I can't bear to look..." I cover my eyes and turn around from the piano. I reopen them as Rory walks over.

"Here, I'll do it." Rory says, slowly opening the piano top, peaking inside. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Don't look inside, Blaine."

I rub my hands over my face, sucking in my breath.

"Great. Another thing ruined by this guy. He's been a huge pain in my ass all year."

"I'm sorry, Blaine-"

"Don't be, Rory, that bastard should be. I'm going to Mr. Schue."

"Alright. Want me to get rehearsal started if you don't get back in time?"

"Yes, Please, thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Ruined, Mr. Schue, totally, completely ruined!" I pace in front of his desk.

"This guy is going to pay for the damages he's caused when he's caught." Mr. Schue assures me.

"If he's ever caught, you mean. This guy just seems to disappear without a trace!"

"I know, I've been working on it."

"What should we do, Mr. Schue? This guy, whoever he is, isn't giving up."

"I guess we just wait. I'm coming to glee everyday this week, just in case."

"Alright. Rehearsal's already started. Rory's there right now with the kids."

"Okay. Let's go, Blaine."

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I sit on my stool like I usually do as the kids enter the room.

Once everyone's inside, I start rehearsal.

"So, Blaine had some matters to take care of, so, I'm going to lead rehearsal today-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Flanagan, but, are you even qualified to do that?" McKayla raises her hand.

"Well, yeah, Blaine, I mean, Mr. B., gave me permission so..."

"Alright then. What's on the agenda?"

I open my mouth but the door opens and all the kids look at it, eyes wide.

I turn around and see what they're staring at, horrified.

More precisely, WHO they're staring at.

"How about all of you quit this glee club now, and nobody gets hurt." The man threatens.

I gulp and walk up to him.

"Nobody is getting hurt today, sir, and nobody is quitting this glee club." I stand in front of him, as big and as strong as I can, trying desperately to hide the fear inside of me.

"Well, Leprechaun, I don't think I could understand you through that accent." The man taunts me, holding a hand up to his ear. "It sounded like you said that nobody was going to quit this glee club."

"Because that is what I said. Nobody is quitting."

"Well, Irish Boy, then you all will pay." He grabs me by my shirt and throws me to the ground. He stomps back up to me and kicks me into a pile of chairs.

He continues to hit and kick me over and over.

"STOP!" A voice cries out. I look up and Kris is standing up.

"Kris, don't-" I struggle to say but I grab my chest, which is aching, and I can feel the warmth of blood dripping down my face.

"You aren't going to hurt him or anyone else in this room." She tells the man. He turns his attention from me and towards her.

"What?" The man growls.

"You heard Mr. Flanagan. We're not quitting." Aiden stands up too.

"And you're not gonna hurt us." McKayla stands up. The rest of the kids stand up to, agreeing.

The whole group walks over and stands in front of me, shielding me from the man.

"So, you can take your slushies and whatever grudges you have against the glee club, and get the hell of out here." Kris crosses her arms. The other kids do too.

"I guess all of you will have to pay then." The man says.

"NO! STOP!" Another voice calls. I peek in between the kids' legs and see Blaine and Mr. Schue entering the classroom.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

They walk over to the man.

"You have attacked these kids, us, and this club in so many ways, why?" Blaine asks.

"What is your grudge against the glee club?" Mr. Schue asks.

The figure shakes with rage.

"That Glee Club took EVERYTHING from me, and now, I'm returning the favor!" The man cries.

"You don't have to do this-" Blaine says, standing in between the man and the kids.

"Who are you anyway?" Mr. Schue asks, stepping in front of Blaine.

The figure pulls off his hood and reveals his face. Mr. Schue's eyes go wide.

"Matt?"

Matt glares at Mr. Schue.

"Yes, Mr. Schue, it's me, Matt Rutherford, one of the Original members of your glee club back in 2009."

"But, why? Why are you doing this, Matt?"

"Because of glee, I was bullied, tormented, and shunned at every school I went to. Every single one! You said glee would change people, but it doesn't. I'm trying to save these kids all the trouble and hurt that this club will cause them!" Matt yells.

"Matt, calm down. We can help you-"

"It's too late, William. I'm beyond helping. But I'm pretty sure the foreigner in this room that you replaced me with could use you it right about now."

With that, Matt exits the room.

Mr. Schue and Blaine turn around to the kids. They part and reveal Rory, a pile on the floor. Will runs up to him, Blaine close behind him.

Will flips Rory over to show his face, which is covered in blood.

"Rory? Rory!" He shakes the kid. "RORY!" Mr. Schue continues to shake him, but he's unconscious. "Get help! Somebody!" Blaine and few others run out of the room, yelling, calling down the hall, Kelly dialing 911 on her phone.

He looks down at the boy in his arms.

"C'mon, Rory, Hang in there..."


	54. Verse 54

No One's POV

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP._

Rory is being rushed to the hospital.

"What happened?" A nurse asks.

"He was attacked in a classroom." Blaine answers.

"Were there any weapons involved?"

"I don't believe so."

 _BEEP. BEEP._

They unload him form the back of the ambulance, wheeling him into the ER.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sierra asks.

"I think so."

 _BEEP. BEEP._

"Taking him into surgery now." The nurse says. "You all will have to leave."

"But-" Natalie starts.

"Now."

 _BEEP. BEEP._

"He saved us." Nick says. "All of us."

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The only noise in Rory's room is the steady beat from his heart monitor.

Just silence.

 _Beep. Beep._

All of us are crowded into Rory's room, waiting for him to wake up.

I can't believe this happened to him.

All because he stood up for Glee club.

Rory's such a sweet kid, sometimes too nice for his own good, but he NEVER deserved this.

NOBODY does.

I just look at his bruised face, dried blood from a cut on his lip and his forehead, along with the black eye, wrapped rib cage, and part of his head wrapped.

He looks so pale against the white sheets and bandages that wrap him.

I put my face in my hands and take a deep breath.

I lift my head back up to look at him.

His eyes start to squeeze shut and he takes a sharp breath in.

"Nurse!" I cry out the open door.

I stand up and walk over to him, the others moving their focus towards him. A nurse enters the room.

His eyes flutter open and he blinks a few times.

He then sits up and squeezes his eyes shut in pain.

"Sir," the nurse pushes him back down against his pillows, "you need to lie back down. The was damage done to your rib cage, and you have a slight concussion."

Rory relaxes a little and lays back down.

"Now, sir, do you know what your name is? Can you please tell me your name?" She asks, studying his face.

Rory closes his eyes and breathes. "My name is Rory Flanagan."

Everyone in the room sighs in relief.

He doesn't have amnesia.

The doctors were worried that he might from all the blows to his head.

The nurse smiles at him.

"Well, Rory, there are a lot of people here to see you." With that, she leaves the room.

"Rory, hey," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder, "how are you feeling?"

Rory breathes in. "Ow."

All of us let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Well at east he didn't knock the humor out of you. Welcome back, Rory."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"We should be the ones thanking you." Simon speaks up.

"Yeah, you're the one who stood up to Matt." Jack says.

"And you took quite a beating for us." Dana points out.

Rory laughs a little, before taking in a sharp breath of air and reaching for his ribs. He groans.

"Well, you guys stood up to Matt too. You protected me from him." He says. "Thank you."

"We'd do anything for you, Mr. Flanagan, just as you would do anything for us." Garrett says.

"My family. Do they-"

"They know, Rory, don't worry." He relaxes again. "We should probably let you get some rest."

"Alright."

"C'mon kids," I say, gesturing for them to leave, "Feel better, Rory."

"Thanks. I'll try."

With that, I shut the door to his room.

Mr. Schue gives me a hug.

"So I can tell his family everything is going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue."

"Okay. Let me see if I can reach them. It was so hard to call them up, to tell them that they're son was in the hospital, knowing that they can't come see him. But they'll feel better once they know he's gonna be alright."

"They'll be relieved."

* * *

Rory's POV...A Few Hours Later...

* * *

 _Beep. Beep._

Man, does that thing get annoying after a while or what?

I open my eyes to see Kris sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Hey," she says, brushing some of the hair out of my eyes, "did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She shakes her head, looking down. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What time is it?"

"Late. I'm not really sure."

"You should go home, Kris, you have school tomorrow, and you'll need your rest."

"You sound like all your doctors."

"Well, doctors are smart people."

"Whatever." She says, not moving from her chair. "Anyway, we have to talk about something."

"What?" I ask. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Oh...that."

"Yeah, 'that.' What was it for, anyway, I thought we agreed that there was nothing between us."

"I know, it's just as we parted, I was just looking at pictures and memories in the hall, and it made me think of all the chances I didn't take."

"What?"

"I never really did anything with Sugar, and, maybe, if I had, she'd still be with me. I really cared about her, and I let her slip away."

"So, you're saying you still have feelings for Sugar? She's married now, Rory."

"No, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to make the same mistake with you." Kris just stares at me.

"Are, are you serious?" She asks. I nod. She looks down and smiles, blushing. She takes my hand.

"Why? Is there something really wrong about it?"

"No, it's just that every time I like someone, I either get shot down or cheated on, but you, you're different."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Get better, Rory, please."

"I will try my best." She lets go of my hand and exits the hospital room, smiling.


	55. Verse 55

Blaine's POV

* * *

"The school is taking extra precautions because of the recent accident in the glee club." A boy with red-brown hair speaks into a mic in front of a camera for the school news. He bumps into me and I turn around to face him.

"Jacob Ben Israel? What are you doing here? You graduated years ago." I look at him, questionably.

"Jacob? Ha! I'm Jason, his younger brother!" The kid, who pushes up his glasses, says.

"Oh, okay. It's kinda creepy how you two look almost exactly identical."

"Well, Jacob was a nerd, I'm so much cooler than he is." I look the kid up and down.

Same red-brown hair in the same haircut.

Same glasses and sweaters.

Same job: reporter for school news.

Yeah, he's TOTALLY cooler than his brother by being the same person.

"Okay, um, I have to get back to glee now so if you could just let me do my job-" I open the door to the choir room and the kid jabs the microphone into my face.

"Why is the glee club being attacked by a menace, Mr. B.?"

"Uh-"

"Not that any of us care about glee, but he might possibly come after the rest of the student body. Do you think that is a possibility?"

"I think anything is possible." I answer, kinda creeped out by this kid.

I swear that he is Jacob!

"Is it true that Mr. Flanagan was hospitalized because of an attack by the mystery man?"

"Uh, yes, he was, but-"

"So you're saying that the glee club is unsafe and that being associated with it may not only threaten your reputation, but your life?"

I take a frustrated deep breath and look at Jason.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to start rehearsal-" I open the door again and walk in.

Jason, and his camera crew, however, don't leave.

In fact, as I open the door, they see Rory.

Bruised face, black eye, sitting on his stool.

Jason gasps before pushing past me.

"Mr. Flanagan!" He cries. Rory looks up, scared by what he sees and Jason, his crew following, runs up to him.

"Is it true that this attack nearly killed you?"

"Uh-"

"Do you know the identity of the attacker?"

"Uh-"

"Did he target you because you are Irish and a foreigner?"

"That's a little racist-" Rory starts to speak but is interrupted, yet again, by another question from Jason.

"Does this attack want you to g back to Ireland so you are no longer in danger from the threat?"

"I-"

"Is it true that this man beat the crap out of you just because you are a part of and support the disaster known as glee club?"

"He-"

"Mr. Flanagan, did the bodily damage from the attack affect your ability to reproduce?"

"Okay, I think that's enough questions for today, Jason." I jump in between Jason and Rory, stopping the interview then and there.

"But the students of McKinley want to know the answers to all these questions!"

"I'm pretty sure that the student body would be more than happy to NOT know about Mr. Flanagan's own personal matters, Jason."

"So it's true?"

"NO! Get out!" I yell. The groups of dorks jump when I yell and scurry out of the room.

Jason turn around and peeks his head in.

"Can I quote you?" He asks before I slam the door in his face.

I run my hands over my face and through my hair and open my eyes to see the glee club staring at me.

"Well, onto today's lesson: Strength."

* * *

"Okay, that's it for today, everyone. See you tomorrow." I say, dismissing the club. Everyone collects their things and leaves.

Rory stands up, grabbing his bag, but I stop him.

"Not you, Rory." Rory looks up at me.

"Why?"

"I think we should talk."

"About?"

"What happened. With Matt."

"Look, Blaine, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault-"

"But I should have been here, I should have done something to help you. You didn't deserve what Matt did to you."

"Well neither do you, or Mr. Schue, or the other glee members. I took a stand because I care about this club, and you, and what this club means to this school and to so many people. Matt can pound on me all he wants, but he's not going to change my mind. I love McKinley, and I love the New Directions, their like my second family, and if someone threatens them, it's my duty to defend them. No one, not even Matt, can take that away from me."

I look at Rory, shocked at what he says.

He cares so much about this club, about this school, about everyone in it.

I am so proud of him, and I admire him.

It takes courage.

And, damn, Rory's got a lot of it.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

I walk around the empty auditorium, and make my way onto stage.

 _"Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long_  
 _Reach out, reach out before it fades away_  
 _You will find the warmth when you surrender_  
 _Smile into the fear and let it play_

 _You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_  
 _You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_  
 _When you stand up and hold out your hand_  
 _In the face of what I don't understand_  
 _My reason to be brave_

 _Hold on, hold on, so strong, time just carries on_  
 _And all that you thought was wrong is pure again_  
 _You can't hide forever from the thunder_  
 _Look into the storm and feel the rain_

 _You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_  
 _You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_  
 _When you stand uṗ and hold out your hand_  
 _In the face of what I don't understand_  
 _My reason to be brave_

 _O oh oh oh oh_  
 _O oh oh oh oh_  
 _O oh oh oh oh_  
 _Go on, go on_

 _You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_  
 _You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_  
 _When you stand up and hold out your hand_  
 _In the face of what I don't understand_  
 _My reason to be brave"_

I touch my eye, which is still bruised.

I'm not giving up.

Matt's gonna have to do a lot worse than a few cheap punches and kicks to bring me and this glee club down.


	56. Verse 56

Aiden's POV

* * *

I lean up against my locker, watching from afar.

Someone from afar.

Natalie.

And Jack, of course.

I know I said I was over her, but, honestly, I'm not.

I tried, so hard to forget about her, but I can't.

Not now.

Not then.

I don't know when.

It's stupid, I know, she's already over me, and, for a while, I was over her.

But then something happened.

For the play, Kris and I had to kiss as Natalie and Chad.

And then BAM!

ALL my feelings for Natalie, the real one, were back.

Dammit play writers, why'd you have to name the female lead Natalie!?

Why not Olivia, or Haley, or any name other than Natalie?

But, at the same time, I still feel like I'm somewhat over her.

Ugh! Stop being so confusing feelings!

They're stupid.

Who needs them anyway?

* * *

"Mr. B.?" I raise my hand at the beginning f class. He looks at me.

"Yes, Aiden?"

"I, uh, have a song I'd like to perform. Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally. In fact, we haven't had many class period numbers in a while so knock yourself out."

"Uh, thanks." I stand up and walk over to the band.

I grab my guitar off the stand and start playing.

 _"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
 _Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
 _'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
 _'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even"_ I look at Natalie for a second or two before reverting my attention back to the rest of the class.

 _Her best days will be some of my worst_  
 _She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
 _While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
 _'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no_

 _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK_  
 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_

 _They say bad things happen for a reason_  
 _But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
 _'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
 _And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no_

 _What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_  
 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK_  
 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
 _I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

 _Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
 _You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
 _Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
 _'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
 _Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_  
 _'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
 _'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_  
 _No it don't break_  
 _No it don't breakeven no"_ My eyes connect with Natalie and I keep staring into her eyes.

 _"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
 _What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK_  
 _(Oh glad your okay now)_  
 _I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
 _I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_  
 _I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
 _('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

 _Oh it don't breakeven no_  
 _Oh it don't breakeven no_  
 _Oh it don't breakeven no"_

I finish and the class applauds.

"Excellent job, Aiden."

"Thanks."

"Why'd you perform it for us today?"

"I don't know," I lie, looking at Natalie, "I guess I just felt like it."

She looks back at me, before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Jack glares at me but I don't pay attention to him.

I put my guitar back and sit back down in my chair.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Jack slams my into the lockers after Glee.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, grunting.

"That little song you sang for Natalie. I didn't buy any of that bullshit you gave Mr. B. about just wanting to sing that song for fun or whatever. You just want Natalie back, don't you?"

I shove him off of me.

"Of course I do! I love her!"

"Well, she loves me now, and if you have a problem with that, suck it up. You lost your chance."

"Because she thought I cheated on her which I didn't! I don't know how she got that crazy idea in her head, but she did."

"Man, are you always so thick? Because someone put that idea in her head, stupid. And that somebody was me."

I feel anger raising within me.

"What?"

"Face it, you two weren't a match, but me and her, we're perfect."

"YOU told her I cheated on her?"

"It was more of a suggestion, honestly."

It's my turn to slam Jack into a locker.

"Listen, you son of a bitch, I don't know why you think that you can just ruin other people's lives and relationships because of what you think or feel, but that's not how it works. I know Natalie's with you now, but if you so much as think about another girl or hurt in any way, I swear you'll ever regret crossing me, got it?"

"Jack?" I hear Natalie's voice call from around the corner and I release him.

"Get out of my sight." Jack walks away from me, towards Natalie.

I watch him go to her.

He better keep her happy, or else he'll see my bad side.

If he thought I was mean and rough now, oh man, he's in for a wake up call.


	57. Verse 57

Blaine's POV

* * *

"You all know what time it is..." I say, before writing, in huge letters on the board.

All the kids cheer.

"PROM!" I yell out. "It's this Friday, we have some great numbers ready, and-"

"And don't forget to vote Nick and McKayla for prom king and queen!" McKayla cries out.

"Uh, yeah, that too! Is anyone running for prom king and queen?" I ask.

"Principal Schue that you could write in whoever you wanted on the ballot so it's not just a popularity contest." Natalie replies. "So, technically, any of us could win."

"Yeah, but Nick and I are going to win for sure."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, let's get on to prom preparations!" I get rehearsal started.

This prom's going to be even better than last year's.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"Hey, Kris." I say, walking up to her after the glee room is empty. She looks up at me from her bag.

"Oh, hey, Rory."

"So, um, uh, I was wondering if maybe, we could, um, uh..." She looks at me.

"We could...?"

"Go to prom? Together, I mean."

She looks at me.

"Uh sure."

"But, people can't really know about us-"

"I know."

"So how are we gonna-?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, that's swell."

"We can think of something before prom, hopefully."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, we're going to prom together, but not together-"

"Exactly."

"Okay. See you then."

"I guess so."

* * *

Prom Night...Blaine's POV

* * *

"What's up, McKinley!?" I yell into the mic at prom. "Who's ready to get this prom started?!"

Everyone cheers.

"Let's GO!" I cry.

The group kicks off with _'Die Young'_ by Kesha, _'Can't Feel My Face'_ by the Weekend, and then, a couple kids have solos.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

McKayla sings _'Symphony',_ a new song that came out by Clean Bandit and Zara Larsson.

Aiden then sings, strumming his guitar, looking out into the crowd of couples, looking at Natalie.

 _"When, when we came home_

 _Worn to the bones_  
 _I told myself, "this could get rough"_  
 _And when, when I was off, which happened a lot_  
 _You came to me and said, "that's enough"_

 _Oh I know that this love is pain_  
 _But we can't cut it from out these veins, no_

 _So I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_  
 _We ain't leaving this room 'til we bust the mold_  
 _Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_  
 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

 _When, when you came home_  
 _Worn to the bones_  
 _I told myself, "this could be rough"_

 _Oh, I know you're feeling insane_  
 _Tell me something that I can explain, oh_

 _I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_  
 _Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before_  
 _Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_  
 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_  
 _If this love is pain, well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight_

 _So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors_  
 _Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before_  
 _Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes_  
 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_  
 _If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight"_

Then Blaine sings _'Thinking Out Loud'_ by Ed Sheeran.

The Prom king and queen votes were counted, and McKayla and Nick won by a landslide.

Everyone cheered as the happy couple received their crowns and got to dance together.

Meanwhile, Kris had exited the room and walked out into the hall.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a blue dress.

Rory follows her and goes out into the hall.

"Hey." He says. She looks at him.

"It's really crowded in there."

"I know."

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I just needed some space, a break from all the loud music I guess."

"Yeah." Rory looked up and down the halls before walking up to Kris.

"Wanna dance?" Kris smiles and nods.

Music comes into the hall from the gym.

Rory sings along.

 _"You're the sky that I fell through_  
 _And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_  
 _The sun hung from a string_  
 _Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything"_ Rory and Kris walk up to each other.

 _"Chills run down my spine"_ Rory ad Kris' hands meet and Rory pulls Kris closer to him.

 _"as our fingers intwine_  
 _And your sides harmonize with mine_  
 _Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_  
 _Beat fast when you dance with me"_ The two begin to dance.

 _"We got older and I should have known_  
 _(Do you feel alive?)_  
 _That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_  
 _(Oh, but you'll survive)_  
 _So I may as well ditch my dismay_  
 _(Bombs away Bombs away)"_ Everyone in the gym is dancing together. Aiden looks at Natalie longingly before turning away.

 _"Circle me and the needles moves gracefully_  
 _Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_  
 _Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_  
 _Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

 _It makes me smile because you said it best_  
 _I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_  
 _Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_  
 _Cause your favorite shade is navy blue"_ Kris leans her head against Rory's shoulders, still dancing.

 _"I walk slowly when I'm on my own_  
 _(Do you feel alive?)_  
 _Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_  
 _(Oh, but you'll survive)_  
 _So I may as well ditch my dismay_  
 _(Bombs away Bombs away)_

 _Circle me and the needles moves gracefully_  
 _Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_  
 _Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_  
 _Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

 _If my heart was a house, you'd be home"_ The songs ends and Kris and Rory look into each other's eyes.

Rory and Kris lean in and kiss, just like every other couple is doing in the gym.


	58. Verse 58

Blaine's POV

* * *

"I have exciting news everyone." I start telling to the class.

They all sit up in their chairs, excited.

"Ohio is going to be recognized on National TV!" I exclaim.

"Why? Did someone get murdered or something?" Kelly asks.

Everyone turns around and looks at her for a second.

I shake my head.

"No, Dalton Academy won Nationals!" I yell.

The kids just stare at me.

"Guys, this is great! The Warblers are good competition, but we are both show choirs, I think we should be supportive of one another, and this is an amazing accomplishment!"

"Mr. B., it's the Warblers! Why would we be happy that they won Nationals?" Nick speaks.

"Yeah, they're like our rivals! Our enemies!" McKayla says.

"There's no way they won Nationals!" Sierra cries.

"The Warblers won, guys, and, from what I've heard, they were amazing. Hunter was very proud, and I, as a former Warbler member and coach, am as well."

"Sounds like you're more proud of them than us." Dana says.

"No! Guys, I am so proud of all of you, and you don't need to be jealous of the Warblers."

"We aren't jealous, Mr. B., why would we be jealous of a bunch of cheaters?" McKayla asks.

Oh great.

Not this again.

"The Warblers did not cheat, guys, please don't start this again." I start, but, the kids interrupt me.

CRAP.

"But what if they did?"

"What if they bribed them?"

"What if they had favoritism with the judges?"

"What if the judges were working for them?"

"What if Hunter had them take steroids again?"

"Or worse," McKayla stands up, "what if Sebastian is back?"

"Guys, please. The Warblers are not cheaters, Hunter did not make them take steroids, and Sebastian is NOT back." I say.

"How would you know? He's a sneaky son of a bitch-" Nick says.

"Nick, language-"

"You can't have forgotten what he did to your eye, Mr. B." Natalie speaks up.

"And how he attacked the New Directions over and over again." Jack states.

"And how he bullied that kid Dave to the point that the kid nearly committed suicide." McKayla says.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but he changed, and moved past that. He's a good person now."

"How would you know, Mr. B.? Are you pen pals with him?" Jack asks.

"No, but, trust me, I know Sebastian, and he's not evil. He's changed."

"Sorry, but, from what I've heard, people NEVER change." McKayla claims.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

Why can't they just be happy for the Warblers?

"That's IT!" I open my eyes to see Kris standing up. She walks down to the floor from her chair. "I am so sick and tired of you guys getting upset when the Warblers or anyone else succeed or win. You all are just blaming others because you're so jealous that we lost, and that the Warblers won Nationals! We lost, you guys need to get over it!" She turns and starts to walk out of the classroom before turning back around.

"And Sebastian isn't evil. In fact, he's better than all of you! And, until you guys get your heads out of your asses, don't expect me to come back in this room." With that, she leaves the room.

I sigh and turn to Rory.

"Could you-"

"Already on it." He says, standing up and chasing after Kris.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Kris! Kris! Hey, wait up!" Rory calls down the hall after Kris. Kris stops and turns around. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"I'm so done with them picking on the Warblers, especially Sebastian, like that."

"I know it's mean and annoying, but why is it upsetting you so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me, Kris, what is it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. You can trust me, Kris." Rory says, touching her arm. She steps back, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"You won't look or think of me the same way if I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Kris closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I've been lying to you, Mr. B., everyone, this whole time."

"What? Why?"

"I guess it was protection for me, or maybe embarrassment, or maybe it was just me being upset, I don't know, but now, I'm just SO tired of lying."

"Kris, what are you saying?"

"I'm not who I say I am, and basically everything I've told everybody here is a huge lie to cover up the truth that I don't know if I'll be able to ever tell the others."

"Kris, please, what is it?"

Kris closes her eyes again, then opens them, looking around.

"The reason I've been getting upset in Glee when they trash talk the Warblers is that one of them is very close to me."

"Is that it?"

"No. I-" She stops and then steps closer to Rory, licking her lips. "You have to promise to not tell ANYBODY."

"I promise."

"Okay."

Kris looks up at the ceiling, shifting her weight between her feet.

"My real name isn't Kristina Connors." She says, looking back down from the ceiling.

She looks straight into Rory's eyes.

"It's Kristin Smythe."

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"Smythe? Like-" I start.

"Yes, like Sebastian Smythe. He's my brother." My eyes open wide.

"Sebastian Smythe is your brother?"

"Yes. He's not a bad brother, in fact, he was always really nice and kind to me. He was a great brother."

"That's why you're always defending him!"

"Yes."

"Wait, what do you mean 'was'?" I ask, thinking about what she said. She said 'WAS' a great brother. What does that mean?

"It started the year he graduated from Dalton. He was going to New York to settle something with some girl-her name was Susana, Zatana..."

"Santana?"

"Yes, that's the one! Anyway, he said he needed to fix something he had down to her and left, saying he'd be back in a few days."

"I sense a 'but' coming." I say.

"Yeah. A big 'BUT'." She starts fiddling with her hands, rubbing and folding them together. "A 'few days' went by, and we had heard nothing, and he hadn't some home. We tried calling him, trying to reach him, and his hotel said he had never checked in. We started getting really worried and started calling airports, friends, family, ex-classmates, but no one had heard anything from him either.

"Later that night, we got a phone call from head of the police department in New York. A restaurant manager had reported a fight going on in the alley behind his shop, so the police went to check it out. And, in the alley, they found Sebastian's jacket and wallet, along with his passport. Seb was missing. Still is."

"Oh my gosh, Kris, I'm so sorry." I rub her arms.

"It's been nearly three years since he went missing. We don't even know if he's still alive." She looks at me, almost on the verge of tears, which is something I'd never think I'd see.

Kris nearly crying.

"My brother could be dead, Rory!" I pull her into a hug, and stroke her hair. "So when they go and accuse him of sabotage against them, I get so upset and frustrated because I know he can't have done it, and that he wouldn't have done it. He's a good person, and I miss him so much." Her breathing starts to get uneven.

I rest my chin on top of her head.

"It's okay, Kris. You're secret is safe with me." She steps back, wiping her eyes. She smiles a sad smile at me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Kristin." I wink at her.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Kris and Rory return after a while and I look at them.

"Everything okay?" I ask. Kris nods. "Good. Now, we were working on this number, Nick and McKayla were going to lead, but I think you'll like it."

I hand her and Rory music.

"Anyway, let's take it from the top!"


	59. Verse 59

Rory's POV

* * *

"Look! It's him!"

"The Irish teacher..."

"The one who saved those kids?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn, he's looking good for being beat up-"

"Alyssa!"

"Sorry!"

I hear people whispering as I walk through the halls of McKinley.

Jason's story aired yesterday on me, and, I have to say...

I am very surprised about how many people actually pay attention to the school news.

Seriously, it's surprising to me.

But I'm also surprised about how many people actually care.

People have been staring at me, whispering about me, all day, it's kinda creepy.

I'm so used to being the invisible Irish exchange kid, that all this attention feels strange to me.

But I guess if you get beat up that's a reason for people to pay attention to you.

I pull my bag tighter around my shoulder and continue walking to the choir room.

"Hey!" A kid calls. I turn around to see a football player. "Next time, take a beating for people who matter."

"They do matter." I reply.

"Nobody thinks so."

"I do."

"Well then next time, I hope that the guy does the job right." The kid snaps, walking away.

Great.

Now two people want me dead.

Man, America is awesome.

Just kidding.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Morning, Blaine." Rory says, entering the room. He sets down his bag and walks over to me.

"Hey, Rory, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"Jason's story on you aired last night. Did you see it?" I ask, opening a filing cabinet and shuffling through some music.

"Uh, yeah, and so did everyone else. You know, I think I prefer being the Invisible Irish guy instead of being the Irish celebrity that everyone thinks took a beating for absolutely no reason at all."

I shut the cabinet and turn to Rory.

"You know that what you did was brave, standing up to Matt like that. All of us are in debt to you, even if the rest of the school doesn't see it that way."

"I guess so."

Just then, his phone rings. He picks up.

"Hello?" he answers. "Yes, I am." He listens for a second before his eyes go wide. "Sir! It's good to hear from you." He's quiet for a few seconds again and nods. "I understand, sir, when do you need it by? Friday? Okay. Okay. Alright. You'll have it, sir, thank you." He hangs up.

"What was that all about?"

"My headmaster for my college, you know, the one that put on this scholarship, wants to see how much progress I've made. I told I was working with my old show choir and he wants me and a couple of them to do a performance and send it to him."

"Oh, that's awesome! We can discuss ideas at glee today."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"I definitely think that I should sing a solo for this because it will show off how great of a performer I am." McKayla speaks up.

"Well, McKayla, the point of this assignment is for Mr. Flanagan to sow what he's accomplished that past couple of months." I explain.

"Yeah. He's accomplished meeting me."

"How about we just spit out some song ideas?" I suggest, clapping my hands together.

"How about ' _Hallelujah'_? He did a great job with that one on Christmas." Simon says.

"Maybe, but it also needs to showcase some of you guys." Rory says.

"What about a song from a musical? That could show us off." Fauna inputs.

"That's a good idea, but he also wants me to take my own artistic take to it."

"What type of music does you teacher like?" Nick asks.

"Um, not too sure, but one thing I know for sure is that he can't stand curse words."

"Well, that limits a lot of options."

"It does."

"Wait," Garrett speaks up, "My mom loves this one singer. He was big back in the 80's but he's making a comeback. Maybe we could do one of his newer songs."

"Who is it you have in mind?" I ask Garrett.

He smiles.

"Rick Astley."

* * *

"Okay, let's see how this goes." I say.

I recruited Artie to help with the video making, because film and directing his his forte.

" _Sometimes I just don't feel like waking up"_ Rory stands center stage in a tux.

 _"Wanna stay inside my dreams_  
 _Sometimes I feel like I am breaking up_  
 _Do you know just how that feels"_ Rory sings, the boys humming in the background.

The girls come from offstage in angel wing jackets and jeans, t-shirts, and white converse and sunglasses, their hair tied up.

 _"Hope is for the hopeful_  
 _It's a dream that never dies_  
 _Safe is for the faithful_  
 _I see it in your eyes_

 _And I got angels on my side"_ Rory sings, then the boys come in, repeating a few words over and over. The girls dance along.

 _"Can you see them? Can you see them?"_

 _"I got angels flying high"_

 _"Can you see them? Can you see them?"_

 _"And everything will be alright_  
 _'Cause I got angels on my side"_

 _"I need the people that I really love_  
 _To only give me truth_  
 _Don't fake it, I can't take it_  
 _My heart is close to breaking_  
 _It reminds me of my youth_

 _Hope is for the hopeful_  
 _It's a dream that never fades_  
 _Faith is for the faithful_  
 _And I will not be swayed"_

 _"'Cause I got angels on my side"_ The boys do the same thing at the chorus again.  
 _"I got angels flying high_  
 _And everything will be alright_  
 _'Cause I got angels on my side"_

 _"Everything will be alright"_

 _"Alright"_ Everyone, including the girls come in.

 _"Everything will be alright"_

 _"Alright"_

 _"Everything gon be alright...mmmmm..."_

 _"Everything gon be alright"_ The girls sing, then Rory repeats what they say.

 _"Everything gon be alright"_

 _"Everything's gonna turn out fine_

 _Everything's gonna be alright tonight."_

 _"Cause I got got angels on my side"_ Rory sings. The girls repeat what they just sang and Rory continues on.

 _"Everything will be alright_

 _'Cause I got angels on my side_  
 _Oh, yeah_

 _Can you see them?_  
 _Can you see them?_

 _I got angels on my side_  
 _Angels flying high_  
 _And everything will be alright_  
 _'Cause I got angels on my side_

 _I got angels, you got angels_  
 _Everybody got their angels on their side_  
 _Everything's gonna be alright_  
 _You got angels, I got angels_  
 _Everybody got their angels by their side_  
 _It's alright, it's alright_  
 _I got angels, you got angels_  
 _Everybody got an angel by their side_  
 _We got angels on my side_  
 _I got angels, you got angels_  
 _Everybody got their angels by their side_  
 _Oh, yeah"_

* * *

"That's a wrap everyone, good job!" Artie says. "Go ahead and get out of costume and I can show you the video."

They kids listen and change.

We watch the video and it looks really good.

"Wow, guys, thanks for helping me with this." Rory says.

"No problem." I say. "Now, let's get this off to Ireland!"


	60. Verse 60

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, we only have a few weeks left until the school year's over, and we have to kiss our seniors goodbye." I start class by saying this.

"Oh, please don't say that!" Natalie covers her ears.

"It's alright, because we still have time. That's why I think we should all get to know each other a little better."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Mr. B.?" Jack asks.

"Back when Mr. Schue was in charge on Glee club, there was an amazing number he did that I think we should do, of course, not the same song, but something like it."

Everyone looks at me.

"The _'Born this Way'_ number."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"That's genius, Mr. B.!" I cry. "Are we doing the shirt thing?"

"Oh yes, 100% yes! That's the huge point about that number. Which brings me to my next point, I want it to be something that we may not know, or something that makes you different, or special, or, maybe, even something you're insecure about."

"I love it, Mr. B. Let's do it right away."

"Okay guys, let's get started!"

* * *

"Alright, great rehearsal guys, see you tomorrow." Mr. B. dismisses us and exits the classroom.

I walk with Nick to the front door of the school. I'm staying after to do some studying in the library.

We hug and kiss and he leaves.

I turn around and make my way back to the library.

"I don't know if that should be what I tell them." I hear a voice say from around the corner. I stop walking, curious, and listen.

"They have the right to know." Another voice says.

I peak around the corner and see Kris and Rory talking in the hallway.

"But you know how much they hate him, they won't trust me or even like me after I tell them." Kris says.

Oh, juicy! Spill the details, Kris!

"Well, I guess the question is: Do you want to tell them?"

"Yes, I do, kinda. I hate lying to my friends, but if I do tell them, I might lose them."

"If they are really your friends, Kris, they won't care and will treat you the same."

"I know, I know. But, do you rally think it's a good idea?"

"I guess so."

"I'm still not sure, I mean, telling them that Sebastian Smythe is my brother? It sounds crazy."

WHOA!

HOLD UP!

BACK UP!

BACK THE CRAP UP!

SEBASTIAN SMYTHE IS KRIS' BROTHER?!

I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT HER!

"Like I said, it's your choice, Kris."

"I don't think I can, at least, not yet."

"Okay. Whatever you choose, I'm with you."

"Thanks, Rory."

"No problem." They hug.

Kris pecks him on the cheek and walks away.

WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!

BACK THE CRAP UP AGAIN!

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

THE HUG? THE KISS?

OH MY GOD, THEY'RE DATING!

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

LIFE KEEPS THROWING THESE CRAZY THING AT ME ALL AT ONCE!

THIS IS INSANE!

Rory turns and starts walking towards me, so I quickly dash into the library.

He doesn't see me, thank God.

Instead of studying, all I can think about is what I just saw and heard.

This is going to be crazy.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, so, about yesterday, does anyone have anything they'd like to share?"

"I have something." Aiden says, raising his hand. I nod and he takes the floor.

"Go ahead."

"I, uh, always felt like playing the guitar was all I'd ever be good at-"

"Except being popular..." Sierra mumbles, looking at her nails.

Everyone looks at her for a second before looking up. "What?"

Aiden shakes his head and continues on.

"The truth is the only reason I started to play the guitar was because I needed something I could do, so I wouldn't feel so left out. I, for a while, wasn't on a good path." He stops.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Aiden looks at me and rolls up his sleeve, revealing scars.

"Oh my God-" Fauna gasps, clinging to Garrett.

"I was depressed because my mom had died, my dad was an alcoholic, and I was nobody. I felt useless, pathetic, that I was a waste, so I did this to punish myself."

He looks up at us and rolls down his sleeve.

"I wasn't doing very well. I was being bullied, and neglected, and I just wanted it all the end. And then my dad died of a drug overdose and alcohol poisoning. I was crushed. There was nothing left for me. I moved in with my grandparents, and the cutting just got worse. I really thought that I should just stop enduring pain and just leave everything behind, to just die. But then, someone found me and saved me."

"Who?"

"My cousin, Grant. He caught me cutting an forced me to stop, telling me that there was so much to live for, and that my mom wouldn't be proud of what I was doing. He said I needed to do something that would take my mind off my misery and help to me express my feelings instead of bottling them up. So I did."

"Grant was in a band, he was a drummer, and said they needed a guitar player. I told him I'd be interested and he bought me my first guitar. And that's how I got my start in music. I then transferred to McKinley and went up through middle school, being the cool kid who played the guitar in band. And we all know that band isn't exactly the coolest thing, but, for some reason, people just seemed to like me. McKinley, my guitar, and my cousin saved me."

"Wow, that's amazing, Aiden." I say, not able to find any other words.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, it makes what I'm going to say a close second to your truth, Aiden." McKayla says.

"This isn't a contest, McKayla, but what's the truth you want to tell us?" I ask.

"Oh, it's not mine. It's Kris'."

Kris sits up immediately, and so does Rory.

"What do you mean, McKayla? Kris will be the one to tell us, not you."

"That's just it. She won't tell you unless I make her."

"McKayla-" Rory says, standing up.

"The fact is she's been lying to all of us this whole time about who she really is. Isn't that right, Kristina?" McKayla turns and looks at Kris, smug.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Kris starts.

"Oh to hell you don't! Rory knows what I'm talking about, and you do too! How's the family life going, Kris?"

Kris' eyes go wide.

"How do you-"

"Oh, you know, the halls to McKinley are all connected..."

"Kris, Rory, what's she talking about?" I ask.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant!" Kelly cries.

"NO! I'm NOT pregnant!" Kris yells back.

"Tell me, Kris, how's your big brother? Hmm?" McKayla asks.

"How could you?" Kris asks. "I didn't want them to know!"

"Well, looks like they're gonna have to now." McKayla smirks.

Kris looks around at everyone, who looks confused and curious.

"Tell us!" Dana chants.

"I-"

"Tell us!" The other cheerios join in.

"But-"

"Tell us!" The whole class says.

Kris gulps and looks at Rory. He nods his head. Slowly she makes her was to the floor.

"What McKayla says is true, I'm not who I say I am." She starts, and stares at the ground, nervously playing with her hands.

"Come on, Kristina, out with it!" McKayla yells.

"Hey-" I start, but Kris stops me. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"My name isn't Kristina Connors, I had it changed so people wouldn't know who I really was. My real name is Kristin Smythe, and Sebastian is my brother."

WHAT!?

The room is silent. McKayla sits all smug in her chair.

"Told you..." she brags. The bell rings and everyone leaves.

"Tomorrow, guys, bring in your shirts."

* * *

No One' s POV

* * *

"Okay, hit it!" Blaine yells.

 _"We come into this world unknown_  
 _But know that we are not alone_  
 _They try and knock us down_  
 _But change is coming, it's our time now"_ Dana says. She uncrosses her arms and reveals her shirt: 'VOICE'

 _"Hey everybody loses it_  
 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  
 _And hey, yeah I know what you're going through_  
 _Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_ " Aiden sings, opening his jacket to show his shirt: 'SAVED'

" _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
 _Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten_  
 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_ " Nick sings, opening his sweater and showing off his shirt: 'HEIGHT'

" _Oh woah oh oh woah oh"_ The choir sings.  
" _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_ " Natalie and Kelly go onto to stage in their shirts: 'NEVER GROW UP' on Natalie's and 'SQUEAKY' on Kelly's.

" _Hey, this is not a funeral_  
 _It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_ " Sierra sings, her shirt saying: 'ANGER'  
" _Just wait, everything will be okay_  
 _Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_ " Simon sings, his shirt saying: 'DORK'

" _Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_ " Fauna and Garrett sing together, holding hands. Fauna's shirt says: 'SHY' and Garrett's says: 'GLASSES'

" _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_ " The choir sings.

" _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_ " Jack steps forward and shows his shirt: 'LIAR'

" _They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_  
 _This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_  
 _So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_  
 _Tonight we're gonna change forever_ " Blain sings, stepping out. His shirt says: 'BLAINE WARBLER'

" _Everybody loses it,_  
 _Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_ " Rory sings. His shirt says: 'HOME'

 _"Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom"_ McKayla sings, showing off her shirt: 'RACHEL BERRY'

 _"Oh woah oh oh woah oh"_ The whole group sings.  
 _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us"_ Kris comes on stage and throws off her jacket, showing: 'SMYTHE'

 _"Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _We're all misfits living in a world on fire_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
 _Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_ " The whole group finishes and turns around.

On the back of all their shirts, it tells the truth that they're all misfits.

On the back of all their shirts reads:

'GLEE'


	61. Verse 61

Blaine's POV

* * *

One more week.

One more week until this year is over.

One more week until I have to say goodbye to Glee club.

One more week until I have to say goodbye to Nick, Natalie, and Aiden.

I can't believe it.

They were some of the first of my New Directions.

It's going to be so weird without them, but I know they'll go on to do great things.

And there's still time for ONE more assignment.

* * *

"Well guys, this is it. Our last week of Glee club. And, our last week with our seniors. We're going to have to kiss Nick, Aiden, and Natalie goodbye." I say.

"Oh please don't remind me!" Natalie cries, covering her ears. "I don't want to leave you guys, at least, not yet."

"It's okay, Natalie, because you aren't leaving now. And, best of all, we still have time for one more assignment!"

The kids cheer.

"And how about I get it started?" I ask the kids.

"Oh, please, Mr. B., the floor's yours." Nick says.

"Okay. The theme is: Friendship."

I nod to Brad and he begins to play.

 _"Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end_

 _Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
 _You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
 _You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
 _'member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_  
 _All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_  
 _And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
 _We got something you can't undo, do_

 _Laughing so damn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 _All the scars we share_  
 _I promise, I swear_

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you"_ I sing. Nick stands up and joins me.

 _"I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_  
 _I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
 _But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
 _You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
 _We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
 _Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
 _And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_  
 _You got the best friends sing, sing along_

 _Laughing so damn hard_  
 _Crashed your dad's new car_  
 _All the scars we share_  
 _I promise, I swear"_ Nick sings. Aiden, Nick and I sing together.

 _"Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you"_

 _"I'll never let you go_  
 _Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
 _Just thought that you should know_  
 _Whoa, this is my oath to you"_ Natalie sings.

 _"Yeah_

 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _That you got a home for now and forever_  
 _And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
 _This is my oath to you_  
 _Wherever you go, just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
 _This is my oath to you_

 _Oh oh_  
 _You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know_  
 _Yeah oh_  
 _Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
 _Whoa, wherever you go just always remember_  
 _You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
 _Whoa, this is my oath to you"_ The four of us finish and everyone claps.

"Just remember guys, this is also your home now, and that, if you ever need any of us, we'll be here. Come whenever you want."

"Oh, trust us, Mr. B., we will." Natalie says. I smile.

"Come here you guys." I say, pulling them into a group hug.

* * *

I watch as the three of them walk across stage, their bright red caps and gowns.

It's happening.

They're graduating.

They're leaving.

Natalie.

Nick.

Aiden.

I don't want them to go, but they have to.

I love those kids so much.

* * *

"We have a number for you, Mr. B., and all you guys." Nick says.

"We hope you like it." Natalie adds.

Aiden strums his guitar and he starts singing.

 _"Love is where this begins_

 _Thank you for letting me in_  
 _I've never had to pretend_  
 _You've always known who I am"_ He sings.

 _"And I know my life is better_  
 _Because you're a part of it_  
 _I know without you by my side_  
 _That I would be different"_ Nick sings.

 _"Thank you for all of your trust_  
 _Thank you for not giving up_  
 _Thank you for holding my hand_  
 _I've always known where you stand"_ Natalie sings.

 _"Yes, I feel my life is better_  
 _So is the world we're living in_  
 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_  
 _With my best friend_

 _(You're my best friend)_

 _Thank you for calling me out_  
 _Thank you for waking me up_  
 _Thank you for breaking it down_  
 _Thank you for choosing us_  
 _Thank you for all you're about_  
 _Thank you for lifting me up_  
 _Thank you for keeping me grounded_  
 _And being here now_

 _My life is better,_  
 _Because you're a part of it_  
 _'Cause I know without you by my side_  
 _That I would be different_

 _Yes, I feel my life is better_  
 _And so is the world we're livin' in_  
 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_  
 _With my best friend_

 _You're my best friend."_ The three all sing together and finish the song.

We all clap and I hop onto stage on last time.

I give them one final hug and one final goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much."


	62. Verse 62

Blaine's POV

* * *

"I can't believe it, Kurt," I say to my husband, who's holding Aria, "Matt attacked Natalie, Aiden, and Nick when they were out celebrating graduating at Breadstix?"

"Yeah. It's was even on the news."

"Whoa, that's crazy."

"I know, who knew glee club could make it on television?" He jokes. I give him a look. "Okay, okay, Mr. Serious, I was just kidding. But seriously, this guy has become a huge deal. Why don't you or the kids, or Mr. Schue tell people who the Slushie Slayer really is?"

"Mr. Schue, Rory, the glee club, and I refer to him as the Slushie Maniac-"

"I honestly think my name is better."

"Kurt, this isn't about the name, this is about what Matt said to us, before we took Rory to the hospital."

"What did he say?"

"He said Glee took everything from him. That he was bullied and tormented and that he didn't want anyone else to suffer through the pain he went through."

"So he's slushie-ing people and beating them up to scare them out of Glee?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Well, that's the crazy way to do it."

"Let's just hope he doesn't show up again."

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

"Kurt-" Mr. Schue talks to me.

"Matt is dangerous, Mr. Schue, and Blaine won't listen to me! He needs to let the authorities know about Matt!"

"We're trying to protect him, Kurt-"

"You're protecting him? Well, while you're protecting him, how many kids have to be attacked and slushied before you do something about it?"

"Kurt, I understand your frustrations, but I think we can reason with him. He's just hurting-"

"Why would he come back? Why now? If he was hurting, he would have come back years ago."

"I don't know, but, Kurt, if I can help him change his ways and understand what he's doing, maybe we convince him to stop."

"And if not? What then?"

"I guess we'll have to take drastic measures. Kurt, he hasn't attacked anyone on school grounds since I added extra security. I think he will stop, Kurt."

"Well, I don't. If he attacks one more person, ANYBODY, I'm telling the authorities who he really is."

"But this could ruin his life, Kurt, you don't want to be responsible for that."

"I'm not, Mr. Schue, he ruined it himself when he chose to do this."

"Kurt, Matt needs our help. He's hurting and we can help him, trust me."

"I trust you, Mr. Schue, but I don't trust him."

"Kurt, you don't want this on your conscience."

"And if another person gets hurt, you won't want it on yours." With that, I exit the room, leaving Mr. Schue speechless.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So Kurt came and talked to you about Matt?"

"Yep. I just don't think we should tell his identity just yet. We can still change him."

"I agree."

"Kurt can be so stubborn sometimes, but of course, you know that."

"I'd sure hope so, I'm married to the man." I look down at my coffee and take a sip, and look back at Mr. Schue. I spit it out.

"Blaine, something wrong? Coffee too cold?"

I point at the TV on the wall behind him.

He looks behind him and drops his coffee.

On the TV, there's a live feed.

And, on the scrolling headline, it says:

 _Public Menace Strikes Again_

"We are at the scene of the crime, where the man who attacked a teacher at McKinley High school and other school goers outside school premises. He apparently is targeting a specific group of students and faculty from what we found today."

Right behind the reporter is the school, and all over the school are pictures of the glee club, from everywhere.

School.

Home.

Stores.

Roads.

EVERYWHERE.

ALL with big red exes over each of the faces.

"Oh my God-" Mr. Schue says before he's interrupted.

"And we just received word that two of the members from this club, Sierra Mallis and Dana Devancey, were taken to the hospital moments ago after they were attacked outside of a store. The two were ambushed by the men and he threw slushies at them and beat them."

"Oh my God-" I say.

"Anyone with information on the identity or whereabouts of this attacker should report to the police immediately. We'll give you more on the conditions of the victims as we get information."

"Wait!" A voice cries from the TV screen.

No.

I know that voice.

The woman stops and turns around, a young man walking up to her.

"Sir, please, this is a-"

"I know exactly who the guy is."

"Oh, well then, would you like to tell the viewers out there?"

Kurt looks straight into the camera.

"His name is Matt, Matt Rutherford."

Oh no, Kurt.

What if he comes after you now?

* * *

A few hours later Matt was arrested. I have to say I'm relieved and a little disappointed.

I really thought we could help him.

Change him.

But I was wrong. As soon as he hurt Sierra and Dana, it was over.

We had to to tell them.

I just wish Kurt had went to the police instead of announcing in on a public broadcast.

I mean, what if he hadn't been caught?

Kurt would be the next person he would hurt, and I couldn't have that.

But at least one thing is for sure:

Glee is now safe again.


	63. Verse 63

Blaine's POV

* * *

Well, it's happening.

It's crazy to think about.

Senior year for most of my glee club:

McKayla

Fauna

Garrett

Dana

Kris

Jack

All of them will be leaving this year.

6 people.

6 spots to fill.

6.

And that's only if no other seniors join this year.

There may even be more.

MORE.

It's crazy.

I've NEVER had to fill this many spots before.

NEVER.

Two and three is hard enough.

But six?

It sounds almost impossible.

At least I don't have to REALLY start worrying until the end of the year.

On a happier note, three kids tried out for glee today, thanks to Kelly and, surprisingly, our dorky, shy little friend, Simon.

Ida Banks, sophomore. Sweet, nice little voice.

Haley Taver, junior. Good voice, a good addition to the glee club.

Noah Mors, freshman. Tiny little kid, a young voice.

The kids seem to get along, which is good.

Honestly, I'm really surprised that these kids joined after all the, excuse my language, shit that went down last year with Matt.

I mean, not exactly your ideal club, but I'm grateful that they did.

It's good that we have a full club this early in the year.

Lost of time to prepare.

I'm excited.

I can't wait until glee starts.

And I'm dreading when it may end.

* * *

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to your first day of Glee!" I announce. All the kids cheer.

"I'm Mr. B., and this is Mr. Flanagan, an old friend and member of the Original New Directions. He's here on a scholarship form his college in Ireland and is our assistant director. We want to welcome the returning members back and welcome the new members in with a little number, if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all, Mr. B.!" McKayla cries.

I smile.

"HIT IT!"

The band starts up and I begin to sing and dance with Rory.

 _"Can't you hear that rooster crowin'?_  
 _Rabbit runnin' down across the road_  
 _Underneath the bridge where the water flowed through_  
 _So happy just to see you smile_  
 _Underneath the sky of blue_  
 _On this new morning, new morning_  
 _On this new morning with you"_ I sing, then letting Rory take a verse.

 _"Can't you hear that motor turnin'?_  
 _Automobile comin' into style_  
 _Comin' down the road for a country mile or two_  
 _So happy just to see you smile_  
 _Underneath the sky of blue_  
 _On this new morning, new morning_  
 _On this new morning with you"_ Rory sings.

 _"The night passed away so quickly_  
 _It always does when you're with me"_ I sing.

 _"Can't you feel that sun a-shinin'?_  
 _Ground hog runnin' by the country stream_  
 _This must be the day that all of my dreams come true_  
 _So happy just to be alive_  
 _Underneath the sky of blue_  
 _On this new morning, new morning_  
 _On this new morning with you"_ Rory and I sing. On the last verse, the kids start to join in, singing along and dancing around and just having a good time together.

 _So happy just to be alive_  
 _Underneath the sky of blue_  
 _On this new morning, new morning_  
 _On this new morning with you_  
 _New morning"_ We finish and all the kids cheer.

"Well, everybody, welcome to Glee!"

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

"Remember when we did that ' _Born This Way_ ' Number is Glee?" Natalie asks me.

We're sitting on the couch in my living room, looking through last year's yearbook, laughing and talking about all the memories we had.

"Yeah. That was pretty cool. It was insane when Kris came out with that 'SMYTHE' shirt on. I still can't believe Sebastian's her brother."

"I know, it's crazy. Or when Aiden told us about his depression? I never expected that from him."

"It's amazing what you learn about people."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I pick up a piece of pizza and take a big bite.

"You know, I never got to ask you about your shirt. What did you mean by 'LIAR' anyway?"

I take another big bite of my pizza and chew.

"You know, I lie a lot."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Things. People."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes they're in the way of the things I want."

"Like?"

"You."

She sits up quickly, giving me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. What are you not telling me?"

"Natalie-"

"Jack-"

"Fine! Remember when I told you Aiden was cheating on you?"

"Yes, what does that-"

"I lied."

"What?"

"He wasn't. I just told you that so I could have you."

She stares at me.

"Wha-what?" She grabs her purse and stands up.

"Natalie, I-"

"No! I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, because for all I know it could be a lie!" She walks to the door and opens it.

"Natalie-"

"No! Just, no!" She runs to her car and starts the engine.

"Natalie!" I call from the doorway, but she's gone.

Great.

This is why I hate the truth.

It ALWAYS ends up hurting in the end.


	64. Verse 64

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everyone, so this week, I'd like to announce that we will be having a girls vs. boys sing off!"

The kids cheer.

"This week, the boys and girls will come up with a song and perform it for the rest of the group. The winners get-drum roll please..."

The drummer rolls to build up the excitement.

"A NUMBER AT SECTIONALS!" I cry.

The kids cheer again.

The girls and boys start to tease each other.

"You're going down!"

"No way! Us boys are SO much better!"

"That numbers is ours!"

"In your dreams!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, guys. Now, how about you all separate and get started on ideas?"

"Sure, Mr. B., just letting you know that whatever we come up with, it'll blow you away!" McKayla says.

"Yeah, with how sad it compares to the boys!" Jack inputs.

"Okay, guys, get started."

* * *

Simon's POV

* * *

"Okay, we need something good, not any girly crap that the girls are gonna sing." Jack says.

"Yeah, We HAVE to win this thing." I reply.

Yeah, totally!" Noah's tiny baby voice pipes up.

Poor kid.

"But what?" Garrett taps his chin, leaning back in his chair.

Noah sees him doing this and does the same.

Jack snaps his fingers.

"Guys, I've got it!"

* * *

Kelly's POV

* * *

"Now, we all know the boys are going to sing an oldies or a classic or some sort of rock song like they ALWAYS do, so we need to surprise them with something absolutely spectacular!" McKayla states, controlling the girl's meeting, which is totally fine, she knows what she's doing.

"Something upbeat, definitely." Dana says.

"It's gotta surprise Mr. B. if we want to win." Kris inputs.

"Katy Perry?" I ask.

"We can sing something else besides Katy Perry, Kelly." McKayla says to me.

"This should't be this hard." Sierra speaks up.

"Guys," Ida says, "this is just a thought, but what if we sang..." She whispers the song.

"Now that sounds fun and exciting." Haley says.

"It's sounds good. Let's do it!" McKayla says.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

I can tell the kids have been working hard all week.

I KNOW they ALL want that number at Sectionals.

I can't wait to see what they come up with.

"Okay, anybody have a quarter?" I ask in Glee. Simon walks up and puts a coin in my hand. "Thanks."

"Heads, Mr. B." McKayla says.

I flip the coin.

"Tails! Boys go first!" I say and the boys take the stage.

The boys come out in ripped jeans, messy hair, and regular t shirts.

I hear a guitar shred, but I don't see one anywhere.

They have a live band on stage.

 _"They're gonna clean up your looks_

 _With all the lies in the books_  
 _To make a citizen out of you_  
 _Because they sleep with a gun_  
 _And keep an eye on you, son_  
 _So they can watch all the things you do_

 _Because the drugs never work_  
 _They're gonna give you a smirk_  
 _'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean_  
 _They gonna rip up your heads_  
 _Your aspirations to shreds_  
 _Another cog in the murder machine"_ Jack sings.

 _"They said all_  
 _Teenagers scare_  
 _The living shit out of me_  
 _They could care less_  
 _As long as someone'll bleed_  
 _So darken your clothes_  
 _Or strike a violent pose_  
 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
 _But not me"_ All the boys sing.

 _"The boys and girls in the clique_  
 _The awful names that they stick_  
 _You're never gonna fit in much, kid_  
 _But if you're troubled and hurt_  
 _What you got under your shirt_  
 _Will make them pay for the things that they did"_ Garrett sings.

 _"They said all_  
 _Teenagers scare_  
 _The living shit out of me_  
 _They could care less_  
 _As long as someone'll bleed_  
 _So darken your clothes_  
 _Or strike a violent pose_  
 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
 _But not me"_ All the boys sing together again.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Another boy sings, walking onto stage, playing his guitar.

Aiden.

 _"They said all_  
 _Teenagers scare_  
 _The living shit out of me_  
 _They could care less_  
 _As long as someone'll bleed_  
 _So darken your clothes_  
 _Or strike a violent pose_  
 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
 _But not me"_ He sings.

 _"All together now!"_ He cries.

 _"Teenagers scare_  
 _The living shit out of me_  
 _They could care less_  
 _As long as someone'll bleed_  
 _So darken your clothes_  
 _Or strike a violent pose_  
 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
 _But not me_

 _Teenagers scare_  
 _The living shit out of me_  
 _They could care less_  
 _As long as someone'll bleed_  
 _So darken your clothes_  
 _Or strike a violent pose_  
 _Maybe they'll leave you alone_  
 _But not me"_ The boys finish and the lights go down on stage.

We all cheer. Aiden and the boys bro hug.

"That's not fair! They have Aiden!" McKayla says.

"Yeah!" Kelly pipes up.

"Well, they said they needed a band, so Grant and I decided to be their band."

"Then you should be ours too!" Sierra says.

"Maybe, but, one question, does your song have guitar?"

"Duh."

"Let's do it."

* * *

 _"W-o-r-d we're coming up_  
 _K-k-k-k-keep it keep it coming up_  
 _So do your dance do your dance do your dance quick, mama_  
 _Come on, baby tell me what's the word_  
 _OW!_  
 _Woo!_  
 _Ah-hey!_  
 _Word up!_  
 _C'mon, c'mon! Woo!"_ The girls sing in harmonies, wearing workout clothes.

 _"Yo pretty ladies around the world_  
 _Got a weird thing to show you_  
 _So tell all the boys and girls_  
 _Tell your brother, your sister and your mama, too_  
 _'Cause we're about to throw down_  
 _And you know just what to do"_ Dana sings.

 _"Wave your hands in the air_  
 _Like you don't care_  
 _Glide by the people_  
 _As they start to look and stare_  
 _Do your dance_  
 _Do your dance_  
 _Do your dance quick, mama_  
 _Come on, baby tell me what's the word"_ McKayla sings.

 _"Word up_  
 _Everybody say_  
 _When you hear the call_  
 _You've got to get it underway_  
 _Word up_  
 _It's the code word_  
 _No matter where you say it_  
 _You know that you'll be heard"_ The girls sing.

 _"All you sucker DJs_  
 _Who think you're fly_  
 _There's got to be a reason_  
 _And we know the reason why_  
 _You try to put on those airs_  
 _And act real cool (you ain't cool!)_  
 _But you've got to realize_  
 _That you're acting like fools"_ Kris sings.

 _"Give us music_  
 _We can use it_  
 _We need to dance_  
 _We don't have the time_  
 _For psychological romance_  
 _No romance_  
 _No romance_  
 _No romance for me, mama_  
 _Come on, baby_  
 _Tell me what's the word"_ Kelly sings.

 _"Word up_  
 _Everybody say_  
 _When you hear the call_  
 _You've got to get it underway_  
 _Word up_  
 _It's the code word_  
 _No matter where you say it_  
 _You know that you'll be heard"_ The girls sing.

 _"W-O-R-D up_  
 _W-O-R-D up_  
 _W-O-R-D up (Everybody say)_  
 _W-O-R-D up"_

 _"W-O-R-D we're coming up_  
 _Dial "L" for low_  
 _K-k-k-keep it keep it coming up_  
 _So do your dance do your dance do your dance quick, mama_  
 _Come on, baby tell me what's the word"_  
 _"Word up_  
 _Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Word up_  
 _Word up_  
 _Hey, hey"_ Fauna sings.

 _"Word up_  
 _Everybody say_  
 _When you hear the call_  
 _You've got to get it underway, get it underway"_ Sierra sings.  
 _"Word up_  
 _It's the code word_  
 _No matter where you say it_  
 _You know that you'll be heard"_ Haley sings.

 _"Word up_  
 _Everybody say_  
 _When you hear the call_  
 _You've got to get it underway_  
 _Word up_  
 _It's the code word_  
 _No matter where you say it_  
 _You know that you'll be heard, yeah"_ The girls finish.

They cheer and all of us applaud.

"Nicely done, boys and girls. Meet back in the choir room so I can announce the winner."

* * *

"And, the winners are...

THE GIRLS!"

"No way! Our song was So much better!" Noah cries.

"Told ya you'd lose!" McKayla says.

"Ha!" Kris gives them the 'loser' sign.

"Okay, so the girls will get a number at Sectionals. But, great job again to both groups. And that's glee for today."

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

I pack up my guitar and load it up into the back of Grant's truck.

The band was totally cool about helping out, and they had fun.

We all wish the boys had won though.

Oh well.

I carry my guitar down the hallway when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Aiden! Wait up!" I turn around and see Natalie running up to me. I set down my case.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out.

I look at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about breaking up with you. Jack told me everything, and I feel horrible."

"Natalie-"

"I should have trusted you-"

"Natalie. It's okay. It's alright." I pull her into a hug. "I get it. If someone told me I was getting cheated on, I would've done the same thing. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So, we cool?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

"Great. The band's waiting for me. I'll take to you again sometime."

"Okay."

I hear Grant beep his horn.

"Gotta go." And with that, I'm out the door.


	65. Verse 65

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So, guys, I know that we had a great sing off last week, and I really hate to do this, but-" I start, but McKayla interupts me.

"No, Mr. B., NO! Don't leave us!"

"What? No. I'm not. I was going to say that I am going on a long overdue vacation with Kurt. Starting tomorrow, Rory and a special instructor will be in charge of you. I've heard great things about this award-winning coach, and I think working with her will be a great experience and help us. Now, I want you to do whatever she says, because she knows best. Don't forget, we have to pay her a ton of money to come work with you. I want you to give her the up-most respect. Got it?"

The kids nod.

"Oh, Mr. B., who is it? Tell us, please!"

"Sorry, it's a surprise." I wink. McKayla slumps back in her chair, defeated.

"When will you be back?" Haley asks.

"Friday. Kurt and I are going to New York to visit Rachel and see a Broadway show."

"That's awesome." Simon pipes up.

"Uh, Blaine?" Rory says from behind me. I turn around and he glances over at my office. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Oh no.

"Okay, sure. Be back in a sec guys. McKayla, why don't you lead the warm ups?"

"Do you ever have to ask?" McKayla replies, walking over to the piano.

Rory and I walk into my office and I shut the door.

"What is it? I know that face, Rory." I look at him. He sighs.

"I was going to talk to you about it after class today, but I guess you'll be busy packing."

"Talk about what?"

"I'm going to be gone until Friday, Blaine."

"What? Why?"

"See, um, my college has a meeting in Washington, D.C. for all kids with the American scholarship trip. It's mandatory."

"Great. So, why is it four days long?"

"The headmaster is coming to evaluate us and our studies. It'll take time."

"Okay, so the kids will be with this instructor all by themselves?"

"Yeah..."

"It's fine, Rory. These kids are responsible and I think they'll be able to handle it."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No. Can't be helped. Just, have a good time in D.C., okay?"

"Alright. Have fun in New York."

"Believe me, I will."

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"Where's the teacher?"

"I don't know."

"Class started 10 minutes ago."

"Maybe they forgot."

"Maybe the didn't want to come."

"Who cares? That means we can leave early!"

"No it doesn't."

"Uh, yeah, it does."

"How long are we gonna have to wait?"

"Should we tell Principal Schue?"

The room is full of conversation and questions.

The special teacher was no where in sight, and the ids had no idea what to do.

"Should we just leave?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says from the doorway. All the kids look and a figure silhouetted. "Otherwise, you'll miss one hell of a lesson and more importantly," the woman steps forward into the light, "me."

The lady walks forward, wearing a tight skirt, thigh high boots, and a button up shirt, which was unbuttoned a couple buttons at the top. Her caramel hair was down and wavy, and she wore makeup. Like, Instagram makeup. Eyeliner, eyebrows, contour, the whole shebang.

"Um, you are?" McKayla asks, looking the woman up and down.

"Ms. Darington, but you might know me as Ms. D."

"OMG, you are Ms. D.? THE Ms. D.?"

"Yes, yes I am. And you, kids, are the New Directions."

"So, you are the famous, special teacher Mr. B. told us about?" Jack asks.

"Of course! Don't you recognize her? She's been on the cover of magazines, tv shows, she's amazing!" McKayla exclaims.

"Why, thank you-"

"McKayla."

"McKayla. I like you."

"Really? OMG, this is such an honor! To even be seeing you, talking to you, breathing the same air as you-"

"We get it, McKayla, calm down before you wet yourself." Kris says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, feisty, who are you?" Ms. D. asks.

"Uh, Kris." Kris replies, looking around the room.

"Well, kids, I have a topic for this week that describes teens perfectly." Ms. D. says, walking over to the board.

"What is it?" McKayla asks, nearly hopping out of her seat.

Ms. D. winks and writes something on the white board. She steps aside and the kids take a look.

Fauna's eyes go wide.

"Oh God..."

* * *

Fauna's POV

* * *

A bunch of us, except McKayla and a few others, gather in the library after school.

"So, we all feel uncomfortable with Ms. D.'s topic?" Garrett asks.

"Totally inappropriate." I say.

"She's the best? Seems pretty amateur to me." Kris says.

"I can't believe Mr. B. chose her." Ida speaks up.

"He had no idea what her plan was, probably." Jack says.

"But we have to do it, don't we?" Haley asks.

We all nod.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Friday...Days Later...Right Before Show Time...

No One's POV

* * *

Ms. D. had been very strict.

Anyone who questioned her decisions, she threatened to kick them out.

And, of course, the complaints stopped.

Ms. D. stood in front of Blaine and Rory.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Welcome back sir, and other sir." Ms. D. greets me and Rory.

"Thank you, I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No, not at all, well, maybe a little at first, but they were fine."

"Good, excellent to hear that. I'm Mr. Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Blaine. This is my assistant coach, Rory Flanagan." I shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rory extends his hand and she grasps it, shaking it.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks, looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you." Rory says.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand you. Are you Scottish or something?"

"No, Irish."

"Well, I'd work a little on the accent if I were you." She says to him. Rory looks at me, confused, then turns back to her.

"How about we take our seats and see what the kids have been up to?" I suggest, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Oh, yes." Ms. D. leads us to the front row, which we usually don't sit in. "I know you'll be impressed."

"I sure hope so."

"HIT IT!" Ms. D. calls to the sound booth and the lights go down, fog goes across stage, and the curtain rises. "Oh, and by the way, they'll be coming out to the audience, just FYI." She gives us a heads up.

"Okay." I say.

Man, this is exciting.

A number done by the Ms. D.

Oh, this is going to blow us away!

The lights go up and I am in shock.

And, not exactly the good kind of shocked.

The girls are dressed...how do I put this nicely?

Like...Strippers, I guess.

 _"Hold up, no you didn't bow, bow_  
 _I ain't the chick to walk behind you around town_  
 _Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_  
 _That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down, baby"_ Kris sings, walking down to the front of the stage, whipping her messy hair around. She wears a jaggedly cut white shirt, white shorts, fishnet-over the knee socks, and her converse.

 _"Oh I'm a machine when I do it_  
 _I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it"_ Sierra sings, coming up, wearing a tight shirt, cheerio type skirt, with thigh high boots.

 _"Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_  
 _That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down"_ Kris sings.

 _"Baby, you're the man_  
 _But I got the, I got the, I got the power_  
 _You make rain_  
 _But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower_  
 _You should know, I'm the one who's in control_  
 _I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget"_ Fauna sings, walking up in a tiny, green dress, heels, and long white socks.

 _"Who got the power?_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _Hold up!"_ All the girls sing. Dana walks forward in high waisted shorts, a bra-sized crop top, and heeled, and very tall, sandals and begins to sing.

 _"My turn_  
 _I make this look easy_  
 _Tick tick boom like gasoline-y_  
 _Yeah they call me Lamborghini_  
 _Cause I know just what I'm worth_  
 _Z-z-zero to hundred_  
 _B-b-body make' em stutter_  
 _Start my engine, push the button_  
 _Cause I'm gon' be coming first"_ She steps back and Haley steps forward.

 _"Yeah, I'm a machine when I do it_  
 _I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it"_ She sings.

 _"Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south_  
 _That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down"_ Kelly sings

 _"Baby, you're the man_  
 _But I got the, I got the, I got the power_  
 _You make rain_  
 _But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower_  
 _You should know, I'm the one who's in control_  
 _I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget"_ McKayla sings, walking forward in a tiny pink skirt, a crop top, thigh high boots, and fancy jewelry.

 _"Who got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the_  
 _Who got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the_  
 _Who got the power"_ All the girls sing. Then they hop off the stage and up to us.

 _"Don't be fooled, I got you wrapped up_  
 _In the arms of an animal_  
 _Got you thinking that I'm all innocent_  
 _But wait 'till I get you home_  
 _If you don't baby you should know_  
 _I'm the one who's in control"_ Kris sings, walking up to Rory, running a hand through his hair then down his face.  
 _"Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike_  
 _Bike, bike, bike, bike_  
 _Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop"_ Ida sings. The girls start to walk around us, going behind us, dancing singing.

It's pretty crazy.

 _"You're the man_

 _But I got the, I got the, I got the power_  
 _You make rain_  
 _But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower_  
 _You should know, I'm the one who's in control (I'm in control now)_  
 _I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget (long as you don't forget)"_ McKayla sings, the rest of the girls coming up to sing with her.  
 _You're the man_  
 _But I got the, I got the, I got the power_  
 _You make rain (you make rain)_  
 _But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower_  
 _You should know, I'm the one who's in control_  
 _I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget (long as you don't forget)_

 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _Cause I got, I got, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _I got the, I got the power_  
 _Baby don't forget I got the power_  
 _The power"_

 _"Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike_  
 _Bike, bike, bike, bike_  
 _Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop"_ Dana finishes. The girls end up on stage, Dana and Sierra in a split, the other girls surrounding them.

Ms. D, hops up and immediately claps and cheers.

"Outstanding, girls, outstanding! Ida, Fauna, Haley, you didn't do the special move I told you to!"

"We know, but I didn't feel comfortable giving Mr. B. a lap dance." Fauna admits, looking down ashamed and trying to cover up her body with her arms.

Wait...what?

Rory turns to me and gives me a horrified look after she says this.

"Well, I don't care if you felt uncomfortable, that how stars are born: stepping out of their comfort zones!"

"Well, we're sorry if we didn't do what you wanted, but you dressed us up as prostitutes, and that was too much for me." Ida says.

"As far as I know, only McKayla, Dana, Sierra, and Kris liked this number! And that's sad-"

"Oh, no, I HATED this. Dressing like a slut, wearing my hair down, the entire thing sucked." Kris speaks up, crossing her arms. Ms. D, turns to her.

"Well, that is quite rude Karen-"

"KRIS!"

"Whatever. McKayla was right about you, you are kinda a bitch."

WHOA! This NEEDS to stop!

"What?" Kris turns to McKayla then back to Ms. D. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm just saying that because of all you foolish girls incompetence, you all are going to lose this year."

"That is quite enough, all of you!" I yell, standing up. "Ms. D., why in the world would you choose such an inappropriate thing for the girls to do? And, where were the boys?"

"Oh, I didn't want to work with them. They sucked."

"What?"

"You heard me. And, you're girls do too, apparently."

"That's it! Get out!" I scream at her, pointing at the door.

She turns to me.

"What?"

"I said get the hell out of my auditorium, and don't EVER come back!" I shout in her face. She glares at me, then grabs her things, and storms out of the auditorium.

I turn back to the kids.

"We're sorry, Mr. B., we tried to be nice but-"

"Forget it. She was horrible anyway. Where are the boys?"

"She locked them in the choir room practicing scales." Haley answers.

"Scales?"

"Everyday." Sierra says.

"Well let's go get them, and, get out of those demeaning outfits, okay?"

The girls nod and we exit the auditorium.


	66. Verse 66

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Now, guys, I know last week was hard for you, in different ways." I say to the class. The boys ticked off that they were locked in the choir room, running scales and arpeggios until Ms. D. let them out, and the girls doing a number that made them, and us, feel VERY uncomfortable.

"I promise that next time I invite a guest instructor, I'll check them out, thoroughly, and that either Mr. Flanagan or I will be here, just in case anything goes crazy."

"Oh thank God! If we had to sing one more scale, I was going to bash my head in the piano!" Jack exclaims.

The boys all agree.

"Well, at least you didn't have to dress like strippers and do dirty dancing, singing, and all sorts of that." Dana says.

"I actually would've liked to see that." Jack winks at her. She rolls her eyes and slaps him. "Hey! I was just kidding!"

"I know." Dana smiles at him as he rubs his face.

"Whatever, guys, let's just move past that. Now, as a reward for putting up with Ms. D., I'll let you all decide what to do this week."

"Oh! Solos!" McKayla cries.

"Okay, any other suggestions?" I look around the room. Just then, the room phone rings. Rory goes over to answer it.

"Hello?" He answers. He covers the phone. "They want to talk to you." He looks at me and I walk over.

"Hey, Blaine, how's it going? Kids recuperating after last weeks fiasco?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Good, and I really hope so."

"Hey, I know this is kinda last minute, but there's going to be a pep rally this Friday, and I was hoping Glee would preform."

"Oh, okay. Sure, Mr. Schue. I'll tell the kids."

I hang up and walk back to the center of the room.

"Sorry, kids, change of plans. There's a pep assembly Friday and we've been asked to perform."

"Really?" McKayla asks, disappointed.

"Yes, really. Sorry guys, but if you want, you can choose the song you want to perform." I suggest, trying to cheer them up.

"Could a solo work?" McKayla raises her hand.

"No."

"How about a recent song like ' _Stay'_ from Alessia Cara?" Haley suggests.

"Hmmm...maybe. Garrett?"

"How about an oldies? A classic?"

"Good idea."

"Mr. B.! I have it! It's fun and peppy, and it will be awesome, trust me!" Jack says. I look at him.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

He smiles.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"And the is the McKinley High 2017-2018 football team! Give it up for the Titans!"

The gym erupts with applause and cheers.

School spirit has improved since Mr. Schue had been installed principal.

"Alright, quiet down everybody. Now, for special performance by the New Directions!"

 _"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
 _I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_  
 _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_  
 _Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on_  
 _Yeah!"_ Jack sings. The crowd cheers and begin to dance and sing along.

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_ Simon sings.

 _"Cause we gon' rock this club_  
 _We gon' go all night_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!_  
 _Cause I told you once_  
 _Now I told you twice_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!"_ The whole group sings.

 _"I came to move, move, move, move_  
 _Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
 _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
 _Just what we came here to do, do, do, do"_ Garrett sings.

 _"Yeah, yeah_  
 _Cause it goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on_  
 _Yeah!"_ Noah sings.

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_ Jack and Simon sing together.  
 _"I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_ Garrett and Noah sing together.

 _"Cause we gon' rock this club_  
 _We gon' go all night_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!_  
 _Cause I told you once_  
 _Now I told you twice_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!"_ All the girls sing.

Garrett walks to the front of the stage, the rest of glee behind him, as he takes over the highest part in the song.

 _"I'm gonna take it all out_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
 _I'm over it all and_  
 _I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
 _Cause I, I, I believe it_  
 _And I, I, I, I just want it all_  
 _I just want it all_  
 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air!_  
 _Hands, hands in the air!_  
 _Put your hands in the air!_

 _YEAH!"_ Garrett hits a high note and the crowd cheers. He steps back and all the kids sing together again.

 _"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
 _Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"_

 _Cause we gon' rock this club_  
 _We gon' go all night_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!_  
 _Cause I told you once_  
 _Now I told you twice_  
 _We gon' light it up_  
 _Like it's dynamite!"_ They finish and the gym erupts in cheers.

The Glee Kids had rocked it, and the other kids loved it.

For once, glee was really appreciated.


	67. Verse 67

Blaine's POV

* * *

We all run back into the choir room cheering.

The kids had so much fun.

And, it was also pretty cool to not get kicked out of the gym by the other kids.

It was a first for the Glee club.

A GOOD first.

"Wow, guys, you rocked the house!" I cry. I run up to them in their chairs and give them all high fives.

"I still feel like the girls should have had more solos." McKayla pouts.

"Remember what I said, McKayla? Let the boys have the glory at the rally because the girls have a number at sectionals."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Anyway," I interrupt her, not going to listen to her anymore, I have important stuff to talk about, "Awesome week, guys. I'm going to give you your assignment for next week because it's a big one."

"Oh, what is it? Solos? Duets? Trios?" McKayla asks.

"A competition?" Ida asks.

"No," I say, "even better, in my opinion. You guys probably don't remember this, but I do. Back when I went to McKinley, we had 2 weeks focused on the Beatles. Only Beatles songs. This year, I want to try something like that, but change one detail:

We won't be singing the Beatles, we'll be singing another one of the most popular bands of all time."

"Who? Maroon 5? Twenty-One Pilots?" Jack asks.

I laugh.

"Nope, but Maroon 5? Nice choice." I wink at Jack. He smiles.

"No, we'll be singing...

The Eagles."

* * *

"The Eagles? Like...Eagles, Eagles?" Noah asks.

"Uh, yes."

"Awesome."

"And if you don't mind, I'm going to start you guys off." The band starts playing.

 _"I'm hanging on to my peace of mind_

 _I just don't know_  
 _I'm hanging on to those good times, baby_  
 _Just want to let them roll_  
 _I'm gonna make it to the light and joy_  
 _I'll tell you why_  
 _I got a woman who can take me there_  
 _the apple of my eye_  
 _oh, I just don't know, no no, no, no_  
 _I love her so_  
 _Don't let me see that morning paper_  
 _cause I don't need those dues_  
 _it's just the same old murder movie_  
 _but they call it the news_  
 _I'll tell you what would be some story_  
 _and what would set me free_  
 _Is if the same thing happened to everybody_  
 _that just happened to me, oh,_  
 _I just don't know, no, no, no, no_  
 _I'll never let her go_  
 _Every time I hear somebody sneakin'_  
 _up behind whoa, I turn around_  
 _but I still hear that sound_  
 _and just when I'm about to lose my mind_  
 _Here comes my baby_  
 _singing like a nightingale_  
 _Coming my way down along that devastation_  
 _trail well tell the Lord above_  
 _she's got a brand of love_  
 _that cannot fail_  
 _I'm hanging on to my peace of mind_  
 _that's no lie_  
 _I'm hanging on to my special friend_  
 _the apple of my eye_  
 _my inspiration, too_  
 _she's got a lead on my heart and_  
 _my soul and she knows just what to do_  
 _oh, I just don't know, no ,no, no, no_  
 _No, I get so low, and my mind's about to go_  
 _but wait a minute, here comes my baby_  
 _singing like a nightingale_  
 _coming my way down along that devastation_  
 _trail_  
 _Well, let the fires burn, let the_  
 _floods return_  
 _we will prevail_  
 _Hanging on to my peace of mind_  
 _I just don't know"_

I finish and the kids applaud.

"Thanks. Now, I want you guys to choose songs and perform them. As a whole group, duets, trios, solos, anything. I'm excited to see what you guys come up with."

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"So, what song are you going to sing for 'Eagles' week?" Kris asks me after everyone else has left the choir room.

She stands next to me as I pack up my bag.

"I don't know, I actually haven't listened to much Eagles. Not as popular in Ireland, at least, in my house. What about you?"

"Well, I love ' _One of These Nights'_ and _'Heartache Tonight'_ , so I was thinking about singing one of those."

"Nice."

"So, Rory," she says as I put my bag over my shoulder, "do you know when/if you're going to go back to Ireland? I mean, did they tell you how long this scholarship thing was going to go on for? I mean, it's not like studying abroad when you got deported last time, is it?"

"No. They said I could spend as long as I wanted in America, as long as I keep them updated and they keep funds up. So far, so good. I got a special scholarship, so it'll be hard to deport me."

"Okay, cool, I was just wondering..." Kris says, looking down at her shoes and then making her way to the door.

"Kris?" She stops and turns around. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you just seem a bit off today."

"Well, I am pretty tired. I have a huge cross country meet tomorrow, and I'm a little stressed over it." I walk over to her and we leave the room together.

"You know, I've never been to one of these 'meets' before. What are they like?"

"Well, it's a race that a bunch of kids run. If you do well enough, you can win ribbons, or medals, or trophies, you, cool stuff."

"It's weird that you guys just run for fun. Honestly, I only run if something's chasing me or I'm running late."

Kris laughs.

"So, weird question, but do your parents know about us? You know, when we go on dates and you get home, do they ask you about it?"

"Uh, no...they don't really know, and I never really talk to them."

"Why? Are they busy or something?"

"No, I, um, I don't live with them anymore. I haven't for a few years now." I stop walking.

"You don't live with them? Then who do you live with? Relatives? Friends?"

"Nope. I live alone. Emancipated teen." Kris says.

"Alone? Don't you miss your family?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't live with them anymore. I didn't want to. After everything with my brother, they just weren't the same."

"Don't you ever get lonely? I know I get lonely when I'm away from my family."

"Yeah, but whenever I see you, it goes away." She says to me. I smile.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" I say, leaning my forehead on hers. I stand back up and grab her hand. "C'mon, let's get you home."

She smiles at me and we walk out of the school hand-in-hand.


	68. Verse 68

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Welcome back to Eagles week, everybody!" I greet the kids on Monday. "So, everyone have an Eagles hit they'd like to perform?"

"Oh, Mr. B., I don't really care for this assignment. None of their songs really fit my singing style and my voice." McKayla raises her hand.

"Really, McKayla? I've never seen you pass the opportunity for a solo."

McKayla sits up and crosses her arms.

"I'd only do it if I thought it was best for me. And, because I don't want to embarrass myself with a song not written for me, I won't be singing a solo this week."

Everyone looks at her in shock.

"Well, okay then. Anyone else want to go?"

"I do, Mr. B., and, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend for help." Kris volunteers.

"No, not at all. Who is it?"

She goes out of the room and runs in with Aiden, with his guitar.

The kids cheer and say how happy they are to see him.

"So, I'm going to be singing _'Heartache Tonight.'_ " She nods to Aiden and he begins to play.

Kris sings and she does great.

You can tell she really likes this assignment.

After she goes, Simon steps up and sings _'Disco Strangler.'_

Class ends after that and I leave the classroom.

* * *

Aiden's POV

* * *

"Hey, Aiden," Jack says, "wait up!"

Oh... _him_.

"Hey, Jack." I say, playing it cool. "What's up?"

"Oh, you now, same old, same old." He shrugs.

"Yeah, okay." I reply, finishing packing up my guitar. I sling it around my back, grab my amp, and start to head out the door.

"Look," Jack says as he blocks my way out, "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, you know, just because we both dated Natalie."

"Oh, you mean how you lied to Natalie about me cheating on her and made her hate me, just so you could have her? Oh, please, no hard feelings here." I reply sarcastically as I walk past him down the hall.

He jumps in front of me again and I roll my eyes.

"Aiden, I am really am sorry-"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I know, it was wrong, but-"

"But what? You made the girl I loved break my heart because you made her believe that I was breaking hers. I don't care if you're sorry, because, obviously, you're not. You would've told her the truth, left us alone, and not been such an asshole. Now, excuse me, but I'm late for my rehearsal." I walk by him and he doesn't follow me this time.

When I get to rehearsal, Grant and the guys let me take lead in the song _'Victim of Love.'_

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

"So, you did do _'Heartache Tonight,'_ I say to Kris, "Nice job."

"Thanks." She says, looking away from me. I smirk and grab her by the chin to face me.

"What's this? Kris Smythe...blushing?" I tease.

"Stop it." She smiles, trying to turn her head away again.

"Now, why would you be blushing? Is it because you got a compliment?"

"No."

"Is it because you're embarrassed by it?"

"No." She pulls on my fingers, smiling.

"Or is it because of me?" I ask, getting closer to her face. "Because you like it when I tease you, get closer to you?" She closes her eyes and opens them.

"Maybe..." she replies and I lean and kiss her on the mouth.

* * *

The Next Day...Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, so, I heard a few of you have songs you'd like to perform today. Let's get to it."

Noah sings _'Bittercreek',_ and Garrett and Fauna sing _'Peaceful Easy Feeling'_

Rory steps up to the piano to play and sings _'Desperado.'_

"Okay, anyone else?" I ask, stepping into the center of the room.

"Uh, Mr. B.? May I?" A voice ask from behind me. I turn around and Natalie is standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, Natalie!" I say, going up to her and giving her a hug. "Of course, go ahead. You do know it's Eagles week, right?"

"Oh yeah. I have a song."

"Oh, great! Have at it!"

She walks to the center of the room and looks at everyone.

"This song is for Jack." She says. Jack's eyes go wide as she begins singing _'Lyin' Eyes'._ The room goes quiet afterwards.

I guess everyone else, like me, was NOT expecting that.

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

Later that day, the kids went to the mall and ran into the Warblers there.

They had a sing-off, the Warblers and the New Directions singing _'Doolin' Dalton'._

Then later on that week, Blaine sang _'Life in the Fast Lane'_ Nick came in and sang, with a reluctant McKayla _'Too Busy Being Fabulous'_ and the whole group sang _'Take it to the Limit'_ and a bunch of other songs.

Blaine was impressed.

Eagles week had gone amazingly, and the classic tunes got the recognition the deserved.


	69. Verse 69

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt yells my name.

I snap awake.

"What? What?"

"It's your turn with Aria!" He says, laying back down on his pillow.

Aria was still crying a lot during the night, and Kurt and I have been REALLY tired recently.

I get up and go to Aria, lifting her out of her crib.

"Shhh...everything gonna be alright." I say, before singing her a lullaby.

* * *

The Next Day at Glee...

* * *

"Mr. B," McKayla rambles, "I honestly think that I should get the solo for Sectionals. I mean, after all, I'm the best singer we got."

"Uh, I disagree." Jack snaps.

"I think I'm pretty good." Noah squeaks.

"And I've never had a solo." Simon says.

"Neither have I, and I'm a senior." Fauna says.

"Okay, Okay, I get it, you all want solos, Rory and I are working on that. In the meantime, I want all of you to take a look at the music I handed out. We're going to start at measure 5. Brad?" I say to the pianist. He nods and starts to play. I walk away for a second to answer the ringing phone in my office.

"Choir room, Blaine speaking." I say.

"Hey, Blaine, it's Puck." Puck says.

"Puck! Hey! How's it going? How'd you get this number?"

"I have connections...okay, fine, I just asked Mr. Schue. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were to me and Quinn's wedding."

Oh my gosh.

The wedding!

I totally forgot!

"Oh, yeah, totally, Kurt and I will be there."

"Oh, and Blaine, I kinda wanted to plan something special for Quinn. Maybe the kids could sing something?" He asks.

"That's a great idea, Puck, and suggestions or requests for songs or themes?"

"Well, you know, something Quinn would like, but not something too corny or cheesy, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. Remember, Saturday at 2:00p.m."

"Okay, we'll be there." I hang up and walk back into the choir room. "Change of plans, everyone, this weekend we're going to a wedding!"

The kids cheer, McKayla getting very excited.

She starts ranting about a new dress or something.

"Anyway, we have work to do. Now, get your romance caps on and start thinking of songs!"

* * *

Saturday...at the Wedding...

Blaine's POV

* * *

The kids are dressed nicely.

I see all the members of the original New Directions there.

Even Sue Sylvester is here.

It's crazy that after all this time, we're all reunited again.

Quinn walks down the aisle, looking absolutely beautiful.

The wedding is a beautiful ceremony.

Then it's time for Glee to perform.

And, as a special surprise, I invited some of the originals to join us.

All together, a few solos here and there, we sing for Quinn and Puck.

We sing _'Can't Help Falling in Love With You.'_

Then Puck sings a solo.

 _"Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _Feel like I've had long enough with you_  
 _Forget the world now we won't let them see_  
 _But there's one thing left to do_

 _Now that the weight has lifted_  
 _Love has surely shifted my way_  
 _Marry me_  
 _Today and every day_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say_  
 _Hello in this cafe_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_

 _Together can never be close enough for me_  
 _Feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_  
 _And you're beautiful_  
 _Now that the wait is over_  
 _And love and has finally shown her my way_  
 _Marry me_  
 _Today and every day_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_

 _Promise me_  
 _You'll always be_  
 _Happy by my side_  
 _I promise to_  
 _Sing to you_  
 _When all the music dies_

 _And marry me_  
 _Today and everyday_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_  
 _Say you will_  
 _Mm-hmm_  
 _Marry me_  
 _Mm-hmm"_

Quinn tears up and hugs her husband.

"Thank you." She says. "All of you."


	70. Verse 70

Blaine's POV

* * *

Okay. It's officially Sectionals week.

Time for hard work, rehearsal until you collapse, and listening to McKayla's whines and rants.

Everyone knows it's competition time.

I have a problem though:

I haven't decided on a soloist yet.

I know, I know, I've had months to pick and choose, but, truthfully, I don't even know if I want there to be a solo this time.

I mean, it's the same old story:

I pick soloist. Soloist is excited. If it's not McKayla, we'll hear about it until the day we die. We'll rehearse solo. People get jealous or upset because of reasons that I don't have time to worry about. Soloist does well at competition. That's it.

It's honestly a long process that, if people (McKayla) could just be supportive of other soloists, wouldn't be so hard and terrifying to do.

"Blaine, I get it, but there's always a solo of some sort, either duet, trio, or solo. It's a New Directions tradition!" Kurt tells me after I give him my opinion on the matter when I get home. Aria is taking a nap, so we might get 5 minutes of peace and quiet.

"But what if I want to change up the tradition for once, make it a little more out-there?"

"I don't know. What does Rory think?"

"He says as long as the kids don't seem to mind, it should be okay either way."

"That kid was always too indecisive in my opinion-"

"Kurt-"

"I know, sorry, I still can't get over how talented this kid is and he never uses it."

"Irrelevant. Back to topic at hand please?"

"Yes yes. Honestly, Blaine, talk to the kids about it, get their opinion. Majority rules."

"Alright. We'll let them decide."

* * *

The Next Day at Glee...

* * *

"A solo definitely, Mr. B.," McKayla answers, not surprising me in the slightest, "and if you can't choose, I gladly volunteer."

"Obviously that would be your answer, McKayla." Ida says, which kind of surprised me.

"What?" McKayla turned to Ida.

"You ALWAYS get solos and ALWAYS want them. You're so predictable and selfish."

WHOA.

Okay.

"That's enough, Ida." I tell her sternly.

"Yeah." McKayla chimes in.

"You too, McKayla. Guys, I just wanted your opinion, not to start a fight." I address the whole group.

"Mr. B.," Fauna raises her hand. I nod for her to speak and she stands up. "I've done Glee for years, and I've always wanted a solo. I don't even care if it's only a word long, I've just wanted a solo in a competition. I normally don't say anything, but it's my last year, and I want to leave an impact on this team and not just be the girl who always swayed in the background. If at all possible, Mr. B., could I maybe have a solo?"

That's probably the most I've heard her speak.

The most any one of us has heard her speak.

"Fauna, I want you to know that it doesn't matter if you always have a solo or are always just in group numbers, EVERYONE is important on this team, and everyone has an impact. I want you to know that you don't have to have a solo to make a difference. I want ALL of you to know that." I say.

"So, is that a no?" Fauna asks, looking a little disappointed.

"No, it's a yes." I say. Her eyes light up and she covers her mouth in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You deserve a solo, Fauna, and you're right. You've been doing this for years and it's your senior year, you deserve one. You've been an amazing help and person on this team and I think it's time that you get the spotlight."

The group claps and cheers for Fauna and Garrett gives her a hug.

"Now, let's get started with rehearsal."

* * *

A Little While Later...Fauna's POV

* * *

After rehearsing for hours straight, Mr. B. finally lets us go.

He always keeps us late when a show is coming up.

We all part and say goodbye before exiting the choir room.

Garrett and I grab our bags and walk out hand-in-hand.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that, right?" He says to me. I look at him.

"Because?"

"Because you took a stand and look at you, you got a solo! My girlfriend has her first solo!"

"Oh now you sound like my mother." I joke. He bumps my shoulder.

"I'm just happy for you, that's all. It's about time, too."

"Well, hopefully I won't screw it up for everybody."

"You won't, trust me, you'll do amazing." I smile at him and blush.

"Thanks." I say. He smiles back at me and pecks my lips.

"My pleasure."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

"I love you." I say to Nick in between kisses.

"I love you too."

Nick stops kissing me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You know I'll be heading back to college tomorrow, right?"

"I know, and I'm gonna miss you." I hug him tightly and then peck his lips again. "Sure you can't stay a little while longer?"

"I'm sure, but I promise I'll be at Sectionals and be back for the holidays, okay?"

"Okay." I smile. He smiles back and kisses me again.

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

"So, are you excited for Sectionals?" Rory asks me after everyone has left the choir room. He's still sitting on his stool.

"Yeah, I love competing, but I'm kinda wishing it won't come. It's my last year, and I don't want it to end." I reply, pulling up a stool and sitting down next to him.

"I get it. A lot is changing this year, and a lot of things are ending. Your sports, school, eventually glee-"

"Oh c'mon Rory, stop!" I moan, covering my ears. He laughs a little, smiling at me.

"But somethings will never end." Rory continues. I uncover my ears and look at him.

"Like?"

"Your bonds, your friendships, the people who you care about and the people who care about you, McKayla's obsession with being the best-"

I smile, laughing slightly at his joke about McKayla. He looks at me and grabs my hand.

"And my love for you won't ever change. No matter what." He says. I blush and grab his shirt.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." I say before he smiles and agrees, kissing me on the lips.

He's right.

Some things won't change.

And, hopefully, we never do.


	71. Verse 71

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Let's rehearse it one more time then call it a night, okay?" I say to them after another set in a long, hard practice.

The nod and agree and reset.

"Okay, 5, 6, 7, 8-"

I have been tough on these kids.

I've made A LOT of last minute changes and decisions this week, which I know has been stressful for them.

It's been stressing me out.

Luckily, I finally have the final set list, the choreography I want, and the costumes.

And these kids are ready.

"Nice job everyone! Excellent rehearsal! See you tomorrow at 9 a.m. to catch the bus. Be here, ready to go at 9:30, alright?" They nod. "Great. now go home, eat healthy, and get some sleep."

* * *

9:29 a.m. ~ Saturday Morning

* * *

"Where is he?" I cry, running my fingers through my hair. "I told all of you 9 o'clock. Why isn't he here yet?"

"Calm down, Blaine, he'll be here." Rory says, grabbing my shoulder.

"In 27 seconds?! I don't think so. What if we have to leave him behind? WE don't have enough members, Rory, we'll be DQ-ed!"

"We'll figure something out, alright?"

"How are you so calm? This could mean everything for this team!"

"I trust him, he'll be here."

I check my watch again.

9:31.

He's LATE.

Way late.

If we don't leave within the next 4 minutes, we'll miss check in.

I see a green pickup pulling into the parking lot and out hops Noah.

OH THANK GOD!

"Noah, run, now!" I yell out the bus doors and he books it up the steps. "It's 9:34! I told you report time was 9!"

"I'm sorry, my mom overslept and my dad is out of town, and I can't drive, so I-"

"You know what? You're here now, let's just go. At least you showed, that's what counts." I say. "Let's go!"

* * *

We arrive just in time and change in the dressing rooms, warming up and going over little details.

"Alirght, knock 'em dead!" I say.

"1, 2, 3-"

"LET'S GO GLEE!"

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

"And welcome to the stage, the McKinely High New Directions!" says the announcer. The stage goes black and Fauna walks out on stage. The music starts and she begins to sing.

" _Come on skinny love just last the year"_ she sings, her voice soft, sounding high and sweet with the piano. She wears a long, almost robe-type garment.

 _"Pour a little salt we were never here_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
 _Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

 _I tell my love to wreck it all_  
 _Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
 _Right in the moment this order's tall_

 _I told you to be patient_  
 _I told you to be fine_  
 _I told you to be balanced_  
 _I told you to be kind_  
 _In the morning I'll be with you_  
 _But it will be a different kind_  
 _'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_  
 _And you'll be owning all the fines"_ She walks around the stage, letting her voice shine.

 _"Come on skinny love what happened here_  
 _Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
 _Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

 _I told you to be patient_  
 _I told you to be fine_  
 _I told you to be balanced_  
 _I told you to be kind_  
 _Now all your love is wasted?_  
 _Then who the hell was I?_  
 _Now I'm breaking at the bridges_  
 _And at the end of all your lines_

 _Who will love you?_  
 _Who will fight?_  
 _Who will fall far behind?_

 _Come on skinny love_  
 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my..."_ the audience applauds and the lights go down. The other girls join her on stage and the lights come up. Fauna's coat is gone and the girls are in blouses, skirts, and converse.

They sing _"Party in the U.S.A"_ and dance and it goes over amazingly with the crowd.

Then all the guys come out too and the whole group sings " _Believer"_ by Imagine Dragons.

The crowd goes wild and the New Directions leave the stage.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...Blaine's POV

* * *

"And the winner is...The McKinely High New Directions!" The announcer cries.

All of us cheer and take the first place trophy into our hands.

I look at the kids.

I'm so proud of all of them.

"Onto Regionals!" I cry and they all cheer.


	72. Verse 72

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Amazing job, everyone, at the competition last week. Let's also give our amazing soloist, Fauna, a round of applause on her breathtaking performance." I announce to the class. Everyone cheers and claps. Garrett pecks Fauna on the cheek and she blushes.

"Thanks, guys." She says, smiling.

"On another happy note, I am happy to inform all of you that our very own McKayla McCarthy has been accepted into NYADA, one of the finest art schools and one that the New Directions Rachel Berry went to!" I gesture towards McKayla. She smiles at me and stands up, the kids clapping for her. "When I got a phone call from her at 5:37 in the morning, I was expecting the worst, but the news was well worth waking up that early on a Sunday."

The kids laugh.

"Congratulations." Rory says, standing up. McKayla runs up to both of us and pulls us into hugs. She has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, both of you, I couldn't have done it without you." She pulls back and smiles at both of us. She then takes her seat, receiving high fives and hugs from fellow classmates. Their attention is then turned back to me.

"Anyway, victory feels good, doesn't it? But this means we need to work hard. The past two years I've been here, we've been so close victory only to lose it at the end. This year, I plan to win. Who's with me?" I ask.

The club cheers.

"Alright! This week's theme is-" The choir room door flies open. I look to see Kurt and Mr. Schue standing in the doorway.

This is a total surprise.

They look scared.

"Kurt, Will, what-"

"There's been an accident-" Kurt interrupts me, eyes full of fear. I set down my papers.

Oh no.

* * *

Later...At the Hospital...

* * *

The original New Directions members are all in the hospital. Mr. Schue paces back and forth. Quinn's head is on Santana's shoulder, tears sliding down her face.

There was a car crash.

Puck was hit by a truck that lost control on a highway.

Quinn and Puck had just got back from their honeymoon. Puck was going to check up on his brother and Quinn went home.

She got the call before she even pulled into the driveway.

"It'll be alright." Santana whispers over and over, rubbing Quinn's back.

The doctor comes out and all of us stand up. He looks around at all of us.

"Ms. Quinn?" Quinn walks up to him, shaking. The doctor looks at her.

"There was a lot of damage done, we did all that we could-" He starts.

Quinn squeaks, tears welling up.

"But your husband is alive."

Quinn stops and looks up at the doctor.

"What?"

"He's alive. He may not walk again, but he's alive." The doctor. The room goes silent for a second before Quinn grabs the doctor, hugging him. He seems startled at first, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you...thank you..." She cries. She releases him and we all hug her, crying with joy.

"You may see him, if you like, but he will probably still be out of it. His inability will come as a shock to him, so please be patient with him." The doctor says. Quinn nods and we follow the doctor down the hall.

There, in an empty hospital room is Puck, wrapped in bandages. Quinn stops in the doorway, staring at him, breathing deeply.

Puck looks up at her and gapes.

"Quinn-" He whispers. Quinn runs to him and hugs him, kissing him everywhere.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-" she says over and over, crying into his chest. He grabs her chin and lifts it so he can see her face.

"Didn't think you'd get of our marriage that easily, now did you?" He jokes. Quinn sobs and cries into his shoulder. He smiles, tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Quinn sputters. Puck smiles and kisses her head.

"I know, I know. I love you too." We all stand in the room, watching the two of them.

I remember when they practically hated each other.

Now look at them.

After a few minutes, Quinn relaxes and sits down in the chair next to Puck's bed. They laugh and smile, talking to us and each other.

"Tell us something, Puck, anything." Brit asks.

Puck looks up at all of us.

"Wanna know about how Quinn got so drunk and how we banged it out on a beach?" He jokes loudly.

Everyone laughs and Quinn hits him on the arm.

Puck is still here, thank God.

With all of the winning that's been going on lately, losing him or anybody would be a huge blow to everyone.

I don't know how we would have made it Puck didn't make it.

But that's not important.

What's important is here and now.

Puck is here.

That's what's important.


	73. Verse 73

Blaine's POV

* * *

Puck is being released from the hospital today. All of us are glad he's finally coming home.

The doctor was right. Puck is paralyzed from the waist down.

He rides around in a wheelchair.

Artie has been trying to help him see the positives to being how he is, but I know Puck.

He misses his legs.

He misses towering over people.

He misses being intimidating.

He misses being Puck.

Quinn knows how he feels, the only difference hers was reversible.

Puck's isn't. Well, the doctor highly doubts it.

He's going to be like this for the rest of his life.

We are all trying to help him adjust. We all know this hard for him.

But Puck is tough. He'll get through it. I know he will.

He's the strongest person I know.

* * *

"Is Puck alright?" Fauna asks during rehearsal. I look up from my notes and look at her. She's concerned all the kids are.

"Yeah, he's paralyzed, but he is alright. Thanks for your concern, all of you. I appreciate it, Quinn appreciates it, and I know Puck does, even if he doesn't know about it."

"Mr. B.," Kelly speaks, "this is just an idea, you can turn it down if it's no good, but I was wondering if maybe we could perform a song for Puck, you know, as kind of a get-well present."

"That's genius, Kelly! What a lovely idea." I step away from my music stand. "That's a great idea. Do you have any songs in mind?"

"Uh, a few, actually. Here, I actually have a list." She hops out of her chair and hands me the list. I look up and down it.

"Wow. Great choices. Really meaningful songs, Kelly." I keep reading. I stop and point at a song on the paper. Rory looks over my shoulder and nods.

"This is it. Okay, everyone, we've got some work to do."

* * *

A Few Days Later...

* * *

 _"_ What are we even doing here?" Puck asks as Quinn wheels him through the halls. I walk in front of the two. Tina, Artie, Mike, Rachel, Sam, and Kurt are following behind.

"You'll see, and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it." I say, walking backwards so I can can talk to them face to face.

We reach the auditorium and head inside. We all take our seats and I walk onto stage.

"Puck," I say into the microphone, "we know the past few days have not been easy for you. But we want you to know that we're here for you, love you, and will help you through this. This is a little get-well-soon present the kids have put together. Hit it, guys!" I hop off stage and the kids come out, each wearing one of Puck's shirts or jerseys, courtesy of Quinn. Puck laughs and the music starts.

 _"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,"_ Jack sings.  
 _"When you fall, everyone stands."_

 _"Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking_  
 _With the life held in your-"_ Garrett sings and Jack rejoins him.

 _"Hands are shaking cold_  
 _These hands are meant to hold-"_

 _"Speak to me!"_

 _"When all you got to keep is strong_  
 _Move along, move along like I know you do_  
 _And even when your hope is gone_  
 _Move along, move along just to make it through_  
 _Move along_  
 _Move along"_ All the kids sing. Noah walks forward and begins to sing.

 _"So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
 _Could be a night when your life ends."_ He sings. He then trades off with Simon.  
 _"Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_  
 _All the pain held in your-"_ The sing to together again.

 _"Hands are shaking cold_  
 _Your hands are mine to hold"_

 _"Speak to me!"_

 _"When all you got to keep is strong_  
 _Move along, move along like I know you do_  
 _And even when your hope is gone_  
 _Move along, move along just to make it through_  
 _Move along_  
 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on)"_

 _"When everything is wrong, we move along_  
 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
 _When everything is wrong, we move along_  
 _Along, along, along, along"_

 _"When all you got to keep is strong_  
 _Move along, move along like I know you do_  
 _And even when your hope is gone_  
 _Move along, move along just to make it through_  
 _When all you got to keep is strong_  
 _Move along, move along like I know you do_  
 _And even when your hope is gone_  
 _Move along, move along just to make it through_  
 _When all you got to keep is strong_  
 _Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do)_  
 _And even when your hope is gone_  
 _Move along, move along just to make it through"_ All the kids sing and dance, some doing classic Puck moves. Everyone is the audience is jamming out too.

Puck can't stop smiling.

 _"Right back what is wrong_  
 _We move along"_ Jack sings. The other kids sing backup to him. He is the kid most like Puck in the group. I thought it was fitting.  
 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
 _Right back what is wrong_  
 _We move along_  
 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
 _Right back what is wrong_  
 _We move along_  
 _(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
 _Right back what is wrong_  
 _We move along!"_ The song ends and everyone cheers. Then everyone looks at Puck.

"Wow," he says, "Noah, buddy, you got that move wrong. It's down, up, then left, not down, up, then right. That just makes no sense!" Everyone laughs.

"But seriously, guys, wow. I can't believe that you did that for me, it's...wow."

"We're willing to do anything for you, or anybody." Haley says.

"Yeah, without you, there'd be no us." Ida chimes in.

All the kids continue to thank and tell Puck how much he's impacted their lives.

Everyone goes home with a smile on their face.

Now this is a glee club I am proud of.


	74. Verse 74

Ida's POV

* * *

I walk into the Lima Bean to get myself a coffee before school.

Literally, I feel like I might just pass out standing in line I'm so tired.

"Next!" I walk up to the cashier.

"Caramel Mocha, please. Hold the whip cream." He nods and I step to the side. I look up at the TV screen, the 7 a.m. news is on.

"And President Trump responded-" The newswoman mumbles off.

Ah. The usual everyday news.

"Ida?" I look over and the cashier hands me my coffee.

"Thanks." I respond. He nods and walks back to the register. I take a sip and look up at the TV screen again, and spit out my coffee.

No.

"Excuse me, could you turn this up, please?" I ask the cashier urgently. He nods and increases the volume. I stare and listen intensely.

"Matt Rutherford, the man who was attacking children and teachers in McKinley High School has been reported as missing after he jumped his bail last night. If anyone has information on him or his whereabouts, please contact the police immediately."

My hands shake and run out the door.

I have to tell Mr. B., Mr. Schue, Mr. Flanagan, everyone.

Matt is going to be coming for us.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"So we'll need buses on Saturday the-" I'm discussing Regionals plans with Will.

Better to plan ahead in case anything comes up in the sports end of the school.

The door bangs open and Ida runs in. Mr. Schue almost falls out of his chair because she startles him so much.

"Ida, what-"

"I came as fast as I could. I just saw it on the news and ran all the way here. I-" She starts and Mr. Schue stops her.

"Ida, I'm in the middle of a meeting with Mr. Anderson right now, can this wait?"

"No, it can't. Mr. Schue, Mr. B., he's out. He's coming for us, I just know it."

"Ida, what-who are you talking about?"

"Matt. He's out. Jumped bail. I think he's coming here."

Mr. Schue's eyes widen and he stands up. He goes out and looks down the hallways.

"Get Coach Beiste to lock all doors except for the front two. I'll get some teachers and monitor the students who come in. He may not come, but if he does, we'll be ready for him."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I turn off the engine and step outside of my car. I grab my purse and bag out of the backseat and lock the doors.

I turn and nearly crash into Kris and Haley, who are parked next to me.

"Whoa, watch it!" I cry, stepping out of the way just in time. Kris's gaze snaps right up to me.

"Sorry." She says, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Oh, did you guys carpool?"

"Yeah. My parents are out of town and I live out of district so I called Kris." Haley explains. I nod.

"Oh, well that was nice of Kris." I tell her. "Wouldn't expect that from someone like her." I mumble.

"What?" Kris looks at me, overhearing my comment.

"Nothing." I shrug her question off. She squints her eyes at me and slams her car door shut. My phone buzzes and I pull it out, checking to see who it's from.

"McKayla McCarthy? Kris Connors?" A voice asks behind us.

"Yes?" I reply, not taking my eyes off my phone. Kris and Haley turn around. Haley gasps and Kris hits my arm. I look up and I'm face to face with Matt.

He slams a slushie into Kris's face, cup and all, making her fall onto the back of her car.

I turn and am met with a slushie in my face. I stumble and scream, dropping my phone and purse.

"Oh My GOD!" I hear Haley scream and I wipe the slushie from my eyes. Matt is gone, and Haley is taking off towards the school.

I look and see Kris struggling to stand up. I rush over to her.

"Kris, are you okay?" I ask, grabbing her arm. She clenches her teeth and wipes slushie from her eyes. She spits out a red liquid and swears.

"I HATE Watermelon." She says through clenched teeth. She rubs her forehead and grabs her bag off the ground.

We make our way towards the school, Mr. B., and the nurse meeting us at the entrance.

"Ida was right," Mr. B. says as the nurse sits us down in her office. "He was coming for us."

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

The nurse lets us wash our faces and rinse out our hair, but are clothes are stained, McKayla with orange that turns her blue and pink top into a brown color.

My white t-shirt looks makes it look like there was a bloody murder.

The nurse checked our eyes and said we were fine. I have a small cut near my eyebrow since Matt decided to slam the plastic cup into my face.

I told the nurse it was no big deal and she gave me a rag to hold against it to absorb the blood.

McKayla, not wanting to be late for her Broadcasting class, left as soon as possible. I stayed back. Who wants to go to AP Stats anyway?

The door opens and Rory enters. His eyes meet mine and he walks over to me, taking a knee in front of me to be eye-level.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking at my shirt and then the rag on my face.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, setting down the rag onto the table beside me. He reaches up and touches the cut on my head.

"It looks worse than it is. It's nothing." I say as he brings his hand back down. He looks at me in the eyes.

"I came as fast I could. I can't believe-I'm sorry." He looks down, eyes on the floor.

"Its not your fault." I tell him, brushing some loose hairs behind his ear. "Besides, I get out of Math. Maybe I should be thanking Matt." I joke. Rory chuckles a little and looks back up at me. He looks at the clock on the wall and stands up.

"Got to go." He says. I nod and look at him, his face still concerned and worried.

He sets a hand on my face and pecks my forehead.

He leaves the room quickly and I watch him go.

God, I love him.


	75. Verse 75

Blaine's POV

* * *

"He was here, Mr. Schue! Ida was right. We need to get police to patrol the school grounds. Our kids are in danger, and not just the Glee kids, everyone!"

"I know, I know, the police are already on their way."

"I can't believe this!"

"Blaine, don't worry, we'll catch him. In the meantime, go and get ready for class. It's going to be chaos in there."

* * *

"Mr. B., Mr. B.!" McKayla says my name over and over. "Did they catch him? He'll be hearing from my family's lawyer."

"No, not yet. McKayla, Kris, Haley, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, Mr. B., we're fine." Haley answers. "But he didn't even come after me. I don't think he knew who I was."

"That's okay, Haley, I'm just checking on you. Which reminds me, all of you will be using the buddy system. I know, you're in high school, but if you stick together, especially with an adult around, you'll less likely be a target. People go after easy prey. Groups and numbers make them nervous. Just promise me none of you will be walking around anywhere that is potentially a place Matt could get you alone."

All the kids agree and nod.

"Okay, now, let's start class."

* * *

Nick's POV

* * *

I see McKayla pull up the driveway and I run to her. She steps out of the car and I grab her, hugging her. She hugs back and I kiss her.

"Is everything okay, Nick?" She asks, grabbing her bags out of the car.

"Yeah, with me. I heard about Matt and was worried. I know how he is and I heard that you were attacked at school. I came over as soon as my classes were over."

"Nick, you've been sitting here since 3:30? That was nearly four hours, honey."

"I know I know I was just worried. I had to make sure you were okay." He looks at me. I smile and kiss him.

We make our way inside of my house. I set my bags down and walk into the kitchen. Nick sits down next to me.

"You're so sweet, you know that, right?" I say, looking at him. He looks down, smirking.

"Sure." I bring his face to mine and kiss him.

"I love you." I say between kisses.

"I love you."

He pulls me closer to him and I end up in his chair with him.

He pulls back and looks at me in the eyes.

"I really, really love you." I smile.

"And I you."

* * *

I wake up Saturday morning, Nick still asleep next to me in my bed.

I smile, remembering the night before.

I put on Nick's shirt and head downstairs, getting myself some food. Minutes later Nick joins me.

"Hey." He says, pecking me on the cheek.

"Good morning."

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit down, turning on the news.

I listen to their regular stories.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks from the bedroom. I turn and walks in, holding Aria. I set down my mug and wrap my arms around them.

I kiss both of their heads. Kurt sighs and takes a sip of my coffee.

There's a knock at the door and I let go of Kurt and unlock the door. I open it and look up and freeze.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, stepping into the foyer. He screams, backing away.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Matt looks at us. Kurt runs and grabs the phone, dialing 911. I stand in the doorway, blocking Matt from Kurt and Aria.

I have to protect my family.

"Wait!" Matt cries, backing up. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, right. You attacked my students, my friends, and now you don't want to hurt us?"

"No. I-I know that I've hurt you, and that I'm going to be locked up, but I thought you should hear this from me."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Hear what?"

"I, uh, I regret it, I really do. I regret all of this, I wish I never did it, I-"

"Matt! What did you do?" He looks at me.

"It's Finn."

* * *

My stomach aches as I walk up to his grave.

Slushies. Everywhere. Their color and cups littering his grave.

Matt walks beside me. I look at him and realize he's crying.

"Why would you do this? Why?" I ask angrily, tears leaking down my face.

"I don't know. I don't know what got into me with any of this. Hurting people to scare them away? It's so stupid. And now here I am, hurting the one person who never hurt me. He's not even here anymore. What the Hell am I doing? What have I become?"

"I don't know. I don't why you though hurting others would help save them, but you were wrong." Sirens are heard in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, tell everyone I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I just don't think that's good enough." The police arrive and arrest Matt, taking him away.

I stop and officer and pull him aside.

"He needs help. Get him help." The officer looks at me and walks away.

I watch as Matt is taken away.

I turn back to Finn's grave and rub the slushie off his name. I put my head against the gravestone.

"You never deserved this. Any of this." I pick up the cups and head back home, where my family is waiting for me.


	76. Verse 76

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Alright, kids, I am happy to inform you that Matt is no longer a problem for us, and that he is going away for quite some time and getting some much needed mental help."

The kids smile and a few cheer.

"But anyway, we have bigger things ahead of us. Regionals, yes, i a few months away, not until after the New Year, but we have to think ahead if we want to win. Now, we are competing against the Warblers this year-"

The kids groan.

"Which means we have to work extra hard. It will be tough, but I believe if we put our hearts and souls into this competition, we'll come out victorious."

McKayla raises her hand and I call on her.

"Mr. B., will there be a solo?"

Ah. Of course she wants to know about the solo.

Everyone always wants to know about the solo.

"Yes, there most likely will be a solo, but I have not made a final decision on who will sing it. Your behavior and dedication over the next few months will be a determining factor. Seniors, don't think that just because it's your last year that you're guaranteed a solo. I care more about passion and behavior than seniority, you all know that."

The kids all nod.

"Good, now, on with rehearsal."

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I really want a solo. I'm dying for one.

The soloists set the tone for the whole group and the competition.

Soloists get recognition for their individual attributes and talent.

Being in a group, even if we're amazing, doesn't do the same thing.

I am definitely the most talented person in this glee club, hands down.

Best singer, most dedication, a ton of passion.

And of course seniority, but that's just a bonus.

Anyway, I just really hope Mr. B. chooses me.

I just need to sing one more before my time is up.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Kris seems really out of it.

This whole it seems she's just been sleepwalking.

I really hope she isn't using her seniority as a way to assume she'll get a solo.

Class ends and the kids clear out.

"Kris." I call from across the room. She turns and looks at me. I wave her over and she walks over to me, setting her bag down on the piano bench.

"Mr. B.?"

"How are you, Kris? Is everything alright? You've seemed out of it lately." I ask her, concerned. She looks at me.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. It's just that, uh, this week is going on three years since, ya know, Sebastian vanished."

"Oh, I didn't realize-" I apologize, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kris, is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, it's okay. Don't apologize. It's just hard." She says. I rub her arm.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?" She nods, grabs her bag off of the bench, and exits the classroom.

3 years.

I can't even imagine.

* * *

"Okay, so that just about wrap's up this week. Is there anything I missed or forgot?" I ask the kids They shake their heads. "Good. Well, see you all Monday."

The kids but their music into their binders and start to pack up.

"Wait!" Everyone stops moving and I look up. The kids are looking behind them.

Kris stands up.

"Uh, I, uh, have something I'd like to share, if it's okay with you." She looks at me and I nod.

"Of course, Kris, come down to the floor."

She slowly makes her way to the center of the floor and turns around, facing the class. Rory and I move into two chairs and sit with the rest of the kids. Kris looks from me to him and then back to the class.

"It's just, uh, that 3 years ago today, my brother, Sebastian Smythe, was announced as missing. Most likely, by this time, he's out of my life forever. I wish that I could go back and stop him, but I can't. All I know is that I learned a few things from him, and that, because of him, my life isn't the same." She looks at Brad and he begins to play piano. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the floor.

* * *

Kris's POV

* * *

 _"I will not make_  
 _The same mistakes that you did_  
 _I will not let myself_  
 _Cause my heart so much misery_  
 _I will not break_  
 _The way you did, you fell so hard_  
 _I've learned the hard way_  
 _To never let it get that far"_ I look up at everybody, who looks shocked and almost sympathetic.

 _"Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid"_ I look away and think back to how me and Seb used to be when we were younger, as kids, tweens, as young teenagers.

 _"I lose my way_  
 _And it's not too long before you point it out_  
 _I cannot cry_  
 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
 _I'm forced to fake_  
 _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
 _My heart can't possibly break_  
 _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid"_ I fill my eyes start to fill with tears. But I've cried so much over him already. Kris Smythe no longer cries over anybody.

 _"I watched you die_  
 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
 _I was so young_  
 _You should have known_  
 _Better than to lean on me_  
 _You never thought of anyone else_  
 _You just saw your pain_  
 _And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
 _For the same damn thing"_ I remember showing up in New York, and the police man handing us Sebastian's jacket and wallet.

 _"Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_

 _Because of you  
_ _I don't know how to let anyone else in"_ I glance at Rory and our eyes meet for just a second. He looks so concerned. I just wish I could be good enough for him.

 _"Because of you_

 _I'm ashamed of my life_  
 _Because it's empty_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

 _Because of you_  
 _Because of you..."_ I take a shaky breath and a single tear spills out of my eye. I quickly turn away from the class and wipe it away, facing the door.

I open my eyes and there's a pair of feet in the doorway and I look up to see who it is.

I stop breathing for a second and just stare.

Because in the doorway, tears coming down his face, is my brother.


	77. Verse 77

Kris's POV

* * *

I just stare at him, not believing my eyes.

This can't be him I'm seeing.

My brother can't be here.

But he is.

"Sebastian?"I say, barely above a whisper, the name feeling wrong on my tongue. He looks me right in the eyes.

"Kris-" And he wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

His arms are still strong and long, holding me tight.

His hair is a little longer and slightly darker,and I don't think he's using a ton of hair gel like he used to.

And he has a beard now.

He smells the same, and he is still so much taller than me, maybe even taller than I remember.

I feel his tears drip onto the top of my head, and I'm pretty sure I'm crying now too.

I just can't believe he's back.

But, after the joy leaves me, I suddenly am furious.

I push him off me and stare up at his confused face.

"What the hell, Sebastian? Where the heck were you? What were you doing for the past three years? Three years, Sebastian, since any of us have heard or sa of you. Three bloody years! And now you just show up out of the blue? Where the hell were you?"

"I think we should give them some privacy." Mr. B. says to the class behind us. "Grab your things and follow me, come on."

I hear people shift and move behind me, but I don't turn around.

They file out the door behind Sebastian, and Rory pauses and looks at me for a second, I can see out of the corner of my eye, but I don't take my eyes off Sebastian. If I did, who knows that he won't just disappear again?

The door to the choir room shuts and it's just us.

"Krissy, I-"

"Don't 'Krissy' me! Answer the questions!" I snap. He closes his eyes and looks at me again.

"Kris, I'm so sorry. I know that these past three years must have been hell, I get it, and I'm so sorry. But it was not entirely my fault, okay?"

"You were gone!"

"I know. Just, I think it's best if I tell you this from the beginning." He gestures to the stool behind me and I sit, crossing my arms. He sits across from me.

"Okay, so, three years ago, I went to go find a colleague of mine who I wronged. I had done so much crap to her and I wanted to make things right. I couldn't stand the thought of how I had been behaving towards her during out time together in Glee. We were fierce competitors.

"Anyway, I had heard she had moved to New York and I decided to fix everything between us and that we could try to be friends. I met her at her apartment, and, at first she was mad that I was there, but I convinced her to come and get a coffee with me. I apologized over coffee and we became friends. She was telling me about her breakup with Britt and about her life. We had a good time catching up.

"She left before me and I paid for our drinks. It was late and I got up to leave. On the way back to my hotel, I was jumped in the streets and knocked unconscious. I woke up I don't know where. Apparently whoever grabbed me dumped me off, I later found out, across the border in Canada. And, of course, my wallet and passport were State Side, so I couldn't get back in. It took me nearly a year and a half to finally get back into the states."

I nod.

"But that was still a year without letting us know you were alive and okay."

"I know, but I'm not done. After I got back state side, I went back to New York to report this to the police. I helped them catch the guys who jumped me and a few other people. I stayed in New York for a while. I didn't call because I feared that you guys would believe I was a fake, so I decided to come back home. But, before I could, I was hospitalized for an illness I had caught over in Canada, and some head injuries I had got from being jumped. And I still didn't have any I.D., and apparently I was in a coma for a little while.

"I finally came to, according to the doctors, last week. They had me stay for a couple of days and finally released me. I got to Ohio as soon as I could, and went straight to Dalton, searching for you in the small, girls wing. But they told me you had transferred to another school, in fact, their rival school, McKinely, and that you had joined their glee club. When I got here, I heard singing and followed it here.

"And here I am."

I look at him.

"So, all this time, you were stranded and sick? Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! Why couldn't you have come home sooner, or at least called?"

"I wish I could have, Kris, but I'm here now. And I'm not leaving." He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and pull him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." I whisper. He rubs my back.

"I'm so sorry." He says, over and over.

I pull back and look at him. I reach up and tug on his beard.

"Nice beard." I joke. He smiles and laughs his familiar laugh.

We walk out of the classroom together.

It's good to have him home.


	78. Verse 78

Blaine's POV

* * *

When Sebastian showed up in that doorway, it was like fate.

Fate brought him home to his family.

To Kris.

I can't believe that after all this time, after all of this heartache and worry, he's home.

Everything is different now.

Kris is no longer the girl with the missing brother.

His family isn't falling apart.

From what I can tell, everything is good.

And that's good.

* * *

"Well, since last Friday was a little crazy-but in a good way-" I smile at Sebastian next to me, "I figured that I better introduce our guest. This is Sebastian Smythe, though he really doesn't need much of an introduction." I say, gesturing to Sebastian. He smiles and waves.

He's still got that same smile.

Granted, some of it is hidden underneath his beard, which is definitely new, but still.

The kids clap, but I can tell it is reluctant.

"Hi, uh, you've probably heard a lot about me, and most of it is probably not good, but I want all of you to know that I was an idiot back then, a jerk, and that I have changed now. It was stupid of me to do all the things I did, and I hope that you guys can see past who I used to be and see me for who I am now." He says.

McKayla raises her hand.

"Uh-"

"McKayla. McKayla Marissa McCarthy."

"Okay, McKayla, what?"

"You're gay, right?" She asks bluntly. Sebastian blinks.

"Well, I wanna say I am more along the lines of being bi, but yeah, why?"

"Is that why back in high school you threw a slushie at Mr. B. with the rock salt? You liked him?"

"Sebastian, you don't have to answer that-" I begin to say but he holds up his hand, stopping me. He looks at me then back at McKayla.

"First of all, that slushie was meant for Kurt, but it was really stupid of me to do that to anyone. And second, yes, back in the day I did have a little thing for 'Mr. B.' but I can easily say that that was just a stupid high school crush, and that I am definitely over him. I am very happy that he and Kurt are happily married and have a kid, right? Her name's...Annie?" He looks at me, guessing.

"Close. Aria." I respond. Sebastian snap his fingers.

"Yeah, dang, that was my third choice."

"So you had nothing to do with the slushie attacks at McKinely on the Glee club, like on Mr. B. and Mr. Flanagan, and me and Kris and-"

"Wait you got attacked by slushies?" Sebastian looks back at Rory and me, then turns around and looks at the kids. "You got slushied?" He asks his sister. Kris opens her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-" She starts.

"So that's a no?" McKayla interrupts. Sebastian turns to her.

"What do you think?!" He snaps. McKayla is taken aback by his answer.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions, McKayla." I step in and take control of the class. "Sebastian, you're free to sit down or leave or whatever-"

"Thanks, Blaine, but I think I'll be heading out. I want to go and visit Dalton and the Warblers before their meeting is over. See you guys!" He waves, grabs his coat and starts to walk out the door. He quickly turns back around and looks at Kris.

"Keys?" He mouths. Kris unclips her key holder from her belt loop and tosses them to her brother. He catches them in his right hand and thanks her. "Can you-"

"I'll find a ride." She answers. He smiles and thanks her again, exiting the classroom.

"Anyway, now we can get started on this week's lesson."

* * *

Later...Sebastian's POV

* * *

Kris arrives home just minutes after I do.

And by home, I mean her apartment. Her apartment she got since she was emancipated. She got emancipated because she couldn't deal with everything going on at home with our parents. Because of me.

God, what did I do to my family?

She knocks and I let her in. She drops her backpack on the floor, kicks off her converse, and collapses onto the old sofa.

"Hey." I say, leaning against the wall. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Hey. How was Dalton?"

"Good. Gotta tell ya, the boys are looking pretty strong. And Hunter was pretty happy to see me."

"That's good."

"Yeah, in fact, he convinced the Headmaster to let me assistant coach the Warblers." Kris sits up and looks at me.

"That's awesome." She smiles. She stands up and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a water out of the fridge. She slides one across the counter to me.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, since we were at mom and dad's this whole weekend, we haven't had much time to catch up. So, what's new with you? Besides the beard." She smirks. I smile and rub my chin.

"Eh, not much. Besides the job offer at Dalton, nothing really." I walk over and stand next to her.

"Seeing anyone?" She asks straightforwardly. I look at her. She casually takes a sip of her water.

"No. Why, are you?" She chokes slightly and starts coughing. She sets down her water. I smile. "You are!" I laugh. She picks at her nails and cracks a small smile, looking down her hands. She glances up.

"Maybe." She says. I set down my water and turn to face her.

"Who's the guy?" I ask, interested. She glances up at me and then away.

"Oh, you know him."

"Is he in Glee?"

"Sort of." She answers. She quickly turns to me. "I mean, uh, we're not really dating, we're just, uh-"

"Kris. I'm not dad. I don't care, as long as I get to meet him sometime." Her eyes widen and her smile goes away. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Maybe eventually, but for now-"

"I get it. But, Could you just give me a detail about him? Just a little thing?" She looks up and smiles.

"He's not from around here." She smiles at me and walks away.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I ask. She smirks and walks into her bedroom. "Kris!"

She laughs and shuts the door behind her.


	79. Verse 79

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay, everybody, since for the past few weeks we've just been learning sheet music and possible songs for Regionals, I thought it would fun to give you guys a break from your binders, and have a contest this week." I tell the class.

They all start talking, excited.

"What type of contest, Mr. B.?" Simon asks.

"A favorite of almost every kid who has come through this classroom, including me. A mash up competition!"

The kids cheer, talking quickly with each other.

"It was a big hit when we did it last year, and I think that this year's will be even better. It's still girls vs. boys."

"Awesome." Jack fist pumps the air.

"The competition will take place after school on Friday. We can't wait to see what you'll come up with."

"Is there a prize, Mr. B.?" Sierra asks.

"No. This is for fun and a chance to try out new things. We will still pick a winner at the end, but you're basically just competing for your reputations."

"That makes this actually slightly most interesting," Dana speaks, "now we can finally prove who's best."

"Yeah. Boys." Noah jumps in.

"Uh, I think you mean girls." Kelly retorts.

The kids start going back and forth about who's better.

"Okay, guys, split up and start planning!" I say. The girls and boys split and start to file out the doors.

Haley sticks her tongue out at Noah and he does it back.

Man, this week is going to be fun.

* * *

Haley's POV

* * *

"Come on, girls, think! Our reputations are at stake!" McKayla says to us in the band room.

"Yeah, and remember how the boys beat us last time?" Sierra brings up.

"I still think that was rigged." Dana mutters.

"Does it really matter?" Kelly asks.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I just-"

"Focus!" Ida interjects.

"What if we did the same artist and just chose two of their songs to perform?" Kelly suggests.

"Actually, Garrett accidentally slipped out a little something about the boys considering doing that." Fauna pipes up.

"Really? Which artist?" Sierra leans in.

"I don't know. As soon as he realized what he was saying, he cut off."

"Damn it, Garrett."

"Hey!"

"Guys, seriously." Kris speaks.

"Hey! I got an idea!" I cry.

* * *

Noah's POV

* * *

"After thinking it over last night, I don't think your idea is going to work, Garrett." Jack says today before we rehearse.

"What?" Garrett asks.

"I liked it." Simon admits, "but I don't think it will be as interesting as when we do two different artists."

"And besides, there's only four of us. We're REALLY outnumbered by the girls. We really need the flare if we stand any chance at winning." Jack says.

"Guys, I think I have it. It's a long shot, but-"

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Friday is here, and I'm DYING to see what these kids have come up with.

Last time was amazing, and I know this will be even better.

The girls and boys come out in their competition outfits.

"Okay, we'll flip for it." I say. I hand Rory the quarter.

"Call it in the air." He says, and flips it.

"Heads!" McKayla cries. The coin falls onto the floor.

"Heads!" The girls cheer.

"Ladies, you're up!" I cry. The girls walk up onto stage and the rest of us take our seats.

* * *

No One's POV... Link to girl's number: watch?v=6-sPhqBGnjU

* * *

The music starts and the girls start singing.

" _Talkin' in my sleep at night_

 _Makin' myself crazy"_ Kris sings a solo while Haley and Kelly back her up.  
 _"(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_  
 _Wrote it down and read it out_  
 _Hopin' it would save me_  
 _(Too many times, too many times)_  
 _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_  
 _Nobody else_  
 _But my love, he doesn't love me_  
 _So I tell myself, I tell myself_

 _One, don't pick up the phone_  
 _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_  
 _Two, don't let him in_  
 _You'll have to kick him out again_  
 _Three, don't be his friend_  
 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_  
 _And if you're under him_  
 _You ain't getting over him"_

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him  
I loved him when I left him  
Got me feelin' like  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him  
I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na" McKayla sings and Ida back her up.

Then Kris sings the refrain for 'New Rules', McKayla sings the melody to Havana, and Haley and Kelly sing another part to 'New Rules.'

* * *

Link to Boy's Mashup: watch?v=8mnn6UKfea8

* * *

The boys take the stage and begin.

 _"I won't lie to you_  
 _I know he's just not right for you_  
 _And you can tell me if I'm off_  
 _But I see it on your face_  
 _When you say that he's the one that you want_  
 _And you're spending all your time_  
 _In this wrong situation_  
 _And anytime you want it to stop"_ Simon sings.

 _"Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead"_ Jack sings.

 _"I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you"_ All the boys sing together.

" _I'll stop time for you_  
 _The second you say you'd like me to_  
 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_  
 _Baby, just to wake up with you_  
 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_  
 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can"_ Garrett sings.

 _"I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body" _Noah sings

 _"'Cause I know I can treat you better_  
 _Than he can_  
 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
 _Tell me why are we wasting time_  
 _On all your wasted cryin'_  
 _When you should be with me instead_  
 _I know I can treat you better_  
 _Better than he can"_ Jack sings.

 _"Better than he can_

 _Give me a sign_  
 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_  
 _Promise I won't let you down_  
 _Just know that you don't_  
 _Have to do this alone_  
 _Promise I'll never let you down"_ Simon sings.

The boys then go through the chorus again and finish. The teachers stand up and the girls clap slowly.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

Wow.

Just wow.

The kids really outdid themselves this time.

Rory and I talk it over, and come up with a decision.

"So, we've decided that the winners are..." Rory says, looking at me.

"Everyone." I announce. The kids are silent for a second.

"Wait, what?" Ida asks. "What do you mean everybody?"

"I mean all of you win. Both were amazing and we couldn't choose just one."

"What?"

"Were you going to do that the whole time?" Sierra asks.

"No, trust me, I wasn't." I reply.

"Now Mr. Schue would pull that on us almost everything." Rory says. "It got really frustrating."

"Well, this is a win for all of you. You all should be proud."

The kids calm down a little and just congratulate each other.

I'm glad that the kids could handle no winner. These always wan to win, and maybe now that they've been put in a tie, I think this will really bring them together.

It doesn't matter if they win or lose or even do neither, they're a team.

They're Glee.


	80. Verse 80

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I whisper as I kiss Aria's forehead before heading to work.

I step back from her crib and wrap my arms around Kurt.

"I can't believe she's two."

"She gets more beautiful by the day."

"She does, doesn't she?" I smile, looking at my husband. We kiss and I leave for school.

My baby girl.

I love her so much.

* * *

Fauna's POV

* * *

"Hey." Garrett greets me with a kiss and a coffee in the hallway.

"Hey yourself." I kiss him again and take my coffee.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Good, though, you should know that. We had two dates. And whenever I'm with you it's a good day." I take a sip of my coffee. Garrett blushes at my answer and pushes his glasses up.

"Well, just wanted to make sure." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we start walking to class.

"What do you think this week's assignment will be? In Glee, I mean."

"I don't know. The past few weeks have been pretty crazy."

"Oh my gosh, I know! What with Kris's brother coming back and Matt-"

"And the mash up competition-"

"Crazy."

"Just crazy." We stop walking and I turn to look at him.

"You know I love you, right?" I look at him in the eyes. He smiles.

"You just like that I got you your favorite coffee on the same day we have that math test."

"You know me so well." I tease. He laughs. "But seriously, I love you."

"I know. I love you too." We kiss and walk into math class.

I think that Garrett is the most amazing person in the world.

I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who cares so much about me.

I love him so much.

* * *

Kelly's POV

* * *

"But I totally agree. Mitch and Jewel are totally just in it for the sex." Dana tells Sierra and me on the way out of Cheerio practice.

"I know, right? It's so obvious." Sierra agrees.

"We still have that double date tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh definitely. Kevin won't stop talking about it."

"Brad, too!"

"I still can't believe our boyfriends are best friends and captains of the football team!"

"I know!"

I walk silently behind the two.

Trust me, I love them, but sometimes I feel so out of place around them.

I look down the art hallway and see Noah hanging up some papers. I look at Dana and Sierra, who have pretty much forgotten that I'm here. I look back at Noah and start to skip down the hallway.

"Hiya." I say cheerfully. He jumps a little, startled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I scare you?"

"A little, but it's okay. How are ya, Kelly?"

"Good, a little tired from practice but otherwise good. You?"

"Good."

"So whatcha up to?"

"Oh, hanging papers for Ms. Witmore. I promised I'd help her so..."

"Cool cool." He turns back to the wall and sticks a picture to the wall. "Do you want any help?"

"Some help would be great, actually, thank you." He hands me half of the stack and a roll of tape. "Thanks, Kelly."

"No problem!" I start hanging up art work. I look over at Noah.

Ya know, he's actually kinda cute...

* * *

McKayla's POV

* * *

I finish singing and Nick looks at me.

"Amazing." He says, walking up and taking me into his arms, "You're amazing."

"Thank you, I know." I joke. He leans in and kisses me.

"You know, I don't have any early classes tomorrow-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." And we kiss again.

* * *

Quinn's POV

* * *

I lie down next to Puck in bed. He's already passed out.

He had a long day at Physical Therapy today.

I think he's getting better, I hope he is.

He won't tell me anything about his training, and when Puck keeps stuff from me, I know it's not good news.

That's just how Puck is.

He never wants me to have any heartache.

But I know how much this is hurting him. He's different, but he's still Puck.

He's just not the same.

But I mean I'd be different too if I couldn't walk anymore.

I mean, I was different when that happened to me.

I just hope that he'll be okay if his condition can't be fixed entirely.

I'll always be here for him.

I love him, and that's all he needs.


	81. Chapter 81

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Happy Spirit Week everybody!" I say.

It's Homecoming, and school spirit is INSANE this year.

Today's Theme was Punk vs. Prep, and everyone went full out.

I, of course, am dressed as a punk. Black eye shadow, messy hair, the whole shebang.

When the kids first walked in, they lost it.

It was awesome.

Rory is dressed as a prep, wearing a light green polo, khakis, and a gray sweater tied around his shoulders.

"So, of course, Mr. Schue wants us to preform at the dance, like last year. I was thinking we pick a modern song that everyone knows and will enjoy. We'll also be accepting donations for our Regionals fund at all school lunches, so I'll need a few volunteers to sit at the table during lunch periods."

"We can do 1st lunch." Garrett raises his hand, volunteering himself and Fauna.

"I can do 3rd." Kelly says.

"Me too." Pipes up Noah.

"Dana and I can do 2nd, but only Wednesday through Friday. We have Cheerios tomorrow." Sierra says.

"Is anyone else in second lunch?" I ask.

"I am!" McKayla pipes up. "I'll gladly work a table and represent the club, Mr. B."

"Great. How about a partner?" I look around the room.

Nothing.

"Does anyone else have 2nd lunch?"

Everyone looks around. Ida raises her hand slowly.

"Ida? Is that a hand?"

"Yeah. I don't have second lunch, but..." she looks behind her. Everyone else turns and stares too.

Kris looks back at all of them.

"Kris has second lunch, that's right!" McKayla gleams. "Oh, we could work together!"

"He asked for volunteers, and I really-" Kris starts.

"Please, Kris, it's only two days..." I look at her. She sighs.

"Fine."

"Alright. Let's get started!"

* * *

The Next Day at Lunch...

McKayla's POV

* * *

Kris and I are sitting against the West wall of the cafeteria, a big GLEE sign behind us on the wall and a "PLEASE DONATE" sign stuck to the front of the table. A couple kids have dropped coins and a dollar or two, but not much.

Whenever a kid passes, I smile politely and talk to them.

I'm quite charming, really.

Kris just sits on her side of the table, chin resting in her hand, slouching.

NOT the image we want to bring for the Glee club.

"Could you at least smile?" I ask, looking over at her.

"Yeah, it's easy, I just have to look at your outfit." She says sarcastically, not looking at me.

Today's theme was COLOR WHEEL, and you were supposed to dress up in all one color.

I, of course, did hot pink.

A. Cuz I'm hot

and B. Because pink is my favorite color

Most people chose blue, so they could wear jeans.

I, on the other hand, have tons of school spirit and take spirit week seriously.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like an emo from 2007." I reply, looking at Kris's all black outfit. "Black isn't even a color really."

"Whatever." She says, picking at the tape on the table. A group of football players come up and Kris sits straight up, almost backing up.

"Hey, Kris,' the wide receiver Keith says, "begging for money for this little club of yours?"

"Basically." Kris says, gesturing to the 'PLEASE DONATE' poster. The guy smirks.

"I never understood why you, Nick, Dana, Sierra, and Kelly joined this club. You're an All-Star athlete, Kris. You should be hanging out with us."

"I do hang with you guys."

"Then how come you didn't go to Lance's Party last Friday?"

"I told you I don't do parties."

"Sheesh, I know. We all know." He drops a few pennies into the change bucket and walks away.

I don't like this kid, he seems like bad news.

Lunch ends and Kris and I bring the money to Mr. B. and head off to class.

* * *

After School...Cross Country Practice

Kris's POV

* * *

I finish my cool down and walk over to the bleachers to get my things. I untie my muddy sneakers and slip on some slides. I check my phone. I have a text from Sebastian. I let him know that practice is over.

We're sharing the car since he's been staying with me. My parents haven't been adjusting with him back well yet.

Since he's been back, he's been working at Dalton in the morning and Friday afternoons. He has also shaved his beard and gotten all of his I.D. back.

I stand up and grab my things, laying my jacket on top of my bag. I make my way to the parking lot.

"Hey, Kris!" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Keith walking up with Lance.

"What's up, Keith?"

"Nothing much. Just thought you might want to walk with someone on your way to your car."

"Uh, sure, I guess." I turn around and start walking. The three of us walk and stop when we reach Lance's car. I turn around.

"Well, uh, see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

"Will you be working at the Loser table again tomorrow?" Lance asks.

"Uh no. Just today." I reply. I start to walk away but Keith stops me.

"By the way, when are you gonna change the name on your jacket?" Keith grabs my Letterman jacket from my bag.

"I haven't gotten around to it." I say, turning around and reach for my jacket. Keith steps back, jacket still in hand. Two other guys have come over.

"You know, this whole 'fake identity' thing, it's made things...different. Makes me, makes us, looks at you differently." He gestures to his friends.

"Why?"

"C'mon, Kris, you came from Dalton 'Spoiled Bitch' Academy. Your real name is Smythe! We all know about Smythe. May have been quite the athlete but quite a douche bag too."

"Don't talk about him that way." I snap.

"And your queer brother 'disappears'? Ha. More like he was run out of town."

"Shut up, Keith." I glare at him. I snatch my jacket out of his hand and start to walk away.

"Oh I get it. That's why you won't change your name on your jacket. You're ASHAMED of him." I stop in my tracks.

"I am NOT ashamed. I love my brother. You're not even half of the man he is. You're a little bitch who needs to give himself an ego boost because you don't have the brains or the talent to get yourself anywhere." I announce so that everyone can hear. I walk away and head towards my car.

"Oh yeah, Kristin? Well, at least haven't killed somebody." I stop and spin around.

"You-" I lunge forward but someone grabs me and pulls me back. I turn around and come face to face with Sebastian.

"Seb-"

"Hey, sis." He says, his face smiling but his eyes angry. "Are these guys bothering you?" He looks over my shoulder.

Keith and his friends go white, like they've seen a ghost.

"You-you-you're-" Keith stammers.

"Sebastian Smythe, in the flesh. I see that you've heard of me."

"But, you're-"

"Missing?" Sebastian takes a breath in. "Yeah, not anymore."

Keith visibly gulps. Sebastian takes a step forward, towering over the guys.

"And, technically, I haven't killed anybody." Seb says, tilting his head sideways. He cracks his knuckles. "Yet."

Keith starts backing up, the rest of the guys follow suit. Sebastian keeps walking forward. The guys turn and start to run, but Sebastian catches Keith by his jacket.

"Now, how about you never talk to my little sister again. I'd threaten you but," Sebastian pulls the kid up towards him, "you already know what I can do."

He releases Keith and Keith takes off. Sebastian turns back around and walks towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Do those guys do this to you everyday?"

"No. They've never done that before."

"This is all because of me. I'm sorry."

"No, Seb, it's not. They're just idiots."

"Well, I highly doubt they'll ever try anything like that again." Sebastian smiles, climbing into the car. I get in the passenger seat and we start to drive away.

"Did you see the look on that kid's face when I walked towards him?" Sebastian smiles. I laugh.

"Ha ha, yeah. I'm pretty sure you made Keith piss his pants when you grabbed him." Sebastian laughs.

"Really? It looked more like a shit to me." We laugh and talk the rest of the way home.

Man, I love having my brother back.


End file.
